The Wolf and Her Hybrid
by browneyesx3
Summary: What if in New Moon Edward and Bella had a mutual break up? Bella finds out that she is adopted, and she chooses to move to her birthplace to figure out who she really is. While she is there, Bella's life just got a little bit more complicated. Rated M for language and possible lemons. I don't own anything Twilight or Originals. Just some made up characters.
1. I'm Adopted

**Chapter One: I'm Adopted.**

Summary: What if in New Moon Edward and Bella had a mutual break up? Bella finds out that she is adopted, and she chooses to move to her birthplace to figure out who she really is. While she is there, Bella's life just got a little bit more complicated.

Pairings (Some of the Pairings have not happened yet):

Isabelle Swan & Niklaus Mikaelson (Lily Collins & Joesph Morgan)

Haley Marshall & Elijah Mikaelson (Pheobe Tonkin & Daniel Gillies)

Rebekah Mikaelson & Marcel Gerard (Claire Holt & Charles Michael Davis)

Davina Claire & Kol Mikaelson (Danielle Campbell & Nathaniel Buzolic)

Freya Mikaelson & Vincent Griffith (Riley Voelkel & Yusuf Gatewood)

Tanya Denali & Edward Cullen (Myanna Buring & Robert Pattinson)

Alice Cullen & Jasper Hale (Ashely Greene & Jackson Rathbone)

Rosalie Hale & Emmett Cullen (Nikki Reed & Kellen Lutz)

Kate Denali & Garrett Denali (Casey LaBow & Lee Pace)

Irena Denali & Lucas Denali (Maggie Grace & Skylar Astin)

Esme Cullen & Carlisle Cullen (Elizabeth Reaser & Peter Facinelli)

Carmen Denali & Eleazar Denali (Mia Maestro & Christian Camargo)

Sue Clearwater & Charlie Swan (Alex Rice & Billy Burke)

Renee Dwyer & Phil Dwyer (Sarah Clarke & Ty Olsen)

Zoe Jensen & Jacob Black (Jamie Loy & Taylor Lautner)

Leah Clearwater & Mitchell Davis (Julia Jones & Daren Criss)

Nina Reed & Seth Clearwater (Dianne Doan & Boo-Boo Stewart)

Emily Young & Sam Uley (Tinsel Korey & Chaske Spencer)

Claire Young & Quil Atera (Amber Midthunder & Tyson Houseman)

Kim Johnson & Jared Cameron (Caitlin Mooney-Fu & Bronson Pelletier)

Rachel Black & Paul Lahote (Tanaya Beatty & Alex Meraz)

Sandra Black & Billy Black (Michelle Thrush & Gil Birmingham)

* * *

I woke up this morning feeling very at ease. The past couple of weeks, I haven't been feeling in love with Edward anymore. It changed from a romantic love to a brotherly love. Yesterday, I went over to his house to tell him when I saw that the Denali coven was there. I called Edward out to talk, and he came out with a sad look on his face. Turns out, he was feeling the same way that I was. So, we broke up on really good terms. I honestly spent the rest of the day there hanging out with the Denalis and the Cullens.

"Bella," I heard my dad ask. I turned away from the window to my door to see him standing there with a glum look on his face. He was also dragging a large trunk behind him. "We need to have a talk." He walked into my room dragging that trunk on the floor. He put it down beside my bed and sat down. I sat up with a confused look on my face. "Mom and I have kept this from you because we didn't know how to tell you, but you are eighteen years old now, so it is your decision to do whatever you want with what I am about to tell you."

My heart started to speed up. My stomach was in knots, and it was doing flips at the same time. My palms were starting to sweat. "What's going on, Dad?"

He took a deep breath. "You're adopted."

"Oh, that's not so bad." Hold up. "Wait? What? I'm adopted. Wh...What do you mean?"

"Mom and I were honeymooning in New Orleans. A lady came up to us one day with blood all over her. She begged for your mother and I to take you away from New Orleans. You were screaming and crying, and once we saw you, we couldn't turn you away. She gave us a whole bunch of stuff that I put in this trunk."

I just stared at the trunk that it was going to burn me. "Do you know my mother's name? Is Isabella Marie even my birth name?"

"Your birth name was Isobelle Melisendra. She asked that it change it to something that was near it. I don't know your mother's name. She never told us. She said that it wasn't important. Mom and I changed the o to an a, and we changed the e to an a. Then, we just used Grandma Marie's name as your middle name." He took a deep breath. "How are you feeling?"

"I just need to be alone."

My dad sighed. "I will be downstairs if you need me." He got off my bed and left.

I stood up off my bed and grabbed my towel off the hanger. I went into the bathroom used the toilet, brushed my teeth, and got into the shower. Once I was done, I threw my hair up in a bun and went back into my room. I put on deodorant, perfume, bra, thong, yoga capris leggings, blue socks, and a blue tank top. I turned around and stared at the trunk. "Come on, Bella. You can do this." I pulled the trunk over to the rocking chair, and I sat down. "Shit. That is heavy." I sighed. "Just take deep breaths, Bella. You can do this." I opened up the trunk to see a bunch of different papers and things in here. I grabbed out a white baby blanket that had a brown crescent on it. "I wonder what that means." I grabbed a blue dress that had red on it.

It was my biological mother's dried blood.

Tears started to form in my eyes. "Maybe, I shouldn't do this." I sighed. "I can do this." I grabbed a folded piece of paper and opened it up. It was a picture of me and two older people. "These must be my parents," I smiled and put the picture on my bed. I saw an envelope that said Isobelle's first birthday. I sighed and opened it up.

 _Happy Birthday, our little one._

 _We hope that you had a very special first birthday with your new family. We wish that we were there to witness it, but we couldn't because of what was coming. Enjoy your very special day._

 _We Love You Very Much,  
Papa and Mama_

I had tears the size of racquetballs falling down my face now. "What was coming to them?" I felt something else in the envelope. I saw that there was a wolf charm. I put that on the bed with the picture. I put the note back into the envelope and back into the trunk. I repeated the process until I hit the envelope that said Isobelle's eighteenth birthday.

I just looked at the little things that came in the envelopes.

First Birthday - Wolf Charm

Second Birthday - Crescent Charm

Third Birthday - Crescent Earrings

Fourth Birthday - Chain for my Charms

Fifth Birthday - Sun Charm

Sixth Birthday - Full Moon Charm

Seventh Birthday - Dreamcatcher Charm

Eight Birthday - Star Charm

Ninth Birthday - Wolf Necklace

Tenth Birthday - Ten Dollars

Eleventh Birthday - Eleven Dollars

Twelveth Birthday - Twelve Dollars

Thirteenth Birthday - His Wedding Band

Fourteenth Birthday - Fourteen Dollars

Fifteenth Birthday - Fifteen Dollars

Sixteenth Birthday - Her Engagement Ring

Seventeenth Birthday - Hundred Dollars

I sighed and grabbed the eighteenth birthday note.

 _Our Beautiful Isobelle Melisendra,_

 _It's time that you know the truth about us. Mama's name is Nora Louise Labonair. Papa's name is Marcus Daniel Labonair. We named you Isobelle because Mama loves that name. You named you Melisendra because Papa was obsessed with that name for a reason. Mama has no clue why._

 _Little one, we are werewolves in the Cresent Moon Pack. That means you are one too. Don't panic, you will not change into an actual werewolf unless you have killed someone. Mama and Papa had to admit it, but we have taken someone's life because they threatened to kill us. The only time that you change into a werewolf is when there is a Full Moon, but you won't change unless you have killed someone. We are not going to lie, the change is excruciatingly painful. Just know, that we will be right next to you helping you every step of the way._

 _By the time that you read this, we will be long gone. Your Aunt, Your Uncle, Mama, and I were trying to keep your cousin safe. Our old pack alpha didn't like that idea, but he thought that it was just your aunt and uncle, so he murdered them for betraying him. Your cousin was sent away to be safe. A couple years later, Mama and I tried again when you were born, and we were getting the same fate. Mama and I gave you away before Richard found out, but he will find out soon enough._

 _If you are every curious about your cousin. Her name is Andrea Labonair._

 _We love you with every fiber of our being. We will be watching over you.  
_

 _Love,  
Papa and Mama_

By now, I had so many questions running through my head. Is my cousin still alive? Does she know about me? Am I really a werewolf? Their alpha killed them? Does that explain why I have a crescent moon birthmark on my shoulder?

I grabbed the little gift out of the envelope with tears falling down my face. I saw that it was my mother's wedding band. "Oh, Mama. Oh, Papa. I understand why you did it now," I said to no one. I put her rings on my fingers and looked at more things in the trunk. The rest of the things were explaining werewolves, the bayou, and my family history. There were about two thousand dollars in there too.

I know what I need to do now.

I sighed and stood up out of my rocking chair. I walked out of my room and went downstairs to see my Dad sitting there watching the game and drinking coffee. "Dad, I know what I need to do."

My Dad looked at me with somber eyes. "What do you need to do?"

I wrapped my arms around my waist. "I need to go to New Orleans." He just nodded. "I'm not going to wait for school to be done. I want to go there tomorrow. I need to know who I am. I need to know where I come from." He nodded his head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I knew that you were going to choose this route. I called the school while you were upstairs and called you off. I also talked to him about online classes. You have to go pick up the information from the office."

"Okay, Dad. I'm going to go get that right now." He stood up. "Why aren't you at work?"

"I didn't know how you were going to react to that. So, I called the both of us off. I'll book your ticket to go." I nodded my head. I walked upstairs to my room. I put on a white t-shirt that said, _Pheonix High School_ , and I put on blue flip flops. I grabbed my backpack and went back downstairs. "Bella, what are you going to do about Edward?"

"Oh, we broke up mutually. We are just friends now." I saw the happy look on his face. "They are off today too because they have family in town, so I'm going to go over there after to say goodbye." He nodded his head, and I walked out to my truck. I got in and drove to Forks High School. I got out and walked to the office. "Hi, Mrs. Cope. I'm here to pick up my online school stuff and to drop off my homework."

She nodded. "You can go to Principle Greene's office." I nodded my head and walked to his office.

"Come in, Bella," he said. I walked into his office. "Sit down. Let's talk about online schooling." I sat down across from him, and we discussed online school. "We will see you at the end of the year to walk across the stage."

"Thank you so much for this Mr. Greene." He smiled, and I left. I got into my truck and started to drive to the Cullens' house. I started to cry as soon as I turned down the winding road. I will miss the Cullens a lot. I parked my truck, and Alice was immediately standing on the porch with tears that would never fall in her eyes. I got out of my truck and walked up to her.

"You're leaving me?" She asked with a broken voice.

I nodded my head. "I need to do this," I said with an equally broken voice. She grabbed my hand, and we walked inside. I saw that everyone was sitting in the living room. The Cullens looked upset to hear that I was leaving. "I found out that I was adopted this morning. I have so many unanswered questions that I need to go there to figure out the answer to them. I'm moving to New Orleans." The Cullens looked at me with a painful expression. "I will come back here to visit when I can, but I think that I need to live there to figure everything out." I decided to the keep the fact that I'm a werewolf out because I don't know anything else about it. "I just came to say my goodbyes," I said and my voice broke at the last word.

Edward stood up and walked over to me. He wrapped me up in a tight hug. "Text me if you need anything. I will be there if you need me too." He kissed my head. I nodded and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye, Bella."

"Goodbye, Edward." I moved onto Esme. She pulled me into a tight hug. "Goodbye, Mom."

"Goodbye, my daughter." She kissed my head. "Don't hesitate to call us."

I nodded my head. "I know," I said. I walked to Carlisle. "Goodbye, Dad."

He gave me a tight hug. "Goodbye, my Isabella." He kissed my head. I moved to Rosalie. "What are you going to do about school?" Carlisle asked.

"Mr. Greene is letting me finish online." I turned to Rosalie, and I just stood there "Goodbye, Rosalie."

She shocked everyone and pulled me into a hug. "Goodbye, Bella."

I moved to Emmett. "Goodbye, Emmy."

I scooped me up into a big hug. "Goodbye, Belly. If anyone gives you hell, just let me know. I'll come down and kill them." I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. He put me down.

I moved to Jasper. He pulled me into a gentle hug. "Goodbye, Bella."

"Goodbye, Jasper." I moved to Alice, and I started bawling my eyes out. "Goo..."

"Don't say it," Alice said. She started to dry sob uncontrollably. "You are staying here."

"Ali, I have to go," I bawled out. "Goodbye, Alice." I reached out to hug her. She just shook her head and stepped back. My heart broke. I just sighed and turned to the Denali Coven. "It was nice to meet you guys." I turned to walk out of the Cullen's house when I felt a pair of cold arms. I turned to see Alice hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her as tightly as I could. "Goodbye, sister."

"Goodbye, Sister." We stood there for five minutes before we pulled apart. "Don't you dare get another best friend. That spot is mine."

I nodded. "I promise that I won't."

"I'll walk you out," Edward said. We linked hands and walked out to my truck. He opened the door, and I got in. I just sat there facing him, and he stood by the door. "Bella, just because we broke doesn't mean that I stopped caring about you. If you are having any trouble with anyone, call me. I will be there in a heartbeat." He wrapped me in a hug.

"I know you will. I still care about you too, Edward. Go inside. Go be with Tanya. I can see the way that you two look at each other." He grabbed my chin, and he gave me a gentle kiss. "Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Bella." I got into my truck. "Text me when you get to where you are going. Just so we know that you are safe."

"Okay," I said and drove away. I cried the whole way back home. I didn't bother going to La Push because Jacob told me to go to hell the other day, so I wasn't going to associate myself with them. I parked my truck and walked inside. I saw that my dad was at the computer printing something. "Hey, Dad."

I walked over to him. "Hey, Bells. How was everything?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I said with a sigh. "I will be walking with my class for graduation."

"Good." He handed me two pieces of paper. "As an eighteenth birthday present, I'm going to help you get an apartment or house in New Orleans. Are you wanting to drive or fly to New Orleans?"

"You didn't have to do that, Dad. I could have gotten an apartment. I have two thousand one hundred sixty-two dollars upstairs in the trunk from my biological parents. I have about a thousand in my account." I hugged him. "I'll want to drive that way I can have my things, but I don't have a car that can do that."

Dad stood up and grabbed his keys. "Come on, Bells. Go get the money, and we will put it in your bank account." I nodded my head. I walked upstairs, grabbed my Michael Kors purse, and the money that Mama and Papa gave me. I grabbed my phone off the charger and put into my purse. I walked downstairs and grabbed my wallet out of my backpack, and I put that in my purse. "Ready?" I nodded my head. We walked out to the truck and got in. He started it up and drove us to our bank. "Now that I think about it, I don't think that the bank that we have here will be the same in New Orleans. Do you just want to take that money out and as soon as you get to New Orleans, you can put it in a bank?"

I nodded my head. "That would be better." He parked the truck, and we got out. We walked into the bank and was stopped by Monica Stanley - Jessica's older sister. "Hey, Monica. I need to empty my account," I said.

"Okay, Bella. Follow me." We followed her into her into her cubicle. "Can I ask why you are closing your account?"

"I'm moving to New Orleans. I'm going to put all of my money into one of the banks that are there." I said. It's going to get out sooner or later. I like Monica more than I do Jessica, but she gossips as much as her sister. She nodded and grabbed out some papers.

"If you could sign these," she said. I grabbed a pen and signed them. "Well, Bella it looks like you have fifty-four thousand nine hundred ninety-five dollars and eight six cents in your account."

"Huh?" I asked with my jaw on the floor.

"You can see here all of the transfers into your account," Monica said.

"The transfer from 2332 that is ten thousand is from Poppy Charles. He wanted you to have it at eighteen. The transfer from 7612 that is ten thousand if from Nana Joan. She wanted you to have it at eighteen. The transfer from 6565 that is fifteen thousand is from Grandma Marie and Grandpa Joe. They wanted you to have it at eighteen. The four thousand if from mom and I each. I don't know where that fifteen thousand came from."

I looked at the numbers, and I immediately knew who it came from. That is Carlisle and Esme's account number. I've used their account before to get food for their house because Alice invited Angela and I over one day, and they didn't know what to get. I grabbed my phone and hit Esme's number in the messages.

 _Bella: Mom and Dad? Really? I don't need the fifteen thousand._

She replied immediately.

 _Momma Esme: Dad and I want you to run out of money. We consider you our daughter, so hush up. Plus, only ten thousand only came from us. You can guess where the five thousand came from. We will not take it back from you. So, don't try._

I just sighed.

 _Bella: Thank you._

 _Momma Esme: No problem, my darling. We Love You._

 _Bella: I love you guys too._

I hit Edward's name in my messages.

 _Bella: Were you the one that put the other five thousand in my account?_

His reply was almost instant.

 _Edward: I don't want you stranded in wherever without any money. I'm not going to take it back._

I just sighed and shook my head.

 _Bella: Thank you._

 _Edward: No problem. I will keep doing it, so get used to it._

 _Bella: I'm taking all of my money out of my account, so that's how I found out about it._

Edward didn't reply. I put my phone into my purse, and I brought my attention back to Monica. "You okay?" I nodded my head. "I'll be right back." She walked out of the cubicle.

"I wonder who gave you the fifteen thousand," my dad said to me.

"I figured it out." I shook my head. He just nodded. Monica came back with a big thing of cash. "Whoa."

"I still have to count it." She sat down and counted all of it in front of me. I made sure that she counted right and everything. "Here you go, Bella." She handed me the money in a big manila envelope.

"Thank you," I said and grabbed it. I put it in my purse. Dad and I got up and left. We got into the truck, and he started to drive. "Where are we going now?"

"We are going to the car dealership." I just nodded my head. I grabbed the envelope out of my purse, and I grabbed my wallet. I put the money from Mama and Papa into the manila envelope too. "Do you know what kind of car that you want?"

"No," I sighed. "I want a good car for traveling. Edward's car is nice. I think I will get a Volvo s60." Dad nodded his head. "Thank you for doing this, Dad."

"It's not a problem, Bells. I just want you to be set when you get to New Orleans." I nodded my head. "What are you hoping to find in New Orleans?"

"I'm hoping to find out who I really am. I want to know about Nora and Marcus. I want to know where I was born. I always thought that I was born in Forks, Washington. I just found out that I was born in New Orleans." I also found out that I am a werewolf. "I just feel drawn to go."

He nodded his head. "I'm happy that you want to do this for yourself, Bella. I just want you to be safe. I want you to call me every day." I nodded my head. Dad and I finished the drive to Port Angeles with some small conversations. He pulled into the Volvo dealership and parked. We got out and walked over to a black Volvo s60. I immediately walked to the Volvo s60. "I like this one, Bella."

I nodded my head as a worker walked up to us. "How can I help you?"

"How much is it for this car in black?" The man told me the price. I nodded my head.

"Now, what all does that include?" Dad asked.

"That comes with a sunroof, heated seats, Bluetooth, touch screen, and comfortable seats," the man said.

"She is moving out of the state, so can she wire me the money for the monthly payments?" He nodded his head. "Bella, why don't you sit in the car to see if you like it?" I nodded my head. Dad shut the door and kept talking to the man. I thought that it was weird, but okay. The worker pulled out a machine, and my dad pulled out his wallet.

I scowled and got out. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it, Isabella." Okay, where the hell is he getting all of this money from? He signed something on the IPad, and the man gave me the keys to the car. "Your mother, Phil, and I all put money together for this."

"Thank you, Dad. I'm going to head home now. I want to start packing and stuff."

He nodded his head. "I'll meet you at home. I'm going to stop at the station to get boxes and stuff." I nodded my head. "See you at home."

"Thank you, Dad." I got into my new car and started it. "I love this." I backed out of the lot and started to drive home. I turned on the radio, and I listened to music on my way home. When I got home, I parked my new car and walked inside. I immediately went upstairs to start packing. I everything from that I took out from the trunk earlier, and I put it back it. I could most likely fit it in the trunk. It's that that big, it's just heavy. I looked at the desk and saw a picture of my mom.

I sat down on my bed and grabbed my phone. I dialed her number. "Hey, Bella," she said with a sad voice.

"Hey, Mom. Thank you for everything."

"Oh, baby. Please don't forget about me," she said.

"Never," I said.

"Okay. I have to go. I'm in the middle of a conference with Phil and his team. Call me when you get to New Orleans. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." We hung up the phone. I packed a couple suitcases full of clothes and shoes.

"Bells?" I heard my dad call from downstairs. I left my room, and I went to the top of the stairs to see Dad standing there next to Esme and Alice.

"Hey, guys." I walked down the stairs.

"I have to go to the station. Something about a brawl at the high school. I brought you pizza. Esme and Alice said that they will help you pack." He grabbed his badge and gun. He quickly said bye and left.

"Let's go upstairs." We walked up to my room, and she saw that I was somewhat packed. "I still have a little bit to do still."

"What are you planning on doing? Can you tell us that?" Alice asked as she grabbed a picture of the two of us.

We all sat down on my bed. "Well, I'm originally from New Orleans. That is where I am going. I'm going to either leave later tonight, middle of the night, or early morning. I looked online on the way to Port Angeles, and I saw that it will take almost two days to get there."

Alice's phone rang. "It's Jasper." She answered it and put it on speaker. "Hey, Jas."

"Hey, darling. What are you and Esme doing? Do you want to come hunt with me tonight? Edward, Garret, Lucas, and Emmett want to go now. I said that I would call and check in with you."

"It's fine. You go with the guys. Mom and I are at Bella's house. We are talking to her about her plans, and we are going to help her pack." I opened up the box of pizza and grabbed a piece.

"Rosalie just said that she is on her way," Jasper said. "She is running."

"Okay," I said with a mouthful of pizza. I put my pizza down and walked over to the window. I opened it and sat back on my bed. "Have fun hunting."

Jasper chuckled. "We will. Bye, ladies. We love you."

"Love you," the three of us said at the same time.

Rosalie came through my window. "I wasn't going to stay there. All of the boys wanted to go hunting. The Denali girls are gossiping about something." She sat on my bed after taking off her shoes.

"It's not a problem. As I was saying, I'm either going to leave tonight or early morning. I'm going to stop at a hotel, and I will shower there. Then, when I get to New Orleans, I'm going to get an apartment or small house. It depends on what is available. I plan on finding a bank and putting my money in there. After that, I'm spending the day finding furniture for my apartment and house." They nodded their heads.

"I want to know about your schooling in detail," Esme said.

"I'm allowed to do online schooling through like what they do for the alternative school. I promise that I will be back to walk."

"Good," Esme said. "What are you wanting to figure out while you are there?"

"Why they did what they did. I have letters and everything from them." I showed them my right hand. "These are my mother's rings."

"Those are pretty," Rosalie said.

I started to take a bite of pizza when Carlisle came through my window. "Hi," we said.

"I got bored," he said and laughed.

I just shook my head. "I can't believe that I'm moving again. This time, I'm moving because it was my choice," I said as I looked around.

"Whose black car is that downstairs that is not ours?" Carlisle asked.

"Mine. It's an eighteenth birthday present from Mom and Dad." I shook my head. "I woke up this morning with two sets of parents, and now I have three. That's normal." I stood up and grabbed my laptop. "I'm going to look at houses and apartments in New Orleans to meet up with the realtor." They nodded. I turned on my new Mac and searched for houses in the area. I saw one that I really liked. "I like this one."

"Let me see," Alice said. She and Rosalie walked over to the laptop.

"It's a two story house. The first floor has a kitchen, dining room, closet, living room, and a room that has a lot of window for light. The upstairs room has a master bedroom with master bathroom, a guest room, and full bath. I really like it." I grabbed my phone and dialed the realtor's number. I put the phone on speaker.

"Hello. O'Connor realty. My name is Henry O'Connor. How can I help you?"

"Hello. My name is Bella Swan. I was wondering about this house that you have for sale." I told him the address.

"Oh, yes. That house just dropped in price because no one is buying it." He told me the price. "What question do have about it?"

"Well, I'm moving from Forks, Washington to New Orleans. I was just looking at around for places to leave. I came across that one, and I fell in love with it. I'm hoping to be there in two days if I leave tonight. That means I will get there Wednesday morning. Could I possibly set up a meeting time to see about the house?"

"Absolutely. Does noon on Wednesday sound good to you?"

"That sounds perfect. That's all I have to ask you about the house. I will see you then Henry. Thank you so much."

"Thank you, Bella." He hung up the phone.

I couldn't help but squeal. "I'm so excited. I really need to get packing if I'm going to leave tonight. I won't stop to sleep if I am going to make it in time." I closed up my laptop, and I loaded it up into my backpack. I grabbed a box that Esme and Alice brought up. I want to put my pictures in this box. I put all of the pictures that I had around my room. I put the pictures in my boxes, and I felt a breeze all around me. I looked around to see that they had my room packed up. "Thank you," I said to them. They all smiled at me. "I'm going to miss you guys," I said with a pout. "Now, that I'm packed up. I want to leave now."

Rosalie and Alice wrapped their arms around me. "We will miss you too."

"Bells," I heard dad from downstairs.

"Just in time." I got off my bed and met my dad at the top of the steps. "Hey, Dad. Carlisle and Rosalie are here too. They helped me."

He nodded and walked into my room. "They really did help you." I nodded my head. "When do you plan on leaving, Bells?"

"Soon," I said.

He nodded. "Let's load your car up." All of us loaded my car up. We said goodbye the Cullens, and they left. I turned my attention to my Dad. "You leaving?" I nodded my head. "Goodbye, Bells," he said with a cracked voice.

"Bye, Dad. I'll call you every day. I'll keep up with my schoolwork." He hugged me tightly. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Kid." He kissed my head. "Be careful."

I nodded my head. "I will." I got into my car, buckled up, and put my destination into my GPS. I gave my father one last wave, and I was on my way to my new home.


	2. Meeting the Originals

**Chapter Two: Meeting the Originals**

The date of **this** chapter is **Wednesday, September 21, 2016**. It's Fall.

 **Bella's House:** It's a two story house that is right across from the Mikaelson Compound. Her front yard is the sidewalk, and she doesn't have a driveway. When you go up the four steps into her home, you see twelve stairs on the right wall going upstairs. At the top of the stairs, you see the guest bathroom (the color scheme is blue and gray). Her bedroom and bathroom are to the left while the guest room is on the right. Bella's bedroom has a balcony which faces the Mikaelson compound. On the main floor when you walk in, there is a hallway. Immediately on the left, there is a deep red living room that has three big windows (the window room). You go down the hall past the living room to see the kitchen on the left, and the other living room on the right. From the back living room, there is a door to go outside that leads to a small backyard.

* * *

I pulled into the French Quarter around eleven fifty-five. I quickly drove to my house, and I saw that Henry was standing there talking to an African American man. "Vincent, I have to go. My appointment is here," Henry said with venom in his tone.

"We will finish this discussion later," the man said with a glare. He saw me, and he nodded his head.

I just walked over to Henry. "Hi, I'm Bella." We shook hands. "Should I be worried about what I just witnessed?"

He shook his head no. "It's just bad blood between people." I nodded my head. "Ready to see the house?"

I looked over to the compound looking house. "Yes, sir," I said. We walked inside, and I saw that the house was furnished. "Wait, you didn't say that the house was going to come with furniture."

"It didn't, but someone bought the furniture and had it delivered yesterday. I was told to keep it a secret." I nodded my head. We walked around the house, and I saw that it had everything in it besides food and bed sheets. "What do you think?"

"I really like it. Has anyone died in this house?"

He shook his head no. "No one has died in this house."

"Good," I said and nodded my head. "I'll take it," I said. He nodded his head and grabbed out some papers. Moments later, everything was signed and paid for. "Thank you, Henry."

"No problem, Bella. Have a good day." He gave me a smile.

"You too," I said, and I let him out of my house. I watched as he drove away from the big window. Once he was out of sight, I took off my cardigan and walked outside to my car. "Time to unload." I opened up my trunk, and as soon as I reached down, I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned around and smacked the person. "Who do you think you are?"

The man grabbed my wrist roughly. "What is a little wolf doing out of the bayou?" He seethed out.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are. I suggest that you let me go right now," I seethed out with the same amount of venom as him.

"Do what the lady says, Theirry," a British voice said.

Theirry let go of me. "Elijah, she has a crescent birthmark on her shoulder. She should be in the bayou with the other mutts."

"That doesn't give you the right to manhandle her. She's a woman. I won't tell Hayley that you just manhandled a pack mate, but you better hope that she doesn't find out about this." Theirry stormed off. I just rubbed my wrist. "I apologize on behalf on him." The man held out his hand. "I'm Elijah Mikaelson."

"I'm..." I paused, and he looked confused. "I'm Bella. Sorry." I shook his hand. "Thank you for that. I don't know why he would come up to me like that. I just moved here from Washington, literally."

"What brings you to New Orleans?" He asked me.

I looked over to the compound place where Theirry and that guy - Vincent - walked into. "Getting myself into trouble apparently." I wrapped my arms so that my left hand was covering my birthmark. "Thank you, again."

"It's not a problem. Have a good day, Bella," Elijah said with a nod. He turned and walked away from me to the compound.

I turned back around and grabbed a box. I saw that it said pictures, so I just carried it into my living room. When I walked back out to my car, I saw a woman leaning against it with her arms crossed. "Hi," I said confused.

"Listen, I'm sorry about Theirry." She held out her hand. "I'm Hayley Mikaelson."

I nodded my head. "I'm Bella." We shook hands. "I heard Elijah say something to that guy about you. He said that he wasn't going to tell you."

"Theirry came and told me that very angrily." She nodded her head. "I have the same birthmark as you," she said carefully.

"You are part of the pack?" I asked carefully.

She nodded. "I'm alpha." I immediately took a couple steps back. "I won't hurt you. I promise." She said with her hands up. "I just want to get to know you. I look out for my family."

I nodded my head, but I stayed a couple steps away from her. "I just found out about what I am," I confessed. "I spent the last eighteen years of my life thinking that I was a human, but turns out, I am a shape-shifter."

She shook her head no. "Shape-shifters are a different breed. You are a werewolf. Do you want some help? We could talk while we are getting to know one another. I don't want to hurt you. I don't have any intentions to hurt you."

"Sure," I said. The both of us grabbed some boxes, and we walked inside. "You can just put it in the hall." We set the boxes down. "I haven't killed anyone."

She nodded her head. "That's good." We walked out to the car again, and we grabbed some more bags. We walked back inside. "So, you are here to figure out about your werewolf?"

"I am." We walked back outside. "I'm hoping to find my cousin. I would like to get to know her."

"What's her name?" I grabbed my trunk while she grabbed a box from the backseat.

"Andrea Lebonair." She almost dropped the box. "Is everything okay?"

"That's my birth name." She looked at me for a couple of moments before her face softened. "Isobelle?" I nodded my head with tears in my eyes. We put what we were holding down, and she hugged me tightly. "I never thought that I would meet you."

"I never thought that I would meet you too," I said. "I thought that I wouldn't actually find you."

"I found out about you two and a half years ago, but I didn't know that you were alive." She gave me another hug. We grabbed another two boxes. "It looks like that we are done unloading your car."

"Thank you," I said. I looked at the trunk. "Hayley."

"Yeah?" She asked and looked at me. "I have a couple picture of you and your biological parents. Would you like them?" She had tears in her eyes, and she nodded. I maneuvered around the boxes to the trunk.

She looked out the window. "I have to go. I will get them later. I want to invite you to the family dinner tonight." I looked at her. "I want to get to know you. You are the only blood relative that I have, and I want to get to know you. We will have a nice family dinner tonight, it's at seven thirty. My husband and his family will be there. I live right across the street in the compound."

I just looked at her and nodded. "I would love too." She smiled and left. I grabbed my purse, put on my cardigan, and left my house after locking it up. I got into my car and drove to the bank. I set up an account. After the bank, I went to the DMV. I got my Louisiana license plate ordered and got my Louisiana driver's license. After that I went to the store, to get some bedding for both rooms. I walked into this little shop, and I saw a whole aisle of cute bedding.

"How can I help you?" A woman asked me.

"I'm just looking," I said to her. She nodded her head and walked away. My guest bedroom has a brick wall with cream colored walls. I found some deep red king sized sheets, so I put them into the little cart. I then found a tan comforter set with a brown dream catcher on it. My room has a vintage bohemian feel to it. The walls are white brick walls and tan floors, so I wanted to base my room around that. I found some cream colored king sized sheets. I also found a thick king comforter set that is gray with blue designs on it. I put that into the cart, and I made my way towards the pillows. I grabbed eight pillows and threw them in the cart. My windows needed curtains so I found a couple different ones for each room. I pushed the cart over to the counter, and I paid for my purchases. I took them out to my car, and I made my way to the grocery store. I got all of the food that I needed for the week, and I drove home. I parked my car right in front of my house, and I took a couple of trips for the groceries. I spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning up the house.

Around six thirty, I got into the shower. I shaved what was necessary, and I washed my hair and body. When I got out, I grabbed my blow dryer and dried my hair to make it natural. My natural hair is shoulder length and wavy, so I kept it that way. I put on powder foundation, smokey eyeshadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, and burgundy lipstick. I walked into my room to get dressed. I put on a thong, a black bandeau bra, a long sleeve burgundy swing dress that had a small cut out in the back, black socks, over the knee black suede boots, Mama's rings, rhinestone earrings, and a necklace that held Papa's ring. I was putting my keys and phone into my purse when my doorbell rang. I quickly walked downstairs to see Hayley standing there with a little girl in her arms. I opened the door with a smile on my face. "Hi," I said.

"Hi, Bella. This is my daughter, Elisa," Hayley said with a smile.

"Come on in. I'll be ready in a second." I let them inside the house. "She looks a lot like Elijah. Give me one second."

Hayley nodded and smiled widely. "She does look a lot like her dad." I walked into the kitchen to grab a plastic bag, and I walked back to the hallway. I opened up the trunk. "Ellie, can you say hi to Bella?"

I looked up to see Ellie smiling at me. "You are the cutest little thing." She laughed and put her head on her mother's shoulder. I grabbed all of the pictures that had Hayley and her parents in them, and I gently put them in the bag. "I'm ready to go." She nodded her head, and we walked out of my house. I locked the house. "How many people will be there tonight?"

"Just immediate family. We all live there." I nodded my head as we crossed the street. We walked inside the compound, and I saw that it looked like an old time hotel that had a courtyard in the middle of it. I saw that Elijah was standing there talking to Vincent from earlier. We walked over to them. "Vincent meet, Bella."

Vincent held his hand out. "Hello. It's nice to see you again. I didn't mean for you to witness this morning."

I shook his hand. "It's no problem. That has nothing to do with me. You don't have to continue on." Ellie laughed and touched my hair. I gave her a big smile and tickled her side. She laughed and reached for her Dad.

"Who do we have here?" A blonde girl said with a smile as she walked over to us. "I'm Rebekah. I'm Elijah's little sister." She said with her arms crossed.

"I'm Isabella. You can call me, Bella." I kept my arms to my side and gave her a gentle smile.

"She's a newcomer to the pack," Hayley said. They all nodded their heads.

"A new werewolf?" A British voice asked. "How exciting." I looked at the stairs to see a very handsome man standing there. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. His dark blonde hair and his dark blue eyes looked beautiful and perfect. He stared at me with love in his eyes. I'm pretty sure that I was staring at him with love in my eyes. We just stood there staring at each other ignoring everything around us.

"I think that Niklaus just found his mate in Isabelle," Rebekah said.

"Mate?" I asked and turned my head. My chest hurt when I turned my head away from him. "As in vampire mate?"

"You know about vampires?" Elijah asked.

I nodded my head. "The cold skin, glitter in the sun, and never sleep."

"Oh, love. Those are cold ones. We are traditional vampires." I turned my head to see the beautiful man standing there. "I'm Niklaus, love. You can call me, Nik."

"I'm Isabella. You can call me, Bella," I said to him in a gentle voice. "What do you mean traditional vampires?"

"We are the originals vampires," Rebekah said. A lot of other people joined us now, and a bell rang. "Time for dinner."

I turned to Hayley. "Where should I put this bag of pictures? It has all of the ones that Papa and Mama said were of you and your parents."

"I'll take it," she said. I handed her the bag, and she put it on the table. "We will go through it later." I nodded my head. "Come on this way." All of us walked to the table.

"You can sit next to me, love," Niklaus said. He pulled out my chair next that was next to him. I sat down, and he pushed me back in. He sat down at the head of the table.

"It's the dog," Theirry said from the corner of the room.

"It's the sad excuse of a man," I said. I put my purse down on the ground next to me.

"You dare call her that in front of me," Niklaus said. Theirry looked like he was about to attack me. My phone immediately started to ring. Niklaus turned his head to look at me. "You can answer it, love." He turned back to Theirry. "You can leave before I rip your heart out of your chest."

I reached down, and I grabbed my phone. I saw that it was Alice. I quickly answered it. "Alice, I can't talk right now. I'm having dinner right now."

"Bella," she said panicking. "Your future just disappeared. I saw some guy wearing a gray shirt attack you, and then you disappeared. Get out of there, Bella."

"Ali. Ali," I said in a calm voice. "I'm perfectly okay. This sad excuse of a man just thinks that he is better than me, and he is having a hard time believing that he's not an actual man," I said while glaring at Theirry.

"Oh. Okay," Alice said.

Some waiters started to walk out of the kitchen and over to us. "Ali, I have to go. The food is here. I will Facetime you all later."

"Okay, Bella. We will be waiting for you. Bye, Bee."

"Bye, Pix." I hung up the phone and put it down.

"For the appetizer, you have seafood risotto," a waiter said. They put plates down in front of us, and they left.

"I'm Marcel Gerard and a vampire. I'm Rebekah's mate," he said.

"I'm Rebekah Mikaelson and a vampire. I'm Marcel's mate," she said.

"I'm Freya Mikaelson and an immortal witch. I'm Vincent's girlfriend," she said.

"I'm Vincent Griffith and a witch. I'm Freya's boyfriend," he said.

"I'm Kol Mikaelson and an immortal witch. I'm Davina's boyfriend," he said.

"I'm Davina Claire and a witch. I'm Kol's girlfriend," she said.

"I'm Hayley Mikaelson and a hybrid. I'm Elijah's mate," my cousin said. "This is my daughter, Elisa. As you know," she said.

"I'm Elijah Mikaelson and a vampire. I'm Hayley's mate," he said.

"I'm Niklaus Mikaelson and **the** original hybrid," Niklaus said. "You're my mate," he said gently.

"I'm Isabelle Swan and a werewolf, apparently." I took a bite of risotto, and I quickly swallowed it. "I'm your mate," I quietly said. "What a hybrid?"

"I was born a werewolf, but my mother changed us into vampires. She was a witch, but her powers only went to Freya and Kol," Niklaus said.

"I was changed by Elijah into a hybrid because I almost died giving birth to Elisa," Hayley said.

"How do you know about the Cold ones?" Kol asked.

"I dated one at my old town for a year. We broke it off before I moved here, though." I took a sip of water.

"Why did you guys break up?" Hayley asked.

"We broke up because the both of us felt like we were better off as friends. Well, I consider him as a brother now. The one who called me was his sister, Alice." I took another sip of water.

"Do you think that this ex-boyfriend is still after you? Trust me, love. I don't like sharing," Niklaus said.

I put my hand on his hand, and I felt warmth invade my body. "He's with another woman, who is his actual mate." The rest of the appetizer was spent having some small conversations with one another. I told them everything about me; I wasn't going to hold anything back.

"Since, you haven't graduated high school yet. What are you planning on doing?" Freya asked me as a couple of waiters were taking our plates.

"My old principal is letting me finish school online. I just have to make sure that I keep up with my assignments, and then I will go home to Forks to walk in graduation." I took a sip of water.

The waiters came back out, and they put plates in front of us. "For the main course, you have a garlic and herb crusted rack of lamb on a bed of mashed potatoes and asparagus," a waiter said. They all walked away.

"I think that it's good that you want to walk in graduation. It's good that you want to finish school unlike your cousin," Hayley said.

"My Dad, the man who raised me, has always wanted to see me graduate, so I owe him that. He's perfectly okay with me moving down here with some rules, so I owe him that." I took a bite of lamb.

"Mama," Elisa said.

"Yes, Ellie?" Hayley asked her daughter. Elisa laughed and ate some potatoes. "You silly girl."

"How old is Elisa?" I asked.

"She's one and a half," Elijah said. Elisa turned her head to her dad and smiled. "Hello, little one." She laughed and put her head on his arm.

"Do you want kids, Bella?" Davina asked.

"I haven't thought about it because I'm not ready to be a mom. I've basically be the mom between my mom and I because she was so damn scattered brain that she worked while I ran the house, so I want to be a kid for awhile."

Davina nodded her head as I took a bite of mashed potatoes. "Do you know what you want to do after high school?"

I shook my head no. "Yes and no. I wanted to go to Washing University to get my degree in English Literature, but learning about my biological family changed my mind. Now, I don't know what I am going to do."

"You can do whatever you want to do, love," Niklaus said. I gave him a small smile and nodded my head. "Is Isabella your birth name?"

I shook my head no. "I just found out a couple days ago that my name is Isobelle Melisendra Lebonair." I put the spoon down and covered my mouth for a yawn. "Sorry. It's been a long day."

"How long have you been here?" Marcel asked.

"I bought my house around 12:30 today, so I've been busy ever since," I took a bite of asparagus.

"You live right across the street?" Rebekah asked. I nodded my head. "Hayley, Freya, Davina, and Bella, we will have a lot of girl days."

We laughed. "Let me get a job first and get on schooling. I'm three days behind because of moving," I warned her.

"Don't worry about money," Niklaus said. "I won't let you go without." I just made a face. I don't know if I will be used to that. "Have you triggered your werewolf gene yet?"

"No." I paused. "What does a traditional vampire entail?"

"We burn in the sun," Rebekah said.

"We can sleep," Hayley said.

"We can eat some food. We only do it once a month, though," Elijah said.

"We can compel people," Marcel said.

"The only thing can kill us, Mikaelsons, is a white oak stake to the heart. If one of us is killed by the white oak stake, every vampire that we changed dies as well," Niklaus.

"We can only have kids if a witch does a spell," Hayley said again. "That's how Elijah and I got Elisa."

I nodded my head. "Hayley, how does it feel to turn?" I turned to Klaus. "You can answer that question to can't you?" I asked him.

"I'll let you answer it," Hayley said.

"I'm not going to sugar coat it for you. It hurts badly. Your bones are breaking in half, and your body is changing into something that isn't normal. It will hurt immensely, but I will be there right beside you to help you any way that I can." I nodded my head to Niklaus, and my phone rang again. "You are just popular."

"I'm just going to put it on silent." I grabbed my phone out of my purse, and I saw that my Mom was calling me. I quickly hit the I'm busy text and ignored the call. "Sorry. I told everyone that I would call them when I was going to bed." I put my phone on silent and put it back into my purse. The rest of the dinner was spent getting to know one another.

Around eight thirty, Elisa started to cry and get fussy. "I should put her in bed," Hayley said and stood up. "Say goodnight to Dad, Ellie." She grabbed Elisa from the chair. Elijah kissed Elisa's head. "Bella, do you want to come with me?"

I nodded. "Sure," I said. I got off the chair, and we walked upstairs. We walked into a pink and brown baby bedroom. "Do you need help with anything?" I asked Hayley.

She put Elisa on the changing table. "Her pajamas are in the second drawer. Can you get a pair of her pajamas out? I don't care which ones you grab." I walked over to the dresser and grabbed out pink footie pajamas. I walked over and handed them to Hayley when she was done changing Elisa's diaper. "Thank you." She grabbed the pajamas and dressed Elisa in them.

"Up Bee," Elisa said. She held out her arms to me.

"Do you want Bee to hold you?" Hayley asked. Elisa nodded. "You can hold her."

I grabbed Elisa off of the changing table, and she gave me a big yawn. "You are so sleepy," I said and sat down on the rocking chair. Elisa put her head on my shoulder, and I rocked her.

Hayley stood against the changing table. "You are good with her. Have you dealt with kids before?"

I nodded my head. "When I was thirteen, my mom's best friend had twins. She was as scatterbrained as my mother when it came to babies. I basically raised them until they were three when I moved to Forks with Dad at sixteen."

"She's going through this stage where naps are not important to her anymore. All of us are constantly at war with her to nap during the day." She ran her hands through her hair. "We all try to get her to sleep, but she fights us."

"How do you try to get her to sleep during the day?" I rubbed Elisa's back.

"Everything. You name it." Hayley sighed and shrugged. "She wants to be awake with everyone."

"Do you just let her cry or is someone with her at all times?" I looked to see that Elisa was sleeping. I stood up and put her in her crib. Hayley and I quickly walked out before she woke up.

"Someone is with her," Hayley said as we walked downstairs.

"Sometimes just let her cry it out. She will just cry herself to sleep. That is probably the best thing that you could do." She nodded. "I should get going." I bent down and grabbed my purse. "I'll talk to you soon," I said and hugged her.

"We will have to do something," Hayley said and hugged me.

"Sounds like a plan," I said before goodbye to everyone besides Niklaus. I turned to Niklaus to say goodbye when I saw him standing right behind me.

"I'll walk you back to your house. I want to talk to you privately," Niklaus said. I nodded as I linked my arm through his, and we started to walk out. "Bella, I understand that you are only eighteen years old and in high school. I don't want to rush you into anything." I nodded my head. "Word is going to get around that you mean a great deal to me, and I have many enemies. Just know, that I will protect you at all cost."

We reached the bottom of the steps to got into my house. "I know you will, Nik. I can feel that you are being sincere. Thank you for not wanting to rush this. I have so much going on right now that it will take time for me to get into something serious with you. I can feel the mating bond too. Trust me." I pressed my head against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me. As soon as his arms were wrapped around me, I felt whole. I felt like I was safe for eternity. "Goodnight Nik," I said and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Goodnight, Love." He kissed the top of my head. I walked up the steps to my house, and I unlocked the door. "Love?" Niklaus asked. I turned my head to look at him. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I said with a blush on my face. I walked inside my house and locked it behind me. I walked upstairs to my room. I immediately went to my bathroom and took off my make-up and clothes. I put on one of Edward's black t-shirts, and purple pajama pants. I grabbed my phone and laid down on my bed. I immediately hit my mother's number to call her back.

"Hello?" She asked on the third ring.

"Hey, Mom. I was just calling you back. Sorry, I was having some dinner with my new friends."

"It's not a big deal, darling. How are you doing?"

I took off my rings and put them on my nightstand. "I'm doing good. I just got home from dinner. I'm going to go to bed soon. I just wanted to call you back since I had missed your call."

"Okay. I just wanted your address."

"Oh," I told her my address. "Is that all?" I took my necklace off and put it next to the rings.

"That would be all, my darling. Have a good night. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom. Bye." I hung up the phone. I went to my Dad's contacts and hit his name. I put my phone on speaker and waited for him to answer.

"Hey, kiddo," he said on the first ring, and my eyes started to fill with tears.

"Hey, Dad. How are you doing?" I wiped the tear that fell from my eye.

"I'm doing good. I'm just sitting at home with Billy watching the game." It would be six forty-five there. "How was your day? Did you get that house?"

"I did get the house. Did you pay for the furniture?" I asked out of the blue.

"I may have," he said guiltily.

"Dad, you didn't have to do this. Don't waste your money." I sighed.

"Isabella Marie, you don't know my financial status. Don't worry about it," he said in a stern voice. "Did I do okay?"

"You did great. Thank you." I picked the invisible piece of lint of the blanket. "I spent the day getting things set up for my house. I'm going to spend tomorrow getting WiFi and cable. I'm behind in school work because I drove here, so I haven't done anything with it. I'm going to spend tomorrow getting caught up."

"Did you figure some things out?" My dad asked concerned.

"I did, Dad. I'm not fully done, but I found out some things." I grabbed the teddy bear that Edward gave me a couple of months ago, and I put it in my lap. "I miss you, Daddy."

"I miss you too, kid," Dad said with a broken voice.

I wiped a tear from my eye. "I'm going to get to bed after I give Alice a call. I love you."

"I love you too, Bells."

"Bye," I said and hung up the phone. I went to Facetime and hit Alice's number.

Her face popped up with a smile. "Hang on, Bella. We are going to hook up my MAC to the big TV." I nodded. I saw the Cullens and Denalis get bigger on my screen. "You are good."

"Are you okay, Belly?" Emmett asked.

"Hang on," I said. I stood up and wrapped a blanket around me that I brought from home. I grabbed my phone and walked out onto my balcony. "Sorry, I was going outside." I sat down on the bench that Dad had put on my balcony.

"How was your first day?" Esme asked.

"It's was good, Momma. Dad had my house furnished, well besides food and some other things, before I even got here. That was a plus. I just spent the day unpacking and getting my stuff. I went to the store and got the things that I needed for my house."

"You need to work on schooling," Carlisle said.

"I know, Pops." Niklaus walked onto the balcony with Hayley and Elijah.

"Have you done any homework?" Esme asked.

"No. I don't have wifi to get onto the school's website. I'm getting that tomorrow. I need to work on it. I'm supposed to have all of my week assignments due on Friday at three, so five o'clock here. It's hitting nine here, so I only have tomorrow to really hit the homework hard." I rubbed my eyes. I looked over at Niklaus to see that Hayley and Elijah had left him. He was just standing there watching me.

"You better do that homework tomorrow, Isabella," Esme said in her warning tone.

"Care to explain why Alice saw your future disappear?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Some fucker is just being a dumb shit. He isn't bothering me anymore." I rubbed my eyes again and yawned.

"Bella, language," Esme chastised me. "You look tired. Go to sleep, darling."

"I will. Night guys."

"Night, Bella. We love you," they all said.

"I love you all too." I hung up my phone and stood up. I saw that Niklaus was still looking at me. "Goodnight, Nik."

"Goodnight, Little Wolf. Sweet Dreams," he said.

I bit my lip and blushed as I walked back into my room. I put my phone on the charger, and I buried myself under my covers. I fell asleep dreaming about the handsome hybrid that is going to change my life forever.


	3. Wolfsbane

**Chapter Three: Wolfsbane**

I was sitting on my couch working on my homework when my doorbell rang, and I had no idea who it was because the cable/internet guy already came and I had no plans with Hayley or anyone else. I shrugged as I put my laptop on the table and got up. I walked to the door and opened it to reveal a bouquet of lilies. I smiled and picked them up. I put my nose close to smell them when my nose started to itch. "What the hell?" I scratched my nose. I felt the lily petals because I wanted to see if anything was on them, and they felt a little wet. Then my eyes started to water, so I used my hand to wipe away the tears.

That is when I got the burning sensation.

I dropped the flowers onto the floor and grabbed my face. I started to scream from the pain. Moments later, my doorbell rang and the door opened. "Bella, are you okay?" I heard Rebekah ask.

"It burns," I screamed out. "It burns," I repeated. I heard Rebekah move. "What is happening to me?" I felt to my knees because I couldn't hold myself up anymore, and I just happen to fell onto pieces of the broken vase.

"Oh, no," she gasped out. She grabbed the and picked me up. I opened my eyes to see that she moved me a couple feet away from the lilies. I screamed out because even opening my eyes burned like no other.

It burned like hell when James bit me, but it hurts ten times worse now.

I saw that she was getting out her phone. "Who are you calling?" I cried out. I need my mate. I need my Niklaus.

"I'm calling Freya." I cried because I felt the burning sensation go to my head. I looked at my knees to see two big pieces of glass sticking out of each knee. "Freya, get to Bella's now. Don't ask questions just do it." She hung up the phone and dialed someone else. She bit her wrist. "You are going to need this," she said and put it close to my mouth.

"Blood makes me sick. I can't," I cried out. "I can't," I cried out. "I need Nik. I need my Niklaus." I said as tears fell down my face, and it burned.

She forced her wrist to my mouth, and her blood flowed down my throat. "Niklaus, where are you?" She paused. "Get to Bella's house now. Don't ask questions just do it," she said and hung up.

The front door opened, and I saw that Freya walked in. "What the hell?" I pushed Rebekah's wrist away from my mouth.

"Bella just got those flowers." She looked at Freya with a worried look. "They are laced with wolfsbane."

Freya ran over to me. "I'm going to make the pain go away. I promise. I will make the pain go away." She grabbed my hand and wiped my eyes.

"I want Nik," I cried out. "I need Nik. Don't do it without Nik," I cried out. The burning sensation when down to my neck, and it felt like I was getting a third-degree burn on it. I screamed out in pain as the front door opened. I looked to see that Niklaus, Hayley, and Elijah were looking worried. I coughed and blood came out. Niklaus ran over to me. I wanted to say help me, but I coughed up more of Rebekah's blood.

I saw that Hayley and Elijah were kneeling next to both of my knees. "Bella, this is going to be very painful," Hayley said with tears in her eyes.

"Take this. Let's hope that this works," Niklaus said. He bit his wrist and put it to my mouth. "You need to take this," he said with a broken voice. I grabbed his wrist and put it into my mouth. I let his blood ooze down my throat when I felt Hayley and Elijah pull the glass out of my knees. I screamed around Niklaus' wrist, but I kept letting his blood go down my throat.

"Bella, I'm going to take away the pain. I promise," Freya said. She started to chant something. I couldn't quite understand what she was saying because I passed out from the pain.

* * *

When I woke up, I wasn't in my bed but I was in someone else's bed. I looked over to see that it was dark outside. "What the hell?" I threw the covers off of me, and I saw that my knees were bandaged up. I slowly got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom to see that I was in the compound.

"I want to know who the hell sent **my mate** those flowers!" I heard Niklaus scream out. I walked over to the railing to see that they all - minus Elisa - were sitting at the long table having a discussion. "When we find out whoever did this, I'm going to kill them and bring them back until I believe that they have had enough. Trust me it will be centuries before I believe that they have had enough."

"What happened?" I asked as I decided to make myself known. "How long have I been out?"

Niklaus used his vampire speed and ran over to me. "You have only been out for a couple of hours; it's five o'clock now. Come downstairs, and let's get you something to eat." I nodded my head, and I started to walk. I cried out and grabbed onto the railing. "What's wrong?" Niklaus asked concerned.

"It hurts like hell to walk," I cried out.

"Here, Love." He stood in front of me. He grabbed my waist, and I put my hands on his shoulders. He lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I buried my head into his shoulder, and he carried me downstairs. I just kept my head on his shoulder as he sat down. "How are you feeling?" He asked and rubbed my back.

"I feel better than I did when I got the flowers, but I still feel like I'm in pain." I tried to bury my head into his shoulder a little more. Being in Niklaus' arms made me fell ten thousand times safer. I started to close my eyes when my stomach growled. "Sorry, I have not eaten yet today," I said with a blush covering my face.

"No problems, Love," Niklaus said and kissed the top of my head. I moved and got off his lap much to his dismay. "Where are you going?" He asked with a teasing voice, but there was still some concern in his tone.

"I'm just going to face everyone," I said quietly. I stood up off of his lap, but I gripped his hand to help me stay standing. I slowly moved with his help, and I sat down on his lap facing everyone. When my butt touched his lap, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and I laid my head down on his shoulder. "Can someone explain what happened?"

Hayley looked at me concerned. "You were given flowers that were laced with wolfsbane."

I looked at her confused. "What's wolfsbane?"

"Poison for werewolves," Niklaus said with venom in his voice. I looked to face him and saw that his eyes turned yellow and his fangs started to peek through. "I swear to you that I will find whoever did this, and I will tear their hearts from their chest before they even realize how they are going to die."

I just kissed his cheek. "Please do," I said. I heard a familiar ringtone. "Where's my phone?"

Niklaus grabbed my phone from his pocket, and he handed it to me. "Here you go, Love. This Alice girl has been calling you non-stop today."

I nodded my head. "Yeah. My future probably disappeared." I hit answer and put my phone on speaker. "Hey, Ali," I said.

"Bella, what they hell is going on? I couldn't see into your future anymore. We are on our way to New Orleans right now. We left when your future disappeared."

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "OW!" I screamed out.

"You okay?" I heard Alice ask me the same time that Hayley did.

"I'm fine. I just poked my eye," I said to Alice. I looked at Hayley and motioned that my eyes are killing me from the wolfsbane.

"We are in Colorado right now," I heard Emmett say. "You okay, Belly?"

"I'm fine, Emmy. I just fell, and I was just resting. My neighbors are helping me right now." I buried my head into Niklaus' shoulder.

"Bella, how are you on your homework?" I heard Carlisle ask.

"I have a couple more assignments left," I said with an eye roll.

"I'll do her homework, if she needs it," I heard Edward say. I just shook my head. "How are you doing, Bella?"

Another vampire brought out my food. She put it down, and I saw that it was gumbo with two biscuits. "Hey, guys. I have to go. My food is here. I'll see you guys when you get here."

"All right. We love you," Alice said.

"I love you all too. Bye." I hung up the phone and sighed. "I get that they worry about me, but I don't need them to come here every time something happens. I appreciate it, a lot. I appreciate all that they have done for me, but I don't think that they need to come here every time something happens." I grabbed the spoon, and I apprehensively swirled it around.

"I'll try it if it makes you feel better," Hayley said. I gave her a timid nod and handed her the spoon. She grabbed it and tried a piece of gumbo and biscuit. "It's good."

"Thank you," I said. I took a bite of gumbo, and my eyes rolled back to my head. "This is so good." I swirled the spoon around the gumbo. "I'm just confused. I haven't triggered my werewolf gene. Why did the wolfsbane hurt me like that?" I dipped some biscuit into the gumbo and ate it.

"Did you have something to do with someone's death?" Rebekah asked.

My heart stopped, and my face fell. "He wasn't really a person. He was a cold one." I put the spoon down and pushed the food away.

"Tell us about it," Freya said softly.

"I was dating a cold one, Edward, at the time. Well, they love to play baseball when there is thunder because the thunder covers the sound of them playing baseball. There were three red-eyed cold ones. One of them - James - smelt my blood, and he wanted to drink it. The Cullens made sure that none of them got to me. Once we left the field, I went to Phoenix with Alice and Jasper to keep James away from my dad. James was a tracker, and he tracked me. I lived in Phoenix with my mom before I moved to Forks to be with my Dad. He went to the house and grabbed a video of my mom calling for me. I thought that he actually had my mom, but it turns out that it was just the video." Tears fell down my face. "I don't know why I am crying." I wiped away the tears. "He almost killed me that night. I had to get stitches in my head and right leg. He broke that leg too." I lifted up my wrist. "He bit me because he wanted to change me into a cold one because he realized that Edward had no plans to do it."

"How are you not a cold one?" Elijah asked calmly, but it sounded strained.

"Edward sucked the venom out," I said quietly. I grabbed the spoon again, and I took another bite of the gumbo. "I didn't have any part in killing him, though. I was on the floor writhing in pain as Edward sucked the venom out of my wrist, and Carlisle was working on my leg. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper were the ones that tore James apart and threw his body parts into the fire." I took another bite of gumbo. "Who knows." My phone rang, and I saw that the caller ID said, Mom. "Hang on." I hit accept. "Hi, Mom," I said.

"Hey, Bella. I just wanted to check in on you. How is everything?" I heard her do something on the other side of the phone.

"Everything is going great. I'm just working on my homework," I lied to her.

"That's fine, Bella. We have a five-minute break at this meeting for Phil's team, so I wanted to call and check in on you. I love you, my Bella."

"I love you too, Mom. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, Bella. Bye." She hung up the phone.

"Bye," I said to the air since she hung up the phone before I could tell her that. I put my phone down and went back to eating. "I had Cold One venom run through my body, and it felt like my hand was burning. I never thought something could burn even worse than that, but the wolfsbane burned so much worse than that."

"You're a wolf, and wolfsbane is the wolf poison. It gives your body a worse reaction. It was slowly killing you," Marcel said with a strained calm voice.

I turned my head to look at Niklaus, and I saw that he was looked like he wanted to murder someone. I knew that it wasn't directed towards me, but it still scared me a bit. I moved to stand up when Hayley quickly shook her head. "Don't get off his lap. He just learned that his mate was almost murdered two times. It's his natural instinct to be angry and feral," she warned me.

"Can you give us a moment?" I asked them quietly.

"I think we should check on Elisa," Hayley said understanding that I need to talk to Niklaus alone. Elijah nodded, and they walked upstairs to Elisa's room.

"Did I leave the light on in our bedroom?" Rebekah asked Marcel.

"We might have. Let's go check," Marcel said. They walked up the steps hand-in-hand.

"Kol, I want to see if we have the herbs for the spell that we were talking about," Davina said. Kol nodded, and they walked to into the kitchen.

"Vin, let's go check to see if the blood is good in the fridge," Freya said, and they left the table to the kitchen.

I turned to face Niklaus, and I put my hands on his face. "Niklaus, look at me," I said softly. He looked at me with his yellow eyes still present. "I'm okay. The Cullens saved me from James. **Your** family saved me from whoever sent me the wolfsbane flowers. I know that you are going to get the revenge that whoever sent those flowers deserves. Please come back to me," I whispered.

His fangs went back into hiding, but his eyes were still yellow. "A cold one tried to kill you. Someone in my city tried to kill you. I want to bring James back just to rip him piece by piece with my wolf. I want to find whoever sent you those flowers and rip their heart out of their chest because that is what it felt like when I saw you on the floor in your house," he said and finished with a snarl.

I pressed my forehead against his. "I know you do," I whispered. I rubbed his cheeks with my thumbs. "Come back to me," I whispered. "At this moment, I need you to be here to comfort me. I accept the vampire and werewolf part of you, but I don't need them right now. I need Niklaus. I need my mate to be with me right now. I need you to be here to hold me until I need to go back to my house."

Niklaus got his green eyes came back, and he pulled my hands off of his cheeks to his lips. "I will always be here to comfort you," he said and kissed my hands. I wrapped his shirt around my hands, and I buried my head into his neck. "Don't ever doubt that. I will always be here for you."

"I know," I whispered into his neck. "Can you just hold me?"

"Always," he whispered. We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes until my phone rang.

I reached out and grabbed my phone. I saw that Esme was calling me. "Hey, Momma Esme."

"Hey, darling. I'm just calling to let you know that we just got into New Orleans." I guess we haven't been sitting there for a couple of minutes, but actually a couple of hours. "You there?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'll be here when you get here. See you guys soon." I hung up the phone and stood up with the help of Niklaus. "I should go clean up the mess before they get there."

"Freya already cleaned it up for you," Niklaus said with a quiet voice. "Has it really been that long since we sat there?" I nodded my head. "It felt like a couple of minutes." We clasped hands and walked out of the compound.

"I know. I was thinking the same thing." We walked across the street and to my front door. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"No doubt about it," he said. I leaned up and kissed the side of his mouth. "Good night, Love. I put my number in your phone earlier, so text me if you need anything."

"Goodnight, Nik." I walked into my house and to the couch. I turned on the television and put on _NCIS_. I was halfway asleep when my doorbell rang. I got off the couch and walked over to the window, and I saw that the Cullens were standing there. I put my hand on the wall and slowly walked to the door. I opened the door with a small smile. "Hi, guys."

"We just wanted to come check on you. You worried us when you didn't reply," Alice said.

I nodded my head. "I know." I slowly walked over to the couch and sat down. Edward sat down on the chair and grabbed my laptop. I heard him typing, but I chose to ignore it. "I'm tired, so if I fall asleep. I apologize."

"It's fine," Carlisle said. "What happened?"

"I had delivery of flowers from a neighbor, and when I walked inside the house, I tripped over my feet. I dropped the vase, and my knees landed on the glass. My neighbors stitched me up." I grabbed the covers, and I covered myself up because I got cold.

"Do you need me to look you over?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head no. "No, thank you. I'm just tired now. You guys are more than welcome to stay when I fall asleep." They nodded their heads. We all just watched the _NCIS_ marathon, and I fell asleep seconds later.


	4. Shopping

**Chapter Four: Shopping**

I woke up the next morning on the couch. I laid there for a few moments trying to remember the events from yesterday. "Alice?" I called out. I looked on the table to see that there was a note.

 _We left around one this morning when we realized that you were okay. Edward finished your homework for you. We love you._

My doorbell rang, so I slowly got off the couch and walked to the door. I saw that Niklaus was standing there with a bouquet of roses. I smiled and opened up the door. "Morning, Nik. Come in." He walked into the house.

"Thank you, love. These are for you." He gave me the flowers.

I smiled at him and grabbed the flowers. "Thank you, Nik." I kissed his cheek. I took the flowers to the kitchen with him following me. "What are your plans for tonight?" I asked my Niklaus in hopes that he would love to hang out with me tonight.

"I'm taking my Isobelle Melisendra on a date," Niklaus said with confidence.

"Oh, really?" I turned around with a smile, and he had the biggest smirk on his face. "Do you know another Isobelle Melisendra besides me?" I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist He wrapped my arms around my waist. "Do you know another Isobelle?" I asked him with a smirk.

He smirked at me. "Isobelle Melisandra Lebonair, would you give me the honor of going on a date tonight?"

I gave him a wide smile. "Niklaus Mikaelson, I would love to go on a date with you." I kissed the left corner of his mouth as my doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting any guests this morning?" He asked me. I shook my head, and we walked to the front door with our hands clasped together. We saw that Elijah, Hayley, and Elisa were standing there. I opened up the door and let them in. "Ruined my perfectly good morning," Niklaus said.

"Nik, be nice," I said. He just looked at me and kissed my cheek.

"Bee," Elisa said loudly. I let go of Niklaus' hand and held my arms out to her. "Bee," she said and laughed. She leaned towards me with a smile on her face.

"Come here, stinker." I grabbed her, and she immediately started to play with my hair.

"What do we owe the pleasure of seeing you guys this morning?" Niklaus asked his brother and sister-in-law with an annoyed tone.

"Well brother, I thought it would be quite important to let you know that I found out where the flowers came from," Elijah said.

Niklaus' face dropped. "Well brother, it seems like we have some business to do today." He turned to me. "I will pick you up at seven."

I nodded my head. "Sounds good. What are we doing? What should I wear?" Elisa put her head on my shoulder, so I rubbed her back.

"I can't quite tell you what our date is, but I will tell you that a nice dress and heels will work perfectly." He kissed my cheek and Elisa's head. "I will see you at seven, Love." Elijah and Niklaus left my house.

I turned to Hayley. "Get the girls over here now," I said in a panic voice. "We need to outfit plan."

She laughed. "Okay," she said while laughing. She grabbed out her phone and texted the girls. "They will be here soon." Seriously, seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called out. Freya, Davina, and Rebekah walked in. "Girls, I am sending an S.O.S out to you all."

"What's going on?" Davina asked concerned.

"Niklaus asked me on a date. He said to wear a cute dress and heels. We need to look through my closet to find an outfit. If we don't find a good outfit, we need to go shopping."

Rebekah held up her hands. "Let's go," she said. The six of us went upstairs to my room. The other girls sat on the bed while Elisa and I walked to the closet. "Get all of your dresses out of the closet."

I carried Elisa over to the bed. I sat her down between her mother and Aunt Freya. "Elisa, will you give me your input too?"

She laughed and clapped her hands together. "Yes," she said like she knew exactly what was going on.

"Her favorite words are Bee, Mama, Dada, No, Yes, Bed, and Ous," Hayley said. "She can say other words, but those are her favorites at his moment."

"What is Ous?" I asked Elisa with a smile.

"Uncle Niklaus," Hayley said, and I smiled. "Get the dresses," Hayley asked with a smile.

I walked over to the closet again, and I looked at all of my dresses. "None of these are screaming date night dress to me at this moment." I turned to face the girls. "You girls go back to the compound and get dressed. I will get ready and dressed. Then, we will walk around the French Quarter to find a new outfit for tonight?"

They all stood up, and Hayley grabbed Elisa. "We will meet back in front of the compound in an hour?" She said.

"That sounds perfect," I said. The other girls agreed with me, and they left. I walked into the bathroom to get ready. I brushed my teeth, used the toilet, and got into the shower. When I was done, I quickly blow dried my hair and brushed it. I put on deodorant, perfume, powder foundation, nude eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara. I walked into the bedroom to quickly get dressed. I put on a white thong, tight jean shorts, black bustier crop top, open front deep red kimono, and black gladiator sandals. I grabbed my black Michael Kors purse, keys, and my phone. I walked downstairs, locked up my house, and walked over to the compound.

"Ready?" Hayley asked when I walked into the compound.

"I am," I said. I grabbed Elisa from her because she was reaching for me. "Where are we going?"

Rebekah, Freya, and Davina walked over to us. "While we are out, can we stop and get lunch?" Freya asked.

"I figured that we were going to do that," I said. Hayley stood up and grabbed her purse and Elisa's diaper bag. "Let's go," I said. We walked out of the compound, and we made our way down the road. "Can someone please text Niklaus and ask him what type of nice dress he wants me to wear?"

"I'll do it," Rebekah said and kissed Elisa's cheek.

"OUS!" Elisa screamed out and clapped her hands. She looked at me and grabbed my cheeks. She stuck out her tongue and lightly touched it to my nose.

I looked at her, and I saw that she looks more like her Dad than I thought. "What are you doing, stinker?" I asked her. She laughed and let go of my face. "You are so cute." I kissed her cheek.

She turned her head to face Hayley. "Mama," she said and smiled. She reached her Mom, and Hayley grabbed her. "Mama," she said with her head on Hayley's shoulder.

"Niklaus said a dress that is worn to a nice, fancy, expensive restaurant. He did reassure me that you guys are not going to a restaurant," Rebekah said.

"I know exactly where to go," Davina said. We walked two blocks away from our homes.

We walked inside the store, and we made our way to the dresses. I saw this dress, and I fell in love with it. "I think I found her," I said. I looked at the rack the held my dress and saw that they had it in my size. Just my luck, they have it.

"I think that would look so pretty with your skin tone," Freya said.

A worker walked up to us. "Would you like a fitting room?" She asked.

"Yes, please," I said. We followed her to the fitting room, and I walked into a stall. I took off my clothes and put the dress on. I stared at myself in the mirror and smiled. I loved this dress when I saw it on the hanger, and I still loved it when it was on me. The dress was a short deep red dress. It was made with a silk/satin material, and it stopped when it reached the middle of my thighs.

I walked out of the fitting room with a smile on my face. Davina's jaw dropped. "It looks so pretty on you," she said.

"Bee," Elisa said with a smile.

"I do love this dressed a lot," I said with my own smile.

"I think that you should get it," Hayley said with a smile. "If Klaus doesn't faint when he sees you, then I will faint for him." I ran my hands along the dress. "He will fall to his knees."

"He wouldn't know what to say," Freya said.

"I'm getting it," I said and bit my lip. I walked back into the fitting room, and I started to change back into my clothes when my cell phone rang. I grabbed it out of my purse and saw that Jacob Black was calling me. I sighed and hit ignore. I finished getting dressed when my phone rang again. I sighed and saw that Jacob Black was calling me again. I hit accept and put my phone to my ear. "What do you want?"

"You moved out of Washington?" He asked with anger laced in his voice.

I sat on the bench as Elisa crawled under the fitting room stall door. "You told me to go to hell. I don't want that negativity around me," I said as I picked up Elisa. "Jacob, I'm busy right now. Plus, I'm not going to sit here and listen to you." I stood up with Elisa and hung up my phone.

She laid her head on my shoulder. "Bed."

I grabbed the dress and my purse. I opened up the door and walked out. "You go to sleep," I told her. She grabbed the straps of my top and buried her head in my shoulder. "Let's go pay for this or find some shoes."

The girls stood up. "Do you know what color shoes that you want to wear?" Rebekah asked me.

I rubbed Elisa's back, and I shrugged my shoulders. "I think that I want to wear nude colored heels or black colored heels." We walked over to the shoes, and I didn't find a single pair of shoes that I didn't like. "None of these shoes are calling out to me."

"All right," Hayley said. "There is another shoe store around here." I nodded, and we walked over to the counter. I paid for the dress, and we walked out of the store. "It's on the way to Rousseau's, so we will stop there and then go get something to eat."

"Sounds good to me," Freya said. Davina and I nodded our heads in agreement. We walked down the street to the shoe store that Hayley was talking about. Freya stopped and stared at the window. "I found some boots that I think I need to reward myself with because I haven't killed a single witch this week," Freya said with a smile.

We all laughed and walked inside. I saw the perfect pair of heels in the corner of my eye. I walked over to the perfect pair of black heels. They were black suede platform heels with ankle straps. Elisa woke up and made a squeak. "Hi, beautiful. Did you have a nice small nap?"

"Bed," she said and smiled. She started to look around, and she looked back at me. "Mama?"

"I will take you to Mama in a second," I said. I put her on the ground, and I grabbed my size of the shoes. "Grab my hand, Elisa."

I reached my hand out, and she reached her hand up. "Mama?" She called out loudly. She let go of my hand and ran to the window. She started to smack the window. "Dada," she said loudly.

I looked up to see that Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah, and Hayley were standing there talking. Niklaus looked pissed. "Don't do that, honey." I walked over to them and grabbed her hands. "Help Aunt Bee try on shoes."

"Otay," she said. She grabbed my hand and walked to the couch with me. I sat down on a chair with Elisa right next to me. "Eat?" She pointed at my feet and asked.

"Yes, those are my feet." I took off my shoes and grabbed the heels out of the box. "Are you getting hungry?"

"Cheese," she said.

"Do you want Macaroni and Cheese?" She nodded her head. "Aunt Bee and Aunt Freya want to buy some shoes, and then we will go eat." She nodded her head. I put the heels on just as I felt someone sitting next to me. I turned my head to see Freya sitting next to me with a pair of shoes that she picked out.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Freya asked Elisa.

Elisa smiled and clapped. "Pretty." She said with a smile and pointed at the heels. "Cheese," she repeated.

"Thank you, Elle." I stood up with the heels, and they were actually quite comfortable. "Should I get them?"

There was a knock on the window, so I looked up to see Rebekah standing there with her thumbs up. I just laughed. I looked behind her to see Niklaus and Elijah talking with Hayley, and Niklaus still looked pissed off. I walked back over to the couch, and I sat down. I saw that Davina was kneeling next to Elisa and playing with her. "Freya is paying for her shoes, and then she is going to talk to them."

I took off my shoes and put them back into the box. I put my shoes back on, and I picked up my purse, bag from the other store, and the shoe box. "Elle, grab my hand." Elisa grabbed onto my hand, and we walked to the counter together. I paid for my shoes and picked Elisa up. "Let's go get Macaroni and Cheese," I said and kissed her cheek.

"Cheese," she said and clapped.

I grabbed the bag that held my shoes and walked out with my arms full. I walked over to the group to see that Niklaus was still seething. "There's my Ellie Girl," Elijah said. He reached out to get her, but she held onto my tightly. "Come see, Dada," he said with a smirk knowing that he knew she wasn't going to let go of me.

"No, Dada. Bee," she said and put her head on my shoulder. She ran her fingers through my hair. "Cheese," she said with a smile.

"Let's go get your macaroni and cheese," I told her.

"Macaroni and Cheese?" Hayley asked Elisa.

Elisa reached out of Hayley. "Mama," she said. Hayley grabbed her, and they rubbed their noses together.

I just walked over to Niklaus, and I wrapped my arms around him. As soon as our arms were wrapped against each other, I felt more at ease. "You okay?" I whispered in his ear.

"Nothing to worry about right now, little wolf." He kissed my cheek. "We will talk about this later when we are on our date," He said. "I'm taking care of it as we speak." I made a face and shook my head. "What, little wolf?"

"Can we wait to talk about someone trying to kill me until after our date? I just want our date to be about the two of us. How about after we get done with our date, we can talk about it?" I asked him and kissed his cheek.

"That sounds perfect, little wolf." He kissed the corner of my mouth.

"Cheese, Bee," Elisa said.

"We will go get your cheese, stinker," I said as I let go of Niklaus.

"Well, we will finish this conversation later tonight or in the morning," Rebekah said. "As of right now, we have to finish our girls day," she finished.

I kissed the corner of Niklaus' mouth. "I will see you at seven, Nik." I walked over to the girls before I heard him say anything, and we walked down the road. "Let's go eat something. I'm starting to get hungry."

"Cheese," Elisa said loudly.

We laughed and walked into Rousseau's. "Hey, guys. Sit wherever you like," a blond waitress said. We walked over to a big booth and sat down. The waitress came over and put menus on the table. "Can I get you all anything to drink?"

"Hey, Camille. I'll have a scotch, and Elisa will have a chocolate milk," Hayley said.

"I'll have a scotch," Freya said.

"I'll have a water with lemon," Davina said.

"I'll have a scotch," Rebekah said.

"I'll have a Mr. Pibb," I said.

She took our orders, and she walked away. I grabbed a menu and looked at Elisa. "What should Aunt Bee eat?"

"Cheese," Elisa said.

"You can have cheese," I told her. "Aunt Bee wants something else." She nodded and clapped her hands. I just laughed and shook my head.

Camille came back over with our drinks. "What can I get you all to eat?" She asked as she put the drink down.

"Elisa will have a macaroni and cheese. I'll have cheese fries," Hayley said.

"I'll have broccoli cheese soup," Davina said.

"I'll have onion rings," Rebekah said.

"I'll have a Louisiana burger with housemade chips and green beans," Freya said.

"Can I get chicken strips?" I asked her.

"You get two sides with the chicken. What sides do you want?" Camille asked.

I looked at the sides. "I'll have macaroni and cheese with housemade fries," I told her as I looked Elisa.

"Cheese," Elisa said.

We all just laughed as Camille left. "Bella, did Klaus say anything to you about the flowers?" Rebekah asked.

I shook my head no. "He said that we were going to talk about it tonight on our date, but I asked him to wait until after our date because I wanted it to be about Niklaus and I being in a relationship and not about someone trying to kill me." I took a sip of my drink. "We will talk about it after, though." I took another sip of my soda. "I don't want to be left in the dark at all, but I don't want to worry about it right now. I just want to enjoy a girls day."

"Sounds like a plan," Freya said. She sighed. "Vince wants to have a baby." She shook her head no. "He thinks that the fertility spell would work on me, but if I don't the right equipment to carry a baby then it won't work."

I chose to not press for details. "Does he understand that?" Davina asked.

"I told him that I don't have a uterus. I would love to have a child with him, but I can't because my uterus is just there. It has no function," Freya said. She turned to face me. "Long story short, our psychotic Aunt claimed that all of our first borns were rightfully hers. Since I'm the eldest Mikaelson child, I was rightfully hers. Well, I got pregnant centuries ago, and I took a magical potion that killed my baby and got rid of my uterus' function." I nodded my head because I honestly didn't know what to say to that, and I didn't want to say the wrong thing. "I need to get off this topic now." She finished her scotch. "So, Bella. Are you wanting to talk about the flowers tonight or tomorrow morning?"

"I want to talk about it tonight. When I was dating Edward, I was left in the dark about everything. I'm **not** going to be left in the dark for this situation. I just want to enjoy girls day, and I want to enjoy my night with my Niklaus." Camille brought the food over, and she put mine right in front of me. "Thank you."

She gave me a gentle smile and finished putting the food down. "No problem," she said and grabbed our cups to refill. She looked at the door, and her face paled. "Let me go fill these up for you." She turned and walked away from the table.

"That was weird," I said. We all looked up to see Niklaus, Elijah, Kol, Marcel, and Vincent standing there. "Is Camille scared of the guys?"

Hayley made a face. "She is obsessed with Niklaus, so she gets very antsy when he is around her."

My face dropped. "Huh," I huffed out. "Trust me, I don't like sharing," I copied what Niklaus said when I first met him. I grabbed my spoon and started to eat the macaroni and cheese.

Camille came back and gave us our drinks. As soon as she put my drink down. "Hello, little wolf," Niklaus said. Camille's eyes widened. "Camille, I see that you have met my Isobelle."

I just put my head down and ate because I wasn't going to have any sort of drama with Camille. Well, not today at least. "Niklaus, don't start anything," Elijah warned.

"Dada," Elisa said. I looked at her to see that she was trying to get out of the booster to Elijah. "Dada, cheese."

Elijah laughed and picked her out of the high chair. "Hello, baby girl. Did you get some macaroni and cheese?"

"We are going to sit in the booth behind you," Marcel said. Elijah put Elisa back into the seat, and she immediately went back to her food.

I ate my food and watched Niklaus sit behind me because our booth connected to each other. I turned to face him with a chicken strip in my hand. "Can you please tell me what we are doing?" He shook his head no. "Why not?"

"It's supposed to be a surprise, little wolf." He moved some hair out of my face. "How has your day been?"

"It's been good. I found a beautiful dress and good shoes for tonight. I have jewelry at home already," I shrugged. "I wish I knew where we were going," I said and tried to get the surprise out of him.

He laughed and kissed the corner of my mouth. "I'm not going to tell you," he laughed out.

I scowled, took a bite of my chicken strips, and turned my attention to the girls. "Niklaus is being mean." I pouted and chewed on my food. As I was eating, I felt hands run through my hair. I just leaned my head back because I knew that it was Niklaus.

"Bed, Bee," Elisa said. "Bed," she repeated.

"Are you sleepy?" She nodded her head.

"After we eat, we can go home," Hayley said to her daughter. "You do look tired." She wiped some brown hair out of her daughter's face.

Elisa started to cry. "Bed," she said. She moved her head to look at Hayley. "Bed, Mama. Bed," she screamed out.

Elijah stood up from the guys table, and he walked over to our table. "Elisa, come see Dad." Elisa reached her arms out for Elijah. He picked her up, and he carried her out of the restaurant.

Camille walked over. "Is Elisa okay?"

"She's just tired," Hayley said. She turned to face us. "Do you guys want to go?"

"We can go," I said and the rest of us agree. I grabbed my wallet out of my purse.

"How are you all going to have the tab?" Camille asked.

"I'll take it," I said before anyone else can say anything. I handed my debit card over to Camille. "To-go boxes?" I asked her. She nodded her head and walked away.

Elijah walked back in and gave Elisa over to Hayley. "She's passed out. We are going to go out after Kol and Vincent eat something, but we will be back before the date." We nodded our heads.

Camille came back over and gave us everything. I signed the receipt and gave it back to her. I put my food in the container and my card went back into my wallet. I turned around to face Niklaus. "I will see you tonight." I kissed his cheek. I grabbed all of my things and left with the girls.

"What are you going to do when you get home?" Hayley asked me.

"I'm going to take a nap because I don't know what Niklaus has planned for us." She nodded her head. We walked to our street and stood by my front door. "I will see you, ladies, later tonight. I'll come over tonight after the date, and we can talk about what happened." I kissed Elisa's sleeping face.

"All right. Sounds good," Rebekah said.

"Bye, ladies." I walked across the street my house. I got inside and locked the door behind me. I put the container into the fridge right before I made my way up to my room. When I got to my room, I put my phone on the charger after I set an alarm. I put the dress into the closet on a hanger, and I put the box of shoes on my dresser. "Time for a nap," I said to the air. I stripped out of my clothes. "Screw clothes," I whispered. I laid down on my bed completely naked. I buried myself under covers, closed my eyes, and fell asleep for my nap.


	5. First Date

**Chapter Five: First Date**

I woke up to my alarm blaring. I slowly opened my eyes, and I got out of bed. "Time to get ready for my date," I said with a big smile. I slowly walked into the bathroom because I was still in the middle of waking up. I turned on the hot water in my shower, and I jumped on in. I know that I already showered today, but I walked around the French Quarter, so I wanted to wash the grime away from the day. I washed my hair, shaved the necessary places, and washed my body. When I got out, I immediately dried my body, and I wrapped my hair up in a towel before I messed with it. I just looked at myself in the mirror. "Do I want to put my extensions in?" I took my hair out of the towel. "No. I'll just keep my shoulder length hair." I grabbed my curling iron and turned it on. As I was waiting for that to heat up, I blowed dried my hair. I got started on my make-up. I put on liquid foundation, powder foundation, smokey eyeshadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, blush, and red lipstick. By the time, my make-up was done. It was time to curl my hair. I quickly curled my hair and put it hairspray in it to keep it intact.

I walked into my room to get dressed. I put on a nude thong, my new dress, and my new shoes. I put on Mama's rings and a necklace that she left me. I put my phone, keys, and wallet into my a black sparkle clutch as my doorbell rang. I quickly finished putting my things into the clutch and walked downstairs to see Niklaus was standing there. I smiled at opened up the door. "You look beautiful, little wolf," he said with a smile.

I looked at his outfit to see that he was wearing black dress shoes, black dress pants, black shirt, and a red tie that matches my dress. "You don't don't look so bad yourself," I said and stepped out onto my small porch. "I need to lock up," I said to him. I quickly locked up the house, and I turned my attention back to him. "Can I ask where we are going?" He nodded and held his arm out. I linked my arms with his and asked the gold ticket question. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he said with a smile on his face.

"You stinker," I said with a laugh. "Are we walking or driving?"

"I am driving us to our destination," he said as we reached a black Range Rover. He opened up the passenger door, and he let me in. He got into the driver seat, and he drove away for our houses. "How are you doing from yesterday?" He asked in a gentle tone.

"I'm okay. I just want to know this person's motive." I shrugged. "We will talk about this after our date? I don't want to think about it until we back?" I asked him hopefully.

"You go it, love," he said. As he was driving, he handed me a pair of black glasses. "You need to put these on. I don't want you to see where we are going. It's supposed to be a surprise," he said with a smirk.

I pouted but put them on. "I don't know if I like this." The sunglasses were all black. I couldn't even see my hand in front of me.

Niklaus laughed at my antics. "You will love it," he said with confidence.

I smiled at him. "I will you to that, Nik." We finished the drive with a comfortable silence between us. "Ooh, are we there yet?" I asked when I felt the Range Rover come to a complete stop.

"We are, but you have to keep the glasses on," he said. I could hear the smug and the smirk in his tone. He got out of the car, and he opened my door. "Come on, love. I have your purse." He took my seatbelt off of me. "Grab my hand," he said gently. I grabbed his hand, and he helped me out. He shut the car door, and we started walking. "We are entering the date venue now."

We walked into the building, and I could smell pine and flowers. "Are we in the bayou?" I asked.

I felt Niklaus walk close to me, and I felt his hands on the sides of the sunglasses. "Let's get these off of you," he said. I could feel the mate spark at this moment because of how close we are.

He took my glasses off, and I looked around to see that we were in a garden. "Niklaus," I started to say. I looked ahead to see that in the middle of the garden was a beautiful white gazebo. "Did you do all of this?" I asked him with a shocked voice.

"Yes," he said silently. We walked over to the gazebo, and I saw that there were white stream lights hanging up all over it. In the middle, there was a nice table that was covered with a white lace table cloth. On top of the tablecloth, there were silver and deep red silverware were placed very neatly with each other. Our food and drinks were placed under domes to keep it from getting cold and dirty. There was a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket at the end of the table. "Do you like it?" He whispered in my ear.

"I love it," I whispered back to him.

"Let's go eat," he said. We walked over hand-in-hand to the table. He pulled out my chair. "My little wolf," he said. I sat down, and he pushed my chair in. He pulled the domes off of my meal. "For dinner, there is a bistro steak with a port wine sauce with twice baked potato casserole and chef salad. There is also a Perrier Jouet champagne." He sat down and took off his dome.

"Thank you," I said.

He gave me an appreciative smile. "Dig in," he said.

I cut into my steak to see that it was medium rare, and it was my preference. "How was your day?"

"You can say that it was successful," he said. "I'm not the easiest person, little wolf."

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I don't like sharing. I take revenge on anyone who tries cross my family and I. I love bloodshed, and I bask in the thought of making someone bleed. You are the only person who will not face my wrath. I'm part werewolf part vampire, so my anger is worse than anyone else's. You will never ever be at the end of that wrath."

I put my fork down, and I placed my hand over his. "Nik, I accept every piece of you. I love the werewolf and the vampire side of you. I'm not leaving. You can trust me on that," I softly said. "Plus, I don't like sharing either."

He grabbed my hand and brought it to his mouth. "Good," he said right before he kissed my hand. "Tell me a little bit more about yourself that you didn't tell me on the first day we met."

I made a face and thought about everything. "I have a fear of snakes. When I lived with my mom in Pheonix, we had small desert in our backyard. I went out in the back to water some of the plants, when I saw a rat stuck in a bush. I pulled the rat out of the bush, and right at the end of the rat's tail got out of the bush, a snake flew out of the bush. I moved out of the way in time, but I bolted to the house with the rat in my hand." I blushed. "I raised Jack-Jack until he died."

"How old were you when you first had the incident with the snake?" He asked me.

"I was five. Jack-Jack died when I was eight. He was the only pet that I had," I said and pouted.

"Your mom let you keep a pet rat?" He asked before he took a bite of steak.

"I told my mom that my friend had to get rid of his rat because they were moving," I said with a laugh. "You are the only one that knows that I'm scared of snakes because of that incident." I took a bite of salad. "Your turn." I took a sip of champagne, and it went down my throat smoothly.

"I'm scared that my family will leave me," he confessed. I could see past his whole asshole facade, and I could see the sincerity in his sentence.

"Why?" I asked him concerned.

"We've never gotten along. We are still together because of Elisa. We all want to be there for her because she deserves a family together. Once she isn't in the room, we are arguing about something. It scares me that they will leave me, and I will have no one."

"Nik, I don't think that they will leave you. Do they know that you care for them?" He shook his head. "I think that if you show them that you care this much about them, they will know that you do." I put my hand on his hand again. "You will always have me."

He nodded his head. "I know." He kissed my hand, and we ate our food with one hand.

"Let's play twenty questions?" He looked at me confused. "I'll start and show you." He nodded his head. "What is your middle name? My middle name is Marie/Melisendra."

"My middle name is Ansel." He took a sip of his red drink. "Now what? Do I ask the question like you did?" I nodded my head. "What is your favorite movie? I don't really watch movies, but the movie that I do like is _Dracula_. I find it rather," he paused to find the right word. "Comical."

"My favorite movie is _Romeo and Juliet_." I took a sip of the champagne. "What is your favorite book? My favorite book is _Wuthering Heights_."

"My favorite book is _Dracula_ because it is so comical," Niklaus said and took a sip of his blood. "What is your favorite song? My favorite song is Beethoven's _Symphony 9_ because I feel like there is a build up to something big. My favorite "modern" song is 7 years by Lucas Graham. I don't know why, I guess that it's just catchy," he said. I could tell that he meant when he gets his revenge when he mentioned Beethoven's song.

"My favorite song is _Clair de Lune_ by Debussy because my mother used to play it around the house when we would hang out. My favorite "modern" song is _A Moment Like This_ by Kelly Clarkson." I looked down at my plate to see that it was empty.

Niklaus looked at his plate, and he saw that he was done. "Let's dance," he said and stood up.

He walked around the table and held his hand out to me. "I can't dance at all. Plus, there is no music." He reached into his pockets and did something. Suddenly, I could hear music playing. "Well, aren't you slick?" I grabbed his hand, and he helped me stand up. We walked out into the garden, and we got into the slow dancing position. I put my head on his chest, and I just listened to his heart when I realized the song. I pulled my head back and looked at him. " _Power of Love_ by Gabrielle Aplin?"

"I had help with the list," he said with a smile.

 _Aye... hmmm..._

 _Dreams are like angels_

 _They keep bad at bay_

 _Love is the light_

 _Scaring darkness away_

 _I'm so in love with you_

 _Make love your goal_

 _The power of love_

 _A force from above_

 _Cleaning my soul_

 _Flame on burn desire_

 _Love with tongues of fire_

 _Purge the soul_

 _Make love your goal_

 _I'll protect you from the hooded claw_

 _Keep the vampires from your door_

 _When the chips are down I'll be around_

 _With my undying death defying love for you_

 _Envy will hurt itself_

 _Let yourself be beautiful_

 _Sparkling light, flowers and pearls and pretty girls_

 _Love is like an energy_

 _Rushing in, rushing inside of me, hmmm..._

 _The power of love_

 _A force from above_

 _Cleaning my soul_

 _Flame on burn desire_

 _Love with tongues of fire_

 _Purge the soul_

 _Make love your goal_

 _This time, we go sublime_

 _Lovers entwined divine, divine_

 _Love is danger, love is pleasure_

 _Love is pure, the only treasure_

 _I'm so in love with you_

 _Make love your goal_

 _The power of love_

 _A force from above_

 _Cleaning my soul_

 _The power of love_

 _A force from above_

 _A sky-scraping dove_

 _Flame on burn desire_

 _Love with tongues of fire_

 _Purge the soul_

 _Make love your goal_

 _Make love your goal_

I finished singing the song to him, and I could see his eyes filled with love. It made my stomach flutter and my heart raced. "I know this song. Hayley loves it, and she plays it in the house all the time," he said as the second song played.

" _Wanted_ by Hunter Hayes," I said.

 _You know I'd fall apart without you_

 _I don't know how you do what you do_

 _'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

 _Makes sense when I'm with you_

 _Like everything, that's green girl I need you_

 _But it's more than one and one makes two_

 _Put aside the math and the logic of it_

 _You gotta know you're wanted too_

 _'Cause I wanna wrap you up_

 _Wanna_ _kiss your lips_

 _I wanna make you feel wanted_

 _And I wanna call you mine_

 _Wanna hold your hand forever_

 _Never let you forget it_

 _Yeah I wanna make you feel wanted_

 _Anyone can tell you, you're pretty_

 _And you get that all the time, I know you do_

 _But your beauty's deeper than the makeup_

 _And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

 _When I wrap you up_

 _When I kiss your lips_

 _I wanna make you feel wanted_

 _And I wanna call you mine_

 _Wanna hold your hand forever_

 _Never let you forget it_

 _'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted_

 _As good as you make me feel I_

 _I wanna make you feel better_

 _Better than your fairy tales_

 _Better than your best dreams_

 _You're more than everything I need_

 _You're all I ever wanted_

 _All I ever wanted_

 _And I just wanna wrap you up_

 _Wanna kiss your lips_

 _I wanna make you feel wanted_

 _And I wanna call you mine_

 _Wanna hold your hand forever_

 _And never let you forget it_

 _Yeah I wanna make you feel wanted_

 _Baby I wanna make you feel wanted_

 _You'll always be wanted_

Niklaus and I danced and stared at each other's eyes. In this moment, I knew. I knew that I wanted to move forward with him. I just think that I want to talk to the girls about what I should expect when it comes to finally becoming mates before I tell Niklaus.

"You okay?" He huskily asked me.

"I'm perfect," I replied with a smile. Our foreheads touched, and we slow danced to a couple more songs. After _Power of Love_ by Celine Dion played, it started to thunder. "We should go," I whispered.

"We should. I don't want you to get your beautiful dress wet," he said and kissed my cheek. He used his vampire speed to grab my clutch from the gazebo, and he came back to me. We linked hands, and we walked to the car right before the rain started and got in just seconds before it started to pour down rain. "Do you want to come over and talk about yesterday?"

"Can I come over and talk to you guys about it in the morning? I'm in a very good mood, and I don't want to ruin it."

He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "You are more than welcome to come over for breakfast, and we can talk about it then. I'm in a very good mood too." He started his car, and he started to drive back to our houses. We parked right in front of the compound, and he walked me over to my house. We stood on the porch not caring if we got wet this time. "I'll come and get you in the morning."

I nodded my head. "Okay," I wrapped my arms around him, and he wrapped his arms around me. "Goodnight," I whispered to him.

"Goodnight, little wolf," he whispered. I looked up at him, and he was looking down at me. I leaned my head up as he leaned his head down.

We gave each other a sweet kiss.

It felt like fireworks were going off just because of the simple kiss. I gave him another small kiss. "Night," I said. I unlocked the door and walked inside leaving Niklaus wanting more. I walked upstairs to my room. I took off my clothes, and I put my hair up in a bun. I laid down in my bed, naked again, and I closed my eyes to go to sleep.

 _I was sitting on a chair in the compound, but I couldn't move. I felt paralyzed. "NIK!" I screamed out. "NIK! HELP ME!" I screamed out again. I looked around me to see snakes were all around me. I could feel that they were laced with wolfsbane. "NIK!" I screamed out. I was bawling my eyes out, and I was fussing against the restraints._

"NIK!" I screamed out as I shot up into a sitting position. I was crying and looked around to see that I was still in my room. I walked over to my dresser to get dressed before I called Niklaus. I put on one of my father's Forks Police shirt and a pair of gray yoga pants. As soon as I sat down on my bed, my cell phone rang. The called ID said, Nik. I sighed in relief and answered it. "Nik," I said between cries.

"Little wolf, are you okay? I could feel that you are scared," Niklaus said with his voice concerned.

"I had a nightmare. Can you come over?" I sighed out.

"I'll be there in about a second. You can just unlock your balcony door," I heard him move around.

"Okay," I said. "I'll see you in a second." I stood up and hung up the phone. I put the phone on the charger and unlocked the door. I laid down under my covers just as Niklaus walked into my room through my balcony doors.

"You okay?" He asked as he locked my balcony door.

"Can you just hold me?" I asked as I felt very vulnerable at the moment.

"Of course," he said as he took off his shoes. He put his phone on the nightstand and laid down under the covers next to me. "I'm here. It's okay."

I immediately latched onto him, and I put my head on his chest. I closed my eyes, and I was falling asleep listening to his heartbeat. "Love you," I slurred out.

"Love you," he huskily said.

This time, I slept without nightmares and in Niklaus' arms. I can't believe that I told him that I loved him.


	6. Breakfast

**Chapter Six: Breakfast**

I woke up the next morning feeling something heavy on my waist. I peeked my eyes open to see that Niklaus was holding me close to his body. I kissed his cheek, and he opened his eyes. "Morning," he rasped out.

"Morning," I whispered. "We have to get up and get back to the big house for breakfast."

I nodded. "I know. I want to get up and shower. You can stay here if yu want. You can wait here for me or you can go back and get ready."

"I'll stay here and wait for you," he said.

"Okay," I said. He let go of my waist, and I got up and went to the bathroom. I took off my clothes and brushed my teeth. I turned on the shower and got in. I washed and shaved my hair and body before I got out. I put my hair up in a bun, and I put on deodorant, perfume, powder foundation, black eyeliner, and black mascara. "I forgot clothes," I said to myself. I wrapped a towel tightly around my body. I opened up the door to see that Niklaus was laying in my bed with his eyes closed. "Did you go back to sleep?" I asked him.

"No. I heard you say that you forgot your clothes, so I'm going to keep my eyes closed so I don't make you uncomfortable," he sincerely said.

"Oh. Thank you," I said as I walked over to my dresser. I put on a black bra, black thong, light blue ripped skinny jeans, and a gray v-neck t-shirt. "You are okay to look," I said. He opened up his eyes as I put on black flat sandals. I transferred everything from the clutch into a black crossbody Kate Spade purse. "I'm ready."

He stood off the bed and put on his shoes. "Let's go, darling," he said as he grabbed my hand. We walked down the steps and out of the house. I handed him my keys, and he locked the house up for me. We walked hand in hand to the big house and walked in. "Do you want to come to my with me or stay down here? If you want to go with me, I suggest we get up there before Elisa sees you," he said with a smirk.

"Let's go," I said with a giggle.

"Bee!" Elisa said.

"Too late," I said with a smirk. I looked passed Niklaus to see Elisa standing by the top of the stairs hanging on the banister.

"Elisa May Mikaelson, get away from the top of the steps," Niklaus said with a warning tone. She looked at him and slowly walked away from the top of the steps. Niklaus looked at me. "It seems like you are being taken away from me," he said with a smirk.

I just laughed as we finished walking up the steps. I stood by Elisa as Klaus walked away. "Where are Mama and Dada?" I asked and picked her up.

"Out," she said. Davina walked out of her bedroom. "Ina," she said simply.

"I turned around to grab a diaper, and she disappeared," Davina said with a guilty face.

I laughed. "Kids love to disappear." I turned to Elisa. "Let's change your butt," I said. I carried Elisa into her room and carried her over to the changing table. I laid her down and grabbed a diaper at the same time. "What are we going to wear today?" I took off her pajamas and changed her diaper. "Let's go see." We walked over to her dresser, and she opened up a drawer. "All right, we have pants." I looked through her pants to see that she had a pair of black leggings. "Do you want to wear these?"

"Yes," she said. We walked over to the closet. "Up," she said confidently. I picked Elisa up, and we looked through her shirts. I grabbed a pink tank top and a jean jacket. I held them up to her. "Yes," she said.

"Sweet," I said. "Let's get dressed." I sat down on the floor with her, and I got her dressed. "Let's get shoes and socks." I opened up her drawers and found a pair of pink socks. I sat her on the dresser, and I put the socks on her feet. "What shoes?" I asked her. I carried her back over to her closet.

"My boots," she said. I found a pair of brown moccasin boots. "Yes," she said. I sat her back down on the dresser, and I put the shoes on. "My hair?" She asked me.

"Let's get your hair together," I whispered to her. I carried her over to her changing table, and I sat her down. "Don't move," I warned her. I reached over to the side of her changing table while keeping my eyes on her. I grabbed her hairbrush, detangle spray, and two ponytails. "I'm going to put her hair into pigtails."

"Okay," she said and closed her eyes.

"Keep your eyes covered," I warned her because I didn't want to get detangle spray in her hair. I put her hair into two pigtails, and I put her things back. "You are good to go. Let's go," I said. I picked her up, and we walked out of her room.

"Ous," she said and clapped.

"Hello, darling," he said with a smile. She reached her arms out, and he plucked her from my arms. "Where are Elijah and Hayley?"

"Something happened in the bayou," Freya said as she walked out of her room with Vincent. "Hayley obviously went because she is the alpha. Elijah went because he wanted to be there in case anything happened to Hayley." The five of us walked down the steps and sat down at the table. "They should be back soon. Elijah sent me a text saying that they were leaving now, and he asked that we wait to eat until they got here," Freya finished.

"Bee, milk," Elisa said.

"You want some milk?" She nodded her head at me. I stood up from the chair. "Where is the kitchen?"

"Through there," Kol said.

I put my purse down on my chair, and I walked towards the direction that Kol pointed me to. When I entered the kitchen, and I saw a bunch of cooks standing there. "How can I help you?" One of the cooks asked.

"Can I get some milk for Elisa?" The cook nodded, and she quickly made a glass of milk for Elisa, and she handed it over to me. "Thank you," I said and walked out of the kitchen. "Elisa," I said. She held her arms out for the bottle, and she put it in her mouth. She stayed in Niklaus' arms quietly.

"Morning," Rebekah said as she hit the bottom of the steps. We all replied with a chorus of 'morning'. Rebekah walked over to Niklaus and Elisa, and she bent over to Elisa. "Morning, Ellie girl," she said and kissed the top of her head.

Hayley and Elijah walked into the big house, and Hayley looked pissed. "I'm fed up with Aiden. He is so close to having his ass kicked out of the pack," she said and shook his head. They sat down in their spot, and Ellie got off of Niklaus' lap and walked over to her Elijah. "You look so pretty, Elisa. Did Aunt Davina pick that outfit out or did you?"

"Bella did. I'm so not ready to watch Elisa," Davina said. "I took a shower and a half today."

We all laughed at Davina. "Milk," Elisa said with her head buried in Elijah's chest.

"Did you get milk?" Elijah asked Elisa, and she just nodded her head in response. "Do you want to hang with Dada today?"

Elisa smiled widely. "Yay, Dada. Yay," she squealed out. We all laughed at her. "Park?"

"I was thinking that I could take you shopping. I could get you some new clothes and some new toys," Elijah said. She dropped her milk and hugged her Dad with a big smile. "You like it when Dada takes you out just the two of you." She nodded her head and the food came out. "You have to sit in your spot."

"Ok," she said and sat down between her mom and dad.

Seeing the interaction between Elijah and Elisa makes me want to have a child with Niklaus.

Hold up.

Stop.

Did I really just think that?

"Little wolf, you okay?" Niklaus asked. I turned my head to him and nodded. "Do you want to discuss the events that occurred a couple of days ago?" I cut a piece of french toast and put it in my mouth and nodded. "Theirry is the one who had the idea."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Theirry had some help," Marcel said. I turned my head to face him.

"Help? I don't understand," I asked confused. I grabbed a piece of bacon and took a bite of it.

"I still talk to some of the witches in the quarter. They didn't realize that I was there, but they were talking about how Katie helped out Theirry because she loves him. Theirry loves her. They have a hidden relationship." She paused. "Well, it's not hidden anymore."

"Well, the witch bitch and Theirry planned to poison you with the wolfsbane, but they didn't know how to do it," Rebekah said.

"Bitch," Elisa said.

"Elisa May, that is a grown up word. You are not allowed to say that," Hayley said.

"Mama bitch," Elisa said.

Kol just lost it. He spat his drink out onto Vincent, and he just started laughing. "Kol, knock it off," Elijah said with a warning tone.

"Anyways, the florist that the flowers came from is sided with the witches and Thierry. That's where they got the lilies," Niklaus said. I sat there and ate another piece of bacon because I was trying to process what they were telling me. "Love?" Niklaus carefully asked.

"I heard you," I softly said. "I'm just trying to process what you just told me." I paused and sighed. "Did you get a motive about of them?" I quietly asked.

"We haven't approached them because we wanted to include you in the decision of what happens," Niklaus said. I nodded my head. "I told you that I get revenge on anyone who tries to hurt my family, and I will hurt them worse than what they did. I promise you that I will do anything in my power to kill him."

I nodded my head, and I immediately knew my decision. I nodded again. "I know what I want to do." I took a sip of orange juice before I continued. "I can handle the witches if I have some help from my girls?"

"Hell yes," Freya said.

"Hell yes," Elisa said.

"Elisa May, don't copy anything that your Aunts and Uncles say," Hayley said, but she covered Elisa's ears. "Hell yes," she said with a wink.

"I'm in for a witch killing," Rebekah said.

"I'm in," Davina said.

I turned my attention back to Niklaus. "I can handle the witches with the girls. I don't think that I can handle Theirry. I can talk back to him, but I'm not strong enough to actually fight him. Can I have your help in that department?" I hopefully asked my mate.

"I thought that you would never ask," Niklaus said. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I went back to eating my french toast and bacon. "I say that we have our fun tomorrow, gentlemen. We can let the lovely ladies have their fun today."

"Good. I don't want to miss it, but I want to take Elisa out to have Dada and Ellie day," Elijah said. Elisa smiled and put eggs in her mouth.

"Think I should change?" I asked Hayley.

She looked at my outfit. "I think that you should change your shoes into combat boots if you have them. If you have a leather jacket, that would make you look bad a-s-s," she said.

"Well, I have the boots, but I don't have a leather jacket," I said with a smirk to Hayley.

Niklaus blurred away from the table, and he came back seconds later. "Here you go, little wolf," he said, and he handed me a black leather jacket.

I slipped it on, and I immediately smelt Niklaus. It was very comforting. I wrapped the jacket around me and looked at Niklaus - who was looking at me with love and another motion that I couldn't figure out. "You are not going to get this back," I told me.

Niklaus laughed. "I wasn't expecting it back."

"Good." I finished eating my food, and I pushed my plate away from me. "Ladies, what is the plan?"

"I say that we go and have a nice chat," Rebekah said.

"What is your definition of nice chat?" I asked her with a smirk on my face.

Where is this attitude coming from?

"My definition of a nice chat with the witches is my hand plunging into a chest and ripping out a heart," Rebekah said with a killer smile.

I just laughed and stopped. "Where is this attitude coming from?" I asked myself.

"You could just be angry that someone tried to kill you on your second day," Hayley said.

"My little wolf, revenge is the best medicine," Niklaus said.

I rubbed my temples. "What do the witches have against me?" I asked the table.

"Theirry most likely told them that you are the thing that Niklaus values the most," Elijah said. "They see that vulnerability. They will do everything they can to make it more vulnerable."

I turned to Niklaus - who had a scowl on his face. "That means killing me would be what makes you most vulnerable."

"Those witches will die before they can even kill you for a millisecond," Niklaus said with confidence.

"Well, I'm done eating. Are we ready to go girls?" Rebekah said.

I stood up and looked at Niklaus. "I'll come see you when we get back." I kissed his cheek. "Thanks for the new jacket," I jokingly said. I pulled away and walked over Hayley. "I need to change my shoes."

"Let's go change them. It's been boring around here," Freya said. The five of us girls walked over to my house. I unlocked the door, and we walked upstairs to my room. They all sat on my bed. "So, Niklaus slept here last night? I thought that he came home."

I sighed. "He did. I had a nightmare last night." I shivered thinking about the wolfsbane bathed snakes.

"About what?" Davina asked.

"Last night, I admitted my biggest fear to Niklaus, and I dreamed about it last night." I took off my flats, and I put them in my closet.

"What do you mean?" Hayley asked concerned.

I sighed and sat on the end of my bed. "I'm petrified of snakes. Last night, I had a nightmare that I was chained to a chair in the compound." I cleared my throat. "I was sitting chained up in the chair, and there was a whole fleet of snakes slithering over to me. I was terrified of the snakes, but the worst part was that they were soaked with wolfsbane." I wiped the couple of tears that fell from my eyes, and I stood up. I put on black socks. "I called out for Niklaus a bunch of times, but he didn't save me." I walked over to my closet. "I want to go forward with the mating process. I haven't told him yet, though. I wanted to talk to you girls about what I should expect first, but that is a conversation for another time."

"Niklaus will always be there for you when you want him to be there," Davina said.

"When we get back, the five of us can hang out and give you any advice that you need on the mating process between an original vampire and his/her mate," Freya said.

I put on my black fold over combat boots. I took my phone and keys out of my purse, and I put them into my pocket. "Sounds good. Let's go." The girls stood up from my bed, and we walked out of my house after I locked it.

Once I got to the bottom step, Hayley turned to me. "Isobelle, I should warn you."

"Yeah?"

"There is a big chance that there will be a fight," Rebekah said in a friendly warning tone.

Then it clicked in my head.

"I might trigger my werewolf gene," I said with realization.

Hayley nodded. "If that happens, I will be there with you every step of the way. There is no doubt that Niklaus will be there too."

I nodded my head. "I know you two will." I gave her a small smile. "I'm okay with triggering the werewolf gene." I got off the bottom step. "Ready?"

"I've been ready," Rebekah said with her head held high.

I gave a very creepy grin. "Let's go have a nice chat with the witches."

 **AN: Stay Tuned...**


	7. Wolf Curse

**Chapter Seven: Wolf Curse**

We walked towards the witches den with confidence and anger running through our veins. "It's right up here on the right," Davina said. We nodded and walked into the place where Davina said was. She walked inside, and we stood by the door to hear what the witches were saying.

"Davina Claire, what a surprise?" An older witch said.

"Agnus," Davina said with a nod.

Freya walked in. "Someone is trying to start a war. You would happen to know what that is about?" Three more witches came out and joined this Agnus woman. "Katie, Robin, and Gabriella," Freya said with a smirk.

"Let's go," Hayley whispered to Rebekah and I. We walked into the witches den with our head held high. "Hi," Hayley said with a sneer.

"Let's get down to business shall we?" Rebekah asked. She grabbed a plant and inspected it.

"What would three originals and a exiled witch want with us?" Angus asked in a strong manner. Another witch came out and joined them. "Sophie, it seems like we have some guests here."

"I see that," Sophie said. "Who is that?" She asked and pointed at me.

I walked over to the counter and rested my hands on it. I pursed my lips at the witches and looked them up and down. I turned my attention to Katie. "Katie right?" She glared at me. "You must know me. Theirry knows me." The other witches looked at her with confusion. "Oh, they didn't know?" I gave her a fake guilty smile. "Oops. Katie, I'm Isobelle Lebonair." A flash of fear crossed all five witches faces. "Oh, so you have heard about my family? Good."

"I don't approve of someone trying to kill my family. Isobelle may not have triggered her wolf gene, but we come from the same bloodline, and she is still part of the Crescent Wolf Pack," Hayley said with a glare. "You don't want to start a war with the pack do you?"

"She is also under the protection of the Mikaelson family," Rebekah said. She turned to me and smirked. "Tell them the reason why they are under the protection of our family, Isobelle. I can't wait to see the look on their faces."

"You must know of Niklaus Mikaelson," I said, and their faces paled. "You five are witches. You know what mates are? You do. Good. Niklaus Mikaelson is my mate. I don't like it when he is upset or angry. So the fact that one of you bitches tried to kill me, really upset my mate. I don't like that."

Sophie turned her head to Katie. "What did you do?"

Agnus just glared at me. "Don't answer that in front of the disgraces to all supernatural kind."

Sophie looked at Agnus and back to Katie. "What did you do? Who is Theirry?"

"Theirry is a vampire that she is seeing behind everyone's backs," Freya said with a smirk. "You should really think about the consequences of your actions, Katie."

Angus turned her head and looked at Katie with disgust. "A vampire. You are in league with a vampire."

"She and Theirry put wolfsbane on flowers, and they proceeded to put them on the steps of my home. I touched the flowers, and I discovered the poison on them. As you can tell, it doesn't make me a happy person knowing that someone wants to kill me for no reason."

Gabriella moved and stood next to Agnus, and she started chanting. Next thing I know, I'm on the ground trying to catch my breath. This bitch was trying to suffocate me. "Corruptionem," Gabriella said. _(Latin: Decay. She is trying to get Bella to decay from the inside out with the spell she just threw at Bella.)_

Freya was immediately down next to me, and she was chanting. When she was done chanting her spell, I felt a lot better but my chest hurt a little bit. We stood up to find that Hayley and Rebekah looked murderous. Davina was standing there confidently. Freya was helping me gain my strength. Katie and Sophie were standing there confidently. All I saw was red. I ran over to the counter, grabbed Katie's shirt, and pulled her over the counter. I just felt angry that they tried to kill me twice now. "You aren't so damn confident now are you?"

"Niklaus Mikaelson deserves to die just like you do," She said with a small glare. She knew what to say to get under my skin. "What are you going to do?" You girls are just wolves and vampires. You may have two witches with you, but there are five of us."

"No, there is one of you," Agnus said. "You broke a cardinal rule. You have to face the consequences. It's blood on their hands, not ours." She glared at the rest of us. "Watch your back," she warned and left with the other witches.

"Your own coven doesn't want you. You lost your family over a pathetic vampire," Hayley said. "Isobelle, let us get rid of her. You don't need to trigger your curse yet," she calmly said against me.

I looked at her. "I want to finish hearing what she has to say about Niklaus," I said to Hayley and turned my attention back to Katie. "Finish what you were going to say about him."

"Niklaus doesn't deserve love." I smacked her because of her statement and her straight stupidity. "Nor do you. You are a filthy bitch that should die." I smacked her again. She seriously is the stupid person that I have ever met.

"Seriously?" Davina asked. "I would have shut my trap. Then again, it's rumored around the witch gossip circle that she is the most stupid and weakest one of them all."

"The little hybrid baby is the worst excuse of a child in the world." I punched Katie in the face, and I put my knee on her throat. "You deserve to die like Thomas Labonair, Carmen Labonair, Nora Labonair, and Marcus Labonair did."

I just lost it. You can say what you want to say about me, but don't ever say anything about the people that I love - especially Niklaus and Elisa. I don't know what I did, but I guess I triggered my werewolf curse because all I felt was a lot of pain.

 **AN: I know that this fight is very small, but I have another idea that I want the witches to be involved in. It's way bigger than this.**

* * *

I was screaming my lungs out when I felt someone put their arms around me. "Bella, we have to go into the woods."

"NIKLAUS!" I screamed out.

"Bella, we have to get into the woods," Hayley said. "We need to get you into the woods. You killed Katie. You are triggering the curse."

I cried out because I felt my bones ripping apart. "I want Nik," I screamed out.

"Bella, I know that you are in pain, but I'm going to pick you up," Hayley said. She lifted me up with ease. "I'm just going to quickly take you to the woods away from civilization. The girls will go get Niklaus." Hayley started to run to the woods. She put me down on the ground. "Bella, don't fight it. I know the pain is unbearable, but you can't fight it. Fighting the pain will only cause worse pain."

I just stared at the trees when I felt the sudden urge to take off my clothes. I tore off my jacket, shoes, socks, and shirt. I just transforming into a wolf in my bra and jeans. "Nik," I cried out his name.

"I know, Bella. I know that you need him. The girls are getting him, but right now, I need you to focus on changing."

I felt my spine snap, and I screamed. I took off my bra, jeans, and underwear. My vision started to get blurry as I saw a familiar figure pop into my line of vision. "Nik," I cried out. He immediately took off his jacket and t-shirt. "What are you doing?" I gasped out. I felt my fingers and toes break, and I immediately got on all fours.

"I'm going to run right next to you. I'm going to change with you. I know that it's painful, but please don't fight it," he said with vulnerability. "Please don't fight it." He turned to Hayley. "I'm taking off my pants," he warned her.

"I won't stare," she deadpanned.

I felt my face grow, and I cried more. This experience has to be the most painful experience that I have ever had. Niklaus was going through the same things as me, but he was taking his change a lot easier. Lucky Dog. The rest of my bones broke, and I fell to the ground with my eyes shut. I opened me eyes a few moments later to something licking my head. I opened my eyes to see a wolf with Niklaus' color hair standing there. Why was he licking my head? I stood up, and I saw that I was a tad shorter than Niklaus. What the hell?

I looked down to see that I had white wolf paws. I shook my head and stared at my paws. Niklaus whined and sat down. I looked up at him and walked over. I put my head on his chest, and I listened to his heartbeat to help keep me calm. "Bella?" I turned my head to see that the rest of the family joined - even Elijah and Elisa.

"Dog," Elisa said. I slowly walked over to the family and sat down a couple feet away, so they know that I'm not going to threaten her. "Dog," Elisa said again. She got down from Elijah's arms and walked over to me. Everyone was scared, and I saw that Niklaus stood next to me like he was going to strike in case something happened with Elisa. "Pretty," Elisa said and gently patted my white fur.

As a sign that I won't harm Elisa, I laid down on the wooded ground. "She knows who we are," Hayley said with a smile. "She's going to be okay," Hayley said with a wide smile. "She is going to do great."

I gave Elisa a wolfy grin when she walked over to me. She laughed. "Silly dog," she said. For shits and giggles, I got onto my back. She immediately ran her hands on my stomach.

"Elisa, come here," Hayley said. "The wolves need to run." Elisa stood up from her crouch and walked over to Hayley. "Niklaus and Bella, go run."

Niklaus and I looked at each other and ran off deeper into the woods. This run feels so exhilarating. I feel alive while running in my wolf form. I saw that Niklaus stopped ahead of me, and when I caught up with him, I stopped. He laid down on the ground looking at me. I slowly walked over to him, and I laid down next him. I gently laid my head on his back. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up again to the feeling of someone laying next to me in my bed. "What the hell?" I asked loudly.

"It's okay, little wolf," Niklaus said.

I turned to face him. "What happened?"

"You killed Katie," he whispered and moved some hair out of my face. "You triggered your wolf curse."

I took his hand away from my hair and kissed it. "I know that part. I remember running in the woods with you. I remember falling asleep on your back. How did I get here?"

"You changed back to your human form while you were sleeping. I brought you back home and put you in bed. I had Hayley change you into pajamas because I didn't want to look at you naked without you conscious."

I giggled. "Thank you."

"You did really good, little wolf. You handled everything perfectly," he said and kissed my head. "How are you feeling?"

"Dirty actually. I'm going to take a shower. Do you need to take one?" I asked and stood out of bed.

"I took one while Hayley was changing you. You were so worn out that you didn't even wake up. You have slept the whole day. I'll make you something small to eat while you are in the shower." He said and stood up. I got a good look at what he was wearing. He was just wearing a pair of pajama pants. No shirt. No nothing. "You like what you see?" He smirked.

"Oh hush, you," I said and walked into the bathroom. I took off my clothes and hopped in.

Tonight is the night. Tonight is the night that I tell Niklaus that I'm ready to take the next step in our mating process.


	8. Mates

**Chapter Eight: Mates**

I got into the shower, and I shaved and washed everything... twice.

I'm not ready to have sex with him, but I still wanted to look and smell good for this conversation.

When I got out, I dried my hair and brushed my teeth. I made sure that I put on a lot of deodorant, perfume, and lotion. I added powder foundation, black eyeliner, and black mascara. I peeked my head out of the door to see that Niklaus wasn't in the room, so I quickly walked over to the dresser. I put on a black lace thong and Niklaus' t-shirt that was sitting on top of the dresser. I sat down on the bed and covered my legs up. "Niklaus, don't worry about the food right now. I want to talk to you about something."

"What's up, little wolf?" He asked me as he sat down on the bed across from me.

"I don't give a shit that I am only 18 years old. I'm a legal adult," I said out of the blue.

"What do you mean? I know that you are 18 years old, love," Niklaus said.

"I don't give a shit that I'm in high school anymore. I know that I'm going to finish it, but who is to say that I can't finish high school is a committed relationship with a mate?" I blurted out without my filter.

"You want to go ahead with being mates?" Niklaus asked with a smile.

His smile made me really happy. It confirmed that I'm making the right decision.

I nodded my head. "I've wanted to be your mate since the first moment that I have laid my eyes on you, but I didn't know what I was expecting to get myself into again. Then, I got to know you, and things changed. It was set in stone during our date because we let our guards down, and I got passed the asshole facade." He smirked at the word asshole. "I want us to be mates. I want people to know that we are mates."

Niklaus smile faltered a bit. "You do know that when word gets around that you are my mate, my enemies will come after you in any way, shape, or form?"

I nodded my head. "I know, but you will be right there next to me when that happens."

"Of course, I will," he said and moved a piece of hair behind my head. "Do you want to go over the mating process?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I want to know what I should expect."

"Well, our label will be mates/girlfriend/fiance/wife. We can work up to the last two," he said with a wink. I could feel the blush on my cheeks. "There is one thing that makes us mates different as a couple."

I played with the corner of the comforter. "What is the thing?"

"It just has to happen once. During sex, we have to drink blood from each other," Niklaus said, and I could feel my cheeks heat up even more.

"The sex has to happen once or the blood exchange?" I asked and bit my lip.

"The blood exchange." He gently pulled my bottom lip out from between my teeth. I don't know why, but the fact that Niklaus and I were talking about sex and the blood exchange turned me on a lot. He looked at me and smirked. "How are you taking this?"

I moved the comforter off of me, and he saw that was wearing his shirt without pants. I kneeled on my legs and put my hands on his knees. "I think that you can smell it," I whispered. What happened next shocked the both of us.

I leaned in and smashed my lips to his.

Niklaus wrapped his arms around me, and he pulled me into his lap. We kissed for a little bit longer before we pulled apart. "My shirt with a thong?" He asked with a smirk.

I gave him a sly smile. "Shut up and kiss me."

"With pleasure." He smashed his lips to mine. His tongue made its way into my mouth, and our tongues battled for dominance. Even though it was my mouth, I still lost. While we were making out, Niklaus moved us to where he was laying above me.

I pulled away from him and let out a long breath. "We should stop. I don't think that I'm ready to go all the way right now."

Niklaus nodded and moved a piece of hair out of my face. "I don't want to force you to do anything that you are not ready for," he said with sincerity, and he started to get off of me.

"No," I said with a pout. I grabbed the waistband of his pants, and I kept him laying on top of me.

"Let's get a little more comfortable," Niklaus said. He moved us so that I was on top of him. I had my knees and arms on both sides of him. "How are you feeling after everything that has happened today?"

"I'm still a little tired from triggering the curse. I'm just still trying to process everything that happened before that," I said and ran my fingers up and down his arms.

"Care to explain everything?" He softly asked.

"Katie kept saying that you don't deserve love. She said that Elisa deserves to die. She said that I deserve to die like my parents did. It just made me so angry that I snapped. I don't know how I killed her. I don't know how I killed her." I could feel the tears fall down my cheeks. "I killed someone," my voice broke and I finished my sentence. "I killed someone, and I can't find it in me to regret it. She deserves worse than what she got."

"You clawed one of her eyes out and snapped her neck." I looked at Niklaus in shock. He wiped away one of my tears. "I saw the body. It was some nice work."

I laughed and smiled. "Good. The bitch deserved it."

My stomach started to growl. "Hungry?"

"I would have to think so." I got off his lap and off the bed. Niklaus got off the bed and grabbed my hand. We walked downstairs to the kitchen where I saw the peanut butter and jelly sitting on the counter. I put them back where they belong, and I grabbed out a frozen pizza. "When will I change into a wolf?"

"Every full moon."

"I remember that you changed into a wolf the same time that I did. That was during the day not during a full moon, how did you change?" I preheated the oven.

"I'm a hybrid, love. I can change into a wolf whenever I so please," he said and stood up. He walked to my fridge and pulled out a bag of blood. "I need this. Every time I shift into my wolf, I get a little bloodthirsty."

"You need to eat. I'm not going to stop you." I took the pizza out of the box and put it on a pizza stone. "Now, I can't legally buy alcohol, so there isn't any scotch or bourbon in the house." I put the pizza in the oven and put it in the oven.

Niklaus threw away his blood bag into the trash and cleaned off his face. "Well, I guess that I should put some of my own personal touch around here, shouldn't I?"

I smiled and walked over to him, and I put my arms around him. "I won't protest if you put a couple things here and there around the house," I said with a wink.

"Your phone is ringing," he said. "I'll get it." He ran to my room with vampire speed, and he came back. "It's your dad. I wasn't going to answer that."

I laughed and took my phone from him. "Hi, Dad," I said and put it on speaker.

"Bella, it's not Charlie. It's Esme," she sadly said.

"What's wrong?" I could feel my body be overtaken with fear.

"Are you sitting down?" I could hear the worrying mother peeking through.

I quickly walked over to the table and sat down. "Momma Es, what's wrong with my dad?" My palms started to sweat.

"He had a heart attack, Bella."

My heart stopped, and I started to have trouble breathing. "Is he okay?" Niklaus blurred out of the house, but I couldn't bring myself to care about it right now. I was thinking about my father. "Is he alive? What happened?"

"Billy and Jacob were asking about where you moved to, but your father knew that something was going on between you and Jacob. Well, Jacob was getting angry that your father wasn't confessing." Niklaus came back into the kitchen with a couple of pieces of paper. He handed them to me, and I saw that it was a plane ticket. I nodded my head to him in gratitude to him. "Well, Jacob wolfed out in front of your father. He started to growl at your dad, and it scared your father that much that he had a heart attack."

I shot off the chair and ran upstairs. "How is he doing?" I put the phone on the dresser, and I stripped down. My bedroom door opened to reveal Hayley and Niklaus. I put on a black sports bra, white tank top, and black leggings. "Momma Es, how is my father doing?" I asked Esme again as I walked to the closet. I put on a gray Forks Police Chief hoodie and black flip flops.

"Sorry, I had to yell at Emmett because he was being childish. Your father is stable, but he is weak." I could feel the tears falling from my eyes. "Are you coming to Forks?"

"Yeah," I said and wiped some tears that feel from my eyes. "I'll text you with my flight information."

"All right, Bella. I will send someone to come get you," Esme said.

"Okay, Bye." I hung up the phone. I wiped away some more tears. I looked at Niklaus. "When does my plane leave?"

"We have to leave here in forty-five minutes ." I nodded my head. "Your flight leaves at 9, and you have to be there an hour before your flight." He grabbed down a suitcase for me. "It was the earliest one that I could get you two."

"You two?" I asked him, but then I looked at Hayley. "Are you coming with me?"

She nodded. "I wasn't going to let you do this by yourself."

"Thank you," I whispered and packed up some clothes. "Do you need to pack?"

"All of my things are downstairs by the front door," Hayley said.

"Okay," I said breathlessly. I packed up my carry on with school work and stuff for me to do. "Nik, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, little wolf. What's up?" He asked and put my phone charger in my purse. "I'm going to leave you my keys to my car and my house. If you can watch the both of them when we are gone, I would be grateful."

"Of course. If I get annoyed with the family, this will become my sanctuary." I just laughed at him and the oven dinged. "The pizza. I'll put it in containers." I nodded my head, and he left.

I looked at Hayley. "I have to talk to you about something in Forks. I want to talk to you about away from everyone's super hearing." She nodded her head. I grabbed my bags and walked downstairs. Niklaus was standing there with pizza and soda. He put them on the table by the door, and he grabbed all six bags. "What are you doing?"

"Which car?" He asked me.

"We can just take mine because it's right out front," I commented. I grabbed the keys off the hook and unlocked it for him. I checked everything out around the house. I walked out of my house and locked it up. I got into the passenger seat and texted Esme.

 _Bella: Hey, Momma. I'm heading to the airport now. I'm bringing my cousin, Hayley, with me. I'll text you when we are boarding the plane._

I took a bite of pizza as my phone rang through the Bluetooth. I hit answer on the screen. "Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Isabella Swan?" A voice asked.

"This is she. Is this someone from the hospital?" I took a sip of my soda to help the pizza go down.

"This is Dr. Gerandy. How are you doing, Bella?"

"Hey, Duncan. How is my father doing?" I wiped away a tear that I didn't know fell from my eyes.

"We were getting his charts and everything together. We just went straight into helping him. I'm sorry that we didn't bother with calling you until after. Chief comes first." My phone dinged, but I waited to answer the text message. "He's ready for visitors, but we aren't allowing anyone to come into his room until after you do."

I wiped away another tear. "I don't know if you know this, but I don't live in Forks anymore. I moved to New Orleans, but I'm on the way to the airport right now. I will be there when I land."

"Okay. We will keep visiting hours for you open."

"All right. Thank you, Duncan."

"Welcome, Bella."

"Bye," I said hung up the phone. I looked at the text message to see that it was from Esme.

 _Esme: Okay. Let me know when you girls board the plane and arrive in Seattle. One of the kids or I will come get you._

"We are good. One of the Cullens is going to pick us up from the airport." They nodded their heads as an answer.

We finished the drive in a silence because I didn't know what to say. When we pulled up to the drop-off, we got out of my car. Niklaus grabbed our bags and got them out of the trunk. "Call me if you need me. I will be on the first flight out there," he said and hugged me. I leaned up and puckered. He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss.

"Thank you," I said.

"Welcome," he whispered.

Hayley and I got our bags and walked into the airport. I was nervous as I could be walking in.


	9. Forks

**Chapter Nine: Forks**

I was woken up by someone shaking me. I peeked my eyes open to see Hayley standing there. "Hey, Iso. We landed." She gave me a small smile.

"Okay," I said. I stood up and got off the plane with Hayley when a nice gentleman let us go in front of him. I grabbed out my phone and turned it on. I saw that there were two text messages from Esme.

 _Esme: I'm here._

 _Esme: Carlisle and I are down by the baggage claim. We brought two cars. One for you to drive around in while you are in Forks._

I wonder which car they are letting me drive. I doubt that it is Edward's Volvo.

"Esme is by the baggage claim," I said.

"Bella, I want to talk to you about earlier. Are you okay with everything that happened in the woods?" She asked me with concern in her voice.

"I'm not okay," I quietly told her. "Can we talk about that after we get everything sorted out with my dad? He is my main priority right now." She nodded her head and gave me a sad smile. We walked down to the baggage claim where I saw Carlisle and Esme standing there. I pointed to them and looked at Hayley. "That's Carlisle and Esme."

She nodded her head. "I can smell them."

I giggled. "That's one thing that I never thought you would say that," I said sarcastically but with a smile.

Hayley laughed. "True. The baggage claim is starting." We walked over to the baggage claim, and our bags were the first two. "That was easy."

My phone started to ring, and I saw that it was Freya. "Freya is calling me," I said and hit accept. "Hey, Freya."

"Hey, Bella. I just talked to Niklaus, and he said that you and Hayley were going to Forks because of your Dad. Are you okay?" She asked.

I felt the tears well up. "I don't know. I haven't seen my dad, yet. I will have a proper answer to your question when I get more information from the doctors. I have to go. I will call you guys later." She said goodbye, and we hung up the phone. "Let's go."

We walked over to Carlisle and Esme, and I was immediately wrapped up in a hug. "Hello, dear."

"Hi, Momma," I said. "Carlisle and Esme, meet my cousin - Hayley. Hayley, meet Carlisle and Esme." They shook hands.

Carlisle hugged me. "Where are you guys staying?" He asked me.

"We were just going to stay at Dad's house," I said as Esme held out a set of keys for me. "What are these for?" I grabbed them and looked at the keychain, and I knew exactly whose keys these were.

They were Edward's keys because of the keychain picture of him and me.

"Edward is letting you drive his car," Esme said with a smirk.

"This is new," I said in amazement that Edward actually decided to let someone else to drive his car. We walked out of the airport and to the cars. We stood by the cars which were right next to each other. "I'm going to go to the hospital, and then I'll stop by the house to see everyone."

"Okay," Esme said.

The air kind of got awkward for some reason. I didn't like that awkward feeling.

"Well, I will let you know when I leave the hospital. They said that they were going to keep visiting hours open for me." Carlisle nodded and put our bags into the car. "Thanks, Dad," I said with a broken voice.

He gave me a big hug. "Call us if you need anything," he said.

"I know," I said and got into the car with Hayley. "Jesus, Edward is actually letting me drive his Volvo." I put on my seatbelt, and I started the car.

"Does Edward not like you driving his car?" Hayley asked confused.

"Edward doesn't like anyone besides himself driving his car. This is his baby." I leaned back into the seat basking in the warmth of the car.

"Tell me about the Cullens and your friends," Hayley said. I could tell that she was trying to distract me from thinking about my father being in the hospital.

I honestly appreciated it.

"Well, the leader - father - of the coven is Carlisle. He is the one that really makes the big decisions for the family. He is also a doctor at Forks Hospital," I started to say.

"How is he a vampire but also a doctor? Doesn't the blood temp him?" Hayley asked confused.

"He is over 300 years old. He can hold his bloodlust very well." She nodded her head as I got onto the interstate. "That's his power really. Then, there is Esme. She is the mother of the coven, and she is Carlisle's wife/mate. She doesn't have a power, really, besides the fact that she is a very - very - good mother." I gave her a small smile. "She acts like a mother to me than my mom - Renee - does."

"She sounds like a good woman," Hayley said.

"She is." I paused. "I wonder if she and Mama would have gotten along."

"Auntie Nora got along with everyone. For the time that I spent with her, she was a fantastic woman. They would have gotten along," Hayley commented. "What about the others?"

"Edward is the fastest and the mind reader of the group. He can read everyone's mind, but mine. That kind of made me happy. He is the second one to be in the coven. He came before Esme. We dated for a year, but then the feelings kind of fizzled into sibling love. He agreed with me, so our break-up was very mutual and good. I know that Tanya is his mate, so I'm happy for him." I smiled thinking about my mate. "He is protective of me because we are that close."

"That's good that Niklaus doesn't have to worry about him." She paused. "Shit, we have to call them."

"We will call him later. I know that he will understand. Just send him a text." She nodded and got out her phone. "Rosalie is the next person to join the coven. She doesn't really have a power. I guess you can say that her power is beauty and vanity. She is kind of a bitch, but once she gets used to you, she can be pretty nice. Her mate is Emmett." I smiled. "Emmett is a big teddy bear. He looks very intimidating, but he's not at all - unless you get on his bad side. He doesn't have a power, but he has a lot of strength for a vampire. He is a big goofball."

"Alice and Jasper are the next ones to join the group. Alice has the ability to see the future, but only if the decision is set in stone. She is a pixie. She kind of reminds me of a brunette Tinkerbell. She loves to shop and play Bella Barbie. She is the quietest of the group when needed. Jasper..." I said and trailed off. "He's the baby of the group in a way."

"What do you mean?" Hayley asked me with a confused look.

"Jasper has been a vampire as long as Carlisle, but he hasn't been a vegetarian vampire as long as Carlisle has been, though. He does have some problems with the bloodlust, but he is getting better. My 18th birthday was almost two weeks ago, and I got a paper cut. He looked like he was about to drain me of blood, but he looked at Alice. It seemed like Alice brought him back to reality. He just ran out of the house to get away from the blood."

"That's good," she said but paused. "Wait, your birthday was almost two weeks ago?"

I nodded. "It was my birthday on September 13."

She nodded her head and got out her phone. "Niklaus said that there is no rush for us to call him. He just wants us to call him when we get the chance."

"Will you tell him that I will call him when we get to Dad's house?" She nodded her head. "Thank you," I said and sighed.

"What will you do if the shape-shifter is at the hospital?" There is the million dollar question.

"Part of me wants to wolf out and claw his eyes out. I want to chop off his balls and make him play fetch with them. I want to wring his fucking neck out," I said and sighed. "I say that, but if he is there, the worst thing that I will do is just scream and yell at him."

"How are you feeling now that you have caused your curse?" Hayley asked me with concern.

"I feel like I'm whole now, but the shifting does scare me. Niklaus told me that since he is a hybrid, he can shift anytime he wants. I thought you were a hybrid, why can't you shift whenever you want too?"

"He's an odd case really." She giggled, and I smiled.

He's my odd case.

"In all seriousness, he had the full moon curse that was put on him lifted. Since the full moon curse was lifted, he is able to shift into a wolf whenever he pleases. He hates shifting on the full moon, so he doesn't shift. He will come to the bayou in human form, and he will walk around smirking at the pack. I bet that he will come shift with the pack on full moons because you will be there." She looked at her phone. "He said that he will be waiting by the phone." She paused. "Elijah just sent me a picture," she said and pouted. She quickly showed me the picture of Elisa sleeping on Elijah's chest.

"I'm sorry that you had to leave Elisa." I really am sorry. I know how little kids and parents can be for a long period of separation.

"You need me, Bella." She gave me a gentle smile. "Plus, this Momma needs a break from being Momma for a day. Tomorrow, I will go through separation anxiety." I nodded my head. The rest of the drive was spent with us singing along to different tunes. As we entered Forks, the car's atmosphere changed. "How are you doing?"

There was feeling in the pit of my stomach that was not good at all.

"I don't think that he's going to make it. I think that Jacob Black killed my father," I said with tears flowing down my face.

"I'll be here to back you up if you need it," she whispered.

"Thank you," I said and pulled into the hospital. I parked the car, and we got out. I grabbed my purse from the back seat, and we were on our way inside. As soon as I got into the waiting room, my mood went from bad to worse.

"Bella," Jacob said and stood up. The rest of the pack turned around and faced me. I could tell that he looked regretful.

"Burn in hell, Jacob," I seethed out to him. I turned my attention to the receptionist. "I'm here to see..."

"Charlie Swan," she said and finished with a sad smile. "I want to clarify things with you." I nodded my head for her to continue. "Who is and is not allowed in your father's hospital room?"

"The group of people in the corner are not allowed within five feet of the door to my father's room." She nodded. "The Cullens are allowed to be in his room." I could feel the glares from the La Push pack burning a hole into my back.

"Now, if the people in the corner try to get into his room. What do you want to happen with them?" She asked.

"Arrested or kicked out," I stated. I don't feel sad towards the pack. I don't have it in me to feel bad.

She nodded. "Let me print this out. Is she allowed into the room too?" The receptionist nodded her head to Hayley.

"She is. She will probably be with me most of the time." She nodded her head and printed out the sheet. "What room is he in?"

"If you could sign and date this real quick that would be great." I quickly signed the form. "He's in room 45."

"Thank you," I said. Hayley and I quickly walked down the hall to his room. As soon as I got to the door, I knew. I knew that my father wasn't going to live. "He's not going to make it," I whispered to myself.

We walked into the room where I saw Dr. Gerandy looking over my father. I could tell by the look on his face that he doesn't think that he is going to make it. "Hey, Bella."

"Hi," I said with tears streaming down my face. I looked at my father, and I broke. I just started bawling my eyes. "He didn't just have a heart attack did he?"

"I knew that Dr. Cullen was going to call you. I asked that he not tell you his full condition until you got here," he said with a sad tone. "You father was attacked by a sort of animal as he had his heart attack."

 **Jacob Black is a dead man.**

"He's not going to make it," I bawled out. I fell down to my knees and cried. Hayley got on her knees next to me and held me.

"It will be a miracle if he lives," Dr. Gerandy said. "Let me know if you need anything." He gave me a look of pity and left.

I turned to Hayley. "I need to say goodbye," I whispered. She nodded and let me go. I stood up on wobbly knees and walked over to the bed. My Dad was laying there with a bunch of blood bags draining into his body. He was a patched up face from where Jacob scratched him. I could tell that his chest was bleeding because there was fresh blood on his gown. "Daddy," I cried out. "You must be in so much pain. It's okay if you let go." I took a deep breath. "I don't want you to go through life in pain, and I don't want you in pain." I grabbed his hand and held on. "I never thought less of you since you told me about my biological parents. You are still my father no matter what," I said and paused. "I don't want you to suffer. It's okay to let go," I reminded him. "I'll finish school. I promise you." I kissed his hand and stood up. "I will get back Jacob Black for this," I wiped my tears and stood up with wobbly knees again. "I love you, Daddy. I will always be your little girl," I cried and kissed his head.

I guess those were the magical words because not even a second later, he flatlined. Doctors and Nurses walked in. I just stepped back and watched from the sidelines as they tried to save him. What felt like a whole day, Dr. Gerandy came over to me. "I'm sorry, Bella. We will give a couple moments before we take him down to the morgue." The nurses and doctors left.

I fell to my knees, and I just stared at my father's body. "I love you, Daddy." I felt emotionless. "Goodbye," I whispered.

"Hey, Niklaus. You, Elijah, and Elisa need to come to Forks." Hayley paused. "He didn't make it." She paused again. "See you soon." She hung up the phone. I looked at Hayley. "Whoa," she said.

I couldn't bring myself to wonder why she said 'whoa.'

"Hayley, Jacob Black is going to pay for what he has done," I said with no emotion.


	10. Bonfire

**Chapter Ten: Bonfire**

"Let's go," I whispered. I got off of the floor and walked out of the room with Hayley following me. I went out to the waiting room and straight to the La Push pack. "I will never forgive you. You pieces of shit. You make actual werewolves hang their heads in shame for even being in the same kind of breed as you pieces of shit," I seethed out. "If you even come to the funeral home or the cemetery, I will rip your heart out of your chest." I looked at all of them in disgust besides Sue, Seth, and Leah. I turned to the three of them. "Hi, guys. How are you?"

"Charlie died?" Seth asked with a sad tone of voice.

I nodded my head. "You can blame Billy and Jacob for that. I do," I said and walked away. Hayley and I walked out of the hospital to the Volvo. Once we were in and buckled, I drove out of the parking lot and towards the Cullen house. "I'm going to see if we can stay at the Cullens' because I don't think that I'm ready to go to Dad's house quite yet."

"It's up to you," Hayley said. She sighed. "Bella, do you want to know why I said whoa in the hospital?"

I nodded my head. "I heard you say it, but I didn't really care to question it at that moment. Why did you say that?"

"Did you drink Niklaus' blood?" I shook my head no. "You looked like a vampire. You had blood veins around your eyes. You had fangs. Did you not feel that?" She looked at me confused.

"No, I didn't feel anything. I just felt numb," I said. "I heard you call Nik. What did he say?"

"I told him that he, Elisa, and Elijah need to come to Forks. I miss my daughter, so they better bring her." She gave a small smile to no one in particular. "He asked why. I told him the Charlie didn't make it. Niklaus said my poor Bella, and he said that they will be here as soon as they can."

I nodded my head. "I really need the both of you right now. I've never dealt with a death in my family before. Mama and Papa passed away when I was a baby, and I didn't even know about them, so I didn't really mourn their death." I wiped away a tear that fell from my eyes. "How does someone cope with losing their Dad?"

Tears filled the brims of Hayley's eyes. "I don't know, Bella. I was young when my biological parents died, and my adoptive parents kicked me out. I never told you about Jackson." I looked at the road confused. "Jackson Kenner was my husband."

"When? I know before Elijah, but when?"

"I was 18 years old when I married him; he was twenty-two years old. I married him before I even met Elijah. You see our family and the Kenner family are respected pack families. We thought that it was right to marry each other to strengthen the pack. I loved him. I really did." She sighed. When I was 19 years old, Jackson pissed off one of Klaus' followers, his name is Deacon. Deacon decided to get his revenge on Jackson, so he came after me. He kidnapped me, and he brought me back to the compound to show me off to the other vampires."

"What did Jackson do?" I was intrigued with this story.

"Deacon's mate, Laura, was a werewolf, but it wasn't really acceptable for a werewolf and vampire to be together." I opened my mouth to say something, but she stopped me. "I was happy for Laura because Deacon made her happy, and he made her smile. She rarely smiled because her aunt was sick and rude. Jackson caught Deacon and Laura together in the French Quarter. She and her Aunt were banished from the court because of him. Laura killed her aunt, and then she killed herself." She wiped her eyes. "Anyways, Deacon kidnapped me and brought me to the compound. He was showing me off to his vampire buddies. I remember that Deacon suddenly got a petrified look, so I followed his eyes to see the Mikaelsons and Marcel standing there pissed off. Rebekah and Freya came down to help me while Elijah, Niklaus, Marcel, and Kol killed every vampire that was cheering Deacon on. Elijah and I have been together ever since."

"What happened to Jackson?" I asked her curiously.

"The pack blamed him for the war that was bound to happen because of him. That night he killed himself."

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah. The only feelings that I have towards him are anger and embarrassment." She gave me a small smile as I turned into the wood covered road. "Do they live in the woods?"

"Yup," I said. "Now, that I think about it. I would be better if we stayed at Dad's house. I'm not ready to tell the Cullens about us." She nodded her head. We finished the drive, and I saw that Emmett and Jasper were sitting around a bonfire. I got out of the car with Hayley behind me. "Isn't it a little late for a bonfire?"

"BELLY!" Emmett stood up and ran over to me. He picked me up and held me. "How is Charlie doing? Dad wouldn't tell us anything."

"Where is everyone?" I asked him avoiding his question. Emmett put me down, and the three of us walked over to the chairs. I sat on the bench with Hayley.

"The woman are changing into their comfortable pajamas. Edward, Lucas, and Garrett are getting more wood. Carlisle and Eleazar are in the study talking about the pack," Jasper said. He nodded his head to Hayley. "I'm Jasper. This big jackass is Emmett."

"Hi, I'm Hayley," she said with a friendly smile.

"Your Bella's cousin?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. Our fathers were brothers," she said. I nodded my head to confirm. "Iso told me that you two are with Rosalie and Alice?" She asked.

"Alice is my girlfriend," Jasper said.

The girls walked out with blankets wrapped around them. Emmett pointed to Rosalie. "The blonde bombshell with the red blanket is my Rosie," Emmett said loudly. Everyone walked out of the house, and they all made their way over here. Alice walked over and gave me a big hug. "Where is everyone? Bella isn't telling us what is going on with Charlie," Emmett said and pouted his lips like a five-year-old.

Hayley grabbed my hand and held onto it. I turned my head to her. "Thank you," I mouthed.

Alice moved over to sit on Jasper's lap. Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap. The rest of the girls, Carlisle, and Eleazar sat down. Edward, Lucas, and Garrett walked out of the woods. They put wood down next Carlisle and Esme's chair. Then, they sat down with their mates.

Well, Edward stopped by me first. "You okay?" He quietly asked me.

"Sit down, please," I whispered. He looked at me confused, but he walked over to Tanya. She stood up, and he sat down. She sat back down on his lap. I felt happy for him. I sighed and squeezed Hayley's hand. "Charlie didn't just have a heart attack. He was mauled by Jacob." I wiped my tears from the eyes. "As Jacob's claws touched my Dad, it scared him into a heart attack." Hayley squeezed my hand. "He passed away when I got there."

"Oh, Bella," Alice said with a broken voice.

I shook my head. "I'm going to go after the Blacks. I'm going to get revenge for my father," I seethed out.

"Bella, we can handle it for you," Edward said with a concerned look.

"I'm sure that she can handle it," Hayley said. "My husband and brother-in-law are coming in to help us."

My phone dinged. I grabbed it out of my purse and saw that it was a video text from Niklaus. I motioned the video to Hayley, and we watched it.

 _"Elisa, can you tell Mama and Aunt Bee that we will see them soon?" Elijah said._

 _"Mama," Elisa said and looked around for Hayley. "Mama," she said again with tears in her eyes._

 _"We will see Mama and Aunt Bee soon. They will be excited to see you," Niklaus said._

 _"Mama," she said with a big smile. "Bee," she said with the same big smile._

 _Niklaus' face popped up on the screen. "We are boarding the plane now. We will see you soon, Little Wolf," he said._

The video ended. "My baby love," Hayley said with a small smile. "I was loving the video until Niklaus' face popped up."

"Now, his wonderful face didn't ruin the video. My favorite part was when she said, Bee." Hayley smiled and laughed.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Jasper asked me.

"I'm doing fine. I'll feel better once Jacob gets what he deserves," I said as I stared blankly at the fire.

"We heard him call you a little wolf. How are you okay with him calling you the thing that killed your father?" Tanya said.

"There is a difference," Hayley said.

"How is there a difference? There are no other disgusting four-legged shape-shifters?" Garrett said.

I felt really pissed at the moment, and I know that Hayley felt pissed too. I let go of Hayley's hand and rubbed my temples. I could feel the pain come in through my gums. Hayley rubbed my back. "Are you okay?"

"Gums hurt like a bitch," I said.

"Turn around the face the trees without showing your face," Hayley softly said. I turned around with my face covered. She stood in front of me. "So that happens when you are angry. This has never happened to anyone else before."

I nodded my head. "I think that I need to lay down," I said. I started to think about the date that I had Niklaus. As I was thinking about the dancing, I could feel the pain in my gums get a little better.

"There you go, Bella," she said. I started to think about the make-out session that was between Niklaus and I, and my gums started to hurt more. "What are you thinking about now?"

"My talk with Niklaus about some different topics last night." I rubbed my cheeks to help soothe. Hayley got out her phone and started typing. She handed her phone out to me.

 _Did you two talk about the whole mating thing?_

I nodded my head as a response.

 _What did you talk about if you don't mind me asking?_

I grabbed her phone and replied to her message.

 _We talked about the mating process, and we had a steamy make-out session._

"Nothing else?" She asked. I erased my message and typed a new one.

 _I was thinking about the make-out._

"Oh," she said with a tone that was an octave higher. "We will be having a discussion later, though," she said with a wink. "You are good now."

We both turned to face the fire again. "What was that about?" Alice asked. I could see a jealous look in her eyes.

"Nothing," I said. I kind of felt bad for lying to her, but things are happening at one time. I need to process this information because the only things that I know that is constant are that Niklaus and that New Orleans is my home.

My stomach started to rumble loudly. "Hungry, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded my head and blushed. "Yeah. In the last 24 hours, I've eaten three pieces of bacon, french toast, and a couple pieces of pizza."

Esme stood up. "Do you want anything to eat Hayley?"

"No, thank you," Hayley said very politely.

"I'll be right back with something to eat for you, love bug," Esme said to me. She walked inside the house.

"I have to call Mom," I said. I stood up, grabbed my phone out of my purse, and walked to the Volvo. I opened up the doors and got in. I hit my Mom's contact and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey, Bella. How are you?" She asked on the second ring. My heart broke even more, and I started crying. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Mom..." I paused to take a breath. "Dad passed away an hour ago."

"No," she said in disbelief. "He's not dead," she said with her voice breaking.

It only made me cry more.

"He was attacked by an animal, and he had a heart attack because he was so scared. He lost too much blood that he wasn't going to make it. I'm going to start planning his funeral tomorrow," I said and wiped my tears.

Mom started to say something, but then she stopped to take a deep breath. "What kind of animal killed him?"

"I don't know," I lied straight through my teeth.

"Well, I hope they find the animal that did this," she bawled out. "I'm going to get a flight out there, so I will be in the next day or so."

"Okay," I said and wiped my eyes.

"Thank you for calling me, Bella. I would rather hear about it from you than anyone else. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Mom," I said and hung up the phone. I put my phone in my lap and wiped my tears. Once I had my composure, I grabbed my phone and got out of the car. I walked over to the bench that I shared with Hayley and sat down. "Edward," I said as I turned to look at him.

"Yes, Bella?" He asked me.

"You are letting me drive the Volvo," I stated.

He chuckled. "Yes, I am. It took a long internal debate about that too," he said with a wink.

"You're not joking," Rosalie said with a smirk. She turned to me. "He had a serious conversation with me. He kept asking me what I could do in case you wrecked it."

"It's my baby. What do expect?" He asked with his hands up.

"A little bit of faith," Alice, Rosalie, and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Here you go, Bella," Esme said as she walked over to me. She handed me a big thing of Caesar salad.

She knows me so well.

The Caesar salad looked so inviting. I licked my lips and dove right in. "Where are you guys sleeping tonight?" Carmen asked.

I bit my lip before answering because I was scared too. "We are going to sleep at her house," Hayley answered for me.

"Where is everyone going to sleep?" Emmett asked. "Your house has two bedrooms."

"Elisa, Hayley, and Elijah in my bedroom. Niklaus on the couch. I could have Dad's bedroom," I said. My eyes filled up with another round of tears when I said that I was going to sleep in my Dad's room.

"Why don't you guys stay here? We have three spare rooms," Carlisle said.

I looked at Hayley. She turned to face the Cullens and Denalis. "I have an 18-month-old daughter."

"That's fine, dear," Esme said.

Hayley and I looked at each other. We were just having this conversation without talking. "We will stay here. I don't think that I am ready to stay at Dad's house quite yet. Thank you," I said.

"You are always welcome here," Carlisle said.

I turned to face Hayley. "Are they getting a rental car?"

She made a face. "Yeah. They are getting renting a Range Rover. You know that Niklaus and Elijah are not going to drive around in another car that is not a Range Rover... well besides your Volvo."

I suddenly let out a loud yawn. "Jesus, sorry guys."

"Don't yawn. You will make me yawn. Elisa kept me up all night because she was refusing to sleep," Hayley said to make herself seem human.

My phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID to see that it was Freya. "Freya is calling me," I told Hayley. I hit accept. "Hey, Freya."

"Hey, Iso. How are you doing? We are all sorry to hear about your father," she said. "The rest of us are wondering what are your plans."

"I'm going to start planning the..." I had to take a pause because I was about to break down again," funeral tomorrow."

"All right, Iso. Let us know when it is," Rebekah said.

"I will," I said and wiped some tears from my eyes.

I heard one of the guys clear their throats. "Isobelle, I have a question," Marcel said.

"Sure, Marcel. Ask away," I said.

"Would you be against the rest of us coming to the funeral? Then, we all could handle this threat together," Kol asked.

"As a family," Davina said.

I looked at Hayley and smirked. "I mean if you guys want to come up here and have a little fun, I wouldn't care at all."

"Let's pack," Rebekah said.

The boys whooped and hollered. "We are going to drive," Freya said. "We will see you soon, little sisters." They hung up the phone.

Hayley was smirking at me. "Forks get ready for the Mikaelsons," she said forgetting about the Cullens.

"Mikaelson? As in Elijah Mikaelson?" Carlisle asked.

Hayley and I looked at each other. "Shit," we said in unison.


	11. Folktale

**Chapter Eleven: Folktale**

We all sat in an uncomfortable silence until someone spoke up. "Who are the Mikaelsons', Carlisle?" Jasper asked his father.

"They were an old wives tale that my father told me when I was a young boy. It was also a legend that the Volturi told us," Carlisle replied.

"It was said that they were the traditional vampires. For instance, they can burn in the sun. They have fangs. They can compel people. They can sleep. They can live among humans and act exactly like them," Eleazar said.

"It was said that there was a family that died all at one time, so the rumors were spread about them," Carlisle said. "There were the two parents, a daughter, and three sons."

Everyone turned to face Hayley and I. "How do you know about the Mikaelson folktale?" Emmett asked.

Hayley just looked angry hearing Emmett call our family a folktale. "Aren't you guys supposed to be folktales too?" She snarked right back at Emmett.

The Cullens and Denalis looked at me with accusation and disbelief. "I didn't tell her," I said. "She knew about Cold Ones long before me."

"I was born Andrea Lebonair, but no one knew my birth name, so my adoptive parents named me Hayley Mae Marshall. Then, I got married at eighteen. I became Hayley Mae Marshall-Kenner. Then, I got divorced and met my mate. Now, I am Hayley Mae Marshall-Mikaelson," Hayley said.

"There were two parents and two sons. There are three sons and three daughters," I said to clarify the air.

"I'm confused," Irena said for the first time.

"Are they real or not?" Kate asked.

"They are real," Hayley said. She turned to Eleazar and Carlisle. "Do you know the names of any of the Mikaelsons?"

"She's challenging the leaders. She has got some fight in her," Emmett said with a big grin.

"Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, and Rebekah," Eleazar said.

"It's Mikael, Esther, Freya, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah, Kol, and Henrik," I said.

"Then, there are Hayley Mikaelson, Elisa Mikaelson, Isobelle Labonair," Hayley smirked at me. "Davina Claire, Marcel Gerad, and Vincent Griffith."

"Who is Isobelle Labonair?" Esme asked.

"We will save the rest of the conversation for when Niklaus and Elijah get into town," I said. "We don't have to stay here if you guys are uncomfortable with them staying here."

Esme shook her head as Carlisle spoke. "It's fine. All of us will sit down and have a talk," Carlisle said.

"Understandable," Hayley said with a nod.

"I do have a question, though," Eleazar said. "In the folktale that the Volturi tells us is that Niklaus is notoriously evil. Is that true?"

I don't know why I had a sudden burst of laughter, but I did. Hayley looked at me and laughed. "Are you okay?"

"Niklaus evil?" I said between laughs. "Nope," I said.

Hayley shook her head and laughed at me again. She turned her head to everyone else. "He can be terrible. If someone tries to harm anyone in the family or anyone close to the family, he will be notoriously evil. You don't harm anyone in the family or close to the family, you are okay."

I rubbed my eyes, and I yawned again. "You two girls should go inside and lay down. You both must have had a long day," Esme said.

"You have no idea," I said without realizing it. They all looked confused. "We will get to that later."

Hayley and I stood up. "I'll show you guys where you can sleep," Esme said. I could tell that she was a little apprehensive.

It made me feel terrible.

I sighed. "We can just sleep at Dad's house tonight. I can tell that you all seem scared, so it's fine," I said. I didn't want to make the Denalis and the Cullens scared in their own home.

"You can still drive my car," Edward said. I gave him a timid nod. "Call me when you get home, so I know that you two made it okay."

"Okay," I said to him. I looked at Hayley. "Let's go." We walked to the Volvo, and we left. "That was kind of awkward," I said once we were out of earshot.

"It was," she said with a nod. "You were planning on not telling them about your werewolf gene?"

"I was going to when I figured it all out for myself. I'm only sure about two things. The first thing is that Niklaus is my life - my mate. The second this is that New Orleans is my home." She gave me a small smile and a nod. We pulled up the Dad's house, and the floodgates opened. I started bawling my eyes out. "Daddy," I whispered.

Hayley and I got out of the car, and we grabbed our bags. "We can get a hotel room," she said.

I shook my head. "I wouldn't trust those rooms." I took a deep breath and walked into the house. I turned around to face Hayley. "You are invited in," I said. She nodded her head and came inside the house. "You can sleep in my room," I said. I led her up the steps, and I opened the door up to my room. I saw on the desk a box that had a note on it.

 _Send to Bells_

I smiled and walked over to the box. I peeked inside to see that it was a bunch of home things. I saw that Dad was going to send me soaps that Sue made. There were a couple of soft bathroom towels. There was a picture of Dad holding a big fish that looked like he just caught. The date on the picture said, Friday, September 23, 2016.

This was taken two days ago.

I grabbed the box. "The bathroom is on your left when you walk out of the bedroom. I'm tired. I'm going to hit the hay."

She nodded. "Thank you, Bella."

I nodded at her, and I walked across the hall to my father's door. I slowly opened the door while balancing the box. I could feel the tears flowing down my face one by one. I put the box on the floor and walked to his closet. I took off my hoodie, and I put it on the dresser next to his badge and gun. I walked over to the bed and laid down. I covered myself with the comforter and surround myself in my Dad's scent. With my heightened sense of smell, I could tell that he had a musky wood smell to him. It was very comforting. "I need to sleep," I said to myself. I closed my eyes and fell asleep thinking about the different times that Dad and I hung out.

I woke up a couple hours later needing to get out of his room because I felt overwhelmed. I could even tell that I was in my sleep. I slowly got out of his bed and grabbed my phone. I saw that it was a text message from Niklaus.

 _My Niklaus: We just got the rental car. Just text us the address, and we will be heading your way._

The text was sent five minutes ago.

 _Isobelle: Sorry, I just woke up needing to get out of the room. Call me when you get here, so I can invite you in._

I finished the text message with the address. I walked downstairs, grabbed a blanket from the closet, and laid down on the couch. I put my phone on the table, and I closed my eyes again. I fell asleep a little less overwhelmed.

 **AN: Does anyone else get very overwhelmed by a dream that they wake up? I've been through that.**

* * *

"Isobelle," I heard and felt someone shaking me. I peeked my eyes open to see that it was starting to get light outside. I rubbed my eyes and looked at Hayley. "Elijah, Elisa, and Niklaus are here."

"Niklaus Mikaelson, Elisa Mikaelson, and Elijah Mikaelson are invited in my house," I said and closed my eyes again. It took me a couple of seconds to realize my Niklaus was here with me. I shot my eyes open nad quickly sat up. I looked to see that Niklaus was sitting on the chair. I immediately got off the couch with the blanket wrapped around my body,and I walked over to Niklaus. I took my spot right on his lap, and his arms immediately found their way around my waist. "Hi," i whispered.

"We are going to bed," Hayley said. "I will be out for a cupel more hours.," Hayley said.

"Okay," I whispered into Niklaus' chest. They walked upstairs while Niklaus and I stayed on the chair. "You're here," I said with tears in my eyes.

"I would have never stayed away from you when you need me the most right now," he said.

"I really do need you," I whispered. "Let's go to sleep." I stood up off of his lap. "Let's go upstairs," I said. We walked upstairs to my dad's room with our hands connected. "It won't be so bad sleeping in here now that you are here," I said.

"Okay," he whispered. We got into the bed, and our bodies molded together. "Goodnight, little wolf. I'll be here when you wake up," he whispered into my ear.

"Goodnight, handsome," I said slurring my words.

* * *

I woke up again a couple of hours later to someone pulling on the blankets. I opened my eyes to Elisa standing at my side of the bed trying to get on it. "Morning," I whispered to her. I peeked at Niklaus to see that he was still sleeping. I gently sat up from the bed, and I picked her up. "Let's go get some food," I said. We walked out of the room, and I shut the door as Hayley was walking out of the bathroom wearing dark wash skinny jeans, white tank top, cream cardigan, and white flip flops. "When do you think they will wake up?"

"I have no idea," Hayley said.

"Now," I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to see Niklaus standing there. "What's up?"

"I doubt we have food here," I said. "We are going to the diner for breakfast." Hayley and Niklaus nodded their heads as Elijah walked out of the bedroom. "Do you guys need to shower?" I asked Niklaus and Elijah.

"We can wait for you," Niklaus said. He grabbed Elisa, so I could start getting ready.

"Thank you," I said. I walked into Dad's bedroom, and I opened up my bag. I grabbed out a black thong, red waterfall sleeves short romper, and my toiletries bag. I went into the bathroom to shower, brush my teeth, get dressed, put on deodorant and put on a little bit of make-up. I walked out of the bathroom, threw my dirty clothes into the basket, and walked downstairs right as the doorbell rang. I walked over to the door and opened it up to Angela Webber. "Hi, Ange."

"I'm so sorry," she said with tears from her eyes.

"It's not your fault," I said to her with tears in my eyes.

It's Jacob Black's fault.

"How are you doing?" She asked after she wiped her tears. "Where did you go?"

"I've been better," I said. "I moved to New Orleans."

"So is this the last time you will be in Forks?" I could tell by the tone of voice that she was scared for the answer of my next question.

I shook my head no. "I will be here for graduation. I'm walking in it." I wiped my eyes. "Dad wanted to see me walk, so I'm still going to walk."

She nodded. "That's good." Her phone dinged. "I have to go. I have this day with Ben planned."

I smiled at her. "Go get your man." She smiled and left. I shut the door and walked into the living room where I saw Elisa playing with her toys. "Hi, sweetheart."

"Bee," she said and squealed. "Miss Mama."

"Did you miss your Mama?" I asked as I picked her up.

"Yes. Miss you," she said as she drug out you.

"I missed you too." I kissed her head and sat down on the couch with her in my lap. "I really need you and Uncle Ous right now. Auntie Bee is very upset about something," my lip started to quiver. "and I need you to calm me down."

I guess Elisa knew what I was talking about because she hugged me and put her head on my shoulder. "Oh, Bee."

"You don't know how much I need this hug," I said and kissed the top of her head. We just sat there on the couch hugging for a couple of minutes before she pulled away. I felt the couch dip, and I saw that Niklaus was sitting there freshly showered. "I see we opted out of a bra today," he said with a smirk.

I laughed. "Well, I didn't want everyone to know my secret." I laughed.

He kissed my head. "How are you this morning? I heard you talking to someone."

"I've been better. One of my friends, Angela, came by." He nodded his head.

"Milk, Bee," Elisa said.

"You can have milk in a second, Elisa. You can have water for now," Hayley said as she walked out of the kitchen. She handed a toddler bottle filled with water to Elisa, who happily too it.

I turned to look at her. "I need to go grocery shopping for little things. My dad couldn't cook if his life depended on it, so he probably ate a lot of fast food or diner food."

Elijah walked downstairs looking refreshed. "Shall we talk about an attack plan at the diner?"

"We can talk about a plan when the others get here. I know that I have to do somethings today too," I said. I stood up with Elisa in my arms. "Let's go get something to eat." Elisa handed the water back to her mom who put it in her diaper bag. Elisa laid her head on my shoulder. I grabbed my purse, and we were out of the house. "We can just take one car," I said. We loaded up in the rental Dodge Charger. The girls in the back and the men in the front. I gave Elijah directions to the diner where I saw that they had a sign up just for my dad.

 _R.I.P Charles Ryan Swan. Loving Father, Son, and Cheif of Police. 12/12/1964-09/24/2016._

I just sighed and got out of the car. We walked into the diner, and I know that I was going to have a depressing day.


	12. Truth Be Told

**Chapter Twelve: Truth Be Told**

We walked into the diner, and I was immediately depressed. On the counter, there is a spot that has a small memorial for my dad. "Oh, Bella," Karen, the older waitress, said.

"I can't do this," I said. I turned and walked out of the Carver Cafe, and I sat on the bench by the door.

"Bee sad," Elisa said. I turned to see Hayley standing there with Elisa. "Mama. Me no like Bee sad."

Hayley sat on the bench next to me, and she sat Elisa on her lap. "Ellie, sometimes people can't help being sad," Hayley tried to explain to her daughter.

"Why?" Elisa asked so innocently. I wish that I didn't have to understand this concept right now.

"A man very important to me had gone on a long vacation, so I won't see him for a very long time," I said.

"Oh," she said. She leaned into Hayley's chest.

"We can always go to the store," Hayley said. "We don't have to eat here."

"I know," I said and wiped my tears. "I just was taken off guard with the sign and the little memorial." Hayley wiped a tear that fell down my face. "Thank you." I took a couple of deep breaths and stood up. "I'm good," I said while lying through my teeth.

I wasn't good at all.

"You sure?" Hayley asked me. I nodded my head as a lie. She stood up, and we went inside. I sat down next to Niklaus, and he put his arm around me. I couldn't help but lay my head on his shoulder. "So, Bella. What is the plan that you need to do today?"

"I need to go to the church, the funeral home, and I need to make arrangement for everything. I need to start packing up the house. I have to go through and decide what I will keep, throw away, or donate."

Karen came over. "What can I get you all to drink?" We all quietly told her our choices of breakfast drinks besides Elisa.

"MILK!" Elisa screamed.

"Elisa May Mikaelson, inside voices," Hayley said. "I'm sorry. She loves to have her morning milk."

"My youngest granddaughter was like that," Karen said with a smile.

"How is Bridget doing? Has she started walking yet?" I asked Karen about her youngest granddaughter.

She looked at me and smiled. "She is getting there. She has to walk with leg braces to help straighten her legs out, but she has taken two steps so far. Fingers crossed that tomorrow the doctor will say that she is making progress." She gave me a small nod and walked away.

"What's wrong with her granddaughter?" Elijah asked.

"Karen has eight grandkids that live in Port Angeles, but they visit here a lot. Well, her youngest granddaughter - who is a couple of years older than Elisa - was born with crooked knees because of the way that she was sitting in Rosanne - Karen's eldest daughter. She can do everything a kid her age can do besides walk."

Hayley frowned a little bit. "Poor kid."

The door to the cafe opened, and the Stanley family walked in. "Shi..." I looked at Elisa before I finished my word. "...n." I rubbed my eyes hoping that when I let my eyes go, the Stanely family will be gone.

"Bella," Jessica said.

I took my hands off of my eyes. "Shin. Hayley. Shin."

"Nice save," Hayley said.

"Bella, I heard that you moved," Jessica said when she got to the table. "I'm Jessica."

Elisa pointed to her. "Loud," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jessica looked at Elisa offended. It also looked like she was going to say something, but she took one look at Hayley and decided not too. "I'm sorry about Chief," Jessica said after she figured out what to say without getting her ass kicked.

"Thanks," I whispered. She just walked away. Elijah looked at her and turned back to me. He opened his mouth. "Don't ask," I said with my hand held up to stop him. Karen brought our drink orders back.

"Tank you," Elisa said.

Karen put our drink orders down. "You are welcome," she said with a smile. "What can I get you all to eat?" She asked us.

"I'll have the two pancake breakfast with bacon. She will have the kid pancake with sausage," Hayley said.

Niklaus and Elijah shook their heads saying that they didn't want anything. "I'll have my usual," I said.

"Biscuits and Gravy with crispy hash browns," Karen said. I nodded my head in confirmation. "I will put those in and bring them out to you as soon as they are ready." Karen walked away after giving Elisa a little smile.

"When will..." I was interrupted by my cell phone. "One second," I said. I hit answer and put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Bella, I'm so sorry," I heard a traitor's voice say.

"Don't ever call me again, Jacob Black. I'm not one you want to mess with," I said and hung up. I bit my lip to keep myself from crying.

"Mama, Bee no sad," Elisa said as she took a break from her milk.

"Sometimes, people can't help but be sad," Hayley said and moved some brown hair out of Elisa's face.

"Dada sad?" Elisa asked her father.

"I'm okay, Elisa. Why are you asking me that?" Elijah asked.

"I love you, Dada," Elisa screamed in the cafe.

Elijah laughed. "I love you too, Ellie. You need to use inside voices," he said.

My cell phone rang, and the caller ID said, Alice. I hit accept and put the phone to my ear. "Hey, what's up?" I asked her.

"What are you doing today?" She asked.

Karen brought our food over. I quickly took the phone away from my ear. "Thank you," I said. Karen nodded and walked away. I put the phone back to my ear and started eating. "I'm getting stuff situated. Why?"

"Carlisle wants you all to come over, so a temporary treaty can happen," Alice said.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes a little bit. "Alice, I'm not going to bring my family over there and have Carlisle and Eleazar treat us like we are from La Push. I'm not having that."

She sighed. "I put it in the wrong way."

"I'm having breakfast right now. I will think about it and call you back," I said and hung up the phone.

"Call your friend and let her know that we will be there after breakfast," Niklaus said. I just looked at him, and he looked at me. We were staring at each other until I lost.

"Fine," I said. I ate a couple of more bites before I texted Alice, but she already texted me.

 _Alice: Thank you. I swear I didn't mean to make you feel like that._

I replied.

 _Isobelle: That's fine._

I put my phone back into my purse, and I went back to eating. We finished eating and uncomfortable silence. I paid for everything - much to the Mikaelson dismay - and we left. "Hayley and I found out that if I get angry or a little adult excited, I have fangs and veins around my eyes."

Elijah turned his head to look at me. "What do you mean?"

"She was angry at the hospital, and I thought that she drank Niklaus' blood and died," Hayley said.

"Turn on this hidden road on your right," I told Niklaus. He nodded and turned onto the road. "Don't mention anything about me being a wolf," I begged. The three of them nodded their heads. Elisa just sat in her car seat playing with her stuffed wolf. When we got there, I saw that they were in the "coven stance". Eleazar and Carlisle were in front of the rest of them.

We got out of the car, and Elisa immediately held my and Hayley's pinky finger. We walked over to them with Niklaus and Elijah on either side of us. "How are you doing today, Bella?" Carlisle asked. "Do you need help with anything?" He asked referencing the funeral.

"I've been better. No, thank you. Mom will be here either later tonight or tomorrow, so she can help me. I know that she will want some say in everything," I said. I really hope that I didn't sound like a bitch, but my mom and I can do this.

I think.

Elisa started to cry. Hayley kneeled down. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?" Elisa let go of my hand and toddled over to Elijah. "You just want Dada?" Hayley asked Elisa.

"Scared," Elisa said and pointed at Emmett.

"I'm not scary. I'm a big teddy bear," Emmett said with his hands raised. "That is the only time that I will admit that."

"We are never going to let you live that down," Lucas said.

Elisa buried her head into Elijah's neck. I walked over to them, and I rubbed her back. "Ellie, Bee wouldn't bring you to a place that is scary," I said. Elisa held out her pinky finger.

It was so cute that I think my ovaries melted a bit.

I wrapped my pinky finger around hers. "Promise," I whispered and kissed her head.

"As much as I love to witness this moment, we have things to do today, love. Papers to sign and wolves to see," Niklaus said eagerly as ever to see Jacob Black.

"The stories are true," Carlisle said. "The Mikaelson family exists."

"We do," Elijah said with a faint smirk. He looked at Elisa. "Go to Mama," he said to his daughter.

Elisa went Hayley with protest. "I feel the love," Hayley deadpanned.

"I'm Elijah Mikaelson," Elijah said and held out his hand. "This is my brother, Niklaus." Niklaus held out his hand, and they shook hands with Eleazar and Carlisle.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. That is my wife, Esme. That's Jasper and Alice. That's Rosalie and Emmett. That's Edward," he said and pointed to everyone.

"I'm Eleazar Denali, and this is my family. That is my wife, Carmen. That's Kate and Garrett. That's Irena and Lucas. That's Tanya. She is Edward's mate," he said and pointed to everyone in his coven.

"When we met the Aro, Caius, and Marcus, they had red eyes. Why are your eyes golden?" Niklaus asked as curious as ever.

"We are considered to be 'vegetarian' vampires. We feed off of animals," Eleazar said. "What do you all feed off of? Your eyes are not gold or red."

"Our kind of vampire is the more superior one," Niklaus gloated. I shook my head and laid it on his shoulder. Niklaus' arms wrapped around my waist and held me close to his body. I could feel the everyone staring at us, but I just ignore the feeling. "We feed right from the human source or a blood bag," Niklaus smirked because I guess he knows it's harder for the Cold Ones to stay true to their diet. "Our kind can burn in the sun. We can eat regular food and drink bourbon. We can sleep," Niklaus continued on. I felt an overwhelming need to be as close to him as I can, so I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in his chest. He kissed the top of my head. "How are you..."

"If you are about to ask how I am doing, please don't," I said.

"Okay," he said and kissed the top of my head again.

"How do you guys have a child?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, when a man and a woman have sex..." Niklaus started to say.

"Niklaus," Hayley said and looked at Elisa with wide eyes.

"What sex?" Elisa asked.

Emmett just died laughing. He fell to the ground. "Emmett," Rosalie said and glared at her husband.

"Magic happened," I said. "I'm not talking about a magical night in the bed," I said to the Cullen/Denali coven. "Some witches in the family used magic to help them get pregnant."

"Oh," Rosalie said.

"There is a big possibility that I won't be able to have another child, even though I am a hybrid," Hayley said to Rosalie. I guess Hayley can see the longing that the rest of us - besides the Mikaelsons - can see in Rosalie's eyes.

"Mama, down," Elisa said. Hayley put Elisa down, and Elisa walked over to Niklaus and I. "Up, Ous. Up," Elisa said. Niklaus picked Elisa up, and she put her head on his shoulder.

I reached my hand up and rubbed her back. "Are you getting sleepy?" I asked her. She nodded her head and started to shiver a bit. I looked back at Esme. "Do you still have my soft brown blanket?"

Esme nodded her head. "We do. It's still in your room. You can go get it," she said.

"Thank you," I told her. I walked inside the house, and I walked upstairs to the room that was mine when I stayed here. I grabbed the big soft blanket off of the bed, and I walked back outside. When I got there, I saw that Elijah was putting his suit jacket around Elisa.

"No. Scratches," Elisa said and threw it off of her.

"Here, you go," I said and walked over to her. "My Dad bought this for me because I got cold easily in Forks," I said, and I could feel the tears fill the brim of my eyes. I wrapped the blanket around her making sure that nothing was sticking out. Niklaus fixed the blanket with one arm, and Elisa started to close her eyes.

"Hayley, you said that you were a hybrid. What does that mean?" Garrett asked.

"I was born into the Crescent Werewolf Bloodline," she said. "When I gave birth to Elisa, she magically changed me into a hybrid. I've been a werewolf-vampire hybrid since then," Hayley said.

"Is anyone else a hybrid?" Tanya asked.

"I am. I'm **the** original hybrid. My blood is the only thing that can cure a werewolf bite," Niklaus said as he basically gloated.

"We can get into all of that information when everyone else gets here," I said because I didn't feel right telling the Cullen/Denali coven what the others were without their knowledge.

"How did you guys become vampires?" Edward asked. "Do you get bitten by a vampire and changed into one?"

"My sister - Rebekah, my brothers - Finn, Niklaus, and Kol, and I were changed into vampires by our mother who was a witch," Elijah said.

"Mama. Bee no sad. Me no like Bee sad," Elisa said. We all looked at her to see that she was talking in her sleep.

"How did you become a hybrid if your mother changed you into a vampire with magic?" Jasper asked. I could tell by the look on his face that he was very intrigued.

"Our mother has a little bit of a..." Niklaus paused to find the right word, "harlot stage where she cheated on my step-father - Mikael - with my biological father - Ansel. He was the Alpha of the East Atlantic Pack."

"Niklaus, you are actually talking about this?" Elijah asked.

"If my Isobelle trusts these Cold Ones, then I trust her judgment of character," Niklaus said and kissed the top of my head.

"We all were witches, but then the immortal spell changed us into full vampires besides four," Elijah said.

"Our eldest sister - Freya - is an immortal witch. Henrik passed away before mother thought of changing us. Kol is a witch/vampire hybrid. I am a hybrid as mentioned before," Niklaus said.

"Bella, how do you play in all of this?" Carlisle asked me.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "I'm Hayley's cousin. Our fathers' were brothers..." I trailed off to let them figured it out for themselves.

"You're a shape-shifter?" Alice asked.

"No," Niklaus said.

"Shape-shifters are like," Elijah trailed off to the figure out the proper thing to say, "a movie remake that no one likes or wants. They are werewolves."

"We only change on the full moon," I said.

"That is the only time, we can change. Well, besides Niklaus. He can change whenever he wants too," Hayley said. Elisa lifted her head up from Niklaus' shoulder and rubbed her eyes. When she was in the clear, she started to look around but once her eyes landed on Hayley, she stopped. "Do you want Mama?" Hayley walked over to Niklaus and grabbed Elisa. Once Hayley had Elisa situated, Elisa fell right back asleep.

"She's too damn cute. She needs to stop it," I said with a laugh.

"How do you turn into a werewolf?" Irena asked. "What causes you to turn into a werewolf?"

"We've hung out a bunch of times on a full moon, and you were still human. I'm confused," Alice said.

"It's in our blood," I said. "It's a curse that we are born with." I sighed and cleared my throat before I could continue. "A person who has the curse has to kill someone to trigger it."

"Did you trigger it?" Edward asked concerned.

I bit my lip and nodded my head. "Yeah."

"Was that before or after we came down when your future disappeared?" Alice asked.

"After," I said. "It happened Saturday morning." I looked at Niklaus - who was staring intently at me. "I don't really want to talk about it. I'm still trying to come to grips with everything. I will talk to you all about it when I understand more about it myself." My phone started to ring, so I grabbed it out of my purse to see that it was a number that wasn't saved into my phone. I hit accept and put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Is Isabella Swan there?" A man's voice said.

"This is she," I said.

"Hello, my name is Victor Sanders. I'm Charles Swan's attorney. Your father and I had made an agreement that after the authorities called you in the case of his passing, the authorities will call me. So, they did. We can talk about this on the phone now, or if it's not a good time, you can call my office when it is a good time. I could come there, or you could come to Port Angeles." I know who Victor Sanders is, well kind of. My father mentioned him before.

"I can come to Port Angeles. I need to get out of Forks," I confessed. "I can leave Forks in an hour. Is that okay?"

"That works perfectly. I cleared my schedule to talk to you and to help you figure this thing out. I will see you when you get here," he said. He gave me his address. "Like I said before, you don't have to be soon, just take your time."

"Thank you," I said and my voice broke. We said goodbye, and I hung up the phone. "I have to figure out how to get there," I said to myself.

"Do you still have my Volvo?" Edward asked. I could tell by the tone of his voice he was a little worried.

"I do," I said and laughed. "Calm down. I just didn't know if I could drive it to Port Angeles," I said.

"Have a little faith," Alice, Rosalie, and I said in unison. The three of us looked at each other again, and we laughed.

"You can take my car that way you don't have to leave them stranded without a car," Edward said.

Tears fell down my face and my lip started to quiver. "Thank you," I whispered and wiped my tears. "Can we finish this conversation later? I need to get back to the house and get ready," I said.

"Why don't you guys come back tonight, and we can have another bonfire? It's not supposed to rain again, but it will be a tad chilly," Eleazar said.

I looked at my Niklaus. "Will everyone be here by then?"

"Probably," Niklaus said. He rubbed my back and wiped more of my tears away. "We should get going that way you can what you need before you leave."

I nodded and looked at the Cullens. "I will text you later tonight." They all nodded. I walked over to Edward. He wrapped me up in a hug. "Thank you for letting me drive the car," I said into his chest. I could smell a sweet musk that I've never smelled before.

"It's not a problem, Bella," He said and rubbed my back.

I pulled apart from Edward, and I walked back to Niklaus who was looking somewhere else. "We will talk about this later," he said when he looked back at me.

"Okay," I said confused. We walked back to the car, and we all got in. Once we were out of earshot, I decided to ask Niklaus about it. "What was that about back there?" I asked him confused.

"I'm very possessive," he said. "We haven't started the actual mating process, so I was very chill about it. I don't like it when a man - besides myself - touches you," Niklaus said in a calm tone. "Now, you don't know anything about that. I should have told you, but it slipped my mind."

My jaw dropped. "I'm so sorry," I gasped out to Niklaus.

"I'm not mad at you, little wolf. I should have told you that," Niklaus said. "You don't see it quite as bad with Elijah and Hayley because Elijah isn't a hybrid. My werewolf side also sees you as a mate, so it makes me a thousand times more possessive and overprotective," he continued.

I let out a sigh of relief. "I'm the way Niklaus is when it comes to Elijah and other women. I trust him, but the wolf side of me is very keen on keeping my man free from women besides the family and who I know is safe. It's a primal thing," Hayley said.

"Okay," I said. Niklaus pulled into the driveway where I saw a someone on the porch. I got out of the car, and the person turned around. I started crying. "Mom," I cried out.

"Oh, my baby," Mom said with a broken voice, and she walked over to me.


	13. Breakdown

**Chapter Thirteen: Breakdown**

"Hi, Mommy," I hiccuped out. I laid my head on her shoulder and let some of my tears fall on her shoulder.

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you doing?" She asked and rubbed my back.

I pulled away from her, and we wiped away our tears. "I've been better." I took a deep breath. "Did you bring Phil?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He is sleeping at Mimi and Papa's house. Do you want to come to dinner with us tonight? We are going to dinner then Phil wants to hit the bar afterward because his friend and his friend's wife came with us. They were talking about going there. I can stay back with you if you need me too."

I shook my head no. "You can go to the bar if you want too. I have friends with me from New Orleans and more of them are coming to Forks, and we were invited to a bonfire at the Cullens. I'll have to check with them about dinner."

"Go ahead and have dinner with your mom and step-father," Niklaus said in a caring tone.

"Mom meet Niklaus, Hayley, Elijah, and Elisa," I said. The Mikaelsons walked over to us. "Hayley and Elijah are married, and Elisa is their daughter. Hayley is also my biological cousin." They shook hands with my mom. "Guys this is my mom, Renee."

"Hi," Mom said as she wiped away a tear that fell from my eyes. "What do you lot have going on today?"

"I have to go to Port Angeles to talk to Victor Sanders about Dad's will," I said. "Do you want to come?"

"You can fill me in later. I just wanted to come by and see you. I also wanted to talk to you about setting up funeral arrangements. I'll handle those arrangements so that you don't have to," she said as she started to tear up.

"I want to see what Dad has on his will before we even think about funeral arrangements," I said as tears started to fill up my eyes. She nodded her head. "So, will you come with me to Victor's office? I would like for you to be there with me since you are my mom."

My mom looked conflicted. "I don't think that I should do. That is something that I shouldn't be around," Mom confessed.

"My father is dead, and I'm about to go see his lawyer about his will. My mother - the woman that my father loved with all of his heart - won't come with me because I need her there with me?" I started to bawl my eyes out. The reality of it all was really starting to hit me.

My father was **dead** , and he wasn't going to come back.

I could see the tears fill her eyes up again. "I can't leave Phil, Lisa, and Tony," Mom said softly.

"Screw you," I spat out. "You chose your husband and friends over your daughter. Please, leave." Mom looked upset and walked out to her rental car. I stormed into the house leaving everyone behind me. I walked up to my dad's room where I felt gums hurt. "Ow," I said and put my hands on my cheeks.

"Little wolf," Niklaus said and stood next to me. He took my hands off my cheeks and rubbed my cheeks with his hands. "Let me see," he said. I nodded, and he gently pushed my lips. "You do have fangs," he said.

"Why?" I asked. I kissed his hands and pulled my face away from his hands. I walked over to my suitcase, and I took off my black flip flops and put on black ankle boots.

"I have no idea. I haven't seen anything like that," he said.

I wiped my eyes and grabbed my purse off the bed. "I have to go," I said with a broken voice. The fangs disappeared back into my gums, and we walked downstairs. He sat on the chair while Elijah, Hayley, and Elisa were sitting on the couch. I grabbed one of the blank notebooks from the hall closet that Dad liked to keep around because I was known for spilling something on my notebooks. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of pens from the junk drawer. If one of the pens don't work, I have back up. I walked back out to the living room. "I'll be back," I said quickly. I grabbed Edward's keys, and I walked out of the house. I got into the Volvo and left. Once I got halfway to Port Angels, I started crying because I felt like reality was really hitting me. "I should have had Nik come with me," I said to myself. "I feel like shit not having my mate come with me," I said to myself. "Good job, Isabella. You fucked up with your mate." I wiped my tears. I finished the drive berating myself because of how I'm treating Niklaus and how I let Jacob Black kill my father.

I left my father defenseless. I basically showed Jacob Black that he could do whatever.

I used Edward's GPS to the office, and I parked my car in the parking lot when I got there. I got out and walked inside. "How can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm here to see Victor Sanders. My name is Bella," I said and wiped my eyes.

"Right this way," she said and stood up. She led me to a wooden door and knocked. She opened up the door. "Bella Swan is here," the receptionist said and let me into the office. "Would you like a water?" She asked.

"No, thank you." She nodded and left the office.

"Hi, Bella," Victor said sadly. He shook my hand. "Sit down, please." He motioned for the chair in front of his desk. I sat down. "I'm sorry that we had to meet during circumstances like this."

"I do too," I whispered. I started crying. "I'm sorry. The reality of it all is really hitting me, right now." He nodded his head and handed me a box of tissues. "Thank you," I said. I grabbed a tissue and wiped my eyes.

"I went to high school with your father in Forks. He is a year older than me." I nodded my head and as my lip quivered. I took a deep breath. I grabbed the notebook and one of the pens out of my purse. I went to the first page and looked at Victor with the tears falling down my cheeks. "Ready?" I bit my lip and nodded my head. "All right," he said with a lip quiver of his own. I guess my father meant a lot to him too. "What would you like to know first?" He asked as he looked at a piece of paper.

"Does he have any special request about the funeral?" I asked him.

"He wants to be cremated. He doesn't care what you do with his ashes," Victor said. I wrote that down in my notebook. "Bella, you get everything besides two thousand dollars. The two thousand dollars goes to Forks Police Station." I nodded my head and wrote it down. "It says in the will that he wants you to graduate high school." My lip quivered, and I nodded. "That's all that he really had," he said.

"Okay," I whispered. He handed me the will. I thought that this would take longer. "Thank you," I said.

"It's no problem, Bella. Your father helped me during high school. I had the big glasses, the bowl cut hair, and the mouthful of braces. He was the only nice person to me." He wiped away a couple of tears that fell from his eyes. "He saved me from killing myself."

My heart broke a little more. "Thank you," I said and stood up. I needed to get out of here. It felt like I was suffocating from being in this office.

"You need this sheet for the bank," he said and signed it. "It tells them that you are in possession of your Dad's bank account." I nodded my head and grabbed the sheet from him. "Have a good day, Bella. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, again," I said. I walked out of the building ignoring the receptionist. I needed to get outside to the fresh air. Once the air hit my face, I had to take deep breaths. I walked to the car with wobbly legs. I got in Edward's car and threw everything into the passenger seat. Everything fell out of my purse and spilled all over the car. I couldn't find it in me to care right now. I just needed to get air into my lungs.

My cell phone rang from the floorboards, so I leaned over and grabbed it. I hit accepted, and I sucked in a breath to talk, but I wasn't successful. "Little Wolf, calm down for me," Niklaus' voice said. I couldn't talk, so I sucked in a loud breath. "Alice and Carlisle are in the car with Hayley and I. They came to your house and said that you had a mental breakdown. They are going to take Edward's car back, and Carlisle is going to look over you," Niklaus calmly said. "Take some deep breaths," he softly said. I could tell that he was feeling helpless over the phone.

"I..." I sucked in a breath. "Can't..." I sucked in another breath.

"Just listen to the sound of my voice," Niklaus said. I couldn't focus on his voice. I was trying to breathe because I knew that if I didn't get air in my lungs soon, I was going to pass out. I walked out of the car, and I sat down on the parking bumper that was next to the Volvo.

"Bella," I heard someone say. I looked up to see that Angela and Ben were standing there. "You all right?" Angela asked.

"He's..." I sucked in a breath. "Gone..." I gasped out.

"I know, Bella. I know," Angela said and sat down next to me. "Ben and I were getting ready to head back to Forks when we saw you."

"Bella," Niklaus said into the phone. "Alice is driving fast. She just got us into Port Angeles."

My ears started to ring, and my heart felt like it was taken out of my body. I hung up my phone and put my head between my knees. I felt another hand on my back. "Bella," I heard Victor say. "Drink this," he said. I shook my head no as I felt my brain turn into mush. "You need to drink this," he said. His voice sounded like he was trying to talk to me while I was underwater.

I felt someone gently move my head back, and I felt cold water run down my throat. I still was trying to find my breath, so I couldn't help but cough up the water. The water hit my face, and I felt it fall down my top. I closed my eyes as I heard the screeching of tires underwater. Comforting and familiar hands touched my neck and gently move my head to face whoever had me. I was struggling to open up my eyes when I felt a cold hand touch my head. I grabbed the hand and kept it there. I could hear people talking, but I didn't know who. I was picked up and carried by someone to somewhere, but I couldn't tell. I tried to open my eyes, but I barely did. I tried to open then again, and I did a little bit. I saw that I was holding Carlisle's hand on my forehead. He was saying something to me, but I couldn't tell he was saying. I looked to my left to see that my Niklaus was carrying me with tears in his eyes. He was trying to say something to me, but I couldn't tell what he was saying. My Niklaus was carrying me over to the car where I saw Hayley standing by the back door crying. Alice was by Edward's Volvo doing something. Victor was looking at me worried. Angela was crying in Ben's arms. I looked back at Niklaus to see that he has tears fall down his face. I wanted to reach out and wiped the tears away, but my body felt like jelly. I couldn't even tell that I was breathing or trying to breathe. I blinked my eyes one more time before my body shut down and my eyes closed.


	14. The Plan for Charlie

**Chapter Fourteen: The Plan for Charlie**

I opened up my eyes to see that I was laying on my bed at Dad's house. I looked over to see Niklaus sitting on the rocking chair staring at me. "Nik," I said with a dry voice. I couldn't help but cough.

He shot off the rocking chair and sat on my bed next to me. "Elijah, bring water!" Niklaus called out. Moments later, Elijah was in my room with a bottle of water. Niklaus grabbed it from him, and Elijah left the room. Niklaus took the cap off of the water and handed it to me. "Drink, my little wolf," he gently said. He put the water to my lips and tipped it back a little bit.

I took a couple of sips before Niklaus took it away. I started to cry. "Daddy's gone," I said as I started to cry harder. "He's gone, and he's never coming back."

He put the water bottle on the nightstand, and he laid under the covers with me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. "It's okay, little wolf. I'm here," he whispered in my ear. He just let me cry in his arms for a good forty-five minutes before I was done. I turned around to face him. "Do you feel better?"

I nodded my head. "Just a smudge." I kissed him on the lips gently. "I remember going to the lawyer's office. I don't remember anything after that."

I saw the fear and sadness in your eyes. "I was so afraid. You had a severe anxiety and panic attack. You passed out when Carlisle, Alice, Hayley, and I got there. Your friend Angela was there with her boyfriend." He pushed some of my hair out of my eyes. "Hayley drove the car while I sat with you in the back. You were so helpless," he trailed off. He kissed me on the lips. "When we got here to check you over, you woke up when Carlisle touched your head. You cried, screamed at the Cullens to leave, and fell right back asleep."

My heart broke. "What?" I asked in disbelief. I realized something that broke my heart.

Elisa.

"No, Elisa didn't see or hear anything. She is staying at the Cullen house." He wiped away a tear that fell.

"I'm sorry that I scared you all. I wasn't even expecting that to happen," I said.

"I know. It's not your fault," he said and kissed my forehead. "You've been out for almost a day - 10 hours."

"Wait, Davina. Everyone else is here? How did they get in?" I asked him. He nodded his head and pointed downstairs. I - unfortunately - unwrapped his arms from around me, and I got off my bed. "I need to shower before I see everyone."

"I figured. Elijah and Hayley are going to be in your father's room from now on." I nodded my head because that would be best. "Our stuff is in here now." He paused. "I got you up for about five seconds to for you to say that they are invited into the house."

I walked over to my bag to grab out my clothes - black skinny jeans, nude thong, nude bra, and gray racerback tank top that says, Mermaid At Heart. I walked out of my room to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, showered, and got dressed. When I got back into my room, I walked over to the mirror. I saw Niklaus watching me from the mirror as I grabbed my hair things and my make-up. "What's up, babe?" I asked him as I sat down in front of the mirror.

He walked over to me and sat down right behind me on the floor. "Nothing," he said. He grabbed my brush from right next to me, and he took my hair down from my towel. He gently held my hair in his hand, and he softly brushed it. "I don't want to get your shirt wet. Put the towel on your shoulders." I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my shoulders. He gently laid my hair on the towel. "Having Rebekah as a sister comes in handy sometimes. She may be a pain in the ass, but she comes very handy sometimes," he said and smirked.

"She heard you?" I asked him. He laughed and nodded. "Thank you for doing my hair for me."

"It's not a problem, little wolf." He started to fishtail braid my hair. I grabbed out my make-up and started to do it. I put on liquid foundation, powder, and highlights when my cell phone rang. "I'll get it. I'll just have to start over again." He got up, grabbed my phone from the charger, and came back over. "It was just a text." He held out my phone.

"Who is it from?" I asked as I put down my eyeshadow brush.

"It's two text messages from your mom," he said.

"Can you reply saying that I will talk to her later? The passcode is 3509." He nodded and texted her. I put on eye shadow and black mascara when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said. The door opened to reveal Freya. "Hi, Sis," I said.

She gave me a big smile. "Hi, sissy. I was just letting you know that the Cullens and the Denalis are here. A certain little girl keeps asking her Mama about Bee."

"Okay, we will be down in a minute," Niklaus said. She nodded and left. I put on mascara as he quickly braided my hair like my father tried to do when I was younger. He stood up and held out his hand for me to grab. I just stared at myself in the mirror. "You okay, little wolf?"

I snapped out of it and nodded. "Yeah," I whispered. I grabbed his hand, and he helped me up. "Let's go." We left my room and walked downstairs.

"BEE!" Elisa squealed and collided with my legs. "Miss you."

"I missed you too, Ellie." I picked her up, and she laid her head on my shoulder. "Did you behave for Esme and Carlisle?"

She moved her head off my shoulder and nodded innocently. "Yes," she said with a boost of confidence.

"Stinker," I said and kissed her head. I put her down, and she ran straight over to Hayley. "Hi, guys," I said to the everyone. Someone's phone dinged. Hayley grabbed it from her pocket and rolled her eyes. "What?"

"I leave New Orleans for a couple of days and a fight breaks out among the pack," she said and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to be kicking people's asses when we get back."

"Speaking of ass kicking," Rebekah said and stood up.

"When will the real fun happen?" Kol asked. "Hi, Poppy."

"Hi, Ko-Ko," I said with a smirk.

"Good one, Isobelle," Vincent said with a smirk.

"Don't call me that," Kol said.

I pointed at him. "Touche," I said. Everyone just laughed. I looked at Carlisle and walked over to him quickly. I wrapped him up in a hug. "I'm sorry."

"I know you were upset. Niklaus is your mate. I understand that completely," Carlisle said when he hugged me.

I released Carlisle and walked to the fireplace. I stood on the ledge and looked at everyone. "All right, this is the plan," I stated like an alpha would.

"I'm digging this whole alpha presence," Hayley said with a laugh as she interrupted me.

"Sorry, Hayley. When it comes to my father, I'm in charge," I said and bit my lip.

"No, don't fall back, now. Keep the alpha presence," Hayley said as encouragement. "Don't let anyone who is trying to follow what you are doing see you falter in your demeanor."

"I want to get everything that involves my father out of the way before we deal with the mutts," I said and crossed my arms. "Dad asked that I have him cremated, so I am. The will said that he doesn't care what happens to his ashes. I don't feel right taking him out of Forks. I want to spread his ashes on the river that the Three River Resort. He fished there all of the time." Everyone nodded their heads.

"Are they [Cold Ones] helping us with Jacob?" Davina asked.

I shook my head. "No, but they can know of the plan that will happen." They all nodded their heads. "We are not going to kill Jacob Black. I'm not stooping to his level," I said.

"Love," Niklaus started to say.

"Niklaus, I will make him pay, though. He is not getting away that easily." Niklaus nodded his head in approval. "I want to do this, the day before we leave. I don't want to have his drama be the rest of my time here," I said.

"Understandable," Elijah said.

"I'll stay back and watch Elisa," Freya said.

"You go with them. We can watch Elisa," Rosalie said.

"Thank you," Freya said with a small smile. "I'm Freya."

I shook my head. "You all haven't met yet?" I asked.

"We got here three hours ago," Marcel said.

"Shit. My bad," I said. "Cullens and Denalis, these are the Mikaelsons. You know Hayley, Elisa, Elijah, and Niklaus. These people are Rebekah, Marcel, Freya, Vincent, Kol, and Davina. Mikaelsons meet the Cullens and Denalis - Carlisle, Eleazar, Esme, Carmen, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, Lucas, Tanya, Rosalie, Alice, Kate, and Irena."

They said their 'hellos' when Elisa wanted to get the attention back on her. "Mama. Bright Book," Elisa said.

"Do you want your coloring book?" Hayley asked.

"Please," she said. She sat down on her knees right next to the coffee table. She just sat there patiently as Hayley got out her crayons and coloring books. "Thank you," Elisa said when she saw her book. "Bee, book?" She pointed to her coloring book.

"Do you want me to color with you?" I asked her.

"Please," she said. She's looked so damn cute that I couldn't resist her.

"I can't resist that face," I said.

"Can Mama color?" Hayley asked.

Elisa looked at me for confirmation. "Why are you looking at me, kid? She's your mom." I asked Elisa. Elisa just giggled and looked at me.

Hayley held her hands up. "Mama wants to color too." Hayley turned to face Elijah. "When they have a daughter, we can hang out with their daughter while they have ours," Hayley said jokingly. Elijah just laughed and shook his head.

"Mama no sad. Bee sad. Ellie happy," Elisa said.

I pouted and tears came to my eyes. I could tell that tears were forming in Hayley's eyes too. "Are you saying that you want to make Aunt Bee happy?" Elisa nodded. "I'm not arguing with that."

I started to cry like I did before. "Elisa, I could really use one of your bigs hugs right now."

Elisa immediately got up and ran over to me. "Bee, no sad. I love Bee," she said.

I wrapped her up in a big hug. "I love you too, Elisa May." I kissed her head. I just kept her in my lap while I looked at the Mikaelson females - all four of them were crying. "Damn it," I mouthed. I kissed the top of her head again.

"I'm kind of hungry," Hayley said. "I have not had a proper meal in two days."

Elisa pulled away from me. "I get it," she said. She got off of my lap, and she walked over to her diaper bag. She pulled her yogurt bites and walked over to her Mama. "Food, Mama," she said.

"Thank you, baby love," Hayley kissed Elisa's head. "That's not the food that Mama wants."

"Blood," Elisa said with a smile. "Mama need blood?"

"Crap," Hayley said. "We don't say that, Elisa. That's secret with us."

"Okay," Elisa said.

"I brought bags," Freya said. "We will have to re-stock when we get home, but I made sure that I brought our stock." She handed her keys to Vincent.

"I'll get them," Vincent said and left the house to Freya's car.

"Bella, why don't you let us worry about helping you out with the house? You are only eighteen years old, and this is a lot for you to handle. Why you let the two of us handle the house? You can do what you want to do for your dad, you all can deal with Jacob Black, and you can pick and choose what you want to take back home with you. You can speak to the realtor about everything, but Dad and I can be the middle people," Esme said.

"I'll think about that part," I whispered. "Thank you," I said. Vincent came back into the house.

Hayley's face immediately got all vampire. Her fangs and veins started to show around her eyes. She ran to Vincent, grabbed out a blood bag, and ripped it open. We all heard growling, and I guess we all thought that it was Hayley because she was hungry, but we chose to ignore it.

"LUCAS, NO!" Irena screamed out.


	15. Throw Up

**Chapter Fifteen: Throw Up**

We all looked at Lucas to see that he was growling and trying to get the blood bag Hayley was drinking out from. I looked over at Elisa - who was looking petrified because her Dad quickly blurred up and ran over to her Mom. Elisa stood up and ran over to Rebekah. "Ree," she cried out.

"Come here, love," Rebekah said. She grabbed Elisa and walked into the kitchen away from the noise.

I turned my attention back over to the Cullen/Denali coven. Edward, Emmett, Garrett, and Jasper were trying to hold Lucas back. Hayley just looked wide-eyed at the Cold Ones. "I'm so sorry. I'm not used to being careful," she gasped out.

"It's okay," Carlisle said.

"You didn't know. It's not really how you feed," Eleazar finished off. "Take Lucas outside," Eleazar demanded. The boys that were holding Lucas back yanked him outside. They were having trouble as he was fighting them.

"Go into the kitchen," Niklaus said to me. I looked at him confused. "You are human. I don't want you to be hurt," he said again. He moved to stand in front of me. He saw that I was still standing there, he crouched down.

"I'm going," I said. I walked into the kitchen to see Rebekah trying to calm down a scared Elisa. I walked over to them. "How is she doing?"

"Yeah," Rebekah said. "She is covering her ears, so she doesn't hear anything." Rebekah kissed the top of her head. "How are you feeling, Iso?" she asked.

"I wish I came here for another reason - like telling my father that I'm engaged or pregnant - but I came here to spread his ashes," I whispered to make sure that no one else heard.

"You want to have a baby with Niklaus?" Rebekah asked me shocked.

"I mean, yeah. I want to have some time for just the two of us, but I would love to have kids with him," I said.

Hayley walked into the kitchen. "How is she?" Hayley asked her sister-in-law.

"She's fine. She is just plugging her ears. What is going on out there?" Rebekah asked as she patted Elisa's back.

"All of the guys are outside trying to calm Lucas down. They took him into the woods," Hayley said, and we nodded. The rest of the woman walked into the kitchen. "We should get started on the house," Hayley whispered to me.

I nodded. "I know." I wiped away a tear that fell from my eyes. "I need to go get some things done today," I said and stood up.

"Me go?" Elisa asked and pulled her head away from Rebekah's chest.

"Ask Mom," I said. Elisa looked at Hayley.

"She can go if you want her too," she said. "She has to get a bath and dressed first," Hayley said and looked at Elisa with raised eyebrows. Elisa reached her arms out to Hayley. "Let's get dressed," Hayley said and grabbed her.

"I could use a small distraction," I said and grabbed Elisa from Hayley. "Let's go get dressed." I carried Elisa up to the bathroom and shut the door. "Let's get you cleaned up, Ellie girl." I turned on the water and put it on warm. "Let's get you undressed." I took off her pajamas, and she walked to the bathtub. I helped her in, and I washed her hair and body. "We have to go to a lot of places, Ellie girl."

"Okay," she said. I washed the soap off of her body. "Clean," she said.

"You are. Thank you for not splashing me," I said. I picked her up out of the bath and wrapped her up in a towel. I picked her up and carried her into my room. I sat her down on the rocking chair. I looked down at my shirt to see that it was soaking wet. "Well, now I have to change my clothes."

She smiled and laughed. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Elisa said with a smile.

Hayley popped her head in. "I have an outfit picked out for Ellie." She walked into the room. "Ellie, do you want to wear your cheetah print leggings, black shirt, and black sandals?"

"Yes," Elisa said and clapped.

"You are a little fashionista," I said.

Rebekah walked into the room. "Just like Auntie Becks," she said and sat on the bed across from Elisa. "Can I do your hair?"

"Yes," Elisa said. Rebekah picked her up and put her on the bed. Davina and Freya walked in. Elisa smiled and laughed. "Davina! Freya!" She said with a laugh.

"Hi, baby girl," Freya said with a smile. Davina smiled and kissed the top of Elisa's hair.

I walked over to my bag. "I need to change. I feel like I need to look a lot nicer to do things for my Dad," I said. I grabbed out a loose black tank dress and a blue waterfall cardigan. I quickly took off the clothes that I was wearing now and put those clothes on. I put the gladiator sandals back on.

"Bee?" Elisa asked.

"Yeah, Ellie girl?" I asked her. She laughed and blew me a kiss. "Oh, love." I blew her a kiss.

"Mama," she said. Hayley turned to look at her. Elisa blew her a kiss. She repeated the same thing with other three ladies. "Love you all," she said.

"We love you too, Ellie girl," Davina said. I laughed and fixed up my makeup.

"I don't have a nice black dress. The one that I am wearing now is not really set for something this serious, and I have one that is a little nicer than this, but not funeral nice. There is a cute little boutique in Port Angeles that Dad and I would go to." I put on some more perfume. I turned around to Elisa to see that she was getting dressed. "Elisa and I could go get some things done, and we can come back to get you, ladies."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Hayley said. The other girls nodded. Davina helped Elisa put on her pants. Then Elisa was handed to Freya to help put on her shoes.

I grabbed my purse, and I grabbed Elisa from Freya. "We will be heading out now." We all walked downstairs to see the Cullens, Denalis, and the Mikaelsons standing in the living room. Elisa saw Lucas and she started the panic. "It's okay. He won't hurt you," I said and kissed her head. "I'm going to take Elisa with me to run some errands with me. I need to get started on some things, and I think she wants to get out of the house."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I really am," Lucas said apologetically.

"No one is mad at you. You are the newest one to change the way you eat," I said sympathetically. I looked at Elijah and Niklaus. "Can I drive the rental?"

"Yeah," Elijah said and handed me the keys.

"Thank you," I said.

"Bye Dada," Elisa said with a smile.

"Bye, Ellie girl," Elijah said with said with the same smile.

Ellie turned to look at me. "Let's go." I laughed and walked out of the house to the rental. I put her into her car seat, and I got into the front seat. I buckled up and drove to the bank. I grabbed the files that were still in my purse from when I got them. I got Elisa out - I struggled with that because she fell asleep during the small ride, and I walked into the bank to see Monica sitting at a desk. She smiled and motioned for me to head over to her. I did and sat down. Elisa buried her head into my shoulder and stayed asleep.

"How can I help you today?" Monica asked. "I'm sorry about Charlie."

"Thank you," I said. "That's why I am here. I need to clear out his accounts."

She nodded. "Okay," she said. "How is this sweetheart?" she asked me a little loudly.

It was loud enough to wake up Elisa. "Bee, sleep," she said.

"Shush," I said. "Go back to sleep. She didn't mean too," I said and rocked Elisa to put her back to sleep. "This is my niece. She helps keep me calm," I said.

"Well, I need you to sign a couple of different papers," she said and got the papers out.

I wrapped my arm left arm around Elisa, and I leaned over. I looked over the papers to see that it said I was aware of the changes in my Dad's account. I signed the paper and handed it over to Monica. "There you go," I said. Elisa moved and buried her head into my chest this time. She printed out a piece of paper and put in on the table facing me. "What paper is this?" I asked her.

"It's a copy of this sheet that you just signed. It also has all that is in your father's bank account. He has a total of five thousand seven hundred and sixty-five dollars," Monica said and stood up.

"Can I keep two thousand of that separate from the rest?" I asked her. She nodded and walked away. My phone dinged from my purse. I gently grabbed the phone from my purse to see that Niklaus texted me.

 _My Niklaus: I miss you._

I pouted.

 _Isobelle: I miss you too, my Niklaus. The girls and I are going to go to Port Angeles to get some clothes for tomorrow. Tonight, you and I will have a nice night. You can plan it._

Monica came back. "I'm going to count this again," she said. I watched as she counted the money. She put two thousand in one envelope and the rest in another. "Is there anything else that I can help you with?"

"No, thank you," I said. I put everything into my purse, and I stood up. "Thank you for this," I said. She waved, and I left. I put Elisa into her car seat and got into mine. I grabbed out my phone to see that Niklaus replied.

 _My Niklaus: A nice picnic in your backyard?_

I smiled widely.

 _Isobelle: I would love that. A lot._

I put my phone back into my purse, and I drove to the hospital. I grabbed Elisa and my purse, and I walked into the hospital. "Hi, Bella," the receptionist said. "Are you here to talk to the morgue and Dr. Gerandy?" I nodded my head. "I'll page them to come get you."

"Can we talk in Dr. Gerandy's office?" She nodded her head. I sat down on one of the chairs. Elisa woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around confused. "Hi, sweet girl," I whispered and moved a piece of hair that fell out of her ponytail away from her face.

"Where, Mama?" She asked and rubbed her eyes.

"She's at Charlie's house. Can you hang out with Bee for a little bit more? Ree, Freya, Davina, Mama, you, and I are going to go shopping together," I said.

"Stay with Dada?" She asked me.

"I bet you can stay Dada and your uncles," I said and kissed her head. She laid her head on my chest and nodded. Dr. Gerandy came into the waiting room. He moved us to his office. We all sat down at the desk. "So, I got Dad's will," I whispered. Elisa grabbed my dress straps and hung up on tightly in her sleep. "He wants to be cremated."

Dr. Gerandy nodded and looked at the mortician. "Well, we can do this one of two ways," the mortician said. "We can either cremate his body right now, and you can wait here to come get the ashes. We can either come back and get his ashes tomorrow that way you don't want to worry about him right now." I didn't like the way that he said that. His tone of voice sounded like he was bored.

"I'll come get him in the morning because we are going to spread his ashes tomorrow," I told Dr. Gerandy.

"Okay, that sounds good. Do you want an engraved yearn?" I nodded my head. "What do you want it to say?"

"Charles Ryan Swan," I said. Dr. Gerandy wrote it down and nodded his head. "When should I pay for all of this?" I asked.

"Your father's insurance covers this," he said. "You don't owe us anything."

Does Forks Washington really have that good of insurance around here?

I nodded my head. "Thank you," I said and stood up. I got a little bit more information as I was leaving and left. Once we were settled in, I drove to the Police Station.

"Bee," Elisa said quietly.

"Yes, Ellie girl?" I asked as I pulled into the parking lot.

"Help," she said. I pulled into a parking spot.

"Are you hot, love?" I asked. "I have the air conditioner on blast."

"Yeah," she said with a shaky voice. She looked like she was getting clammy.

Oh-no.

"Elisa, are you going to get sick?" She started crying. "Are you about to puke?" She nodded her head.

I shut off the car and quickly got out. I got her out. "Bee," she said crying. "Help me," she begged me.

"I know, you feel sick. Lean over," I instructed her. She did so, and it all came out of her. She was crying, puking. I'm pretty sure that she might have popped her diaper too.

"Bella?" I heard someone ask. I saw that Deputy Mark was standing at the doorway of the station.

"Hi, Mark. Can I get a wet washcloth or towel?" He nodded as Karen - the Forks telephone operator - walked out with a water bottle, towel, and washcloth. She walked over. "Thanks, Karen."

"It's no problem, dear," she said.

I wet the washcloth, and I put it on Elisa's face. "Do you still think that you are going to throw up?" She nodded her head. "Keep throwing up."

"I pooped," she cried out right before she threw up again.

"I know you did. It's okay. Sometimes people can't help but poop while they throw up. Once you feel better, I'll take you home." She nodded her head and threw up a little more.

"I'm sorry about your father. He was a good man," Karen said.

"Dad left something for the station. I was bringing that to you all." She motioned for Deputy Mark and Deputy Dave to come over. "My father left money for the station," I said.

"He didn't have too," Deputy Dave said.

"He didn't, but he did," I said. "Karen, can you watch her real quick?" Karen nodded and took over for me. I grabbed the envelope that had the two thousand dollars in it, and I handed it over. "This is for the station."

"Thank you," Deputy Mark said with tears in his eyes. "What are the arrangements?"

"That's another reason why I came over here. I don't have time to go into detail right now because I'm still trying to work them out, but I want to spread his ashes tomorrow..." I said but was interrupted.

"Mama. I want Mama," Elisa said.

"I'll call you with the details," I said. I picked up Elisa. "I need to change your butt real quick." I opened up the door back door to grab the diaper bag, but it wasn't there. "Shit. I forgot the diaper bag at the house." I turned to look at Elisa. "Will you be okay for right now?" She nodded her head. I buckled her in, turned the car on, and put the air conditioner on her. "I have to go. I will call the station later." They nodded their head. "I will come back to clean that up once I get her back to her Mom."

"We can handle it," Deputy Dave said. He spoke into his walkie talkie. "Speed home. No one will pull you over," he said.

"Thank you," I said and got into the car. I drove 55 all the way back to the house. I made a ten-minute trip into a two-minute trip. I parked the car in the driveway when Elisa cried out. "You about to puke again?"

She nodded her head. "Yes."

I threw my seatbelt off as her door opened. Hayley was standing there. "I forgot the diaper bag," I said. "She is about to puke again."

"Down," she cried out. Hayley put Elisa down, and Elisa leaned over and puke just came out of her mouth. "Dada," Elisa cried out.

Elijah rushed out of the house and straight to Elisa. "It's okay," he said.

"We went to the bank and hospital, and she was perfectly fine. Once we got to the station, she was starting to get clammy. She threw - what looked to be 16 ounces - up at the station. She needs to get a diaper change too." I put my arms up in surrender. "I forgot the diaper bag."

"It's okay. Stuff happens. I'm sorry about that," Hayley said as Elijah picked Elisa up and carried her inside.

I grabbed the keys, turned the car off, and grabbed my purse. I walked inside to see Niklaus standing there waiting for me. I threw myself into his arms, and I put my head on his chest. "I think you handled that very well," he said and kissed the top of my head.

"You would think that Elisa throwing up would turn me off of having your baby, but it really doesn't. It makes me want to have your baby even more," I said not realizing that I said that.

Niklaus' arms went stiff. "You want to have my baby?" He asked.


	16. Baby Talk

**Chapter Sixteen: Baby Talk**

I just kept my head in his chest. "I obviously do," I said. Then, I pulled my head away from his chest. "Do you want to have kids?"

"I do," he said. "Let's finish this conversation for our date tonight," he said.

"Be honest, do I smell like puke?" I asked Niklaus. He sniffed and shook his head no. I looked down to see that I didn't have any puke on me. "Thank god, there is no puke on me either."

Hayley walked down with a plastic bag of clothes. "Elisa wants nothing to do with me. She is all Dad right now. I don't want to go shopping because I don't want to leave her," she said. "I know that Rebekah, Freya, and Davina are all getting ready in your bedroom. You girls can go, but I want to stay here with my baby." She walked out of the house to take the bag of clothes outside to the trash.

I nodded my head. "That sounds fine," I said. I looked around. "Where are Vincent, Marcel, and Kol?" I asked.

"Outside. They are having their fun of nonsense," Niklaus said.

"Make sure that you all eat. You, Niklaus, look a little pale," I said. I called the girls down. "Are you ready to go?"

"We are," Rebekah said. "We can take the Range Rover." I nodded my head. "You drive," she said and threw me the keys. "I'm going to say goodbye to my man," she said. They all walked to the backyard to see their men.

I turned to Niklaus. "I will be back in an hour or two. When I get back, I want to have that picnic with you," I said and kissed him lightly on the lips. I took the envelope out of my purse and handed it to Niklaus. "Can you please put this up into my room and into my bag?" He nodded and grabbed the envelope from me.

Hayley walked back inside the house just as Elijah walked downstairs with Elisa sleeping in his arms. "Just go with the girls. I can handle Elisa," Elijah said. "If you don't go, I will lock you out of the house, so it would be pointless for you to stay," Elijah continued on teasing.

"I'm her Mom. She needs to be with me," Hayley said.

"Go with Bee, Mama," Elisa said. I guess she wasn't sleeping. "I want Dada," she continued on.

"All right, I see how it is," Hayley said a little hurt. The girls walked back inside with the guys. "I guess that I am going. We ready?" We all nodded our heads. "Let's go," Hayley said. We walked out to the Range Rover. Rebekah and I sat in front while the other girls sat in back. "I have a question for you, Iso," Hayley said.

"What's that?" I asked nervously. Please don't ask me about babies. Please don't ask me about babies.

"You want to have Niklaus' babies?" Freya asked with a smile.

Damn.

I nodded my head. "I do. Like I told Rebekah earlier today. I would love to have his children. I would just like for us to have some time to ourselves first." They all nodded. "Why haven't any of you guys tried to get pregnant with magic?"

"I don't think that Kol and I are fit to be parents. I mean we love Elisa with all of our hearts, a lot. We just don't think that we are the parent types," Davina said and paused. "Let me re-phrase that. I wouldn't be upset if we did have a baby, but I feel like I don't know what the hell I would be doing."

"I thought the same thing, but after Elijah and I talked about it, I felt like I was meant to be a mother," Hayley said.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Rebekah asked.

Davina shook her head no. "I've been scared to bring the topic up to him. I can be the one to cast the spell whenever I want too, but I'm just scared to bring it up him. I just don't know how he feels about it." Davina sighed. "I know that I said I'm not the parenting type, but I have names picked out. I haven't had names picked out until I met Kol," she said.

"What are the names?" Freya asked.

"Our daughter's name would be Aliece Nikole Mikaelson. Our son's name would be Nathaniel Kolton Mikaelson," Davina said.

"I like those names," I said.

"I really want a boy," Hayley said. "Elijah and I haven't talked about it, but I wouldn't mind having a son."

"I would like to have Marcel's baby, but it's not possible for me to have little ones," Rebekah said.

"We should try to see if it would work," Freya said. "That's if you want."

"I will have to talk to Marcel," Rebekah said. "How many kids do you all want? I want one, two at most."

"I want two or three," Hayley said. We all kind of looked at her like she had three heads. "What?"

"You want three?" Davina asked. "That's a lot."

Hayley giggled. "Esther Mikaelson gave birth to seven kids, and you all think that three children are a lot?"

"Good point," Rebekah said.

"I want one," Davina said.

"I can't have children. I ruined that when I stuck with Dahlia," Freya said.

"Who is Dahlia, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked.

"She was our aunt. Our mother promised her first born- me - and our first born children to her. Well a century ago, I met a handsome fella, Mathias, when I ran . We fell in love, made love, and got pregnant." Tears started to fall from her eyes. "I was pregnant with a baby boy. Mathias and I named our baby boy Matthew. I was eight and a half months pregnant when Dahlia found me. She killed Mathias and made me watch her do it." She took a deep breath. "I took one of her potions and killed my Matthew." She took another deep breath, and she looked very angry. "I thought I was dead, but when I woke up, I was shocked. As it turns out, she used a spell on me to make me immortal. I was stuck for another century with her. No matter how many times, I tried to kill myself. I couldn't leave her," Freya said with vain in her tone.

My heart broke for Freya. "I'm sorry that I asked," I said.

"You will be family soon. You were going to find out sooner or later," Freya said. "How many kids do you want, Iso?"

"I have no clue. I know that I want one. I was dating Edward Cullen for about a year. His type of vampires doesn't have the ability to reproduce. When I was with Edward, I thought that I wasn't going to be a mother at all. When I met Niklaus, I changed my mind about kids," I confessed. "Niklaus and I are going to talk to about it tonight."

"Oh," Davina said with a smile.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Freya asked with a smirk.

"We haven't hung out in a while, so he decided to have a two person picnic tonight. I don't know anything else about it," I said.

My cell phone started to ring from my purse. "Can you grab that?" I asked Rebekah.

She nodded her head and grabbed my phone. "It's your Mom," she said. "Do you want me to answer it?" I nodded my head. She hit accept and put it on speaker.

"Hi, Mom," I said.

"Bella, since you canceled dinner the other night. I wanted to know if you would like to go to dinner tonight?" She asked me with hope-filled voice.

"I'm busy tonight, Mom. I have to get things situated for tomorrow. That is when I'm getting everything situated for Dad." I bit my lip.

"The funeral is tomorrow?" she asked loudly. "I'm going to Seattle to see the space needle with Phil and our friends. Can you do it the next day?" She is unbelievable.

"No, Renee. I'm not going to do it the next day. It's going to be tomorrow. I am leaving to go back to New Orleans that day. The only time that I am coming back to Forks is my high school graduation. The sooner that I get out of Forks the better," I said and winced a little bit.

"Don't call me Renee. I am your mother. I raised you. I took care of you. I'm your mother," Renee said.

I saw in the review mirror that Hayley winced a little bit. I don't know why, but that made my angry at my mom. "If you want me to call you mother, then fucking act like it," I said. I reached over and hit the end button.

"Nice," Rebekah said and put my phone back into my purse.

"I'm sorry that you all had to hear that," I said. "Let's turn on some music," I said. Rebekah turned the radio on, and we sang the songs that were played like an out of tune girl group. When we got to Port Angeles, I drove to the little boutique that Dad and I used to go to and parked the car. We got out and walked inside.

"This is a cute shop," Davina said.

I walked over to where the black dresses are, and the girls followed me. "What kind of boutique is this?" Freya asked.

"They get the clothes that are out of season or overstock from stores at the Seattle Malls. So, when I needed new clothes, but I was too lazy to drive the three hours to Seattle, I would come here to get them." They nodded their heads. I looked at a couple of black dresses before I saw the dress that I really liked. It was long sleeve and tight fitting, and it flowed to mid thigh. The dress was a plain black dress. I found the dress in my size, and I held onto it as I walked around with the girls.

"Are we just getting clothes for the spreading of ashes?" Hayley asked.

"We can shop around," I said. She nodded and walked over another section with a black dress in her hand.

"When you told us to come to Forks, we brought dresses. So, I'm going to shop around," Rebekah said.

I nodded my head and walked over to the baby section. I looked around for a couple of outfits for Elisa. I found a black fringe tank top, colorful - red, black, and gray - Aztec print shorts, and black gladiator sandals. "We do the same thing," Freya said. She grabbed a cheetah print romper, black cardigan, and brown gladiator.

"You would think my child would have more than gladiator sandals, but she doesn't have that much more than gladiators," Hayley said. "You guys don't have to buy her anything," she said.

"I missed 18 months of spoiling that girl. So, you need to hush up," I told her. I walked around the store to find more clothes. I found a pair of jean shorts, pink shirt ruffled shirt, and pink converse. I also found a pair of colorful - pink, light blue, white, black, and tan - Aztec print leggings, the matching hair accessories, short sleeve jean button down shirt, and cute black fringe boots. I saw that the girls were still looking, so I walked back over to the women's side. I saw that there was a cute romper. It had a white tank top with blue and purple floral print. I found my size, and I loaded it up into a cart. My phone rang. I saw that it was an unknown number. "Hello?" I asked on the second ring.

"Hello. Is this Isabella Swan?" A man asked me.

"This is she," I said.

"Hello, my name is Edgar Reed. I work at MassMutual Insurance. I heard from Forks Hospital about the unfortunate passing of your father. I handle all of his life insurance. He is worth thirteen thousand five hundred and eighty-one dollars. Do you want us to send you that check in the mail or would you like to come pick it up?"

"Well, I don't live in Forks. I'm visiting, but I don't have time to run to Seattle. Could you possibly send the check to my new address in two days? I should be back at my house again."

"That sounds fine," he said. "Can I get your address?" I gave him my address. "I will send you the check in two days. I'm sorry for your loss," he said.

"Thank you," I whispered into the phone. We hung up, and I put my phone back into my purse. I walked over to the shoes. I found a pair of dark blood red heels with straps. I tried the shoes on the shoes in my size, and I put it into the cart. I put my shoes back on, and I walked around to the accessories. I found a head wrap that is made of fake blood red roses. I put that into the cart, and I walked over to the girls. "I'm ready to check out when you are."

"I'm ready," Freya said.

The other girls agreed. We walked to the check register, and we all checked out separately. We loaded up the Range Rover, and I drove off - this time Davina was in front. "Can someone let Kol know that we are on our way back? We were going into the woods to work on some magic. My phone died," she said.

"I will," Rebekah said. I drove onto the interstate. A few moments later, my phone rang. "You are popular today."

"Not for the right reason. Davina, can you answer that?" I asked her.

"Sure," she said. She grabbed the phone out of the purse. "Niklaus is calling you."

"I'll just answer it," I said. I grabbed the phone, hit accept, and put the phone to my ear. "Hello, darling."

"Hello, little wolf. Kol got a text saying that you ladies were on your way home. I was just wondering when I should start setting up the picnic," he said.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of us having a picnic together. "I would start setting the picnic up in about thirty minutes." I looked to my side to see that two cop cars were sitting on the side of the road. "Niklaus, I'm going to have to talk to you when I get home. Bye," I said and quickly hung up.

"Picnic?" Freya asked with a smile.

I smiled widely. "Yeah. A nice picnic with my mate," I said and bit my lip.

I couldn't wait until I got home.


	17. Picnic

**Chapter Seventeen: Picnic**

When we got back to the house, we saw that Kol was sitting on the steps waiting for us. The girls and I got out of the car, grabbed our bags, and walked over to him.

"Where are the others?" Rebekah asked.

"The men are setting up their own little picnics in the backyard," he said. He grabbed a basket from behind him. "We are going to go our own way, Davina," he said with a smile.

She smiled. "Okay. We need to show Elisa the outfits that we got her first."

The girls and I smiled at Kol and walked around the house to the backyard with Kol right behind us. "Awe," the five of us said at one time. There were four different picnics set up that had our men - and in Hayley's case, Elisa was there too.

"Elisa, we have some things for you," Hayley said.

Elisa's ears perked up. "Really?" She smiled.

"Since you were sick, and we couldn't take you with us. We thought that we would bring them home to you," Rebekah said.

"Yay," Elisa said and clapped. The five of us walked over to Elijah and Elisa, and we kneeled down on the grass. "Thank you," she said when we all were situated. Her attention immediately went to her Mama.

"I'll go first, so Kol and I can get to where he wants to go," Davina said to us. She grabbed one of her three bags. "Here is the first one." She pulled out a black and white print tank, thin long sleeve cardigan, jean shorts, white socks, and black converse. "Here is the second outfit." She pulled out a white short sleeve romper with big shiny gold dots and gold flip flops. "That's all I have for you," Davina said with a smile.

"Thank you, Davina," Elisa said with a smile. "Love you." They hugged, and Davina left.

"My turn, baby girl," Freya said. "Here is the first one." Freya pulled out a cheetah print romper, black cardigan, and brown sandals. "Here is the second one," She pulled out a plain pink long sleeve shirt, black baby yoga pants, pink socks, and pink and black tennis shoes that looked like Nike. "Here is the last one." She pulled out a white shirt with a brown wolf head howling, jean shorts - not the same as the one's Davina got Elisa, and brown moccasins.

"Thank you," Elisa said. "Love you." They hugged, and Freya left.

"My turn," Rebekah said with a smile. "Here is the first one," she said. She pulled out a gray long sleeve sweater dress that had two small pink flowers over her heart, pink tights, and black boots. "Here is the second one." She got out a pair of black leggings, a red shirt that has a saying - my aunt is my best friend - in white, red baby hair bandana, and red flip flops. "Here is the last one," she said with a smile. She grabbed a pair of gray pajama shorts that have white polka dots and red string and the matching red pajama shirt that has a dog sleeping on it.

"Thank you," Elisa said. "Love you." They hugged, and Rebekah left.

"My turn," I said with a smile. I showed her all of the outfits that I got her.

"Thank you," she said. "Love you." She hugged me.

"Love you too," I said and kissed her cheek. I stood up and walked over to the picnic that Niklaus had set up. "Sorry about that," I said.

"It's no problem," he said and pulled me into his lap. I rested my head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "Do I still look pale?"

"No," I said and paused. "Who did you get blood from?" I asked him.

"I just had a blood bag," he said and kissed the top of my head. "I stopped at the Diner, and I got the meal that your father used to eat."

My heart fluttered, and I got off of his lap. I sat sideways across from him. "I'm starving," I said.

He smiled and grabbed the food out of the bag. "Well, let's eat then." He handed me the my food, a fork, and knife. "Do you mind me asking what the plan is tomorrow?" He asked and took a bite of his steak that looked like it is rare, and I mean rare.

"I will just tell everyone now," I said. I took a bite of baked potato and swallowed it before I started to talk. "All right, guys. Listen up," I said loudly. It caused everyone to look over our way - besides Davina and Kol. "Tomorrow morning around nine, I'm going to get everything set up at Dad's fishing spot. I'm going to come back home, get dressed, and then we will go spread his ashes. After that, I am going to get my revenge on Jacob Black. Then after that, we are getting the hell out of here."

Niklaus smirked. "Sounds like a perfect plan to me." I nodded my head. "What do you want to do tonight after the picnic?"

"I have to get back to planning everything for tomorrow, and I want to start going through the house." He nodded. "Can we do something when we get back to New Orleans?"

Niklaus looked at me with love in his eyes. "Of course, little wolf. What would you like to do?"

"Can you take me for a tour in the french quarter? I mean I have been around to the shops and Rousseau's but I never went to the historical places. We can talk about the whole baby thing at that time too."

He nodded. "Of course, we can do that." He gave me a gentle kiss. "We will be having that conversation then too."

I gave him a small smile and continued eating. I looked around the backyard and sighed. "I'm going to miss this place," I whispered. "I'm going to miss it more than I thought I would."

Niklaus looked at me like he was wanting to ask a question, so I sat there quietly for him to figure out the question. "Tell me your favorite memory of your dad," he said. I moved over to sit next to Niklaus. He picked me up and put me in his lap. "Better," he said.

I put my head on his shoulder, and I looked at the spot in the yard that I was about to tell Niklaus about. "My parents divorced when I was a baby, and my mom took me with her. Well, I visited my dad every summer until after I was ten years old. For my tenth birthday, I spent it with my dad. He made me a picnic in the spot over there." I pointed to the spot. "We had peanut butter jelly sandwiches, potato chips, grapes, and a sprite. Dad couldn't cook at all, so that's what we ate. I loved it. It was one of the best birthdays ever. It was so simple, and it was with my dad. It was perfect." I gave a little small smile.

 _I was sitting on the blue picnic blanket eating my peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich while my dad ate his sandwich. "What else do you want to do, Bells?" He asked and ruffled my hair. I laughed and swallowed my sandwich. "Well?" he asked. He took a bite of his sandwich and put it down._

 _I laughed and pointed at his face. "You have a peanut stache." He laughed and blushed. He quickly grabbed his napkin and wiped it away. "Can we go to the park?"_

 _He nodded his head. "Let's finish eating, and we can go."_

"Bella?" Niklaus asked me. I got out of my daze, and I turned to look at him. "Why did you stop coming to see your dad?"

"My mom was scared. I begged for her to let me live with my dad because of how much fun my tenth birthday was. She tried to keep me from him. I found out that she told him that I was refused to see him. She told me that he had been picking up the hours at the station. I moved to live with my dad at seventeen." I pecked his neck that was right in front of me.

My cell phone started to ring. Niklaus got it out of my purse. "Sue," he said.

I grabbed the phone and hit accept. "Hey, Sue. What's up?" I asked her. The other side of the phone sounded like she was speeding.

"Harry just told me that Jacob, Billy, Quil IV Sam, Emily, Paul, Embry, and Quil V are going to head to your house in thirty minutes. I'm speeding over to the Blacks right now," Sue said.

"Let them come," I said with acid in my tone. I hung up the phone. "Is that you guys are here? You can't see my future." They nodded their head. "Well, the mutts are coming here. Someone might want to call Kol and Davina back," I said. I got off Niklaus' lap, grabbed my bags, and walked inside. I walked upstairs to my room. I changed out of my dress into black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a gray t-shirt. I walked back downstairs to see that everyone was now in the living room. "I don't want them killed," I said.

Niklaus' face dropped a little bit. "I can't tear off on of their limbs?" I shook my head no. "Damn," he said.

Kol and Davina walked into the living room. "What's going on?" Davina asked and put the things on the table.

"The mutts are on their way here," Rebekah said.

Kol hooped and hollered. I rolled my eyes at their antics. "I've been wanting a little bit of action and excitement around this dreary town."

"No killing," I said. He opened his mouth to protest. "Don't even think about arguing with me on this. It's my town." Kol just stood there pouting like a child.

"We will not be in the way of anything. I'm here in case someone gets hurt," Carlisle said.

"We heal quickly," Elijah said.

"I don't," I said.

Niklaus nodded. "Good thinking," he said. I looked around the living room and sighed. "What are you thinking about, little wolf?"

"I'm going to start getting what I want from the house," I said. I turned to Esme and Carlisle. "I will have to take you up on that offer for the house. I want to be out of here as soon as I can," I said.

"That's fine," Esme said. "Just let us know the details."

"Thank you," I said. I walked to the hall closet, and I grabbed out one of the huge duffle bags that Dad has. I put that on the table, and I walked over to the mantle. I grabbed all of the pictures that had the two of us or just him in it. I put those neatly into the bag, and I grabbed a couple of things that my dad had that were important to me. For instance, I grabbed the blanket that Grandma Swan knitted for me when I was five years old. It was kept on the back of the couch, and I also put in Grandma Swan's memorial candle.

"Do you need boxes, Bells?" Emmett asked.

I wiped away a tear that fell from my eyes. "Yeah, I will need quite a bit of them. All of the things that I want will not fit in the cars, can you guys send them to my new address?" Esme nodded her head. "Thank you," I said. I opened up the drawer that was on the small table by Dad's chair. I saw that he had a couple of papers that held game stats and the sports pages of the newspapers. I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, Dad. you and your sports games." I just closed the drawer, and I moved over to the small bookshelf. I grabbed all of the photo albums and my favorite books that I kept there. I put them into the bag to take back to New Orleans with me. Suddenly, I smelt something that reminded me of a wet dog and sewer mix. "What is that god awful smell?" I turned to Elisa. "Do you need a diaper change?"

"I no poop," she said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Bella, that's the mutts," Jasper said.

I looked at the Cullens/Denalis with wide eyes. "I thought you all were exaggerating the stench. Holy crap. You weren't," I said with a stink face.

"I'll watch Elisa for you guys," Rosalie said.

"Thank you, Rosalie," Hayley said and nodded her head. She looked over at me. "You are the alpha of all of us right now. It's your call."

There was a knock on the back door. "It's show time," I said.


	18. Example

**Chapter Eighteen: Example**

 **Warning: The C word is used once in this chapter.**

We walked out to the backyard to see the La Push mutts looking like they were savages in their cut off jeans. "You have a lot of nerve," Rebekah said with a bitch tone.

"Who are you?" Sam asked rudely.

"These guys are my family. This is my boyfriend and mate - Niklaus Mikaelson. This is my cousin - Hayley Mikaelson - and her husband - Elijah Mikaelson. This is Rebekah Mikaelson and her boyfriend - Marcel Gerard. This is Freya Mikaelson and her boyfriend - Vincent Griffith. This is Davina Claire and her boyfriend - Kol Mikaelson," I said with my signature bitch brow. "What the hell do you think you are doing here?"

"We are here to talk about Charlie," Billy said with his hands up in surrender. "We want to know what is going to happen to him."

I felt myself get angry. I felt the veins around my eyes show up. "No," I seethed out. The Quileute pack fell back a little bit out of shock and fear. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but you don't deserve to know anything about my father anymore. He is dead because of you." Billy's face fell because what I said must have hurt his feelings. Jacob's face looked like it was stoic - held no emotion. That only made me even angrier. "Look at you, Jacob Black. You can't even show that you are even the least bit apologetic."

"He wouldn't fucking tell us where you moved too," he said and started to shake.

"I dare you to fucking turn right now, you worthless mutt," I dared him. I wanted to make an example out of him to these mutts. "Hayley, Niklaus, and I have poison in our blood. If we bite a vampire, they have 48 hours until they die." I looked at Niklaus and Hayley. "Do we think we should try that theory out on him?"

"I think that we should. It's a big win for us," Niklaus said and stared at me. I looked into his eyes to see that a lot of love and respect.

"This is your fight. We are here as your back-up," Hayley said with a smirk. She was staring that the Quileute pack with disdain.

I couldn't help but appreciate the Mikaelsons and the Cullens right now. I know that I need to do this alone, but I also know that I need them to be there with me too. "I have to say that we are going to have some fun," I said with an angry/pitiful voice.

"What are you?" Billy asked.

"Vampire," Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, and Marcel said. I could tell that the mutts were apprehensive about another type of vampires being in the area because all of them became more rigid.

"Witch," Freya, Davina, and Vincent said. The mutts went a little more rigid. I felt a little happier seeing the fear flash in their eyes.

"Vampire-werewolf hybrid," Niklaus and Hayley said. There were the magic words to put the fear into the eyes off the mutts. I felt giddy at this moment than before.

"Werewolf," I said with my arms crossed. They all looked at me scared and shocked. "No, we are not like you at all. We are saner than stupid mutts. We don't change because we get angry. You are just shape-shifters," I confessed.

"What is wrong with your face?" Paul asked me.

"May I speak, little wolf?" Niklaus asked me quietly.

I nodded my head. "Yes, my love." I didn't know how to explain it to them because I still wasn't so sure about why I looked like a hungry vampire. Even if I knew why I looked this way, it is none of their business.

"You see. Isobel called me her mate when she introduced us. I don't know the rules with you guys, but I am protective of my mate because she is my world. It's astounding at how rude you are treating her," Niklaus said and pointed at me. "If I hear one more rude thing out of your childish mouths, I will not hesitate to tear your heart of your chest. That is not a threat. It's a promise."

Elijah looked at me for permission to say something, and I nodded my head. "We are the Mikaelsons," Elijah said. Elijah pointed at me. "She may not hold the Mikaelson name, but she is one of us in every sense of the name." Elijah and I have always had mutual respect to one another even though we don't really talk, but what he just said made me respect him more. "We take pride in our family and the idea of family. Here you, mutts, are wasting our precious time. How can we help you?"

"We want to know about Charlie's funeral," Billy said. "Your father was my best friend. I want to give him a proper send-off."

Your father was my best friend.

Is he kidding me?

"I'm confused. You said that Charlie was your best friend, yet you and your son are the reason that he is dead," Hayley said. She looked at me. "You hung out with these mutts that smell like rotten ass?"

"I did." I pursed my lips. "I don't know what I was thinking." I looked over at Niklaus, and my face went back to normal. I walked over to him, and our hands linked together. It made me feel more at ease feeling his skin on my own - even though it is just our hands. "I'm thinking a good bite won't hurt." I paused. "Us," I whispered in his ear. Niklaus smirked and kissed my cheek.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are being very immature and stupid," Jacob said. I turned away from Niklaus feeling angry at what Jacob just said. "You left your father here in Forks to go to wherever the fuck you moved too. You left him here alone to fend for himself. You left your father here, and you didn't give one shit about him."

Billy turned to Jacob shocked. "Jacob Ephriam Black, Charlie was my best friend. He had me."

I let go of Niklaus' hand and walked a couple steps forward in front of my family. "Jacob, my father helped me set up my new house. He supported me in my decisions every step of the way. You don't know anything about the recent events. All you know is that I moved. You would know more about the situation if you didn't treat me like shit before I left." I pointed at Edward behind me. "You called me the dumbest person in the world because I was dating Edward. You said that you would rather have me dead than be with Edward. You lost all of my respect when you said that. That is why you had no idea about me or anything."

"You were going to die anyway being with Edward. He is a vampire. He has no soul," Paul said for Jacob.

I just laughed and shook my head. "Oh, my god."

"She is laughing during a confrontation," Jared said. "That's not good. That is a sign of crazy."

I just chose to ignore Jared. "No, you all don't have souls." I motioned to the Mikaelsons, Cullens, and Denalis have souls. You have nothing." I turned to Jacob. "When I moved here, you were made sure that your kind protects humans from cold ones. When in reality, the 'rules' should have applied to you guys instead."

"Bella," Billy said.

"It's Isobelle to you," I stated. I stood there with my arms crossed. Niklaus walked up to me and stood next to me.

"Isobelle," Billy said before he continued. "Your father was my best friend. I want to be there to his funeral."

I shook my head at Billy as Sue, Leah, and Seth walked to the pack and stood in the middle of the line because they were mutual. "Hey," I said.

"Hello, Bella," Sue said.

"Sue, you were Charlie's girl. Do you know anything?" Sam asked.

She shook her head. "I don't. I don't blame Bella for not telling us anything because of the way he passed away," she said and raised her eyebrow up.

"Are we done talking because I have other things to do?" I asked with a bitch brow.

"Cunt," Paul said. That's it, I was done. I walked over to Paul, and he just stood there gloating that he called me that word.

"You stupid mutt. You are so lucky that Bella is running the show or I would tear your body up like it was a present," Niklaus seethed out.

Paul just smirked at me. "You are a stupid human who claims to be a werewolf. You are nothing. Your father left you. Edward left you. You are nothing." The way that he said that sounded like he was trying to play a game with me.

I heard a familiar growl. "Don't talk to her like that," Edward seethed out with all of the venom in his body.

Fine, if Paul wants to play this game. Then, let's play. "Don't worry, Paul. I'll get you back for that," I said innocently.

"What will you do?" Paul challenged me.

"Test out that theory," I said. Before Paul or any other mutt could say anything. I bit Paul on the neck. I gave the pack an innocent smile with Paul's blood running down my chin. "You have 48 hours until he dies."

"Ah," Paul screamed out and fell to the ground. I laughed and turned around. I walked over to Niklaus - who was looking at me like I had just done the best thing in the world. He gave me a passionate kiss and licked all of the blood off of my chin. "It burns," Paul screamed out. "What did you do?"

Niklaus and I turned to look at Paul. He was glaring at us like we were a disease. "You see - insolent fool - werewolves have a type of poison in their blood for vampires. We were just testing it out on you to see if your kind could stand it," Niklaus said.

Hayley walked up and stood next to Niklaus and I. "Well, it helps us for future problems. Nice job, Iso."

Sam and Jacob went to Paul and tried to help him. Sam looked at us angrily. "How do you cure him?" We all just looked at Sam not saying anything. "HOW DO YOU CURE HIM?" Sam screamed at us.

"My blood," Niklaus said. "My blood cures a werewolf bite." Niklaus put his mouth to my ear. "This fool disrespected you. I can't stand here and do nothing," he said.

"Go ahead, love," I said and kissed his cheek.

Niklaus walked over to Sam, Jacob, and Paul. "I'll give him my blood," Niklaus said lying through his teeth. He helped stand a sweaty and pale Paul up. Both of their sides faced us. "You see, I don't appreciate someone disrespecting my family, especially my Isobelle. Let's make an example of you, shall we?" Niklaus said.

"What are you doing?" Quil's grandfather asked.

Niklaus shoved his hand into Paul's chest and ripped out his heart. "Let this be an example of you mutts. Disrespect my Isobelle again, there will more bloodshed on your hands," Niklaus said and looked at me. He dropped Paul's heart and walked over to us with a smirk on his face. He wrapped an arm around me waist.

"This isn't over," Sam screamed out.

"No," Hayley said and wrapped her arm around me like Niklaus said.

"The game has just begun," Niklaus said and kissed my cheek.

The mutts picked up pieces of Paul and left. "Sue," I said. She turned to me and looked scared. Leah and Seth flanked her sides protectively. "Tomorrow morning is when the thing is going to happen for my Dad. Just be ready around six, and I will call you with the details?"

She gave me a gentle smile. "Thank you," she said and left with her children.

I turned to my family - Mikaelsons and Cullens/Denalis. "Well, that was fun. Let's go inside," I said. We walked into the house feeling a little better that one of the mutts were made an example of.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry, it took me so long to upload this chapter. I used to write my own stories, and I stopped. I'm starting that again, and I'm trying to perfect the opening chapter of my this story that I am starting. I apologize.


	19. Ashes Part One

**Chapter Nineteen: Ashes Part One**

I "woke up" this morning on the couch dreading today. I'm going to spread my father's ashes and move out of Forks for good. I'm only going to be coming back to walk in graduation, and that is it. I'm running on zero hours of sleep because I spent the night hanging out with my family and packing up what I wanted at the house. I walked into the kitchen, and I made myself a cup of coffee. "Little Wolf?" A tired voice asked. I turned my head to the entryway of the kitchen to see Niklaus standing there with his arms crossed against his bare chest. "You didn't come to bed last night."

I nodded my head. "Yeah," I said with a yawn. "I couldn't really sleep, so I laid down on the couch last night. I mainly laid there with my eyes closed replaying the events in my head. I called my mom last night." I gave a pity laugh. "She went back to Jacksonville because Phil and her friends were bored." I took a sip of coffee and shook my head. "I'm done with her. She's not a mother. A mother would stay with her daughter no matter what. She's not my mother anymore. The only mother in my life has passed away. I didn't even get to meet her." I wiped away a tear that fell from my eye. "How could she do this to me?" I asked Niklaus.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "I don't know, little wolf." He kissed the top of my head. "I don't know," he repeated. "We can stay here another night, so you can sleep."

I shook my head no. "I can't stay here any longer. I want to go home. I want to go home to New Orleans," I said with tears falling down my cheeks. "I want to leave right after we spread his ashes. I want to be out of Forks as soon as possible."

"I understand, little wolf," Niklaus said and kissed my head once more.

"Uncle Ous. Aunt Bee," a tired voice asked. We looked to the doorway to see Elisa standing there. Niklaus sat on the other chair. She walked over to Niklaus and raised her arms. He picked her up. "Mama and Dada are in bed. I want milk," she said.

"Let's get you milk," I said. I stood up and made her a cup of milk. I walked back over to her and handed her the milk. "Did you take a bath last night?" She shook her head no. "I'm going to make you breakfast. After that, you are going to get in the bath."

"Okay." She leaned into Niklaus and drank her milk. I made her some scrambled eggs, and I put them on a plate with a handful of cheerios. "I'm still sleepy."

"She's only been asleep for four hours," Niklaus said. "She wasn't able to sleep last night. She was scared of the big dogs - not the dog like Mama is. Hayley and Elijah just two hours ago."

"You can go back to sleep after you eat," I said. Elisa shook her head and ate her eggs. "Why not?"

"I'm scared," she said. "The beast is going to eat me." She ate more of her food.

"The beast won't eat you. Uncle Niklaus and Dada will protect you," Niklaus said. I am pretty sure that my ovaries melted into my fallopian tubes. I finished drinking my coffee as Niklaus watched Elisa finish her food. "Do you still want more food?" Niklaus asked after Elisa pushed her plate away.

She shook her head. "No." She turned to look at me. "Bee, I'm ready for my bath."

"Okay," I put my coffee cup down on the counter. I picked her up off of Niklaus' lap. "Can you sneak into their room to grab her a diaper and some clean pajamas?" He nodded and stood up. I looked at Elisa - who had her head on my shoulder. "Are you sure you don't to sleep any longer?"

"I'm sure," she said trying to sound confident, but she still sounded very tired.

"She might fall asleep while you are giving her the bath," Niklaus said.

"Yeah," I agreed. I carried the tired princess to the bathroom. I stripped her down and started up the bathtub. Once that was at the right temperature, Elisa was sitting in the tub trying her hardest to stay awake. "Ellie girl, you can go back to sleep. No one will get you in your dream," I said and washed her hair. "After you get dressed, I will put you in the bed with Mama and Dada."

The door to the bathroom opened. We looked to see Hayley standing there rubbing her eyes. "Something was telling me to wake up." She walked over to us. "How long have you two been up?" Hayley asked Elisa and I.

"I haven't fallen asleep yet. She has been up for about thirty minutes." I washed Elisa's body. "I figured to get her bath done and out of the way before we did."

"Bella, you have been doing so much than what I expected," Hayley said and kneeled next to me. "You don't have to do this."

Tears started to fall down my face as I turned to face her. "Hayley, I have too," I said quietly. "If I don't keep my mind off of all of this, I will go crazy. I will shut everyone out and swallow myself whole."

She wiped away my tears, and she wiped away some of her own tears. "Okay," she whispered. "I won't take that from you." I finished giving Elisa a bath. "Are you going to shower now?" I nodded my head.

"Okay, I will let them know." She grabbed Elisa out of the tub and wrapped her up in a towel. She walked out of the bathroom. I stood up, shut the door, and stripped down. I got into the shower. I shaved my legs and armpits, and I washed my hair and body.

I'm getting showered to go spread my father's ashes.

I backed myself into the shower wall, and I sunk down. I held my knees to my chest, and I rested my head on my knees. "He's gone," I whispered to myself. "He's gone," I repeated. I closed my eyes and just let the water from the shower head hit me.

To be honest, I must have fallen asleep because I opened my eyes when someone was turning off the very cold water. I rubbed my eyes to see Niklaus standing there looking concerned. I felt myself shivering because it was that cold. "You fell asleep, little wolf. You were sleeping for like five minutes. I could feel the coldness from the shower on the other side of the door."

"Oh," I said roughly. I know that I should be modest, but I don't care at this point. I didn't try to cover up my breasts or my vagina more that what they were, but I just didn't care. "Can you help me up?" I whispered.

"Sure," he said. He picked me up and slowly stood me up. "You okay?" I nodded my head because I know that if I answered that verbally, I would break down again. He walked away, and I immediately missed his arms around me. He grabbed a big fluffy towel, and he came back to me. He wrapped it around me. "Let's get you in bed. You need to sleep. We have two hours before we have to go to the lake. You should at least sleep for one of those hours."

"Okay," I whispered. He grabbed my pajamas, and he led me to my bedroom. I dropped my towel and laid down on my bed. I was not motivated at all to put on clothes, and it's not in the sexual sense at all. I laid down under the covers, and I closed my eyes.

"Little wolf," a very soothing and attractive voice said. "Little wolf," the voice said again. I opened up my eyes to see Niklaus standing there over me. He was wearing his suit for spreading my father's ashes. "Someone came and dropped off your father's ashes five minutes ago. Everyone else is here."

"How long was I asleep?" I felt my face, and I felt that it was wet. "Why is my face wet?"

"You were only asleep for thirty minutes. You started crying really hard. I'm sorry that I woke you. I couldn't bear to hear it. I was being selfish," Niklaus said with a guilty look on his face.

"No," I said. "I'm not mad. I rather not have anyone hear me like that. Is everyone else here?"

He nodded his head. "The rest of our family and the Cullens/Denalis." I nodded my head. "Rebekah, Freya, Hayley, and Davina are getting ready in the bathroom."

"Okay. I'll go join them," I said and moved the blankets off of me. "Are you done getting ready?" He nodded his head. "Can you start putting our stuff into the cars?"

"Yes, little wolf," he said and stood up.

"Where do you think you are going?" I said with a raised eyebrow. I know I may be moody, but that doesn't mean I don't want a kiss. He just looked at me shocked and confused. "You haven't kissed me at all. Just because I'm being very emotional right now, doesn't mean that you can't kiss me," I said jokingly.

He gave me a small smile. "Well, it would be rude of me to disappoint you." He walked back over and gave me a passionate kiss. "Better?"

"Better," I repeated.

He turned to walk away before he turned back around. "You look exquisite, little wolf," he said and looked up and down my body.

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Goober," I called out after him. I felt like I needed that. I walked over to my bag. I put on gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt. I walked out of my room and to the bathroom. "Hey, ladies," I said.

Rebekah and Freya walked right over to me, and they gave me a big hug. Once they pulled apart, I gave them a smile. "How are you doing?" Davina asked as she finished curling her hair.

"I've been better. I'll be right up. I need to go downstairs first." They all nodded their heads. I walked downstairs to see the Cullens and the everyone else standing there. "Hey, dudes," I said.

All of the guys looked at me. "What do you need, Isobel?" Elijah asked. He didn't sound angry or annoyed. He sounded like he genuinely wanted to help me. "Can you guys start loading up the cars? I don't know if the other girls were planning on changing." I heard collective no's from the top of the stairs. "That answers that for me," I said with a smile. "It all doesn't have to fit," I said. I turned to the Cullens. "If there are any boxes that can't fit with all of us, can you ship them to me?"

"Of course," Esme said. I nodded my head back to her as gratitude.

"Bee," Elisa said from her father's lap.

"What's up, baby girl?" I asked Elisa. I walked over to her, and I gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"I ride with you?" She asked.

"That's up to Mama and Dada," I said and kissed her cheek. "I have to go upstairs and get ready with Mama and Aunties." I started to walk away.

"I'm a girl," Elisa said. "I go," she said with a smile.

The rest of us laughed. "Okay, you go," I said. She walked over to me. I turned to Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Tanya, Irena, Kate, and Carmen. "Do you want to come up there with us?"

"We can stay down here," Alice said as the other girls shook their heads no.

I looked at her confused. "Alice doesn't want to come upstairs and help me get ready?" I asked teasingly.

"Oh trust me. Graduation. Your ass will be in my make-up chair, and your mouth zipped," she said teasingly right back to me.

"I'll hold you to that," I said with a smile. I turned to Elisa. "Ready?" She nodded her head, and we walked upstairs together. We went into the bathroom. "I have a new person joining us."

"Mama," Elisa said with a smile. Hayley smiled and picked up her daughter. "I ride with Bella? She needs me."

My heart broke a little more as I walked over to the straightener. I started to run it through my hair. "We have the two Escalades and Range Rover," Rebekah said.

Hayley sighed. "Elisa, I know that Bee needs your right now, but she is going to ride with Uncle Klaus in the Escalade on the way back home. We are going to let them have the big car to themselves because they haven't had alone time in a while."

Elisa started to look sad. I was fine with riding with her, but I'm not her mother. I'm not going to object Hayley. I finished straightening my hair before I put on my make-up. "Does anyone else need this?" I asked talking about the straightener. The girls shook their heads, so I unplugged it. I grabbed my make-up bag and got to work. I put on powder foundation, nude eyeshadow, black eyeliner, black lipstick, and my highlight. "I need to brush my teeth," I said. I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste, and I went to town on my teeth. Once that I was done, I put them in my travel case, and I put them back in my toiletries bag with my makeup, shower things, and hair things. I turned to Hayley. "Do you still have that dark red lipstick?"

"The one that will match your shoes?" She asked. I nodded my head as a reply. "I sure do," she said. She grabbed it out of her bag and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I said. I put it on my lips and finished the look off with the matching lip liner. "I'm done with that part," I said to myself. "Now, I just have to get ready. I have to get ready to spread my father's ashes," I said without even realizing it. "Sorry," I said and walked out of the bathroom with my toiletries bag in hand. I walked into my room to get ready. I saw that Niklaus had gotten everything that I wanted to take with us out. He took my bag and everything, but he kept my clothes for today out on the bed.

I can do this.

I can do this.

I can...

I can't do this.

I can't do this.

I quickly sat on the bed and took a couple of deep breaths before I started to hyperventilate. There was a knock on my door, and it opened. I didn't even look to see who it was when the person shut the door. "Little wolf," Niklaus said. He kneeled in front of me, and he put his hands on my sides. I just looked at the ground. "Look at me," he whispered. I looked up at him, and I saw the worry in his eyes. "I'll be right behind you today. If you need me, I'll be right there. So will the rest of **our family** and the Cullen/Denalis."

"I know," I whispered. "It's just. I didn't even know that I was adopted, and the way that Charlie and I were, no one could even notice that I was adopted. Yes, he was working and fishing a lot, but he still took care of me like a father should. The only physical parent that I had is gone. The other one is too damn worried about her husband and their friends that she wouldn't even stay in Forks for the spreading of her ex-husband ashes. I mean Carlisle and Esme were like parents to me for the almost year that I was with Edward, but it's not the same. I didn't even know my biological parents, and I wished that they would still be alive. I'm only eighteen. Hell, I haven't been eighteen for a month. I live in New Orleans, by myself because I need to figure out who I am. I'm trying to figure out the whole wolf thing. I'm going to get overwhelmed, and when I got this overwhelmed, I could just talk to my Dad. He made everything better for me. No matter how much I hated fishing or sports, he would tell me all about it because it took my mind off of what was going on." I wiped away a tear that fell. Thank god for waterproof makeup. "I know that I have a family with you all and the Cullens/Denalis, but I don't have my Dad with me." I grabbed the bottom of Niklaus' tie and started to play with it. "Do you know what I mean?"

"I understand what you mean," Niklaus said. He grabbed his tie out of my hands and laid it down against his body. He held my hands with one of his hands, and he used his other hand to bring my chin up to look at him. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, you know you can talk to anyone of us. We will listen. **I will listen**. You are my mate. I want what is best for you. I will take a load off of your shoulders and carry it on my own. I will end anyone who does you harm. I will be your other half."

"I know," I said and kissed him on the lips. "I need you more than you could ever know." I kissed him. "Thank you," I said and kissed him again. I pulled back and sighed. "Is everything loaded up?"

"There are a couple boxes that the Cullens are going to send you, but other than that, everything is loaded up," Niklaus said and stood up.

"You took the rental car back last night with Elijah?" I asked him.

"We did." He kissed my cheek. "I'm going to let you get dressed. Bring the clothes and bag downstairs when you are done, and I will put them into the car."

"Okay," I said. He kissed the top of my head and walked out. I took off my clothes, and I folded them on the bed. I put on a lot deodorant, perfume, and lotion. I then put on a black bra, black thong, the black dress that I bought the other day, the blood red shoes that I bought the other day, and the fake blood red roses head wrap that I bought the other day too. I grabbed all of my things and walked downstairs the same time as the girls. Elisa was wearing a black dress with a pink bow around the waist and pink flip flops. Davina was wearing a short sleeve black dress with black ankle boots. Rebekah was wearing a black romper with black heels. Freya was wearing a long sleeve black tight dress with nude heels. Hayley was wearing a quarter length sleeve black lace dress that flowed down her body with nude heels. "You girls ready?"

"Yes," Elisa said proudly. The six of us walked downstairs to the others. "We are ready," Elisa announced proudly. I wish I could be as naive as her right now.

Niklaus walked over to me with my father's ashes in his hands. I grabbed the urn while he grabbed my stuff that I brought down. "Thank you," I whispered. I grabbed my purse off the table and turned to everyone else. "Let's go," I said with a broken voice. We locked up the house, and we made our way out to the cars to go to the Three River Resort.


	20. Ashes Part Two

**Chapter Twenty: Ashes Part Two**

Niklaus and I drove in complete silence to the Resort. When we got there, I saw that Sue and the Forks Police Department were waiting there. I turned to Niklaus. "Nik," I whispered.

He turned to me. "Yes, my little wolf?" He asked me.

"Don't leave my side?" I asked him. I need to do this for my Dad, but I can't do this without my Niklaus.

Niklaus moved a piece of hair out of my face. "Never." He kissed the top of my hand. I just nodded my head. We got out of the SUV, and we just walked over to everyone. "Hello," Niklaus said.

"Hello," Deputy Mark said. "So, little Swan. What is the plan?" I could tell that he was going to cry from asking that. He was one of my father's best friends along with Billy.

"Dad's boat will be in front of everyone else. We are going to go as far as I think I want to go. I'm going to spread his ashes, and that is all. We are going to come back to the docks, and leave," I said with no emotion. I just started walking to into the main building of the lodge with Niklaus right by my side. "I just want to get this done. I need to get out," I said and started to panic again.

"My little wolf, you can do this." He kissed my head. I walked over to the counter. "Hey, Diane," I sadly said. "I'm here to start."

Diane Weber - Angela's Mom - gave me a sad smile. "Okay," she started to shut everything down. "You led. We all follow."

"Okay," I whispered. I walked out of the building to the family. "Dad's boat is this way," I told the Mikaelsons and the Cullen/Denalis. I walked to the boat, and I felt the air leave my body more and more each time. We walked to my Dad's boat. I couldn't help but stare at the name that was on the side of the boat in navy blue.

 _The Bella Marie_

I just blankly stared at the name before I got in the boat with the others following me. I stood at the front of the boat and just looked out into the river emotionless. I felt Niklaus walk up and stand next to me. He wrapped an arm around my back, and he put his lips to my ear. "Little wolf, Edward is going to drive the boat. Just say stop, and he will stop."

"Okay," I said like a zombie. I could tell that Niklaus was getting worried about me. I sighed and looked at Niklaus. "I know that you didn't know my Dad, but can you please stay right next to me? I feel like an emotionless zombie right now, but I know once I start spreading his ashes that I am going to break. I need you here next to me to keep me a little calm."

"Of course, my wolf," he said and started to move. He stood facing forward. My body found his arm, and I tried to wrap myself around it as much as I could. "Are you ready?" He whispered.

"No," I said. I took a deep sigh. "I would never be able to do something like this, but it doesn't feel right taking him out of Forks or Washington for that matter."

"Okay, my wolf," Niklaus whispered in my ear. He nodded to Edward and the boat started to move forward at a slow pace. "Just let me know if you need a breather," he whispered in my ear. I just nodded my head because I needed a breather now. "You didn't do a walk through at the house," Niklaus told me.

"I know," I said and wiped a stray tear away. "I couldn't bring myself to do it." He kissed the top of my head and didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. We reached my Dad's favorite fishing spot. "Here's fine, Edward." The boat stopped. I need to look behind me to see how many people came out to say goodbye to my Dad. I started to cry as I turned around. I was stunned at the outcome of people. There were about fifty boats. "I didn't know all of these people were going to show up," I whispered to myself.

"Everyone in this town loved your Dad, Bella," Edward said. "Of course, they would come." I just nodded my head to him and turned around to face the water again.

I looked at Niklaus, and he wiped away the tears that fell. "I'll be right beside you if you need me." He moves some hair away from my face and kissed my shoulder. I took off my shoes and stood up on the boat's edge. "What are you doing, little wolf?" Niklaus quietly asked me with fear in his voice.

"Make sure that I don't fall," I told him. He stood behind me and kept one hand on my back. "Thank you." I opened up the urn and looked inside. I saw my father's ashes, and I started to cry harder. "Don't let me fall," I said.

"I won't, baby. I won't," Niklaus said. I reached my hand into the urn and felt the small ashes of my father in my hand. I started to lose sight of my vision. "I'm right behind you," Niklaus reminded me.

I took out my hand and saw some of the ashes fall into the water from the wind. "I'm sorry, Daddy," I said to the ashes like they were going to talk back to me. I just wanted my Dad to come out of nowhere and tell me that it's not my fault even though it is. I left him. I left him to go figure out who I really am. It's my fault. I grabbed another handful of ashes and released them into the water. I heard Angela's father - Reverend Weber - say some words, but I couldn't bring myself to pay attention to them. I spread more of my Dad's ashes. I looked into the urn to see that I had about a handful of ashes left. "I love you, Daddy," I said between breaths. I took the last handful and released them into the water. I turned the urn upside down and let all of the smaller stragglers go, but they were picked up by the wind for a bit before they were dropped into the water. I could hear the sniffles from people in the boats behind me. "I'm done, Nik."

"Okay, Love." He helped me down, and I immediately went down to my knees and cried. Niklaus was right next to me, and he hugged me to him. "It's okay, Love." He kissed my forehead. "It's okay," he said.

"Can we go home?" I asked him.

"Yes, we can go home," Niklaus said. "You have a visitor," Niklaus said with a smile.

I looked up to see Elisa standing a few feet in front of me. "Hi, Ellie girl. Come here," I said and held out my arms. She walked over to me and sat down in my lap. I kissed the top of her head. "I haven't told you that you look very pretty today," I said.

"Just like her Aunt Isobelle," Niklaus said.

"Are we going to go home now?" Elisa asked as a whisper.

I nodded my head. "Yes, we are going to go home now." She nodded her head and laid her head on my shoulder. I kissed her head and looked at Edward. "We can go," I said.

"All right, Bella. I'm going to wait for some people to clear out, so we all aren't docking at the same time," Edward replied. I nodded my head.

"What are you going to do about the boat?" Emmett asked.

"I think I am going to keep it," I said. "I'm going to come back and visit you all plus come back for graduation. That reminds me." I turned my head to Niklaus. "When we get home, I have to get my homework done. I know that it will be late, but I need to get it done before I do anything else."

"We can do that," he said.

"I want Dada," Elisa said. Elijah walked up to us. She looked up at Elijah. "Up. I tired."

Elijah smiled proudly at his daughter. He took off his jacket and gently sat it down on the bench. "Come here," he said and picked her up out of my arms. He then covered her up with his suit jacket as a blanket. She buried her head into his shoulder, and she started to fall asleep.

It was bittersweet for me.

I thought it was sweet because it was adorable, and I wanted a child to have a relationship like that with Niklaus.

I was bitter about it because my Dad wasn't going to be here when I had a child, so my child couldn't act that way with her grandfather.

Edward started to move the boat around, and he started to head for the docks. "Carlisle," I said. He turned his attention to me. "If I keep the boat, will you guys take it on the water to make sure that it doesn't get rusted and gross?"

"Hell yes," Emmett said. "If Rosalie didn't look so damn fine right now, I would have pushed her in as a joke."

I mental face slapped him.

Rosalie smacked the back of his head. "Hell have no fury like a woman scorned," she said. Emmett just laughed and kissed her cheek.

"I would have pushed Tanya in because she doesn't like to get her hair wet," Edward said as a joke.

"Don't be an ass," Tanya said with a smile. She turned to face me. "We will take it out, but I can't make promises on one of not being pushed into the water." We all laughed. I really needed that.

Edward docked the boat, and he took out the keys. "Here, Bella." He held out his hand that had the keys when we walked by him.

"You guys keep the keys," I said. They nodded their heads as we got out the boat. We all walk to our cars where I saw some of the people already left. "I'm going to go say bye to Mark and Dave," I said. I walked over to Dad's two deputies. "Bye Mark," I said.

"Bye, Bella. Call us if you need anything in New Orleans," he said and hugged me.

"I will," I said even though I most likely won't. I moved to Dave. "Bye Dave," I said.

"Bye, Bella. Are you walking in graduation?" He said and hugged me. "We will be there."

"Thank you," I said and walked over to Angela, Ben, and their families. "Angela," I said.

She gave me a big hug. "Keep in touch okay?" I nodded my head. "I'll see you at graduation?"

"Of course," I said. I moved on and said by to her family and Ben's family. I moved to say bye to Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Lauren, and Eric. Once I said bye - with no hugs to them, I walked back over to my family. I gave the Cullen/Denalis hugs. "I'll have to come and visit you guys or you can come visit me," I said as I hugged them.

"Okay," Alice said not letting go of the hug. "We will have to go shopping."

"No, we don't," I said to get out of it. She gave me a look of death. "Maybe," I said. She sighed and let go of me. "I'll miss you."

"I know. I'll miss you too," she said with a pout.

"I know," I said. She stuck her tongue out at me, and I replied with the same action. I moved to the last person.

Edward.

I gave him a hug. "You know to call if you need anything even if you want someone to say hi to you," Edward said.

"I know," I said into his chest. "Thank you." He kissed the top of my head.

"Welcome, Bella." Edward let go of me. "Text me if you have homework questions. All of the schools were cancelled this week because of Charlie's passing, so it might not be due on Friday."

"Okay," I said. "Bye," I said and waved as I walked over to the SUV with Niklaus. I got into my seat with Niklaus's help, and he went around to the other side. He got in and started to drive.

He started to drive the wrong way.

He saw that I was about to say something. "You are going to regret not having one last look around." I just sat there quietly knowing that he was right about that. We drove in silence to the house. "Do you want me..."

"No, I think I need to do this one alone," I said cutting him off. I put Dad's urn back into the box gently sat it in the middle between Niklaus and I. I got out of the SUV and walked into the house. I walked into the house that I would never bring my kids too. I walked into the house that I would never sleep in again. I walked around the house to look for things in case I missed them. I didn't find anything on the first floor, the bathroom, or my bedroom. I took a deep breath and walked into my Dad's room. I found a pink blanket that I know a little girl would be missing, so I made sure that I held onto that. I couldn't find anything else that I needed. I started to turn around when something caught my eye under Dad's bed. I slowly walked over his bed and leant down. I gasped as I pulled out the piece of clothing.

Dad's favorite jacket.

His thick red, white, and black plaid jacket.

I started to cry a little bit more, and I put the jacket around me. I slowly walked back to the front door, and once I got there, I turned around to face the inside of the house again. "Goodbye," I said. I walked out to the SUV and got in. "I'm fine," I whispered. "Let's go home."


	21. I Love You

**Chapter Twenty-One: I Love You**

 **AN: Lemon Chapter. No minors are allowed to read this. The date of this chapter is Friday, September 30, 2016. This is happening around two in the morning**

Niklaus and I didn't get home until Friday morning a little after midnight. He parked the SUV right behind my Volvo in front of my house. "We can get everything out of the SUV in the morning," Niklaus said.

"Okay," I said and nodded. "Do you want to stay at my place tonight?"

"If you want me too," he softly said. I nodded my head. "Let's go to bed." We got out of the SUV - making sure that I have Dad's urn and my purse, and we walked into the house. I locked up the house, and we made our way upstairs. "I'm going to go get my things to shower real quick," Niklaus said. "I left them outside."

I nodded my head. "Okay, darling. I'm going to get a shower in real quick too."

"Do you need your shower things?" Niklaus stood up and walked to the bedroom door.

"No, I used my shower things that I left at home when I was in Forks. I kept them there. I still have my shower things." He nodded his head and walked downstairs. I walked into the bathroom and stripped down. I got into the shower and let the water cascade down my body. I washed my hair, shaved my body - my legs, armpits, and vagina, and washed my body. I got out and walked to the sink. I grabbed an extra toothbrush and brushed my teeth. I threw my hair up in a messy bun, and I dried my body. I walked out to my bedroom to see Niklaus laying there with his eyes closed. "I forgot to grab clothes," I whispered. He nodded his head. I walked over to the dresser. I put on a white tank top with a built-in bra and black pajama shorts that have white crochet trim. "Let me get you a towel," I said.

Niklaus opened up his eyes and stood up. "Okay, little wolf." I led him to the shower. I grabbed a clean towel from the closet, and I hung it up on the rack. He put his shower things into the shower and took off his shirt. I couldn't help but stare at his delicious looking abdomen. "See something you like?" He asked and smirked at me. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around me, and I buried my head in his chest. He rubbed my back and kissed my head. I kissed his chest in return. "I'm going to get into the shower," he said.

"Okay." He leaned down. I met him halfway in a kiss. "I'll be in the room," I said. I noticed that he was looking a little pale. "You only had two bags of blood on the way home."

He kissed my forehead. "I think that I will be fine tonight. Don't worry about that."

"Okay," I whispered. "There is an extra toothbrush in the cabinet that is still in the package." I gave him another kiss. I left the bathroom and shut the door. I went downstairs to the fridge to see that there was still two bags of blood left from when before we left. I put the blood in a saucepan and put it on the stove. It heated up after two minutes, and I put the blood into a big mug. I walked upstairs back to my bedroom just as Niklaus turned off the shower. I put the mug on the nightstand right next to his side, and I laid on my side of the bed as I put my phone on the charger.

Niklaus walked out of the bathroom wearing a black shirt and gray pajama pants and sniffed. "Blood?" I nodded my head. "Where did you get it?"

"The two leftover blood bags that were in the fridge." He grabbed the mug and gently laid down. I laid there with my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me. His drink was in his other hand. I looked at him just as he pulled the mug away from his mouth. A little bit of the blood dripped down the corner of his mouth. I reached up, wiped it off with my finger, and put my finger up to his mouth.

He gently took my finger in his mouth and sucked the dry off. "Thank you," he said after he took my finger out of his mouth. He finished drinking the blood. "I'm going to go put this cup downstairs." I nodded my head and moved out of the way. He got off the bed and started to walk away. As he walked away, I realized something. I realized that I am ready.

I am ready to mate with Niklaus. I don't want to hold off our mating process any longer.

He came back to my room using vampire speed, and I noticed that he still looked pale. I know exactly what to do. "Can you turn off the light and opened up the curtains?" He nodded his head, and he did what I asked him to do. He came back to the bed and laid down on my bed while being propped up. "Thank you," I whispered.

He looked at me confused. "What do you mean? What are you thanking me for?" He said and grabbed my hand in his own hand and kissed it.

I looked up at him, and he looked down at me that we are staring at each other. "You've been my rock this past week," I said. Some of my tears fell, and he wiped them away. "I may not have shown my appreciation, but I really do appreciate it."

"I know," he whispered. "I can see it in your face," he said and gave me a kiss. I grabbed the back of his head to keep him from pulling away from our kiss. He took the gesture and grabbed my waist as we kissed. I straddled his lap and used my tongue to asked for permission. His tongue shoved in my mouth, and we battled for dominance for a good five minutes. We pulled apart from the kiss. "What was that for?" He asked as he held me close to him.

I laid my forehead on his forehead, and I stared at his beautiful dark blue eyes. "I'm ready, Niklaus."

Niklaus looked at me with shock, excitement, and love in his eyes. "Are you sure? We don't have to do this if you don't want to," he said and gave me a small kiss.

"I want to do this. I need to do this. I can't wait any longer," I said.

Niklaus' mouth attacked mine, and we battled for dominance again. After five minutes, we pulled apart again. "If you ever want or need to stop, just tell me, and I will stop." I nodded my head and attacked his lips again. I grabbed the bottom of Niklaus' shirt and started to pull it off of him. Our lips pulled apart, and I finished taking his shirt off. His mouth found my neck, and he started to suck my neck. He pulled away from it. "Delicious," he whispered against my neck. He looked at me, and I pressed my forehead to his gently because I needed to catch my breath. He grabbed the bottom of my tank top and looked in my eyes for permission. I nodded my head and leaned back a bit. He took off my shirt and studied my chest. I felt very nervous being under his gaze, so I started to cover my chest. He grabbed my hands and looked at me in my eyes. "Don't. You look so beautiful." We were kissing again, and Niklaus moved us so he was laying on top of me. He took his mouth away from my lips, and he peppered kisses from my neck down to my breasts. His mouth found my nipples, and he started to play with both of them. I gasped and arched my back. He moved his mouth lower and stopped at the top of my shorts. He looked at me for permission, and I granted my permission with a nod. He took my pants, and he stared at my vagina.

I got worried. "Is something wrong?" I asked panicking a little bit.

He looked at me and shook his head. "Everything is perfect. Gorgeous," he said, and I felt my cheeks and vagina heat up in two completely different ways. He kissed the inside of each of my thighs before the both of us stared at each other. His mouth got closer and closer to my opening.

Is he doing what I think he is doing? "Wha.." Before I could finish asking him what he was doing, his mouth found my little numb. I gasped and threw my head back. His mouth licked and played with my vagina for a solid three minutes. He stopped. "I was..." I started to complain but almost stopped because I rather the first time that I orgasm be during the intercourse. Niklaus came back up, and we made out for a good couple of minutes. I gently pushed him down to lay on his back. I got on top of him, and I started to do what he did to me. When I got down to his pants, I looked at him.

"You don't have to do this," he breathlessly said.

"I want to," I said. He just nodded his head. I took his pants off of him, and I grabbed his shaft in my hand. I started to rub him up and down. I looked at Niklaus - and our eyes connected again - as I brought my head down. I took his shaft in my mouth and gave him a blowjob for a good bit of time.

"Stop," Niklaus said. "I don't want to cum for the first time this way," he said. He gently laid me down on my back when I got up. "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"I'm sure," I said. We kissed passionately as Niklaus positioned himself at my opening. I pulled my lips away from his. "Nik," I said.

"Yes, love?" Niklaus asked and pressed his forehead against mine.

"I love you," I said. I saw the love in his eyes grow.

"I love you too, my little wolf," he said and kissed me. "Are you ready?" I nodded my head. He pushed himself in, and I gasped as he stopped at my barrier. "You okay?"

I nodded my head as I felt a strange feeling in my throat. I felt hunger. I felt bloodlust. "Why do I feel hungry?" I asked him confused.

"It's the mating bond. It's telling you that you about the blood exchange," he said and nodded my head. "I'm going to push now." I nodded my head, and he pushed past my barrier. The bloodlust intensified by ten at this point. "Are you okay? Do you need me to stop?"

"No," I moaned out.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded my head. He brought his wrist up to my his mouth, brought out his fangs, and bit his wrist. He put his wrist near my mouth, and I could smell Niklaus' scent - wood, cinnamon, and something sweet. I thought that I would be repulsed by the smell of his blood because it generally smells like rust and salt to me. "I'm going to bite your neck as I do this."

"Okay," I gasped out. I grabbed his wrist as he leaned down to my neck. I sucked his wrist in my mouth as he bit my neck.

I felt like I was on cloud nine.

The blood exchange felt euphoric. I closed my eyes, and I kept sucking Niklaus' blood from his wrist. He started to move inside of me, and I moaned out. He took that as a sign to begin, and soon we were full on having sex. I let go of his wrist when he moved away from my neck. He pressed his forehead against mine, and I licked up the blood that had fallen down his chin, and he copied my actions to me. "This feels so good," I moaned out.

"Exquisite," Niklaus said. It felt good because I could feel every inch of him because he wasn't wearing a condom. He was a vampire, so I didn't have to worry about getting pregnant. He started to pick up the pace, and the both of us were moaning like crazy. "I'm not going to last much longer."

"I'm not either," I said and kissed him. He picked up the pace a little more, and the two of us were releasing at the same time. He pulled out of me when we were done, and he stood up. "Where are you going?" I asked. Is he seriously leaving? What did I do wrong?

"I'll be right back, love." He walked into the bathroom, and I could hear the sink. He came back moments later with a wet washcloth. I let out a sigh of relief. "Open up." I opened up my legs, and he ran the washcloth along my vagina to clean me up.

"You scared me for a second. I thought you were leaving," I said. He looked at me confused. "What?"

"I would never leave you. Don't think that," he whispered. He walked back to the bathroom and came back. "Do you want to change the sheets now or in the morning?" he asked and looked down between my legs. I sat up and looked to see that there was a pile of blood on the sheets from when he broke my barrier.

"Now," I said. "Did any of it get on the big blanket?"

"No, that was the on the floor the whole time," he said. "Where are the extra sheets?"

"In the hall closet by the spare bathroom." He nodded. "Can you get the soft gray ones?" He nodded his head and left the room. I watched his butt jiggle as he walked. "Nice ass," I called out after him.

"You do too," he called back. He came back in moments later with the sheets. He gently picked me up bridal style to set me down while he changes the sheets, but I moved to wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. "Okay," he said with a laugh. "How did you feel when you had some of my blood?" He took off the sheets.

"I felt like I was on cloud nine. What about you?" I asked and kissed his shoulder.

He put the new sheets on and threw the old ones to the corner of the room. "I felt like I was high." He kissed my neck where he bit me from. "Let's to sleep, love." I nodded my head. He laid us down on the bed, and I moved to where my back was against his front. His arms left my back, and I was covered with my big comforter. His arms wrapped themselves around me, and I felt Niklaus' penis pressed up against my butt. He kissed his shoulder up to the corner of my lips. "I love you," he whispered.

I looked into his beautiful dark blue eyes. "I love you too," I whispered and kissed him. He laid his head back on top of mine, so that our ears were covered. I fell alseep to Niklaus' arms wrapped around me and a smile on my face.


	22. Bayou

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Bayou**

I woke up the next morning to someone peppering kisses on my shoulder. I smiled and turned around to face Niklaus. "Morning," I whispered.

"Morning," he whispered back and kissed my lips gently. "What do they want?" I looked at him confused as my doorbell rang. Oh. He quickly put on pajama pants and walked downstairs. I got off the bed and put on my pajamas from last night. I walked out of my room to see that the guys were standing there. "It seems like I have a bit of problem to take care, little wolf."

Niklaus sighed to me after. I remembered that they didn't get rid of Thierry yet. "Thierry?" They nodded their heads. "Please, take care of it." I rubbed my eyes. "Elijah, is Hayley awake yet?"

"She is. She is trying to wrestle Elisa into the bathtub. How you managed to get you bathed without a fight amazes us," he said with a smile.

I laughed. "I'm a baby whisperer," I joked.

"Wouldn't doubt it," Kol said with his signature smirk. "Now, let's go have some fun."

"I need to get dressed," Niklaus said.

"It smells like sex in this house. You guys wouldn't have happened to mated last night would you, Poppet?" Kol asked me and winked.

"KoKo, my sex life is none of your business," I said with a smirk.

His face scowled. "I will let that one slide. Now that you too are officially mated, Nikobelle - as the ladies call you two - just became the most lethal couple out there. I wouldn't want to get your bad side."

"Knock it off before I dagger you," Niklaus said and walked up the steps.

"Come on in," I said. "What time is it?"

"Seven," Vincent said as they all walked in.

"I was asleep for five hours," I deadpanned. "If you all were not dead right now, I so would kill you." I rubbed my eyes.

Niklaus came back downstairs dressed in his signature look - gray long sleeve shirt, jeans, pants, and his black leather jacket. "I would participate with you, my love." He walked over to me. "We have a vampire to see." He gave me a kiss. "I will be back later." He gave me another kiss and started to walk out the door with the guys. "I love you," he called out.

"I love you too," I called out back to him. He shut the door and left with his brothers - there was a dull pain in my chest at this point. I stood up, grabbed the SUV keys, and walked out to the SUV. I opened up the doors near my house and started to unpack it. Once all of the boxes and things were in my house, I locked up the SUV, and I got to work on unpacking. I put my father's urn on the fireplace mantle. I put a bunch of pictures that I took from the house on the mantle. I put Grandma Swan's memorial candle on my small corner table by the couch. I quickly went upstairs and put away my things. I grabbed a couple of books from the box, and I walked to my other living room. I loaded them onto the bookshelf when a piece of paper fell out from _Dracula_. It was a Forks High School card. Shit. My homework. I grabbed my backpack off the steps and grabbed out my laptop. I pulled up all of my things for school when I saw an e-mail from Principal Green.

 _Dear Isabella Swan,_

 _It's my deepest apologies about the accident that your father had. He was a very respected and wonderful man. Out of your father's honor, our school was canceled for this week because your father has impacted our lives one way or another, so nothing is due Friday (Septemeber 30). I remember when I was in high school with your father, and I took a hard hit to the head during football practice. He was the first one to come over to help and to keep me awake in_ _case_ _I had a concussion._

By now, I had tears falling down my eyes. I just sighed and went back to reading.

 _If you need anything, you can let us know. We will try to help you. We hope to see you at graduation._

 _Sincerely,  
Principal Greene and Forks High_

I closed my laptop and put it on the table. "I wasn't expecting that." There was a small knock on my door, and it sounded like a little hand. I smiled and walked to the door. I opened it up to reveal the girls. "Elisa," I said with a small squeal.

"Bee," she screamed out. I picked her up. She gave me a big hug. "Miss you."

"I missed you too." I almost went to kiss her head when I stopped. "Uh, I need to go brush my teeth, shower, and change."

Rebekah smirked at me. "Nikobelle is now the most lethal couple," she said and winked. "Go clean the sex off of you."

"Thank you," I said. I put Elisa down much to her protest and ran upstairs. I went into the bathroom and stripped down. I hoped into the shower and washed my hair and body to get the smell of sex off of me, and I shaved my legs and armpits around one this morning no need to worry about them. I got out and walked to the sink while drying my body and hair. I put on deodorant, perfume, and lotion. I brushed my teeth and walked out. I put on a black thong, dark wash capris that landed a couple inches above my ankles, and white socks. I walked to my closet, and I put on the rest of my outfit - a cream tight crop top tank that ended right above my belly button, black long sleeve cardigan, and black ankle boots. I walked over to the mirror and smiled. I looked beautiful.

"Bee?" Elisa asked. I turned my head to look at her. "Ready? We waiting."

"I'll be down in a second. I need to do something with my hair and put on a little bit of makeup." She nodded her head and walked over to me. "Do you want to sit with me?" She nodded her head. I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom with me. I sat her on the toilet, and she sat there looking at me. I grabbed my makeup and put some on - liquid foundation, powder foundation, cream eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara. I grabbed the hairspray. "You need to close your eyes because I don't want hairspray to get into your eyes." She squeezed her eyes shut and covered her face. I put hairspray in my hair to keep it from frizzing up. "I'm done."

"Okay. I want Mama," she said like she was determined to get to Hayley. We held hands, grabbed my purse and phone, and walked downstairs. "Bee is ready." I sat down on the couch, and Elisa got on the couch with her Mom.

We all laughed at her. "So, Niklaus and you had a busy night," Davina said with a smirk. "Did you two officially mate?"

I nodded my head. "It feels so right to be official. I do have a question. How does that process make mates official? I don't understand that." I said.

"Any couple can do that, but the way that the party involved feel completely different during the blood exchange," Rebekah explained. I guess that they all saw the confusion on my face. "Say, Niklaus had sex with another woman and they exchanged blood," Rebekah said. I growled at the thought. "I'm sorry that you hate the thought, but I'm trying to explain it." I nodded my head in understanding, but I didn't want to think about Niklaus making another girl feel that way. "Well, since that woman isn't his mate she would feel some pain from being bitten, and Niklaus would just be drinking her blood just to drink it." I think I understand.

"Wait," I started to say. "I'm lost. So, they wouldn't feel high?"

"Rebekah worded it awkwardly," Hayley said. "Niklaus would feel a sexual animosity with her because he is having sex and drinking blood, but the woman would feel nothing besides what was happening down south on their bodies," Hayley said being mindful of Elisa. "For instance, when I was with Jackson, I felt nothing that made me feel high, and he sucked in that other way too." She sighed. "But with Elijah, when we become 'official' mates, I felt that I was swimming in the clouds. When it was time, I felt a bloodlust. Whereas, I wouldn't have felt that way when I had sex with Jackson," Hayley said.

My phone dinged. "Niklaus was my first, so I don't have that extra experience to compare that too," I said and grabbed my phone. I looked down to read the text message. "I do understand what you are talking about..." I trailed off as I read the message.

 _My Niklaus: Thierry has been taken care of. We tracked him to the bayou to see that he was trying to take on seven wolves. He managed to kill two of them before the rest of them got to him. I'm going to call Hayley in a second._

I hit reply.

 _Isobelle: Hayley is sitting here with me. I will tell her._

"Hayley, they tracked Thierry to the bayou. He killed two wolves before he was killed. You are needed in the bayou," I said.

"Shit," she said and stood up. "Can one of you watch Elisa while Bella and I go to the bayou?"

"We got her," Rebekah said.

"My house is open to you four. I trust you." I said. I grabbed my stuff and followed Hayley. "We can take my car." I handed her my keys. We got in and looked at the house. Elisa was standing at my big window crying. I could tell that she was calling out for Hayley. She drove off to the bayou. "What do you do in circumstances like this?"

"Well, we would get rid of the threat, and we would burn the deceased at night." I nodded my head. "I really hope that Grandma Kenner didn't get involved. Elisa loves her."

I looked at her confused. "Grandma Kenner? As in Jackson Kenner? Elijah is okay with you leaving Elisa with a Kenner?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah. She is Jackson's paternal grandmother, and she and I got along really well. She knows a lot about our family because she was there when our parents were around." My heart fluttered about talking to someone who knew my biological parents. "I don't leave Elisa in the bayou with anyone. If our parents were still alive and living in the bayou, then I would. That is a big reason why I don't want to leave Elisa there is because of Mary Dumas - Jackson's maternal grandmother. She is Richard Dumas' widow. She is not allowed to be around Elisa."

I nodded my head in understanding. Richard is the man that killed Mama and Papa. "What are you going to do when we get there?"

"I'm going to identify the bodies, and after that. I'm going to introduce you to everyone." I sighed at the thought of more people knowing. "It's fine. I trust them." She started to drive through the woods. "It's just through here." She drove until we hit a camp. I saw the Mikaelson guys standing there with three dead bodies at their feet. A couple of people were crying and some just looked sad. We got out of the car and walked over to the bodies. "Stand up here with me," Hayley whispered. We walked over to the porch and stood up being higher than everyone else.

"Why did you bring a stranger to our home?" An older lady said angrily. "You bring another vampire to our home? Are the Mikaelsons' not enough?"

"Mary, shut up," another older lady said. She turned to us. "Hi, dear. You must be Isobelle. You look just like your mother. I'm Rita Kenner. You can call me Grandma." She is the grandma type. She is the one older lady who is a grandmother to everyone.

I gave her a gentle smile. "Okay, Grandma."

Hayley turned to me. "You know Thierry. The woman is Hannah Dumas - Jackson's cousin. The man is Keith Kenner - Jackson's brother. They hated me and treated me like shit because of who my parents were, and they wanted to be alpha when Jackson died, but I was married to him." I nodded at her. She looked at the bodies and the people. "We will not let their deaths be in vain," Hayley said strongly said. "Tonight, we will send them off to the other side."

"Now, I want them done now," Mary argued.

"You know how we do this," Hayley said. "It happened when your son and daughters were killed. What makes them so different?" Hayley asked.

"These are the only ones of my blood left," Mary fought back. No just no.

"You dare fight against me," Hayley said. Her eyes turned yellow as did Mary's. I took off my cardigan as I glared at Mary. I put my cardigan on the ledge of the porch, and Elijah grabbed it for me. I walked closer to Hayley, and my eyes turned yellow. There was a collective sound of gasped around the people of the bayou besides Hayley and the Mikaelsons. "We are sticking with tradition," Hayley said. "That's final."

Mary huffed and stared at me like she was trying to figure me out. "Who are you?"

"I'm Isobelle Labonair," I said. Mary gasped as Grandma smiled.

"You are supposed to be dead," Mary said with wide eyes. She looked scared of me. "Richard was supposed to kill you because he found out your mother's secret. You are a threat to us all." She looked like she was going to shit her pants at this point.

"What are you talking about?" Niklaus asked confused.

"Richard used a witch to figure out the biggest threat in the world to wolves in the bayou. The witch saw that it was a Labonair, so he tried to get rid of any threat. That is why Thomas, Carmen, Marcus, and Nora went to vampires for help," Grandma Kenner said.

"Hayley seems like a regular hybrid to me," Mary said. "It must be you, Isobelle," she spat out.

"Isobelle, you are the threat that Richard was trying to get rid of," Grandma Kenner said with a sad look.


	23. The Truth

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Truth**

"Come take a walk with me, dear," Grandma Kenner said.

"If she is going on a walk with you, then I am going with you," Niklaus said all protective over me. It made my heart flutter.

"You can come too," she said.

Niklaus and I walked over to me. "Here you go, little wolf," he said and handed me my cardigan.

"Thank you," I said and put my cardigan on. "So, how do you about everything with my biological parents?" I asked Grandma as we started walked away from everyone else.

"I was there when everything happened. I didn't agree with everything that your mother did, but I know that she needed someone there beside her family and her husband." We started to walk into the woods, so I grabbed Niklaus' hand and kept hold of it. "Your mother begged a witch to help you." Grandma sighed before she continued. "You weren't going to make it past the first trimester. Your mother begged an elder witch to help her. Nora paid a hefty price for her help, though."

I wiped away a couple of loose tears. "What was the price?"

"Mary didn't tell the complete truth when she said that it is said that you were a threat to us all," Grandma said and stopped. "You are a threat to wolves and vampires alike. The price that your mother had to pay was that you were to be changed from a full blood wolf to something else."

"What is she?" Niklaus quietly asked as he rubbed his thumb along my hand.

"You are a tribrid," Grandma asked.

"What?" Niklaus asked shocked. "What is a she?"

I looked at Niklaus concerned. "What is the tribrid?" I asked him.

"It's a mix of three different species. Like, Hayley and I are hybrids. You are a tribrid." He turned back to Grandma. "What is my mate a mix of?" He asked her in a more demanding tone.

"You are a werewolf, vampire, and witch," she stated like it was nothing.

Whoa. "How?" Niklaus and I asked at the same time. "Why did I not know about this?"

"You were born by two werewolves. The witch that helped your parents had a vial of vampire blood," she said and stopped walking. She turned around to look at Niklaus and I. "When you triggered your werewolf gene, it would ease your vampire gene." Grandma sighed. "It was kept within the people who knew about it. We couldn't give her more enemies than what she already had before she was even born."

"When would I become a tribrid?" I asked concerned.

"Well, you would become a hybrid when you were changed into a vampire. The witch used her blood and made you the tribrid," Grandma said. Then, she sighed. "She never told us when you would become a witch because your mother killed her before she could say that." I wiped away a tear that fell. "Nora was fueled by rage when she found out that the witch cursed you, so she snapped and killed her."

"Who was the witch?" Niklaus asked and rubbed my back to help soothe me.

"Josephine LaRue," Grandma said.

Niklaus looked confused. "I killed her a couple of months ago. How is that?"

"Agnes used magic to bring her back. The only way that Josephine could come back is without her sight because you mother gouged out her eyes." Just like the way I killed Katie. How does she know all of this stuff, though?

"How do you know about this?" Niklaus asked like he read my mind.

"We know this because we know a couple of witches. They tell us what is going with the witches, and we give them sanctuary when they need it. Your mother was looking for help with the vampires when she found out about you. She did all of this behind the pack's back beside myself." She turned around. "We still have a little bit of walking to do."

I squeezed Niklaus' hand in mine, and I looked at him as we walked. "Nik," I whispered.

He understood what I needed because he wrapped his arms around me, and we walked behind Grandma. "How much longer?" Niklaus asked her five minutes later.

"We are here," she said. We stopped at a run-down cemetery.

I looked around to see that Jackson's name was on one of the white wooden crosses. I walked over and kneeled down in front of his wood cross. "Where are we?"

 _Jackson Robert Kenner_

 _01/05/92-08/19/12_

 _Loving Son and Grandson_

I wanted to grab that cross and thrown it into the nearest lake. "We are at the pack's cemetery," Grandma said. I looked at her shocked. She nodded her head to the four wooden crosses that were just rotten and broken in the back. "That is where your parents and Hayley's parents are buried."

I felt angry. "Why are they like that?" I asked. I walked over to the four broken crosses. "Which one is which? Where are the names? Where is the respect?" I fired off questions. "Why?" I asked with a broken voice.

Grandma sighed. "From left to right: Thomas, Carmen, Nora, and Marcus." I sat down on the ground that was between my parents' crosses. "Your parents were marked as traitors. This is their form of punishment from the pack."

"I want to dig up the bodies," I said without thinking it. I want to move the bodies and put them in a nice place. They don't deserve to be buried like they are nothing. They died because they were trying to protect their children.

"You have to talk to Mary," Grandma said with sorrow. "She watches over the ashes of everyone. Hayley has her parents because Jackson got them for her."

I felt the veins around my eyes, and I turned to her in anger. "Mary Dumas has their ashes?" Grandma nodded her head. "I'll get them. I will kill the stupid bitch if I have too," I said. I have no idea where this anger is coming from, but it is here and in full force. "Why were our [Hayley and my] parents trying to get help from the vampires?"

Grandma sadly sighed. "Thomas and Carmen had friends that were vampires. Richard didn't believe that wolves and vampires should be friends. They went to the vampires for help after Richard found out." Grandma sighed again. I was kind of getting fed up with her sad sighs. "Richard and a couple of other pack members tricked the four of them into a clearing and killed them. Richard felt threatened. Your parents wanted help from vampires for your protection. It wasn't until your mother was eight months along when she started to get protection. Richard and a few pack members tricked your parents into a clearing and killed them." Grandma sighed again. I was fed up fully at this point. "I'm so sorry."

Niklaus rubbed my back. "Can you give us a minute?"

"Do you know the way back?" Grandma asked. "I will leave you two here to talk."

"We know," Niklaus said from right behind me. She nodded her head and left. Niklaus gently sat down next to me. "What are you thinking?"

I wiped away a tear that fell. "Their headstone will be a lot better when I get done with them. I will make on for these for and Dad." I leaned up against Niklaus and looked up at him with my head on his shoulder. "What is going on with me? Why me?"

"I guess you are just special," he said and leaned down.

"When am I supposed to become a witch?" I hurriedly asked.

Niklaus looked at me sympathetically. "I don't know, little wolf. Do you want to get out of here?" I nodded my head and stood up with him. He picked me like a five year, and I buried my head into his neck. We just walked back to the camp in silence. When we got closer, I heard Hayley yelling. "Let's see what is going on," Niklaus said.

I got down from his arms, and we walked hand-in-hand the rest of the way back. "Mary, if you have a problem with how I run things, you can leave," Hayley screamed. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder as support. "You can stay or you can leave, I don't care. I need you to stop trying to run **my** pack when I am not here. I am doing the best that I can being a mom, running this pack, and making sure that I have a good relationship with my husband. Please, stop."

Richard's wife just stood there and glared at me for about five minutes. I just stood there and took a breath. "I want my parents' ashes," I told Mary in a calm voice.

Mary looked at me and sighed. "They are in the shed," she said and pointed to a run down shed.

I slowly walked over to the shed, and I opened it up. I saw that there was a box that said, _Nora and Marcus_. I grabbed the box and opened it up to see that their ashes were in a big Ziploc bag together. Where is the respect? I grabbed the box and walked out. I walked over to Niklaus. "I'm ready to go," I told him.

"I'll find a way home," Hayley said and gave me my keys. "Kol, Marcel, and Vincent go with the two of them. It's fine."

The three men followed the two of us to my car. "Nik," I said and tossed my keys to him. He caught them with no problem. I got in the back with Kol and Vincent while Marcel and Niklaus sat in front. I laid my head on Kol's shoulder. "You are comfy," I said.

"Thanks, Poppy," he said and smirked at me.

"KoKo,' I said as a rebuttal. He just huffed. We went back to my house with a little bit of small talk. I got out of the car, and I let all of the guys in. I walked to the living room to see that the girls were watching _Teen Mom_ , and Elisa was playing with some of her toys. "Hi," I said to the girls.

Elisa stood up and walked behind us. "Where is Mama?" She came back and asked us when she didn't see Hayley. Her lip quivered. "I want Mama."

I picked her up. "I know you do. She had to handle some things in the bayou with Dada. She will be back soon." She laid her head on my shoulder and started bawling her eyes out. "What's the matter?" I asked and rubbed her back.

"She's just tired," Rebekah said and stood up. She walked over to Marcel and gave him a sweet kiss. "She played, rubbed her eyes, played more, yawned, and played some more." I tried to rock Elisa back and forth as Rebekah rubbed her back, but it wasn't happening.

"Do you want to go with someone else?" I asked Elisa. She nodded her head. "Who do you want to go to?" I gently asked her.

"Mama," she screamed out. She started to pound her fist against me. She hit my chin, arms, boobs, and chest. "I want Mama." I know that Elisa is hitting me, but it made me excited to have a little one crying for me - needing me.

The door to my house opened. Hayley walked in with Elijah. The both of them looked worried. "What is wrong?" Hayley asked.

Elisa shot her head off of my shoulder, and she reached out for Hayley. "Mama," she said between tears. Hayley grabbed Elisa and held her close. "I miss you."

"I missed you too," Hayley said and rocked Elisa. "Why is she so upset?" Hayley kissed her daughter's head.

"She's tired," Freya said. "She was like this since you girls left. She has been fighting sleep since then." Hayley walked over to the couch and sat down. Elijah sat down on the couch next to them. He just wiped away Elisa's tears as Hayley calmed her down. I put the box on the mantle next to Dad's urn. "What is in there?" Freya asked and pointed to the broken box.

"My parents' ashes mixed together. I'm going to get them something nice to rest in," I said and looked at the box. Niklaus walked away. "Where are you going?" I called out after him.

"Hang on," he said. Second later, he came back with a Dr. Pepper and a snickers bar that I had stashed in the fridge. "Here. After the information that you got today, I think you want this." He sat down next to me, and he held out his hand that was carrying the both of them.

He knows me so well.

"Yes, please," I said. I grabbed the candy bar and opened it up. "There is something that I need to tell all of you. I want to do it now before anything gets out," I said. I took a bite of my candy bar and savored the first bite.

"What do you mean?" Davina asked.

"I wasn't supposed to live past the first trimester because my mother was having troubles carrying me. They had a witch help keep me alive, basically." I put down my candy bar on the table.

"Witch?" Elijah asked. "Who?"

"Josephine LaRue," Niklaus said. "She was brought back to life. I ended up killing her the second time."

"Is there anything else?" Hayley asked.

Niklaus and I looked at each other, and he gave me an encouraging look. I turned my attention back to our family. "It came at a price, though. Without my mother and father's knowledge, Josephine created me into something that I didn't even know existed until I met Elisa."

"What do you mean?" Marcel asked. "Elisa is a tri..." He stopped talking because he realized what I said.

"Marcel, you are right." I looked at all of their shocked faceds. "I'm a tribrid."

The only thing that I heard was a collective sound of gasps from my family.


	24. Childhood Stories

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Childhood Stories**

"How?" Vincent asked after a minute of solid silence.

"A witch," Niklaus said. I leaned against Klaus, and I tried to bury myself in his side to help hide from the shocked stares. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"How do you turn into a tribrid?" Elijah curiously asked.

I moved out of Niklaus side, but I stayed close to him. "When I triggered my werewolf gene, I would start having vampire traits. I wouldn't become a hybrid until I become a vampire the right way. We don't know when I would become an actual tribrid," I said with a shrug.

"Huh," Hayley said. We all looked at her confused. "Technically, Elisa is a hybrid too. She has troubles warming up to people, which being in the Mikaelson family, I don't blame her. She warmed up to you very easily. I wonder if she feels some sort of connection."

We all pondered at that idea. "It could be possible," Marcel said.

"She's my buddy, so I am not complaining," I said with a small smile. "I just really wish I knew everything about it than what I know now." I looked at the ashes of my parents on the mantle. "I need to get everything from Charlie's house out of the cars," I said as I stood up.

"We will get it," Elijah said. All of the guys stood up and left.

"Typical," Rebekah said. I sat on the spot that Elijah had just sat in and looked at the girls. "So, how was last night?"

"Last night was amazing. I would so do it tonight if my vagina wasn't sore," I said with a wince for a dramatic touch. All of the girls laughed at me. "What are the plans for today?"

"I have to go talk with Camille about something," Davina said with a shrug. "I don't know, but she has begged me for the past couple of days to come see her. I'm going to go to get her off my back." Davina stood up. "I will see you all later." She left the house like she was really dreading on talking to Camille.

"I'm not doing anything until later tonight. Marcel and I are going to have a date. I already have my outfit picked out," Rebekah said with a shrug.

Elisa woke up. "Good morning, Elisa," Hayley, Rebekah, Freya, and I said to her in our own different ways.

Mine consisted of Stinker instead of Elisa.

Elisa moved off of her mother's lap, crawled over mine, and laid on the free space of the couch. She started to close her eyes. "Do you want to go sleep in a bed upstairs?" I asked her and moved some hair out of her face. She yawned and nodded her head. I turned to Hayley. "You can put her in the guest room. It's the room on the right. I still have to get some stuff washed from last night."

"Okay," Hayley said. She picked up Elisa and carried her upstairs.

"Speaking of getting things washed," I said and stood up. My front door opened and Niklaus walked in. "Hey, love."

"Hey. Where are your car keys? I'm going to move your car to our lot, so we can move the cars to make it quicker on all of us," he said.

I grabbed them out of my purse that was on the table by the front door. "Here you go," I said.

He gave me a kiss. "Thank you," he said and left.

I quietly walked upstairs to my room because I didn't want to disturb Elisa. I grabbed the dirty sheets from last night and the comforter, and I walked downstairs. I went to my little laundry room and put my sheets into the laundry because those won't take as long as my comforter. "This place seriously smells of sex," Freya said.

I turned my head to see Freya and Rebekah standing there with their arms crossed against their chests and with smirks on their faces. "Yeah, you might need to open up some windows to air it out," Rebekah said with a wink.

"My poor baby. It's more potent upstairs," Hayley said as she came downstairs with her own smirk.

I winked at them. "Let's air it out." I walked around each room, and I opened up the windows - minus the guest room because I was not going to wake that child up. The front door opened, and the guys started to pile in.

"Did Davina go talk to Camille finally?" The girls and I nodded our heads. He nodded his head and put the box down. "Where do you want all of this stuff?"

"You can just set it down wherever." They gently put their boxes down. I walked over to one and opened it up. I smiled at the sight of my father's favorite throw blanket that Jan - an older lady that ran the floral shop in Forks - made him. It was a navy blue blanket with the Seattle Mariners logo on it. I folded it up, and I put it in the compartment that was on my living room table. I moved the top up, gently put the blanket in it, and closed it. I grabbed out some of the books that I packed up, and I carried them to the back living room. When I came back, I saw that Rebekah was looking at a picture. "What are you looking at?"

She showed me the picture, and I couldn't help but smile. "What happened here?"

I grabbed the picture and stared at it for a couple of seconds. I was standing by _The Bella Marie_ with a sour look on my face. Dad was standing there with a wide smile. "I was five years old when we took this picture. I'm not a big sports person, but Dad couldn't find me a babysitter, so he took me on a fishing trip with him and Deputy Mark. I was not feeling that day at all." I showed the other girls the picture. They awed. Rebekah gently took it out of my hands, and she put it on the corner table. I smiled at her. "Perfect."

Hayley started laughing. "You have to tell me about this picture." She turned the frame around to show me. I was about seven in that picture, and I was naked and covered head to toe in mud. "What possessed you to strip naked and bathe in mud?" Freya, Rebekah, and I laughed.

"I was so angry at my Dad. He wouldn't let me get that diary that was popular around that time. It was the pink and teal passcode diary," I said between tears and giggles. "I literally stripped down and threw myself in mud. It wasn't even at our house."

Rebekah wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes as she laughed. "Where were you?"

"My Dad had just become the Deputy. We were at the Cheif's new house in Seattle. I begged Dad the whole way there to get me the damn diary, and he told me no. He said that Christmas is coming up, so maybe Santa would bring it to me then." I wiped away more tears that fell. "I remember telling my Dad - who never let me forget this, "Screw Santa. I'm not waiting for him." Needless to say, that was my go-to saying when it came to toys around Christmas."

Hayley held up her arms. "I'm hoping that my child never does this to me."

I smirked at Hayley. "I'll teach her."

Hayley gasped as she giggled. "You are not teaching my daughter to take off her clothes and bathe in mud."

"What?" We heard someone say. We all turned to see the guys standing there looking confused.

Rebekah grabbed the picture and handed it to Niklaus. My cheeks were stained cherry red at this point. "Oh, you look so adorable."

I grabbed the picture from him, and I took a couple of deep breaths. "Get to work," I teased. "I will be putting this picture in the little laundry room." I walked to the laundry room, and I hung up the picture on a nail that was already in the little room as a reminder to always keep clean.

The guys were gone, and this time, Freya had a picture. She started to die laughing. "What is the deal with this picture, little miss?" She turned it around to show all of us girls. "Seriously explain this to me."

We all died laughing. I was about to explain the picture when Davina came in. "I went there, and she wasn't there." She came over to stand with us. "What are you girls doing?"

"We are going through Bella's pictures. She is telling us the story of the weird ones. Like the one, I am holding for example," Freya said.

Davina saw the picture and almost died laughing with us. "Why are you wearing neon blue tights, white shoes, neon blue shirt, neon pink skirt, and your hair in a side pony?"

I crossed my arms and tried not to laugh. "Have you guys ever had a crazy outfit day at school?" I paused. "Well, Hayley and Davina, have you two ever had a crazy outfit day at school?"

"No, I played sick on those days," Hayley said. "I wasn't going to get caught wearing something like that."

"I was homeschooled by Marcel," Davina said with a shrug.

"Oh," I said. I put that picture in the trunk with Dad's blanket. I got out another picture, and I couldn't help but smile. I had a couple of sad tears fall down my face now. "Oh," I said again, but this time, it was a little sadder.

"What's wrong?" Davina asked.

I showed them the picture. It was my tenth birthday picnic that I told Niklaus about. I was sitting on the picnic blanket in my Dad's lap wearing a navy blue Mariners t-shirt, sweatpants, and white tennis shoes. I also had a very fashionable peanut butter and jelly mustache. Dad was wearing the same thing as me, and he had the same mustache as me - well, he also had his signature pornstache too. He held the camera while the both of us smiled into it.

Hayley held out her hand for the picture. I handed it to her, and she immediately went to the mantle with it. She put it on the other side of his urn. "Thank you," I said and wiped my tears.

"Little wolf," I heard Niklaus say. "I have to run to run an errand. Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you." He nodded and left. For the next hour, the guys were unloading the cars, Niklaus was running his errand, and the girls and I were unpacking. The guys came over and started to help us.

"What do we have here?" Marcel said with a wide smile. He pulled out the DVD that said, _Bella's First Words_. "Why is there a disapproving smile on the case?"

"My first words, don't need to be in Elisa's vocabulary," I said.

"We have to watch it," Kol said with a smirk.

Niklaus walked into the house. Perfect timing. "Love, tell them that we don't have to watch a DVD of me."

He looked at me, and then he looked at rest of the family. "Guys," he paused. "We have to watch it." Kol put grabbed it, and he quickly put it in the DVD player. "Which one are we watching?"

I huffed and sat down on the couch in his lap. "Just hush it," I quietly said. Nine

 _Nine-month-old me popped up on screen with a pacifier in my mouth and a yellow sleeper. "Bella, we didn't hear you at all last night," Renee said to me as she picked me up. "You slept through the night." She felt my diaper. "Your diaper is this wet, and you didn't wake up."_

 _"Did you let Mommy and Daddy sleep last night?" Dad asked from behind the camera._

 _"Pussy," I said in baby talk._

 _"What?" Mom asked shocked. "Where did you hear that word?"_

 _The camera pointed at the baby monitor. "You don't think..." Dad trailed off. The three of us walked to the baby monitor. "Renee!" Dad said loudly. "YOU PUT THE WRONG ONE IN BELLA'S ROOM!" He shouted at her, and I started screaming._

The DVD turned screen turned black. "Oh," Hayley said.

"My," Freya said.

"Magic," Davina said.

"God," Rebekah said.

"There is more," Kol said. "We are watching all of them." I shook my head at them. Niklaus held me close to keep me from getting up.

"Hmm," I said. Needless to say, the rest of the day was spent at my house, watching old family videos, and having fun just relaxing. Stinker did wake up during the third home movie, and she had a great time laughing at all of them. We ate take out, and we all fell asleep in my living room watching movies and just talking.

I went to sleep not realizing that something was going to happen soon that will change my life forever.


	25. Positive

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Positive**

 **AN:The date of the chapter is October 21, 2016.**

I woke up this morning relaxed that I will not be teased by Kol. It's been three weeks since he found out what my first word was, and he has never let me live it down no matter how many times Niklaus has threatened to dagger him. Speaking of Niklaus, it is the guys' annual 'guy' weekend. That meant they were gone from the French Quarter for a weekend leaving us ladies here alone. Since I didn't want to be left alone in my house because I am accustomed to Niklaus being by my side every night, I am staying at the compound in his room. And - just my luck - I have been throwing up the past couple of days. Niklaus wanted to stay, but I begged him to go because he was a little overbearing.

The bedroom door opened, and Davina popped her head in. "Hey," she said. "Rebekah and Freya went shopping. Hayley and Elisa are in the bayou with Grandma. They didn't want to wake you because we all heard you last night."

"Hi," I said in a raspy tone. I sat up, and I immediately started to feel nauseous. "Oh, no." I shot off his bed, and I ran to this connected bathroom. I threw up everything that I ate yesterday.

"You okay?" Davina asked as she held back my hair. "You've been sick for awhile."

I threw up a little more. "I have no clue what it is."

She sighed. "Don't get mad at me," she said. "Are you pregnant?" My heart stopped. I never really thought about that, and Niklaus and I didn't use a condom. "Bella?"

"I need a test," I said seconds before I threw up again. She stayed with me as I threw up from being sick and from being in shock. "We need to go get a test."

Davina helped me stand up. I flushed the toilet, put the lid down, and sat down on the seat lid. "I'm going to see if Hayley has a pregnancy test in her bathroom." She quickly ran to Hayley's bathroom. She came back moments later with three boxes of pregnancy tests. "We will replace them before she has another one."

"Okay," I said as tears started to fall down my face. I grabbed the boxes and put them on the counter. "Uhm."

"I will be on the bed. Call me if you need me," Davina said. She walked out of the bathroom. I quickly grabbed all six tests out of the boxes, got in position, and peed on them. I put them on the counter, flushed the toilet, and washed my hands. I opened up the door. "What do they say?" Davina asked as she shot off the bed.

"I have to wait a couple of minutes," I said and walked over to her. The both of us sat back down on the bed, and I immediately laid down and put my head in her lap. She ran her fingers through my hair. "I'm so scared," I whispered. I'm scared for this baby - if there is one. I'm scared that Niklaus will not want the child because we still have not talked about it yet.

The door to Niklaus' bedroom opened. "What are you scared of?" Rebekah asked. "The four us arrived at the right time." Elisa, Hayley, Rebekah, and Freya walked in. They all sat down on the bed with Davina and me.

"Hayley," I said and looked at her. "I owe you three boxes of pregnancy tests."

"Oh," she said. "You don't owe me anything."

"What did the test say?" Freya asked as she rubbed my calf.

My lip quivered. "I haven't checked them yet. I have to wait a few minutes."

"Rebekah and I can easily hear - if we concentrate enough - a heartbeat," Hayley said.

Rebekah nodded her head. "We can do that," Rebekah quietly said. I nodded and the two of them focused their eyes on my stomach. "You might want to go check the test, love," Rebekah said.

I slowly got off of the bed, and I walked to the bathroom. They didn't tell me that they heard a heartbeat, so the test must be negative. If it is negative, my heart will shatter. I took a deep breath and looked at the tests. Two of them were positive and four of them were negative. I grabbed all of them and walked out of the bathroom. "It's two to four," said.

"Which ones said positive?" Hayley asked. I held up the two positive ones. "That brand told me I was positive while the other four told me I was negative just like they did to you. Faulty test."

"What did your ears tell you?" I asked Rebekah and Hayley.

The two of them smiled widely. "It looks like Elisa will have a baby cousin to play with," Rebekah said.

Happy tears started to fall down my face. "Really?" I asked with a big smile on my face. "I'm having a baby?" The girls came to me and gave me a big hug with huge smiles on their faces. "I'm having a baby!" I squealed out.

"I'm so excited. More clothes for Auntie Beks to buy," Rebekah said with a smile. "You need to have a boy because we already have a girl."

"Baby?" Elisa asked confused.

"Yeah, Stinker. Auntie Bee is having a baby," I said to her. She laughed and clapped her hands. We all pulled apart. "Does this mean that I'm going to have to move into here?"

The six of us sat down on the ground in a circle because, well, I have no clue why we sat on the floor and not the bed. "I mean if you want to move in here, I don't think that Niklaus would mind. I don't think that he would like to move out of the compound officially. He loves this place."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but this is Niklaus' child. He has more enemies than the rest of us combined. You and the baby would be more protected if you lived here," Freya said.

"I don't want to give up my little house, but if it safer for my baby, then I will," I said. "I just need to talk to Niklaus first."

I guess Freya had an idea because she couldn't help but give a devious smile. "Do you think she could move in before the guys get home on Sunday? We could shock them." She turned to me. "Bella, I think Niklaus would be excited to have you move in with us. His family under one roof? He would take that in a heartbeat."

"We sure can," Rebekah said. "Nothing like a welcome home present than his mate moving in with us."

"Let's get started," I said. We all got off the floor, and we went our separate ways to get ready. I walked into the bathroom and threw out the pregnancy tests in the bin.

I hope that I would be the one to tell Niklaus.

I brushed my teeth, threw my hair up in a bun, and washed my face before I put on powder foundation and mascara. I walked out of the bathroom to Niklaus' closet and dresser. I grabbed a bra and thong off the top of the dresser and put it on. I put on a pair of ripped dark blue high-waisted skinny jeans. I walked to the closet, and I put on one of Niklaus' many black shirts. I threw on black flip flops and walked downstairs. "All right. I am ready."

Hayley was sitting on the couch with Elisa. "Grandma is coming to the compound. She is going to help watch Elisa while we get you moved in. I didn't mention anything about you being pregnant." She put Elisa down, and Elisa started to play with my textbook. "Can't play with that, honey." Hayley moved my books. "Did you finish your homework last night?"

I nodded my head. "I did," I said. "Thank you for not telling Grandma. I don't anyone else to know before Nik."

Rebekah came downstairs. "Are we moving you into Niklaus' room?"

I shrugged. I didn't even think about it. What if he doesn't want me to move into his room? "Would he want me in there? I know that he would want me in the compound, but would he want me to invade his space like that?"

Freya and Davina came downstairs. "I don't see why not," Freya said.

Rebekah held up her finger and got out her phone. She put the phone on the table. It started to ring on speaker. "Oh, bloody Hell," I heard Niklaus say. "Rebekah, this better be about Isobelle because you know not to contact any of us unless it is important."

"Us girls were having a nice little chat, and we thought to get your opinion on it. It does concern your precious Isobelle," Rebekah said.

"Is she okay?" Niklaus asked in a concerned voice.

He is so cute.

"She is fine. She said that she doesn't know if you would want her to move your room. She thinks that you would prefer to move her into another room in this house instead of your room. What do you think about that?" Rebekah said with a smart alec smirk.

"Why the bloody hell would she not move into my room? Of course, she would move straight into my room. What brought this on?" Niklaus asked confused.

"We were playing a game of truth or dare, and that was a question," Hayley said.

"Baby!" Elisa screamed out.

Fuck is what I wanted to scream out.

"Bee Baby!" Elisa screamed out.

Fucking Shit is what I wanted to scream out.

"Excuse me?" Elijah said. "Did my daughter just say Bee Baby?"

"Is Isobelle pregnant?" Kol asked.

I reached over and hung up the phone. "Well, that was a dumb mistake on everyone's part," I said. "Shall we call Grandma not to come? The guys might end up showing up."

"Good idea," Hayley said. She got out her phone as my phone started to ring from my pocket.

Shit.

I grabbed my phone to see that it was Niklaus Facetiming me. "He is going to see my lie right on my face."

Davina grabbed my phone and hit answer. "Hello, Klaus."

"Can you hand the phone to the most beautiful wolf in the compound?" Niklaus said a little strained.

I pointed to Elisa. Davina handed the phone over to Elisa. The little stinker pointed at me as she held the phone in one hand. "Bee Baby." Then, she proceeded to hand the phone to me.

I grabbed the phone and slowly put it up to my face. "Hello, my love."

"Isobelle Melisendre," Niklaus said.

I sighed. "The girls and I were talking about what I would look like with a baby in my stomach. That is where she is getting it from," I lied.

The look on his face said it all. He knew that I lied to his face. "We will be back later tonight," he said and hung up.

"Might as well start going." I picked up Elisa and the six of us went over to my house. "I'm going to leave the furniture here because I want to talk to Niklaus about what I should do with the house. We can spend the day packing everything into bags and stuff."

Hayley looked guilty. "Iso, I am so sorry."

"Hayley, I'm not mad. I was crapping my pants on how to get it out in the open. Elisa made it easier. Plus, she didn't know better." I kissed Elisa's head. "I'm not mad." We walked into the house and spent the day packing it up and moving it. Shockingly, it was all done besides the furniture and the food that I could have lived without.

The guys were still not home by the time that we were done bringing my stuff over. "We will help you get moved in," Rebekah said.

She walked over to my dresser - that she compelled two men to help bring over. Hayley and Rebekah used vampire strength and speed to bring it to the room. She used vampire speed to put everything that was in it at the house into it now. I stood up and started to hang up my clothes in the closet. "How pissed off with me do you think Niklaus is?"

"I'm not pissed off with you," I heard Niklaus say. We all turned to see that he was leaning against the door frame. The five girls left without batting an eyelash. I sat down on the bed, and he sat down next to me. "I can hear little one's heartbeat."

"Peanut," I said.

"What?" He asked me confused.

"The baby is called Little Peanut," I said and rubbed my stomach. Niklaus just looked at my stomach. "You can put your hand on my stomach." He slowly put his hand on my stomach like he was afraid that one wrong move would hurt peanut. I grabbed his hand, and I put it on my stomach for him. "Peanut won't kill you."

"If Little Peanut is a girl, then she will kill me," he said with his crooked smile. He looked around the room and smiled. "I guess this is why Rebekah called me with that question?"

I giggled and nodded. "Yeah," I said with a blush on my cheeks.

He turned to look at me with a serious look on his face. "Why would you think that I would want you in another room?"

I shrugged. "We never talked about it." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of my head. "I would be insulted if I came home to your things in another room." I nodded my head and yawned. "You need to sleep. Rest is good for the baby."

I laughed. "Nik, I would like to eat dinner and shower first."

"You can eat in here away from the curious and pestering family of ours," Niklaus said. I shook my head at him. "You can shower while I get your food."

"I'm going to shower and eat downstairs with everyone else," I said and stood up from the bed. I walked to the bathroom, stripped down, and got into the shower. I washed and shaved what was needed, and got out. I put on deodorant and perfume. I walked to my dresser to get dressed as I threw my hair up in a bun. I put on a black pajama romper with big white polka dots. I put on a thin gray cardigan and gray knit ugg slippers.

I walked downstairs to see that Niklaus was setting a plate down for me next to him. "Congratulations," everyone said.

"Thank you," I said with a blush and sat down.

"Was there any magic in the making of this child? How did we not know about the magic?" Elijah asked curiously.

"No magic. Just the two of us," I said.

"I wonder," Elijah said.

"What?" Niklaus asked. I grabbed my fork and stabbed a piece of my cut beef.

"Your wolf side got her pregnant," Elijah said. "It's the wolf that made you impregnate her."

"First time too," I said to myself.

"Damn," Kol said. "You have some fast swimmers, brother." My face heated up to a bright red. "Maybe your child's first word would be the same as yours, Poppy."

"Kol, one more word about Bella's first words, I will dagger you and keep that dagger in your heart until my child is 18," Niklaus said with a stern voice.

Davina shook her head. "Kol, must you poke the new father?" Kol just smiled and drank his blood. Davina turned to me. "What do you think that are you going to do with the house?"

"We should keep it," Elijah said. "A safe house."

"A sex house," Kol said. "Sounds good."

I shook my head at Kol's suggestion. "I should have some say. I'm the one that is paying the bills." I finished eating the beef. "I was thinking that it could be a little place for us girls when we want to have a nice girls night without being with the guys."

"I'm in," Davina said.

"I think that is the best idea," Rebekah said.

"A place to detox from the testosterone," Freya said.

"Yes," Elisa said and nodded her head. We all laughed at her because she has no idea what we are talking about, but she is too damn cute.

"I think that is a good idea," Hayley said.

"What are you trying to say?" Marcel asked Rebekah with a raised eyebrow.

"We love you guys, but sometimes we have a girl conversation that you boys don't need to hear," Freya said.

Kol sat up high and mighty. "We should be able to use it too," he said.

"Okay," I said with a nod of my head. "We know what to use it for." I finished eating my potatoes. I let out a big manly yawn. "Holy Shit." I rubbed my eyes. "Why am I so tired?" I took a sip of my water.

"Carrying a baby is a lot of work," Hayley said.

"I'm not that far along," I said with wide eyes.

"Just use the excuse," Hayley said.

"Okay," I replied not knowing.

Rebekah laughed. "She got away with a lot of napping during the day instead of shopping or ass kicking."

Niklaus stood up. "It's time for you to go to bed," he said.

I put my napkin down. "This time, I will agree with you." I got off the chair and grabbed his hand. "Night," I said. They said goodnight, and we walked upstairs to our room. I took off my slippers and cardigan. I walked over to the bed, and Niklaus tucked me in. "I'm sorry about guys weekend. I was really not wanting to make you leave. I was going to tell you when you got home."

"We are going next weekend, so you didn't ruin it," he said. He sat down next to me. "You need to sleep. You do look tired." He kissed me. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said with a smile. "Niklaus, promise me something."

"Anything," he said and moved a piece of hair out of my face. "I will promise you the world if you want it."

"Please, make sure that I don't move again." He laughed and kissed me again. "Get some sleep." He stood up, and he stripped down to his boxers and put on pajama pants. He blurred to turn off the light and blurred back to lay next to me.

His hand immediately went to my stomach, and my hand covered his. I started to fall asleep. "I love you little peanut," I said because it was true. I just found out that I was pregnant, and I loved my child with all of my heart. I laid there for a couple more seconds before sleep started to take over me.


	26. Alive

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Alive**

It's been a couple days since we found out that I was pregnant, and it was nice. There wasn't any drama. Hayley, Elijah, and Elisa were working on re-doing Elisa's room. Freya and Vincent have been working their magic together. Rebekah and Marcel have been locked up in their room to the point that Vincent and Freya had to sound proof their room. Davina and Kol were a mini Rebekah and a mini Marcel to the point that Davina sound proofed their room.

Niklaus and I were doing great, but I was getting super annoyed with him. I wasn't allowed to walked down the steps without someone else. He wouldn't allow me to carry Elisa. I got my new homework assignments yesterday, and he is making sure that I sit in one place and working on them. I wasn't even allowed to sharpen my pencil. I was seriously a pencil shaving away from losing my shit.

That is why I am so happy that the guys are out of the compound. Niklaus isn't breathing down my neck.

"Bee!" I heard my favorite toddler say to me. I stood up off the couch to see that she was standing behind the bars of the awning.

"What are you doing, stinker?" I asked her with a smile.

"Playing," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She started to walk to the edge of the stairs. "You play with me?"

"I will go play with you if you step away from the top of the steps," I told her. She just stood there. "Elisa May, move away from the top of the steps." She just stood there. "Hayley!" I called out.

She walked out of the room. I pointed to Elisa. "Elisa May Mikaelson, you know better than to be there." Hayley picked her up. "I told you that you can stand out there, but you have to stay where I told you too because I wanted to see you. I turned my back for a second, and you were not there." Elisa huffed. Hayley walked her down the steps and came over to me. "What is going on?"

I turned to see Mary and a couple of other wolves standing there. I grabbed Elisa from Hayley. "I'll take her to see Freya." I grabbed Elisa. "Let's go see what Aunt Freya is doing." I carried Elisa upstairs to Freya's room. I heard screaming start from downstairs. I covered Elisa's ears.

Freya looked at the foyer behind me and gasped. "Get down and get in here," Freya said. "They are shooting wooden stakes with arrows." I immediately got down in fear for my baby and Elisa. "Come on," she said as she ducked. She got on her knees to shut the door when she was shot in the stomach.

Elisa saw it, and she started crying. I quickly pulled Freya in and shut the door. I stood up and walked to Freya and Vincent's closet. "Elisa, listen to me," I said and sat her down. "I need you to listen to Aunt Isobelle."

"Mama," Elisa said in her tears.

"Mama is downstairs. I need you to do her a big favor. Mama knows that you are a big girl. She is going to need you to act like one," I said. I put Elisa on the ground. "I need you to be quiet for Aunt Isobelle." She stopped making noises, but the tears kept falling. I pulled down a bunch of extra blankets that were in the closet, and I moved some clothes to the side. I put one blanket down on the ground. "Elisa, I need you to lay down on the blanket." She nodded between her tears and laid down. I covered her with two more and bunched them up. "Remember that you need to stay quiet." She nodded her head and covered her mouth. I moved the clothes to hide her.

I slowly walked over to Freya, and I pulled the stake out. I covered up Elisa's scent with Vincent's potent cologne. I walked out of her room to see that Hayley had a stake in her stomach and one in her chest away from her heart. Rebekah was in the hall with three stakes in her stomach. Davina was using magic to keep Mary and three guys out of her room. She saw me and looked scared because she was getting weaker. I quietly ran to them. "Isobelle," Mary said and turned around. The guy on my left reached for me. I shot my left arm out to stop him, but my arm ended up going into his chest instead. That shocked me, but I did not let it falter me. "Let my nephew go," she harshly said.

I felt the veins around my eyes pop out. "Gladly," I said. I yanked out his heart when I moved out my hand. Mary screamed out in sadness. I felt someone behind me. Just as I turned to see who it was, I felt a something go through my chest. I looked down to see the end of a wooden stake poking through. Just as I was falling to the ground, I saw Davina going through the same fate because she let her magic down to help me. I closed my eyes just as feet walked by.

* * *

Niklaus P.O.V

The guys and I started to head home. I could tell that Isobelle was starting to feel annoyed with me, so the guys and I decided to leave the house and deal with the problem of a sloppy vampire. I started to feel a pain in my chest like someone had driven a stake through my heart. Elijah stopped. "Do you smell that? Do you feel that?" He asked and rubbed his chest.

I sniffed the air and paused. "Isobelle," I said. The five of us ran to the house. I stopped in my tracks as I saw Hayley on the ground with two stakes in her stomach and two dead wolves next to her. I looked up to see familiar brown hair on the ground. "Little Wolf." I jumped to the second floor to see that she was on the ground with a stake in her chest. I lost the ability to do anything. I fell to my knees and slowly picked her up. "No," I said. "No." I ripped the stake from her chest and held her close to me.

"Elisa," I heard Hayley freak out below me.

"No," I heard Kol whisper. I looked to the side to see that Davina was with a stake in her chest. I felt bad for my little brother, but the love of my life was dead in my arms. "No," he screamed out and cried.

I held my hand over Bella's heart to feel that it was beating. I put my hand on her stomach. I started to cry like my little brother for the loss of my love and our child. "I love you, little wolf," I said.

"No," I heard Hayley said. I looked at her to see that she was staring at Bella. "No," she screamed. She started to crying and fell to her knees. She held onto Isobelle's hand. "No." She looked over to Davina. "No," she repeated.

"Where's Elisa?" I asked between my own sobs.

"Elijah is hiding with her in our room," Hayley said. "I can't believe their gone."

My siblings joined us, and we all sat in silence until I heard the best sound in the world. I just looked at my love's stomach. "I don't believe it," I gasped out. "How?"

"What?" Hayley said. I motioned for everyone else to be quiet. She paid attention to my love. "The both of them have a heartbeat."

Kol was holding Davina and crying. My heart broke for him. "It's not fair."

"I know brother," Freya said and hugged Kol. "I will try everything in my power to bring her back. I promise."

I hope Freya keeps that promise for him because Davina was great for him. I looked back down to my mate, and I waited for her to wake up.

* * *

Bella P.O.V

I was standing behind Niklaus and Hayley as they cried over my body. My hands were on my stomach, and I was sobbing like a baby because I lost my baby. "Where's Elisa?" my love asked Hayley.

"Elijah is hiding with her in our room," Hayley said. She looked over at Davina. "I can't believe their gone." I saw Marcel kneel by Davina's body and cry.

Niklaus just looked down at my body and cried as the rest of the family stood by us. "Bella?" I heard Davina said. I looked over to see Davina standing there. I started to crying for Davina. "You need to find a will to go back."

"So do you," I said as I cried.

Davina took a breath and wiped her tears. "There has been a folktale about a girl that is powerful. She has the power to do anything with magic." I wiped away a tear. "If my suspicions are correct, you are that girl. You can bring me back. I know you can," She cried."You need to go back for your mate and your child."

"My child is gone. If I've been dead for this long, my child won't be alive," I cried out. I had to take a couple of hiccup breaths. "You belong with Kol."

She cried harder. "Your child is a product of you and Niklaus Mikaelson. It's in its blood to be stubborn as stubborn can be."

I nodded my head. "That is true. We are stubborn." I shrugged. "I don't know how to go back."

"You are a tribrid. A powerful tribrid. You can do it," Davina said. "You can bring your magic to the surface. It has to happen at the cemetery because that is where a witch's magic is most powerful. Use Esther's spell books. Use my spell books. Anything to bring me back."

"I will bring you back," I cried out to her.

"I know you can. I trust that you can. You get back there for your child," Davina said. "Tell Kol that I love him. Make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid."

I hugged her, and she hugged me back. "Don't you dare cross over the line. I won't do anything else until I bring you back."

"I know you won't. Just be careful. Don't overwork yourself or over stress yourself. It's not good for you or the baby. Think of your baby first," Davina said. "I love you, Bella."

She wiped away my tears. "I love you too, Davi." I closed my eyes and started to picture myself back to my body.

"I don't believe it," I heard Niklaus gasp out as I started to fade out. "How?"

A few moments later, I opened my eyes to see Niklaus kneeling above me. "Nik," I whispered.

"Little wolf," he said and kissed me hard. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered.

Hayley laid her head on my stomach and gave me a sad smile. "The baby is alive too. It must be that she is your child. If Grandma was right, then your blood and Niklaus' blood is powerful."

I stood up and nodded my head. "I know. Enough about us." I stood up with the help of Niklaus and Hayley. "We need to preserve Davina's body. I'm bringing her back if it is the last thing I do." I wiped my tears and looked at Kol. "Kol, I need you to be strong for this to work. She is coming back."

"Bella, you need to rest," Freya said. "I could do the spell."

"No," I screamed out louder than I wanted to. "I promised Davina that I would bring her back as soon as I could. I'll rest when she is with us."

"Bella, Davina is my mate. I want her back more than anyone else, but it's not good for you or the baby," Kol said.

"My love," Niklaus said. "I can't lose you or our child."

I looked around at the faces of everyone. They all were looking at me in desperation. I sighed. "Okay," I said giving in. I looked at Niklaus, and I started to cry. "I almost lost our baby."

Niklaus stood up and gave me a hug. "It is not your fault, little wolf."

Hayley growled. "It's Mary's fault for all of this."

Kol's face turned murderous. "I want that bitch's head on a pike."

"You shall get it, brother," Niklaus promised. I just laid my head on his chest as we looked at our family. "I'm so happy that the two of you are alive," Niklaus whispered to me.

* * *

 **AN: *In my best Kevin Hart voice* Shit is about to go down.**

 **AN: Would you all be interested in a Klayley (Hayley and Klaus) story based on the teaser trailer from comic con?**


	27. Clarifications

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Clarifications**

Hello, Readers.

I'm sorry that this is not a chapter, but there will be a chapter coming up either later today or later tonight. I just want to clarify things up for everyone because this story has been through a lot of things. Bella has only been in New Orleans for a month and six days.

 **1)** Everyone's birthday is the same as it is in their respective books and movies. Elisa's birthday is March 23, 2015. At this point, she is 19 months and 4 days as of the chapter that will be posted up next.

 **2)** Bella is still 18.

 **3)** Bella's due date is Friday, June 23, 2017. That is all you will know about the pregnancy beforehand. :)

 **4)** Lily Collins is still Bella.

 **5)** When Bella triggered the wolf gene, she triggered everything that she is to make her a tribrid. She may be powerful than an original. That is unknown to you all still.

 **6)** Victoria, James, and Laurent did happen before Bella's Birthday. Victoria is still alive. I have plans for her. Laurent is still alive. I don't know if I have plans for him yet.

 **7)** Charlie passed away on September 25, 2016.

 **8)** Bella lives in the compound, but her house is still hers. She shares it with the Mikaelsons.

 **9)** Esther, Mikael, and Dahlia are all dead, but they may or may not be able to come back. You will have to wait and see.

 **10)** After the drama with Bella in Forks, she doesn't really talk to Renee because Renee hurt her feelings terribly.

 **11)** Bella and the Cullen/Denali coven will still have a strong relationship.

 **12)** She will graduate from high school... with the help of her family.

 **13)** Some situations from _The Originals_ will start coming into play.

 **14)** There is a possibility for another crossover with a certain blonde vampire and a set of twins from Vampire Diaries coming to New Orleans for help.

Thank you, little wolves,  
Browneyesx3


	28. Fluff

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Fluff**

 **Date: October 27,2016**

It has been a couple days since Davina had passed away, and I have been working my ass off to even figure out how to even bring my magic to the surface. Plus, I have been throwing up everything that I have eaten because of my little peanut. Mary and her dogs were still out there because they covered their tracks very well. I was feeling exhausted. "You awake, little wolf?" I heard my love ask. I turned my head to see that he was laying there completely naked from last night.

"Yes," I said. "I was just taking a little break." I stood up from the bed and stretched. "I'm going to shower." I walked into the bathroom and got right into the shower. When I was done, I brushed my teeth and threw my hair up in a bun. I walked to the closet bedroom to get dressed. I put on a thong, sports bra, pink loose racerback tank that says, _Mommy to be_ in white, black yoga leggings, and black flip flops. I loaded up deodorant and sprayed on perfume.

I walked downstairs to see that Niklaus was putting two plates of eggs benedict on the table. I sat down at the table next to him. "What are you planning on doing today?" He asked me.

"I have to get my homework done today because I know that I won't do it at all tomorrow," I said and rubbed my eyes. "After that, I want to hang out with you. We haven't had some alone time together for awhile."

He nodded his head. "I know. I have been missing it too." We finished eating our breakfast in silence. "Have you called the Cullens to tell them about little peanut yet?"

I shook my head no. "No, because I want to wait to tell them until I get after my first trimester. I don't want to tell them, get them all excited because the women love babies, and something bad happen to our little peanut." I rubbed my belly for emphasis for my child.

Niklaus looked at me understanding. "I know how you feel. You died," he winced," and came back to life. So did our child. Our miracle baby died and came back."

I felt tears fill my eyes. "I know. I am just scared that something bad will happen again to cause little peanut to pass away and not come back." I wiped away a tear that fell, and Niklaus immediately sat next to me. Our bodies found each other, and we held each other close. "I don't understand how this all happened. I really don't." I took a sip of my chocolate milk. "Davina put so much faith in me to bring her because she believes that a witches folktale is about me." I shrugged. "I want her back, but I don't know how."

"Don't strain yourself, love," Niklaus said and kissed my forehead. "Freya can do most of it," he whispered.

We heard screams of sadness come from Kol's room. I looked at his door and felt guilty. He was in his room in pain because his mate died, and here I was with mine. "I will be right back," I said. I stood up and walked to Kol's room on the second floor. I knocked on the door and walked in. I saw that Kol was laying in bed in his pajama pants, sweating bullets, and crying. I sat on his bed and wiped away some of his hair that was matted to his face by sweat.

"How is he?" I heard Elijah asked.

I looked at the door to see him standing there with a pained expression. "Terrible," I said with tears falling down my face. "I need to bring her back quickly." I looked down at someone who I have grown to think of as a big brother. His face was contorted like he was in pain. "Elijah, I don't know if I can do this."

Elijah walked over and sat on Kol's bed with me. "Don't strain yourself, Bella. You have a child to think of. Hayley was the same way when she was pregnant. She wanted to do everything she could to help when it wasn't good to be so strenuous with Elisa in her stomach."

"I feel guilty," I confessed to him as I looked down at Kol. "Davina is gone, and I am alive." Kol opened up his eyes. He saw that I was laying with him on the bed, and he immediately rested his head on my legs. I ran a hand along his sweaty back as he started to fall back asleep. It seems like Elijah, Rebekah, and I are the only three that Kol wants to even be around. I don't know why only us three, but that is how he is.

Speaking of Rebekah. She walked into Kol's room with a bowl and wash cloth. "I can take over. Niklaus is downstairs working on your homework assignments. A certain toddler is asking Niklaus where Iso is."

Elisa has now picked up the habit to call me Iso now.

I felt bad because I haven't seen Elisa for more than three minutes since the whole thing happened. I slowly moved out of under Kol, and Rebekah slowly moved under Kol. She dabbed his head with a wet washcloth. "I will get on my own homework." I walked out of the bedroom back to the table. I saw that Elisa was coloring in her coloring book while Niklaus was working on my trig homework.

The selfish part of me wants to let him continue working on it because I hated trig. He always does my trig homework because I don't understand it.

"Iso," Elisa said with a smile. I picked her up and held her close to me. "Miss you."

"I missed you too, stinker." I kissed her head. She laid her head on my shoulder. I looked at Niklaus. "What are we going to do today?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I just want to do something with you. I don't care if I sit here and watch you do your homework." He clicked a few buttons on my laptop. "Your trig homework is turned in."

I sighed. I was honestly getting annoyed with him doing my homework. It was my responsibility.

"Nik," I started to say.

He held up his hand. "I want you to pass." He turned my laptop to face me. "It's done. All you have to do is your English and Spanish homework."

I nodded my head and snuggled up with Elisa. "Where is Hayley?"

"She is in the bayou working with Grandma," Niklaus said.

"No, she is here," Hayley said. We turned our heads to see Hayley standing there looking tired. "Elisa, do you want to take a nap with Mama?" Elisa didn't say anything, so I turned to show Elisa's face to Hayley. "We are going to sleep." She grabbed Elisa. "We should do something soon just the two of us," Hayley suggested to me.

"Sounds perfect," I said with a smile. She returned a smile to me and went to her room with Elisa. I turned to Niklaus. "Can I go do my homework in your study?"

"Of course, little wolf. I could paint while you are working on your homework," he said and grabbed all of my homework. I grabbed my water and walked to his study. I sat down on his desk and got started on English. "What do you have to do for English and Spanish?"

"Well, I worked on my English homework before the incident on Monday. I just need to finish this last page for Romeo and Juliet. I have to take a quiz for Spanish," I told him. Speaking of the quiz, I am going to do that right now. I pulled it up. "I need to take this quiz now that I am thinking about it."

Niklaus nodded in understanding. "Yes," he said. "I will paint something. I have a muse in my heart that I have been wanting to show on canvas."

The smirk on his face was very prominent to me at the moment. I just chose to ignore it. I opened up the Spanish tab, and I clicked on the quiz for past participles. I finished that up in fifteen minutes. I moved on to my English homework and finished it. I double checked to make sure that everything was done and turned in. I closed my laptop after that and let out a huge sigh of relief. "I'm done with everything."

Niklaus nodded and put his paint brushes down. "Good," he said.

I stood up and walked over to him. He quickly hid the painting. "Why are you hiding it?" I asked him confused. What is he hiding from me?

"I don't want you to see it until I have it finished," he said and wrapped his arms around me. He leaned down to give me a kiss. "You will love it. I promise." He gave me a kiss.

"Okay," I said and rested my head against his chest. At that moment, I couldn't wait for Little Peanut to be out of my womb. "Little Peanut," I said out of the blue.

"What about our little peanut, little wolf?" He asked. "Is everything okay?" A scowl was placed on his beautiful face.

I nodded my head. "Our miracle peanut is fine." I kissed his chest. "I was thinking that for moments like this, I can't wait for our baby to be out of my womb."

Niklaus smiled at me. "I'm excited to see what she looks like," he said with his smile growing bigger.

"She?" I asked confused. I moved away from him and sat down on the couch. He immediately sat down next me. I moved to where my feet were in his lap and my head on the armrest. "Are you sure we are having a girl?"

"Daddy wants his baby to be a girl," he said with his smart ass smirk showing through.

I had to laugh at him. "Mommy wants her baby to be a boy," I retaliated. I was really hoping for a boy. I always liked the idea of having a son first. "I don't think I can handle a girl."

Niklaus looked at me confused. "Why do you think that?"

"When I was younger, I took care of everything at the house with my mom. Right? Right. Just because I acted like a parent to my own mother doesn't mean I was terrible." I shrugged. "I was a little shit head when I wasn't being a parent to my mother."

I could see that Niklaus had let go of a small smile. "I want a little girl because I want her to be exactly like her Mommy."

I shuddered dramatically. "That gives me nightmares," I joked. He didn't take it as a joke, though. "In all honesty, I really don't care if we have a boy or a girl, I just want our child to be healthy." I looked at my stomach. "Be a boy," I whispered to Little Peanut.

Niklaus smiled and kissed my belly. "When will you start showing?" He asked me as he gently rubbed my stomach.

I grabbed my phone, and I pulled up my pregnancy app. "I'll be six weeks tomorrow, and Mom's generally don't show until week twelve. Tomorrow, I will be halfway to the end of my first trimester."

Niklaus smiled. "I can't wait until our Peanut pops out of the oven," he said. I could tell that he said that it that way to be funny.

"Our child will not be popping out of my oven," I said with a smile to show that I understood that he was trying to be funny. I just can't wait to figure out the gender because I can't wait to start planning a bedroom for my child." Niklaus made a face. "What?"

"I was wondering since you made the room for our child in your womb if I could be the one to do the nursery? It's something that Mikael did for us - before he found out that I was a bastard. Elijah did it for Elisa," Niklaus said nervously.

I smiled widely. "Niklaus, I love that idea," I said.

He let out a huge sigh of relief. "Good." He pulled up my shirt to show my stomach. "Do you hear that baby girl?" Niklaus asked our child. I rolled my eyes and smiled because of how keen Niklaus was on our child being a girl. "I get to decorate your nursery. Daddy is going to make your bedroom to when you grow out of the nursery. Don't trust anything that I put in your room after that." He kissed my stomach. "I will have camera's all over the place for when I'm not home. You think you will pull a fast one on me. You sure as hell won't." He kissed my stomach again, and he just whispered sweet things to our Little Peanut that he is convinced to be our daughter.

I don't care as long as our Little Peanut is happy and healthy.

I just smiled and watched Niklaus have a one-way conversation with our child. I could spend the rest of my pregnancy like this.

* * *

 **AN: So, this chapter is just a fluff chapter. I thought that it would be cute to slip this in there.**


	29. Guests

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Guests**

 **Date: October 29, 2016. It's around 7 o'clock at night.**

I was sitting in Niklaus' office staring at Davina's ashes. Everyone had to convince Kol to let us cremate her body because we didn't want to her to be decayed. The door to the office opened to reveal Freya. "Hey, Iso," she said and sat down next to me.

"Hi, Freya." I looked at her to see was wearing her pajamas. "What is up?"

"I never hang out with you. Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, Vincent, Marcel, Hayley, Elijah, and Elisa are out of the house. The two of us can sit here, hang out in pajamas, and just talk," she suggested.

I felt guilty because she was right. We never hang out. "That sounds fine with me," I said and stood up. "I'm going to go get my pajamas on." She nodded her head as a response. I walked to my room. I put on a pair of gray and white striped sleep shorts,a white tank top, thin gray cardigan, white socks, and gray ugg slippers. I had to stop at the mirror and look at my non-existent baby bump. "Hey, Little Peanut. Are you doing okay in there?" I rubbed my belly and headed back Niklaus' office. When I got back to Niklaus' office, I saw that Freya had a bunch of different things on the table. "What is going on?" I just started at the things on the table.

"We are going to work your magic," she said.

"I don't think I can," I quietly said as I stared at all of the things on the table.

"Isobelle Melisendra, you can do this. I know that you can do it," she gently said. "Come sit down. We are going to work on something easy." She pulled a dead plant out the center of the table. I sat down on the couch next to her. "You need to get rid of everything in your mind."

I looked at her in disbelief. "You want me to get my Little Peanut out of my mind?" I can't do that. Little Peanut is constantly on my mind.

"I know that you don't like the sound of that, but it will need to happen if you want to ignite your magic," Freya said in a gentle tone.

"Can you ignite magic like igniting a fire?" I asked. Stupid question. I know.

Freya could have died laughing. She laughed so hard. "Oh, you know we will." What? After a few minutes, she calmed down. "We are going to start with something small for right now." I nodded my head and put my hand on my stomach. I'm really scared for Little Peanut. "Is your mind clear?"

I shook my head no. "What if something happens to Little Peanut again?" I asked like a worry wart.

"Bella, we don't have to do this. I know that you can do it if you clear your mind and take it slow. If you don't feel comfortable doing this because you are too scared about the baby, then we don't have to do this," she said and moved a piece of hair out of my face.

"I want to do this, but I'm scared," I said with a shrug.

"We can stop at any moment if you get overworked even if it is the smallest bit of it," she reassured.

I took a deep breath and nodded my head. I threw my hair up in a loose bun. "I can do this," I said to myself more than I did to Freya. I took a couple of deep breaths.

"Okay. We are going to make the plant come alive. Now repeat after me," she quietly said. "Phasmatos Tribum, Plantus Vivi, Plantus Herbus."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I hope this doesn't hurt Little Peanut. "Phasmatos Tribum, Plantus Vivi, Plantus Herbus." I peeked one eye open to see that nothing happened. I sighed in disappointment. "Nothing."

"I could tell by the look on your face that you had something on your mind. It was not completely cleared. Just picture this plant in your head and stare at it. I know that you can do this. You - and the baby - were strong enough to come back from the dead. You can do this," she reassured me.

I sighed and took a couple of deep breaths. I love you, Little Peanut. As much as I hated to do, I pushed Little Peanut out of my head. I stared at the plant and had a permanent image of it in my head. "Phasmatos Tribum, Plantus Vivi, Plantus Herbus," I said stronger. Suddenly, the plant grew back into beautiful lilies. "I did it," I said shocked.

Freya smiled. "You did." She gave me a hug. "How are you feeling?"

I rubbed my stomach for Little Peanut. "I'm feeling fine. Can we do another spell?"

She nodded her head. "We are going to do a fire spell," she said. I looked at her worried. "It will be a small fire. This one will be for downstairs." I nodded my head. We got up and walked out of Niklaus' office. She pulled a bag of white salt and put it on the ground in a straight line. "Phasmatus Ignitium Dos Ex Salvo, Phasmatis Ignitium Dos On Salvo, Phasmatis Ignitium Dos On Salvo."

I nodded my head. I love you, Little Peanut. I took a couple of deep breaths and pushed everything out of my mind. I stared at the line of salt and had a permanent image of it in my head. "Phasmatus Ignitium Dos Ex Salvo, Phasmatis Ignitium Dos On Salvo. Phasmatis Ignitium Dos On Salvo," I repeated. A small fire ignited on the line of salt. It quickly went out. That's when I felt dizzy.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Freya gently asked.

"Dizzy," I said. I sat down on the closest chair to us. She kneeled down in front of me. I took a couple of deep breaths, and I felt a little better. "I'm better, but I don't want to do any more magic tonight. I don't want to hurt the baby."

"I wasn't going to teach you anymore after you felt dizzy. Let's go watch a movie," she said. She helped me off of the chair, and we walked upstairs to her and Vincent's room. "What movie? Vincent and I have _Dracula, Green Lantern, Harry Potter_ Series..."

I stopped her. " _Harry Potter_."

She smiled at me. "Good choice." She put the movie in. I took off my shoes and cardigan. She took off her shoes. We got into bed and laid under the covers. "Do you have any names picked out for the baby yet?"

I laughed. "We don't even know what gender Little Peanut is." I paused, and she looked at me with an accusing look. "Okay, I have a few."

"Want to tell me about them?" She asked with a puppy-dog pout.

"Well, I haven't talked to Niklaus about them. I like Nora - after my biological mother, Hope, Anne, Elizabeth, Felicity, Grace, and Willa for girls. I like Charles and Daniel for boys," I said with a smile. "Figuring out boy names are so much harder than girl names."

She laughed. "I know exactly how you feel."

"I will say, though, that I will like for my son to be called Charlie if that is his first name. If his first name is Daniel, then I want his name to be Daniel. I don't like the nicknames, Dan and Danny. It's kind of like Edward. He hates it when people call him Ed or Eddie."

She nodded her head. "Vincent hates being called Vince, Vin, and Vinny. He says that his name is Vincent."

"How are you doing?" I asked her because it was enough about Little Peanut and me.

"We doing good. Vincent has been busy being the regent of the witches," she said with a shrug. "I wish we were closer to bringing Davina back than what we are, but I don't want to push anyone. It just breaks my heart that Kol is in my pain. He is my little brother, and no sister likes hearing their brother this depressed."

I nodded. "I know how you feel. I want to bring Davina back so badly. I want to constantly work on magic to bring her back, but I have Little Peanut. I don't want to risk losing baby again."

"I like the name Hope," she said. I looked at her confused. "Hope for the little baby."

I nodded my head. "I do too, but I have to talk to Niklaus too," I said with a shrug. "What is a regent?"

Freya paused to think about her answer for a second. "A regent is a coven leader. Carlisle would be regent of the Cullen coven."

I nodded my head again because it made sense to me. The two of us just laid there watched the movie when our stomachs growled in synch with one another. We looked at each other and laughed. "What sounds go..."

"Gumbo," Freya said interrupting me from finishing my sentence.

My mouth started to water. It felt like I had a sea of drool in my mouth. It has shrimp, but shrimp is a safe fish to eat. "Sounds delicious. Call Rousseau's." Suddenly, Beignets sounded fantastic as well. "Beignets."

"Two gumbos and Beignets," she said. I nodded my head in confirmation. She called the restaurant and ordered it. "Should be done in about thirty to forty-five minutes."

"Are we going to pick it up or have the others pick it up?" I really didn't feel like getting up to go get it if I didn't have to.

"I'll call Vincent," she said. She called Vincent and put it on speaker.

"Hello, love," Vincent said. "Is Bella sleeping? Niklaus has been calling her, but there has not been an answer."

"Hi. Tell Niklaus that my phone is in our room. We are in your room watching a movie," I answered for Freya.

"Hey, Bella. I'll Niklaus that you don't have your phone on you. What is up ladies?" I heard a distinctly familiar voice in the background, but I haven't talked to the Cullens about coming down here.

"What are you doing?" Freya asked.

"We are at Rousseau's," Vincent said. "Hang on. Niklaus wants to talk to Bella."

I heard the phone being handed over. "Hey, Love," Niklaus said. My heart fluttered at his voice.

"Hi, my Love," I said with a smile.

"Would you two like to come here with us?" Niklaus asked.

My heart fluttered at his voice again. "We just put an order in." I looked at Freya. "Do you want to go eat with them?" I asked her.

"We will be there," she said to Niklaus.

"I'm going to put on pants and not pajamas. I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said. "We will see you soon." He hung up the phone.

I got out of Freya's bed and put on my cardigan and slippers. "I'm going to put on actual clothes," I said. I walked back to my room. I put on a pair of black yoga legging, gray Forks hoodie, and gray ugg boots. I grabbed my purse and walked to the courtyard to see Freya standing there in something like mine. "Ready?"

"Ready," she confirmed. We linked arms, locked up the compound, and walked to the restaurant with our eyes and ears wide open in case anything happens. We walked into Rousseau's. "Camille, we are going to eat here instead with the group."

She nodded her head. "Your food will be ready in about five. They have fifteen minutes left for them," Camille said.

"You can just bring ours out when you bring their food out," I said. She nodded her head and turned around. All right. I just turned around to see Niklaus standing there. I walked straight into his arms and hugged him. When we pulled away, he walked me to a hidden spot where I saw the rest of the Mikaelsons, the Cullens, and the Denalis standing there. "HI!"I squealed out. I walked over to Esme and gave her a big hug.

"Hi, dear," she said and returned the hug. "How are you?"

I looked at Niklaus. "Did you tell them?" He shook his head no. "We were going to wait, but we will tell you when we get back to the compound." They all nodded their heads.

I hugged the rest of them and said, hello. "Hey, Iso," Elisa said from her seat.

"Hi, sweet pea," I said and peppered kisses on her face.

"Stop it," she said with a stern voice. "I'm a big girl. They don't get kisses on their faces."

"What do you mean?" Hayley asked her daughter. I sat down between Niklaus and Kol. "I'm a big girl, and I want kisses from you."

"Nope," Elisa said straight forward.

"Oh," Hayley said a little disappointment.

"I give all kisses to Uncle Ous' baby," Elisa said with a smile.

"What?" Rosalie asked shocked.

"We will talk about this later. We have a lot to talk about, and there are some things that we can't talk about out in public. This is one of them," I said. They all nodded their heads, but I could tell that they were still curious. I will tell them all about Little Peanut, but I don't want unwanted ears to hear about him/her.

"Guess what we did?" Freya said. "Well, I didn't do it. Bella did it."

"What did you do?" Kol asked as he laid his head on my shoulder.

"Magic," I whispered.

Kol planted a huge wet kiss on my cheek. "If I wasn't in love with Davina and you were single, I would so kiss you on the lips," he said.

"Where is Davina?" Lucas asked.

I could tell that Kol was about to break down, and Rebekah could tell that too. She and I shared a look. "We will talk about this at the compound too," she said, stood up, and left.

I just wrapped Kol in a hug, and he kept his head on my shoulder. "Touchy subject."

Rebekah walked back over to the table with a bunch of to-go bags in her hands. "We are paid for and ready. We will be eating at home." We all stood up and walked out.

"You guys can ride back with us," Carlisle said.

"I want to walk home with my sisters," Kol said. I felt so bad for him. He is very vulnerable right now because he feels lost without his Davina.

Rebekah handed the bags to Marcel and Elijah. "Our brother needs us."

I gave Niklaus a kiss. "I will see you at home." I went back to Kol and the girls. "Let's go home." The four of us walked to the house while the others were driving slowly next to us in the cars. When we got to the compound, we all sat at the dining table and got our food distributed.

"Who got the beignets?" Elijah asked.

"We did," Freya and I said at the same time. He handed us the food.

"Can I have one?" Elisa asked us.

"If Mom and Dad say yes, then you can," I said with a stern look. She looked at her parents who nodded to me. "I want you to eat your food first."

"Okay," she said.

"Are you pregnant?" Alice asked with a smile.

"We are," I said with a big smile. Niklaus kissed my cheeks.

"When you were planning on telling us?" Rosalie asked.

I bite my lip. "I was going to tell you after my first trimester in case anything happened to us again, and we lost baby forever."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked confused. I saw looks of confusion and worry on the Cullens/Denalis faces. "Isobelle Melisendra," Edward warned.

I bite my lip. How was I going to explain this to them? I felt Niklaus rub my back for support. "Little Peanut and I died for a good thirty minutes," I said with tears in my eyes because I hated to talk about it.

"What?" They all asked at one time in shock.


	30. Pregnant Wolf

**Chapter Thirty: Pregnant Wolf**

I could feel the tears pool in my eyes, and I looked at Niklaus. "I can't talk about this," I said. I got up and walked away from the table. I ran up to my room and shut the door. As soon as the door clicked, I broke. My knees hit the floor, and the tears flowed down my face.

This is the first time that I have ever cried this hard about the situation.

The bedroom door flew open. I looked to see Niklaus standing there. He gently shut the door and walked over to me. "Little wolf," he whispered. He picked me up and put me in his lap. "It's okay. You don't have to talk to them about it. They don't have to know about it." He kissed the top of my head. We sat there in silence for a couple of moments. "I do want Carlisle to check you over. He is a doctor, and you are pregnant."

I nodded into his chest and clung onto his shirt. "Did you invite them?" He nodded his head. "Thank you," I whispered. He kissed the top of my head. "I'm starving. I still want to eat." I sighed. "I also want to be in here to calm down."

Niklaus kissed the top of my head. "I will go get your food, little wolf," he said. He was about to stand up when he smiled. "You have a visitor. She is getting help from her Mom bringing up your food."

I laughed thinking about little Stinker. "I hope our baby will be as sweet and as cute as her," I said. Niklaus just smiled. "Can you help me onto the bed?"

"Of course," he said and picked me up. He carried me over to the bed just as a small child's fist hit the door for a knock. Niklaus put me on the bed and opened up the door to reveal Hayley and Elisa standing there. "Is this food for me?"

Elisa laughed for a second before her face went dead serious. "No."

He is so good with his niece. I wonder how he will be with his own child. "Come here, Stinker." She happily walked passed Niklaus and walked over to bed. I helped her up on it, and she cuddled up next to me.

"I told Elisa that we can bring your food up here, but she has to go back downstairs," Hayley said and walked over to the bed. She sat down the tray that she had my food on. "On a serious note, how are you doing?"

I looked at Hayley and sighed. "I haven't cried like that about Davina's death. It just flowed right out of me. I do feel a lot better now that I have had an actual cry about it. I think that is just what I needed."

Hayley nodded. "On the bright side, we know that you are a tribrid, so Grandma wasn't lying. Speaking of Grandma, she wants to see you soon. She said that she has something for the both of us, but she won't tell me until the two of us are together."

"Okay," I said with a nod of my head. "Let me finish eating and change before we go. I will be back down soon," I said.

"Bella, I don't want you to feel like you need to go just because Grandma is waiting," Hayley said. "If you are not up to going, then you don't have too," she tried to reassure me.

"Andrea, I am fine to go. I am going to go to the bayou with you, and when we come back, I am going to sit down with the Cullens. I just can't handle their questions right now," I said and started to eat my food again.

"I will talk to them when you go to the bayou. You have been in this compound - besides going to dinner a couple times - for a long time. You need to get out, little wolf. I want you to go to the bayou," Niklaus said.

I nodded my head. "Thank you," I said. Elisa and Hayley left the bedroom as I continued to eat. "I feel terrible about doing this to the Cullens, but I can't handle the questions." I gave myself a pity laugh, and I looked at my mate. "You are right, my love. I do need to get out of the house. I guess I am just scared that I will see Mary and her dogs again."

Niklaus' face turned cold. "I should go with you. I want to rip her heart out." I finished eating and put the food aside just as there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Rebekah peeked her head in. "We all are going. Cullens and all. I told them that they are not allowed to ask you questions about anything." She started to leave, but she peeked her head back in. "Kol and Iso get the first shot at Mary." She shut the door and left.

I looked at Niklaus and held my arms out. "Snuggle me," I demanded with a pout.

He laughed. "Okay." We laid down on the bed, and we snuggled up for a bit. I turned my head, and we kissed a couple times. "We have to get up, baby," he whispered into my ear.

"I know," I said, and the two of us slowly got out of bed. Niklaus just put on his jacket as I changed into skinny jeans, combat boots, gray shirt, and black leather jacket. "I'm ready, baby," I said and walked over to him. I gave him a hug and a kiss. "Let's go," I said. We walked out of our bedroom back downstairs.

"You okay, Iso?" Elisa asked from her Dad's arms. I nodded my head as she laid her head down on Elijah's shoulder.

I walked over to Alice and linked my arms with her. "I'm sorry about my freak out. I just don't want to talk about it right now," I said.

"We get it," Esme said. "We will not pressure you to tell us something that you are not ready to tell yet."

I couldn't help it, but it just came out. "I was ready to tell you all about the baby, but that came out too," I said. I paused as my eyes widened. "I'm so sorry." I just turned around to walk with Niklaus to the cars.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Kol asked. "Who is going to ride with who?"

"I'll drive half of you lot," Niklaus said to the Cullens. "Elijah will drive the other half. The others will go in another car."

"Sounds good," everyone else agreed. I just felt conflicted. I know that there wouldn't be enough room in the other cars, but it still left me confused. I just sighed and got into the one that I was told to go in. I got into the front seat. "Isobelle, are you okay?" Kol asked as he sat between the two middle seats - illegally.

"Yeah," I said feeling a little out of it.

"Bella, is this still from when you were dizzy after using magic?" Freya asked concerned.

I shook my head no just as I felt very nauseous. "I don't want to talk or I will throw up," I said.

Freya reached up from the seat diagonal to me and felt my forehead. "You are not burning up, but your forehead is a little hot. It could be her magic finally coming to the surface or she might be getting sick."

All I could say was Little Peanut. "I was going to say morning sickness, but if her head is getting hot. That is not good."

"It could kill Peanut," I cried out. "I don't want to tell Niklaus. He is going to hate me. Is Elisa paying attention to anything?" I asked. I didn't want stinker to see me like this.

"She fell asleep as soon as she was buckled in," Kol said. "Niklaus could never hate you." I just ignored him and watched the trees and building fly by. As soon as we hit the bayou, I knew that I couldn't hold in the puke anymore. I started to panic and look around. "Bella?"

I couldn't find anything. "Pull over. Pull over now," I said. Hayley pulled the car over into a hidden part of the trees. I threw the car door open and ran a few feet away from the car. I grabbed onto a tree, and I let everything I ate today out of my system.

I felt someone rub my back. "It's okay," Hayley said. "Let it out." I just kept throwing up. "Since the others were behind us by a couple of minutes, they should be here soon." All I could do was nod my head.

"Little wolf," I heard my favorite British accent say. I felt his hands on my back. "Are you okay? Why didn't you say anything?"

"She didn't get this way until we started moving in the car," Hayley said and she fixed my hair out of my face. "Bella, you are burning up," she said as she felt my forehead.

By now, everyone was near us. I started to feel like I was going through labor and the only time that I felt this way was when I triggered my wolf curse. "Why am I changing?" I screamed out.

Niklaus, Hayley, and I looked at each other. "It's not a full moon. I didn't change on the last full moon," I cried out.

"It's the magic," Freya said. Niklaus blurred over to her and ripped some wood off a tree. "Niklaus," she said.

"I told you that you had to take it easy with her when she worked on magic. You got her to finally do magic, and she ends up like this. She is in pain. Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't put a stake through your stomach and kill you? That would be to damn easy since you would just come right back to life," he went off.

"Niklaus," I said. "Stop." He and Freya just kept fighting about me and my magic. I threw off my jacket, my shoes, and my socks. I was changing, and I couldn't stop it. I bawled my eyes out because I didn't know what that meant for Little Peanut. I just need Niklaus to stop yelling at Freya and to come over here with me.

Elijah handed Elisa to Esme, and he walked over to my mate. "Niklaus, the love of your life - the mother of your child - is over there about to change due to her magic. I suggest that you stop pointing fingers at our dear sister and help her."

Niklaus let go of Freya and walked back over to me just as I took off my shirt. "I'm changing." He started to take off his clothes. "What are you doing?" I cried out in pain.

"You are not going through this by yourself," he said. We took off the last of our clothing and shifted. Once I opened my eyes, I saw that I was on all fours looking at everyone standing above me.

"Wow," Emmett said. "She looks cool," he said with a smirk.

I growled at him because I didn't like the way that he said that. Rosalie smacked the back of his head. I looked over to Niklaus. He looked at me and rubbed his head against mine. I laid down on my side. I hope he understood what I was doing. That is when I felt it. I felt a small nudge on my stomach. I looked at it shocked. I barked at Niklaus. He got my hint and put his ear against my stomach. He barked and let out his tongue.

"The baby," Hayley said. "You still have the baby?" I nodded my head. She started to cry. "Oh, my god." She walked over to us and kneeled down. She put her hand on my stomach and rubbed around. "Why do I feel the baby?" I turned my head to her. "It must be earlier detected in animals. No woman has ever shifted into a wolf when she was pregnant. It's not possible."

Rebekah smiled. "It is now."

I suddenly felt my bones breaking again. I cried out as I felt my body turn back into my human form. I stood wobbly on two legs and got dressed with the help of Hayley and Rebekah. "You really felt the baby too?" I asked as tears fell out of my eyes. Hayley nodded.

Niklaus, who was fully dressed, walked over to me and kneeled down. His ear was pressed against my stomach. "Still a heartbeat," he said.

I put my hands over my head and started crying. "Our baby is okay," I said.

"I'll drive the Cullens," Marcel said. We all piled into the cars.

Niklaus sat between the two middle seats and held my hand the rest of the way. "Do you feel better?" Hayley asked.

I nodded my head. "I feel a whole lot better." She nodded and continued on driving. I turned to look at Niklaus. "We are doing a lot better."

Niklaus just smiled at me, and I felt like I could conquer the world at this moment.


	31. Trailers

**Chapter Thirty-One: Trailers**

When we pulled up the Grandma's home, we all got out. "We will be right back," Hayley said to our family. We walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door. Grandma opened the door and let us inside.

"Hello, girls," she said with a smile. She sat down on a chair while Hayley sat down on the carpet in front of her.

"Hi, Grandma. What's up?" I asked and sat down on the carpet next to Hayley. "Hayley said that you had something that you wanted to give us."

Grandma smiled and nodded. "I went through the trailers that both your parents lived in," she said. My eyes widened just as Hayley's did. "I couldn't tell you the last time you were here because I didn't know that. I went on a walk after Mary and some of her grandsons left the pack, I found the trailers deep in the woods. I thought that were burned when your parents were donned as traitors, but I found them. Would you two like to go see them? I cleaned all the cobwebs up."

"I would love too," I said with a smile. Hayley just nodded in shock. "We have the whole family and my guests outside. They will have to come with us."

Grandma nodded. "Understandable." We all stood up and walked out of the house. "Follow me," she said.

"We all are going," Hayley said. The rest followed Grandma, Hayley, and I. Hayley wrapped her arm around mine. "Are you nervous?"

I shrugged. "A little. I mean I never lived there, but my parents did. I wonder if there is anything in there." Hayley nodded in agreement. Grandma stopped and walked next to us. "Grandma," I started to say.

"How far along are you?" She asked with a smile.

I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" I looked at Hayley and raised my eyebrow. She just shrugged in confusion. "How do you know?" I asked Grandma as I turned my head to her.

"I've been a mother. My daughter-in-law was a mother. Hayley is a mother. I know the motherly glow," she said and smiled. "How far along are you?"

I smiled. "I am six weeks and a day." I smiled and rubbed my stomach. "I'm so excited." I purposely didn't tell her what happened about fifteen minutes ago. We all walked quietly to two trailers. "Are these it?" I asked.

Grandma nodded her head. "That is yours, Hayley," she said and pointed to the one on the right. "That is yours, Isobelle," she said and pointed to the one on the left. I just sighed and walked over to the front door of my parents' trailer. "We will be out here."

I just ignored her and walked inside. As soon as I got in, I immediately was in the living room/kitchen. I saw there were a bunch of dusty old photos of my parents. I felt tears fall down my eyes. "Fuck, I am so sick of crying," I said out loud. I wiped away the tears that fell. I looked at the tiny, tiny couch to see that a big box was sitting on it. The note on the box was from Grandma that told me to put anything that I wanted in it. I put some pictures in it that were left behind. I moved back to the bathroom to see that it was tiny. The hall closet had a couple of flannels in it. I smiled and held onto the three flannel shirts. I looked down at my feet to see that things were written on the tags.

The red and black flannel shirt said, Marcus' meeting flannel.

The red and white flannel shirt said, Marcus' hunting flannel.

The black and white flannel shirt said, Marcus' formal flannel.

I laughed and kept on walking. I hit a bedroom that has a dresser, closet, and huge bed. There was something in the corner that was zipped up in covering. I walked over to it and unzipped it. I gasped as soon as I took the covering off. It was a wooden bassinet. The bed of the bassinet was circular with wolves and a forest carved into the wood. Then it was supported by four wooden panels with four panels wrapped around the tall panels. I wiggled it to see that it was sturdy and didn't move, but I want Niklaus to look at it. I hope it fits in the car.

"Nik, come here please," I called out. I heard the door open and feet walking to the back room. I watched as Niklaus walked in. "They were planning on keeping me," I said and motioned to the bassinet.

He walked over to me and sat down on the bed. I sat down next to him. "Are you saying that you want this to be used for our child?" I nodded my head. "We will probably have to get a new mattress for it and check to see how stable it is because it sat here for 18 years, but we can use it." He kissed my head. "Flannels," he said and laughed.

I giggled. "Yeah, the black and white flannel was Papa's formal flannel. I had no idea that someone else could have a formal flannel besides my Dad. It seems like Papa and Dad would have been great friends." I wiped away a tear that fell. "Fuck, I'm sick of crying," I repeated. I stood up from the bed and opened up the dresser drawers. I saw a bunch of things that belonged to my Mama. I found a bunch of different shirts that look to be maternity. I handed them to Niklaus, and he held onto them. I moved to the closet where I found a couple of different dresses that were cute. I handed them over to Niklaus. He was going to hold everything. I grabbed a few staggered pictures and held them to my chest. "I have everything that I need."

We walked back to the small living area, and we put the things into the box. "I will get the guys to help with the bassinet, love," he said. I nodded. I moved the box over on the tiny couch, and I sat down. Hayley walked in and over to me.

Hayley walked in and over to me. "I have been thinking. I looked all around my trailer." I nodded my head for her to continue. "Well, there are times where I sleep on Grandma's floor if I ever need to stay in the bayou overnight. I think I am going to have the pack bring the trailer to the main area for me to stay in. Should we move this one too?"

I looked around, and I felt a feeling that I only felt at the compound and Dad's house. I felt like home. I nodded my head. "Yeah, this feels like home to me." I looked at her. "That sounds like a good idea to me."

She laid her head on my shoulder just as the guys walked in. "What is the manpower for?"

"There is a bassinet in the room," I said and rubbed my stomach. "We are going to use it for my little peanut." We heard little feet come up the steps of the trailer. "Is that my baby stinker?" I called out.

I heard Elisa laugh. "I am not a stinker," she called out and ran to Hayley. Hayley picked her up and put her on her lap. The guys walked out of the bedroom carrying the bassinet. "What is that?"

"That is something that your cousin will sleep in. It's a bassinet. My Papa and Mama made it for me when I was a baby," I said. Elisa leaned her head back on her mother's chest and nodded. I leaned over and tickled her stomach. "Will you change dirty diapers?"

Elisa made a disgusted face and shook her head no. "Ewe," she said wither her hands on her hips. "I want Mama to have a baby."

Hayley made a face. "You want me to what, Elisa Mae Mikaelson?" Hayley looked at me with raised eyebrows and looked back at Elisa. Niklaus and Elijah came back into the trailer. Elijah just had a smirk on his face. Hayley gave him a small glare. "Don't you say anything, Elijah Mikaelson."

Elijah just made a face and raised his arms up in the air as if he wasn't going to say anything. Niklaus just laughed, and he grabbed the box that I filled up. "I think the Cullens are waiting for you, little wolf."

My eyes widened. "Shit, I forgot about them," I said and stood up. I walked out of the trailer to the Cullens. "I'm so sorry guys. I have a lot of things going on right now." I leaned up against Alice. She wrapped her arms around me. "I really am sorry. There are so many things going on in my brain."

Edward put his hand on my shoulder. "We are sorry about pressing the matter."

I nodded my head. "I didn't mean what I said back at the compound about not wanting to tell you about the baby. I was going to tell you all after the first trimester. I needed to be sure that nothing was going to happen to my baby," I said. Tears filled my eyes and fell down my cheeks. "HOLY FUCK! I am so fed up with crying." I turned to face everyone else. "Can we please go home now? I'm tired. All of this crying is messing me the hell up."

Niklaus nodded. "We can go home." We all walked toward our cars through the woods. "You okay, little wolf?" Niklaus asked me as he and Kol carried the bassinet. Edward was carrying the box that I had filled up.

"I'm fine. I would just like to go home and get off of my feet," I said. "They are starting to hurt." I felt a wave of nausea. "Uh-oh," I said. I ran away from everyone to behind some trees, and I threw up. I gave a thumbs up from around the tree. "It's just pregnancy sickness. It's not like before!" I called out before I threw up again.

"Oh, little wolf," I heard Niklaus say. Then, I felt his hands on my back. "Are you sure it's not like before?" I nodded my head as I threw up. "If you say so," he said. I finished throwing up, and he handed me a piece of gum.

I happily took the piece of gum from his hands. "Thank you," I said and popped it into my mouth. "I needed that one." We linked hands and walked back to everyone else.

"Are you okay, Bella? Do you want me to take a look at you when we get back to the compound?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Niklaus answered for me.

"What Nik meant to say was, Bella wants to sleep when we get back to the house and that we can do it in the morning," I said to correct Niklaus' answer. I really didn't feel like being messed around with right now. I just wanted to put everything away and lay down. "I promise we can do it all tomorrow. This Mama is tired."

They all just nodded their heads and stayed quiet. I figured that I would have had a few arguments from some of them, but they didn't say anything. I was happy about that. We continued walking to the cars. We loaded up the cars with the things that Hayley and I wanted, and we loaded up. This time, I was driving the Cullens back to the house. "What name do you go by?" Emmett asked me from the floorboard of the middle seats.

I shrugged. "They call me Belle, Isobelle, Iso, Bella, and Isa. If Niklaus and I ever get married, I am going to legally change my name to Isobelle Melisendra Swan Labonair Mikaelson."

"That is a long ass name," Jasper said.

"Jasper Whitlock, language," Esme chided.

I just laughed at what Jasper said. "So, Melisendra," Alice said. I just raised my eyebrow as I drove out of the bayou. "You are pregnant," Alice continued on.

"Yes," I said confused. "I made that obvious. Plus, you can hear my child's heartbeat. Why did you say that?"

"How was the sex?" Rosalie bluntly asked.

I just looked forward and saw that Niklaus was looking at me with raised eyebrows from the car in front of us. "Niklaus, don't eavesdrop," I told him. He just raised his eyebrows even higher. I just smirked and shook my head at him.

"I don't care to know this," Carlisle said.

"Do not answer that, please. I know that we are in a good place, but I still don't need to know this information," Edward said.

Niklaus was still looking at me from the car. I just kept on smirking as I thought about what I was going to say. I made a quick face and answered Rosalie's question. "It was... uh.."

"Please, do not answer that," Emmett called out.

"lusty and bloody," I said.

I saw the Cullens make a face of confusion. "How was it bloody?" Emmett asked rather loudly. Then, he smirked. "Are you that kinky in the sheety?" he asked like a toddler.

"Act your age, Emmett," Edward said.

"Yeah, Emmett. Act your age," Rosalie said.

I saw that Alice made a face of curiosity through the review mirror. "Seriously, how was it bloody?"

"That is all that I am telling you," I said.

"Damn it," Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper said at once.

"Thank you," Carlisle, Esme, and Edward said at once.

I just laughed and continued driving home excited to get off my feet and sleep.


	32. Back from the Dead

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Back from the Dead**

I woke up this next morning feeling refreshed. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I showered, brushed my teeth, straightened my hair, and put on makeup. When I walked out of the bathroom to get dressed, I saw that Niklaus was waking up. "Morning, my Love," I said.

"Morning, Love. How are you feeling? Last night we went a little rough," he said with a wink.

"Niklaus Mikaelson," I said with a shake of my head. "I'm fine. The sex did not hurt me." He laughed. "In all seriousness. Little Peanut and I are perfectly fine." I walked over to him. "Kiss me," I demanded.

"Gladly." He gave me a deep kiss. When we pulled apart, he sighed. "I want to stay in bed with you all day."

I walked to our closet to get dressed. "I know that you do, but Dad is going to show us our Little Peanut today. Last night, Elisa wanted to do something with me today for Ween." I grabbed out my outfit for today. "Can you help me put on my bra?" I asked Niklaus.

"Yes, little wolf," he said. He stood up and walked over to me. He clasped the back of my bar and sat down on the bed. "I'm enjoying my show, but I would like the show to be opposite."

I just shook my head with a smile on my face. I put on a thong, white tank top, and skinny jeans, and a thick long sleeve white shirt with thin black stripes. I walked back over to Niklaus and stood in front of him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and rested my head against his. "I'm excited to see Little Peanut," I said.

"Me too, little wolf," he said. I gave him a kiss, and he stood up. "I have to get dressed." He kissed me, and I let him go. He kissed me again and walked to the shower.

I couldn't help but stare at Niklaus' bare ass as he walked away. "Damn," I whispered. Niklaus laughed and shut the bathroom door. I put on socks and combat boots. "Nik, I am going downstairs," I said and walked out. I walked to the office to see that Carlisle was setting his things up. "Hi, Dad," I said.

"Hi, Bella," he said.

I noticed that the rest of the Cullens and Denalis were there. "Hi, guys," I said. I sat down on Niklaus' desk chair. I looked at the mantle to see Davina's ashes.

"Take me to the cemetery," Davina said. I shook my head and looked around. "Take me to the cemetery," she repeated.

"Do you guys hear that?" I asked. I could hear Davina whispering a lot of things that I need for the spell.

The Cullen and Denalis looked at me confused. "Hear what, darling?" Esme asked.

I looked behind Esme to see Davina's ghost behind her standing by the closet door. "FREYA! VINCENT!" I called out rather loudly.

"You okay?" Kol asked concerned. "Freya and Vincent are not here right now."

"I need their help on a witch matter," I said. I didn't tell him the truth because I didn't want him to get his hopes up in case I didn't get it right. I could hear Davina repeat the things from before. It really is Halloween because I am seeing ghost and hearing voices. I turned to Carlisle. "As much as I would love to see my child, I need to get this figured out." I stood up and walked back to my room where my cell phone is.

As soon as I entered the room, Niklaus - with a towel around his waist - threw the bathroom door open. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I looked at him up and down with a lick of my sad part is that I still have Davina in my head. I sighed and walked over to my phone. "Come here," I whispered. I went to my text messages and wrote what happened. "Don't say anything out loud." I typed up that I don't want to get Kol's hopes up. Niklaus kissed my temple and nodded his head. I went to my other text messages and hit Freya's contact.

 _Isobelle: Hey, Freya. I really need you and Vincent. I can hear Davina. I saw Davina's ghost. She is telling me to get her to the cemetery. She is saying ashes, some blood of two witches, runes, and nexus vorti._

I put my phone down and rubbed my temples. Seconds later, I got a reply.

 _Freya: Come to the cemetery. We have everything here in the witches temple beside Davina's ashes and some clothes. Bring those. Don't tell Kol in case this does not work._

 _Isobelle: I'm leaving now._

I put on a thin gray jacket and my black leather jacket that used to be Niklaus'. "I will be back soon," I said to him. He just looked at me concerned. "Freya and Vincent will be with me. If we need a vampire's help, we will call you." I grabbed a drawstring gym bag to put the ashes and clothes in. I quickly went to Kol and Davina's bedroom to see that he was not there. Thank god. I grabbed bra, thong, dark blue tunic, tan jacket, socks, skinny jeans, brown boots, makeup, deodorant, and hairbrush.

I walked to the office to see that everyone else was there. Niklaus walked into the office to see that Kol was there. He looked at me and smirked. "Brothers. It has been awhile since I have had food from the source," Niklaus said sinisterly. I just closed my eyes and shook my head.

Kol stood up. "I'm in," he said.

"Hayley, Rebekah, Marcel, andI fed from the source last night," Elijah said.

I just looked at the four of them. "We figured because we heard the four get lucky last night. I could have sworn that the four of you were in the same room doing it," I bluntly said.

Hayley's eyes widened. "You and Niklaus were not any better," she said.

Niklaus smirked. "I know," he said rather proudly.

I turned to the Cullen and Denalis. "Jasper, I am so sorry that you heard and felt every emotion," I said with a wince.

Alice smiled. "I'm not," she said.

I shivered thinking about what they did to my room. Niklaus said goodbye to me and left with Kol. "Are they gone?" I whispered.

"They are," Edward said.

"Thank you." I grabbed Davina's ashes. "Don't ask. Just hope that it works," I said. I put her ashes into the bag and left. I walked to the cemetery being very aware of my surroundings. When got to the gates of the cemetery, I saw Freya standing there. "I'm here," I said.

"Let's go," Freya said. We linked arms and walked to this big temple. "Vincent," she said.

"Hey, Iso. Davina is telling you that you need to use a Moroccan Ressurection spell. Now I have never seen it work before, but there is not another French Quarter witch is as powerful as you," Vincent said. "I have set everything up for you. Our blood is already in there. All you have to do is pour her ashes in there."

"Do you want us in here?" Freya asked. "I know that you needed our blood."

I bit my lip as Davina said that I needed to be alone for this. "She said that I should be alone," I said. They looked at me confused. "I can hear her in my head." They nodded and left the temple. I sighed and poured the ashes into the big open tomb thing.

"Le sang des deux frères, les cendres de leurs morts. Le sang des deux frères, les cendres de leurs morts," Davina said in my head.

I took a deep breath and stood up. "I can do this," I said. I repeated the sentence a couple more times before I said the spell. "Le sang des deux frères, les cendres de leurs morts. Le sang des deux frères, les cendres de leurs morts," I said. I waited a couple minutes before I noticed that nothing was happening. I repeated the spell a little stronger. A few moments later, nothing happened. I repeated the spell again, but a little bit stronger than before. Right as I finished, I felt the power flow through me. The tomb cracked and a hand punched it through. "Davina," I whispered.

Davina sat up and all of the gunk came off of her. She looked around before she looked at me. "Bella," she said like I was a breath of fresh air.

"Davina," I said with a broken voice. I helped her out of the tomb, and we hugged. "Come on. Let's get you dressed."

"Okay," she said with tears in her eyes. "I'm going to need help. My legs are a little weak." I nodded my head and grabbed her clothes. "Thank you." I helped her get dressed. "Can you brush my hair? How is Kol?"

She sat on the bench, and I stood behind her. "He is fine. He has his good days, but he has more bad days. Today, it seemed like a good day for him." I brushed and braided her hair. "Do you need help with your makeup?" She nodded her head. "Everyone has been good. I mean it was terrible not having you with us, but we have been good." I started to work on her makeup.

"How are you doing with your peanut? How is Elisa?" She asked.

"Peanut is good. I'm happy that you get to see the baby with us. The Cullens are here, so Carlisle is going to do an ultrasound on our Little Peanut. It turns out that my baby is powerful. My baby caused me to turn to a wolf - yesterday." Davina gasped as I put on her eyeshadow. "Everyone felt my baby, so I was happy to know that. Plus, when I changed back, everyone could hear her heartbeat."

"Her? It's a girl?" Davina asked with a smile.

"Well, I don't know. Mother's intuition is telling me that I am having a girl. Niklaus wants a girl. Elisa is doing okay. We told her that you were taking a vacation with a friend," I said.

"Good," she said. I finished her makeup and put everything in the bag. I helped her up, and we walked out of the temple. "Hi, guys," she whispered.

Freya's jaw dropped, and she ran up to us. "Hi, sister," she said. The two of them hugged with tears flowing down their eyes. Davina moved to Vincent, and Freya moved to me. "You did it," she said.

I nodded my head. "I did it." Freya gave me a hug. Vincent moved over and gave me a hug. "I did it, Vincent."

He laughed. "You sure as hell did it. Davina, how did you tell Bella how to do it?"

Davina furrowed her eyebrows. "I never told her how to do it," she asked confused.

"What? I heard and saw you. You told me what I need to do," I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Bella, I swear it wasn't me," Davina said. She wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my shoulder. "Can we figure this out later? I want to go see Kol and our family."

"Our business can wait for today. It's time for our family to become whole again," Freya said. The four of us left the cemetery, and we walked back to the compound. "We will go in first and call everyone to the courtyard." Freya and Vincent walked in.

Davina took a deep breath. "I'm nervous."

"Where are Davina's ashes?" I heard Kol yell.

"My cue," I said. I walked in, and Kol set his eyes right on me. "Kol, calm the hell down."

"Where the hell did you take her ashes?" he asked. His fangs bared and his veins popped out. Niklaus immediately got in front of me. "Brother, you are lucky that she is pregnant."

"Is that a threat?" Niklaus yelled back at his brother.

"Would you rather have Davina's ashes or the real thing?" I asked Kol in a calm voice. "Nik, move. He won't hurt me." Niklaus didn't move. "Niklaus, move now." Niklaus moved, but he was right by my side. "Kol, calm down." Kol took a deep breath, but I could tell that he was still angry. "I took Davina's ashes. Yes. No, I didn't bring them back." Kol got angrier. "Kol, I brought back the real thing." Tears fell down my face. "Davina is back. I brought her back." Kol's face softened, and he started to cry. This just shows how strong the mating bond is from a different couple's perspective. "I am going to go get her."

I walked out of the courtyard. "Ready? I heard him yelling. Is he okay?" I nodded my head. We linked hands and walked in. "Hi, Kol."

Kol fell to his knees and cried. Tears started to fall down my face. "Davina," he whispered. I helped her walk over to him because she was still a little wobbly with her legs. She kneeled down, and I stood there next to her. "My love," he whispered. They hugged and kissed. Kol moved over to me and hugged my legs. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you, dear sister."

"It's okay," I said and ran my fingers through his hair. He moved back over to Davina.

We heard a door open and a tiny gasp. Davina pulled away from Kol to see the Elisa was walking out of the toy room. "Aunt Ina!" She squealed and ran over to Davina.

Davina was bawling by now. "Hi, baby girl."

"Why are you crying?" Elisa asked and wiped away the tears. "You sad?"

Davina shook her head. "No, I am not sad. I am so happy to see you guys. I missed everyone." The two of them hugged. "I have to say hi to the others."

"Okay," Elisa said. Elisa walked over to me and raised her arms. "Iso," she said.

"Stinker," I said.

"Did you see your baby?" Elisa asked. "Did I miss it?"

"No. I had to go pick up Aunt Davina," I said. We are going to see the baby in a little bit," I said.

I heard Davina sigh. "Can we see the baby now?" She asked. "I could really go for seeing that baby right now."

Niklaus laughed. "I could do, Davina," he said and hugged her.

"Everything is ready," Carlisle said from the doorway of Niklaus' office.

I looked at Niklaus with a smile. In return, he looked at me with a smile. "Let's go see our baby."


	33. Godparents

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Godparents**

We walked upstairs to Niklaus' office where I saw the Ultrasound machine set up. "If you could lay down on the couch and lift your shirt up a little bit for me, Bella," Carlisle said. I did what he told me to do, and I looked at Niklaus. "Dad, you can come over too," Carlisle told my mate with a smile.

Niklaus walked over to me, and he kneeled down on the ground by my side. "Hold my hand," I squealed out.

"Okay," Niklaus said. We held hands, and he kissed my cheek.

Carlisle was looking at me like a proud grandfather - which he kind of is because I consider him to be a father-figure to me. "This is going to be cold." He put the cold gel on my stomach."You didn't flinch? That is funny."

I laughed. "Carlisle, have you felt your hands? Your guys' hands are way colder that the gel."

Emmett huffed. "Let me feel," he said. We all looked at him like he was stupid. "Can't tell the difference."

Rosalie sighed. "I swear to you all that I married a kid that lives in an adult body." She shook her head and smacked Emmett on the backside of the head. He opened up his mouth to say something, but she just glared at him.

"You have to teach me how to do that," Davina said.

Kol shook his head out of confusion. "What do you mean?" Davina just smirked and laughed which caused Kol to laugh. "You jokester." He gave her a big hug. "I miss your beautiful smirk and laugh."

They kissed. "Okay," Niklaus said. "Now that we have had our laughs, I would like to see my child."

"Oh, Nik." I kissed his cheek. "Davina just came back. Let Kol love up on her." I kissed his cheek again and turned to Carlisle. "Let's get this show on the road."

Carlisle started to move the ultrasound wand on my stomach. He let out a huge smile on his face. "Bella, this is your baby." He pointed to my baby on the screen. "Little Peanut is really small, but he or she is there. The heartbeat is really strong for all of the things that you have been through. Baby seems to be healthy and at the right weight."

Niklaus smiled, but it started to falter. "Nik, what's wrong?"

"It smells like a pack wolf outside," he said. I cleaned up the gel off of my stomach, and we all walked to the courtyard. Mary was there with fifteen wolves this time. "Come here to die?"

"I'm here to kill the demon child and the demon," she said. "She is not a wolf or a vampire. She is a disgrace to us all," she said and pointed to me.

I felt the veins in my eyes surface. "Did you just threaten my baby?" I growled out. Hayley and I walked down the steps to our pack. I stared at the, only, female wolf that stood in front of Mary. "Are you that stupid that you would come here and threaten my baby in front of all of us?"

"That creature will die today," the female wolf said. She ran to me, but she wasn't fast enough. Niklaus ran and jumped in front of me. He shoved his hand into her chest. "Ah," she screamed.

"Do you know who I am?" He hissed out at her. She nodded her head. "You should know that Isobelle is my mate. Both my vampire and wolf side recognize her as my mate. She is carrying **my** child. I will do anything to protect those two. I'm guessing the you know what will happen to you since you threatened to kill them?"

"Please, no," she begged. "My grandmother is the one that wants her dead. I'm just here because she is family." The female wolf cried. "Please. Spare me."

Niklaus let out a pity laugh. I think that this is the first time that I have ever seen him like this. "You have sold out your own family? Pathetic."

"Thea," Mary spat out. Niklaus just tsked at Thea and ripped his hand out of her chest with her heart in it. "You just cleaned some blood off of my hands."

Marcel, Elijah, Kol, and Vincent walked up next to Niklaus. Hayley and I looked at each other and walked back up to the balcony with the others. When I got up there, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, Eleazar, Lucas, and Garrett walked down to stand with our guys. "E-L-I-S-A is in the office watching cartoons with Esme and Carmen," Alice said.

Hayley nodded. "Thank you," she quietly said to the Cullen/Denalis.

Mary whispered something to Niklaus. I couldn't hear it because I don't have the hearing that everyone else - besides Davina - has. It must have angered Niklaus more because the next thing I know he pushed her back. All of the wolves that Mary brought with her all crouched down and growled. "Here we go," I said rather quietly.

The fight started. Our guys were beating the wolves. I don't know why they all came. Mary basically led all of them to their deaths. "Mary is stupid," Rebekah commented. We all nodded our heads in agreement. No one really said anything because we were just so focused on watching the fight. The guys were ripping hearts out and breaking their necks.

Mary just stood in the corner looking scared. I just couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes off of her. She just stared at me while I stared at her. Niklaus stood in front of her and grabbed her by the neck. "Goodbye, Mary," I said with a normal tone of voice. "Enjoy hell." Niklaus threw his arm in her chest, and she screamed out in pain. He threw his hand back out with her heart in it. I let out a victorious smile and walked into my bedroom. I started to run the water in our shower for Niklaus again because he needs to get all of the blood off of him. I grabbed him out another outfit, and I changed out of my combat boots into black slippers.

Niklaus walked into the bedroom. "She is gone, my Little Wolf," Niklaus said with a huge smile.

"She is," I agreed with him. "I have the shower started for you." I walked over to him. "Thank you for protecting our baby and me."

"I will always protect the two of you," he said. He gave me a kiss. "I love you, Isobelle Melisendra Labonair."

"I love you too, Niklaus Ansel Mikaelson," I said. He gave me another kiss and walked into the bathroom. I walked to Niklaus' office and sat on the couch next to Elisa. "Elisa, can I talk to you about something?"

"Yes," she said. "Pause the show." I paused her cartoons. She turned her head to me and gave me her undivided attention. "Yes, Auntie Iso?"

"You know that I love Uncle Klaus so much?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "Well, I love Uncle Klaus so, so, so much that I want to be his wife. I don't know how I should tell Uncle Klaus that I want to get married. Will you help me tell him?"

She nodded her head. "Where is he?"

"Uncle Klaus is taking a shower. He will be out soon," I said and moved some hair out of her face. "How do you think that I should do it?"

"I will," she said. I nodded my head. "Okay. I will." I had to laugh at the pure look of determination on her face. "What?"

I sat her in my lap. "You just look so cute. What do you want to do while you are waiting for Uncle Klaus?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but she paused. She morphed her face into a thinking face. "Color?" She asked.

"We can color. I want to let you know something, Elisa." I kissed her head. "I hope that your cousin has all of the same faces as you. I love watching you make different faces for different faces."

"Even my scared and sad ones?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't like your scared faces because I don't like you to be scared." Hayley walked into the office and sat down on the couch with us. "Some of your sad faces is because you don't get what you want. Those are the cute ones. The ones where you are truly sad, I don't like."

She nodded her head. "Mama loves your faces too," Hayley said. "I wanted to join the sweet moment."

Elisa laughed. "Okay, Mama."

Hayley smiled at me. "So marriage?" I nodded my head. "What kind of rings do you want?"

"Well, I love Mama's rings. I love, love, love, love, love them. They are simple, but me. I have worn them for a couple of times, but I haven't worn them at all," I said with a confused look on my face. "I don't know if that is traditional, but I would love to have Mama's engagement ring and wedding ring as mine. One of the smaller diamonds on the side has fallen out, though."

"Would you do Uncle Marcus' ring as Niklaus' ring?" Hayley asked as Elisa sat her lap.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I sighed. "I still have to be proposed too."

Niklaus walked into the office and over to us. "What's up, ladies?" Niklaus asked with a smirk on his face.

He has been eavesdropping.

I just shook my head and stood up. "I am going to go get a drink."

"Mama, go," Elisa said and pointed to the door.

"Do you want to talk to Uncle Klaus alone?" Hayley asked. Elisa nodded her head in all seriousness. Hayley and I walked out of the office. "Well now that he knows that you want to take it to the next step, do you feel better?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I do. I don't want to have a different name as Little Peanut and him. I will be the odd woman out," I said with a childish pout. We just laughed as we walked into the kitchen where we saw Elijah sitting at the table drinking a glass of blood.

"Hello, my love," Hayley said to Elijah. I sat down at the table with them. "Our daughter is making sure that Uncle Klaus knows some very important information about Aunt Isobelle."

Elijah smiled at me. "So, I heard."

"Eavesdropper," I said with a smirk.

Elijah smirked and took a sip of his blood. "Hey, I was checking on what Elisa was doing when I heard you say that you wanted to marry my brother. I know that he is on the same page with that." I smiled. "I am happy for the two of you. The both of you deserve it for yourselves and the baby."

I smiled. "Thank you, Elijah. That means a lot. Niklaus and I do want to talk to all of you even the Cullen/Denalis. Where are they by the way?"

"They went back to the other house to clean themselves up," Hayley said.

The kitchen doors opened up, and we turned to see that Niklaus and Elisa came into the kitchen. Elisa ran to Elijah and sat on his lap while Niklaus came over to me. "Trust me, my love. I am on the same page. In due time, my love, in due time."

I nodded my head as I stared at him. "Good." I gave him a sweet kiss. "We need to talk to everyone about what we discussed a couple of days ago?"

Niklaus nodded. "We will when everyone gets here. Let's all get to the long table."

"Let's go," Elijah said. The five of us walked out of the kitchen just as everyone walked into the courtyard. "Niklaus and Bella need to talk to all of us about something."

Everyone sat at the long table while Niklaus and I stood at the end where Niklaus sits. "Nik and I want to talk about what would happen to our baby if something happens to the two of us. It's something that we all don't want to talk about, but it needs to happen."

Niklaus wrapped his arms around me. "Isobelle and I want all of you guys to take care of our baby if something happens to us. The means Hayley, Elijah, Rebekah, Marcel, Davina, Kol, Freya, Vincent, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Tanya, Kate, Irena, Garret, Lucas, Carmen, and Eleazar, we want you to take care of Little Peanut. Here comes the decision that makes the both of us feel terrible."

"What I am about to say does not mean we love any of you less than the other. It is what Nik and I thought would be best for the situation that we were dealt with," I said before anything else to reassure that we love them all the same. "Niklaus is a hybrid, and I am a tribrid." Everyone nodded their heads confused as to why I said this. "We would like for Hayley and Elijah to be the main godparents for the baby. The baby will have the wolf gene, and Hayley could help the baby a lot if we are not here to help our baby."

"We just want our baby to be surrounded by love that he or she deserves. We know that all of you can do it," Niklaus said.

I turned my attention to the Cullen/Denalis. "If something happens to me, I don't want you to ignore the baby if something happens. I want you to be there for him or her no matter what. You all know that I consider you to be a big part of my life. You are my family. I don't want our baby to not know you."

Esme nodded her head. "I don't think we would ever want to not be apart of the baby's life."

"Thank you," I said as my voice broke. This was not a conversation that I would ever want to have with my family because I was to stay with my baby and mate for eternity, but it needed to happen. Niklaus has a lot of enemies, and I am starting to get my own enemies. They might catch up to us.

Hayley stood up and walked over to me. "I know how it feels. I had trouble telling Rebekah and Marcel to be Elisa's primary godparents. I'm honored that you want Elijah and I."

"Thank you," I whispered.

She kissed my head and moved onto Niklaus. That seemed to start a trend because everyone else came up and hugged us. After we all hugged, Elisa sighed. "Can we color now?" Elisa asked us with her hands on her hips.

No one said anything, but we all laughed and complied with her demands.


	34. Niklaus' Point of View

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Niklaus' Point of View**

 **Niklaus' Point of View (A week after Niklaus' talk with Elisa):**

 _I walked out of the bathroom and got dressed into the clothes my Little Wolf laid out for me. I started to walk to the office when I heard Hayley say something that shocked me. "Would you do Uncle Marcus' ring as Niklaus' ring?"_

 _What are they talking about?_

 _Bella paused before she answered. "I don't know," she said my love said unsurely. "I still have to be proposed to."_

 _The love of my life and I were on the same page. I walked into the office with a small smirk, and I walked over to the ladies. "What's up, ladies?"_

 _My Little Wolf shook her head. "I'm going to go get a drink." She walked by me and left the office. What did I do?_

 _Elisa had this pure look of determination on her face. "Mama, go," she said to Hayley. I had to laugh because she did look like a lot like her mother when she was determined about something._

 _Hayley laughed. "Do you want to talk to Uncle Klaus alone?" Elisa nodded her head in all seriousness. Hayley and Bella left the office laughing._

 _"Sit," Elisa demanded me. She patted the spot next to her. I laughed and sat down. She threw herself in my lap and took a deep breath. "Do you love Aunt Iso?"_

 _"I love Aunt Iso with all of my heart. Where is this coming from?" I asked to play along with my hilarious niece._

 _"Wedding. She wants a wedding," Elisa said. "You going to give her one?"_

 _I smiled widely. "Elisa Mae Mikaelson, I would bend the world backward to give your Aunt the wedding that her heart desires."_

 _Elisa scratched her head and put her hand on her hips. "What does that mean?"_

 _"Desires means what she wants. I would bend the world backward to give Aunt Iso the wedding that she wants," I re-worded for her._

 _"Okay," Elisa said with a nod of her head. "So," she said in a higher octave. "You going to put a ring on it?"_

 _I busted my ass off laughing. "Yes, Elisa. I am going to put a ring on it." She squealed loudly. "You just can't tell Aunt Iso about it. It has to be a surprise for her. If you keep it a surprise, I will buy you a lot of toys, clothes, and food."_

 _Elisa nodded her head. "Deal," she said and held out her hand._

 _"Deal," I said and shook her hand._

I looked over at my Little Wolf - who was sleeping with her hand on her stomach. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. No matter how much I watch her sleep, I always love the different faces or protective "mommy" moments that she has when she is asleep. I leaned in and kissed all over her face. After a few kisses, she giggled.

Isobelle's giggle was one of the best sounds in the world.

My favorite sound that she makes are her moans.

"Morning," she said with a yawn.

"Good morning, my Little Wolf," I said. I moved some hair out of her face and kissed the top of her head. "Tonight, Elijah and I were thinking about having this big nice dinner tonight. You ladies will be wearing dresses. We - men - will be wearing a button down with nice slacks," I told her.

Isobelle smiled. "You mean, You all will be wearing Elijah's everyday wear?" She asked with a giggle.

I chuckled at her observation. "Yes." I gave her a kiss. "How are your school assignments going? I know that I don't ask you much because you told me that you need to do it by yourself, so I don't ask you about it."

"It's going well. I was late on one assignment, but I explained to Mr. Banner that there had been a death - which was true. That was about two weeks ago. He let me off the hook because I had the assignment in the next day." I sighed and gave her a stern look. She knows that I want her to get everything turned in on time. I know that her Dad wanted to see her walking in graduation. Frankly, I would love to see her walk in graduation. "Niklaus, I am on top of everything. It was just one assignment." She kissed my hand. "What is this dinner for?"

I shrugged to play it off like I didn't have this big surprise for her. "It is something that we have not done in a little while. Elisa and I are going out because she said that she wants to go out with me during the day. We will be back home in about an hour to three hours."

She nodded. "When are you going?"

"When the both of us get ready," I said. I heard the patter of little feet head to our door. "Speaking of the Stinker." I got out of bed and walked to the door. I opened it up just as Elisa lifted her hand to knock on the door. "Hi, Elisa."

"Just looking," she said.

Isobelle laughed. "She really wants you to go out with her today." Isobelle laughed again. "She is already dressed." I looked at Elisa - who was wearing colorful leggings, a black shirt, and black boots - and smiled at her.

Elisa looked at her Aunt and smiled widely. "Morning," she said with a laugh. She ran over to our bed. "Help," she said.

I walked over to them and helped Elisa on the bed. "Be careful of Aunt Iso's belly. She has the baby in there." Elisa nodded and sat down by Isobelle's legs. "You little stinker are not dressed yet."

Elisa looked at her outfit confused while Isobelle looked at me confused. "Yes, she is?"

I sighed. "If this little one thinks that she is ready then you are wrong. She is going out with her Uncle Klaus. She is not wearing her leather jacket that I bought for her the other day."

"I go get it," Elisa said. I helped her off of the bed, and once her feet hit the ground, she bolted from the room. "MAMA!" We all heard Elisa call out for Hayley rather loudly.

My Little Wolf and I laughed. "I'm going to get ready." I leaned over and gave her a kiss. I walked to the bathroom and got dressed. Ten minutes later, I was standing at the end of my bed wearing jeans, gray shirt, and my black leather jacket. My Little Wolf was sleeping peacefully on our bed. "Beautiful," I uttered out as a whisper. I walked over and kissed the top of her head, and I walked out.

When I walked downstairs I saw that Elisa was coloring the pavement with pink, blue, and green chalk. She must have heard me walking down the steps because she immediately turned her head to face me. "Uncle Klaus," she said quietly, but with my wonderful hearing, I heard her clearly. She threw her chalk down and ran to me. "Ready?"

"Yes," I said. "We need to tell Mama and Dada that we are leaving."

My dearest older brother came over to me. "Where are you taking my child?" Elijah asked a look of wonderment.

"Secret, Dada," Elisa said.

"This wouldn't have to do with the dinner that you want for tonight?" Elijah asked loudly.

I gave him a small glare. "Would you not talk about that? Iso knows about it, but she doesn't know why."

Elisa patted my shoulder. "We need rings," she whispered.

Realization crossed my brother's facial features. "Well, brother," he paused. "I will quietly let everyone know to not bring up the dinner so Isobelle's suspicions will stay at ease." Elijah turned to look at his daughter. "Okay, sweetheart. Don't let Uncle Klaus get into too much trouble."

Elisa nodded while I smirked. "People just need to watch out for me, Elijah. They don't need to be in our way," I said.

Elijah just ignored the sentence. "Give Dada some love," he said to Elisa. Elisa gave Elijah a hug while she was still in my arms. "Love you, Ellie."

"Love you, Dada," she said. She looked at me. "Let's go."

I kissed her forehead. "Let's go," I repeated. I turned and walked out of the house when I heard the familiar click of a cell phone. I just shook my head and went to the car. "Elisa, we are going to go to the toy store. After that, we are going to get Aunt Iso's rings. Do you want to get lunch with me or do you want to eat at home with Aunt Iso?"

She pondered the question as I buckled her into her car seat. "I want to eat with Mama."

I nodded. "I can bring you back in time for lunch to eat with Mama." I got into the car and drove to the toy store to get something for Elisa. She deserves to be rewarded for being such a good sport. When I pulled into the parking lot, she was going crazy in the back seat. "Now, Elisa. When we get into the store, I want you to stay by my side." She nodded her head. We got out, and I carried her inside. "What toy would you like?"

"New stuffed animal." I nodded my head and walked over to the stuffed animals. As soon as we got into the stuffed animal aisle, I thought that Elisa was going to lose her shit. There was a huge 30-inch wolf stuffed animal.

It had a little bit lighter fur than what Isobelle and Hayley had, but it was a little darker than my fur.

"Which toy do you want?" I asked her. She looked at me and pointed to the huge wolf. "We can get that one. Do you want another one?" She pointed to the identical smaller one that could fit in her small bed that she just got. "That works." She grabbed the smaller one while I grabbed the big one. I paid for the toys and walked out of the store. When I buckled Elisa into her seat, she held onto the smaller wolf and sat there. I got in and started to drive off to the jewelry store. I parked the car and turned around to see that Elisa was sleeping peacefully.

So much for staying awake while ring shopping.

I got out and got her out. She buried herself in my arms with the new wolf and stayed asleep. When I walked in, I was bombarded by a jeweler. "Hello. Welcome to Wellington and Company. My name is Zuri. How can I help you and your daughter today?"

I chuckled. "She is my niece. I am here to pick up my rings."

Zuri nodded. "Can I get your name? I need to see your ID too."

I looked at Zuri in her eyes. "You don't need to see my ID. You are going to get the rings for Niklaus Mikaelson. You will bring them out here. I will pay for them," I compelled. Then, you will never remember me having this conversation with you," I compelled to her. She nodded and did what she was told. She came back with the rings and handed them over. I opened up the two rings to see that they were cleaned up and the diamonds that have fallen out were replaced. I paid for the rings and left with Elisa still sleeping in my arms.

I buckled her back up in the car and drove home. When we got there, I made sure that I hid the rings in my inside jacket pocket. I grabbed the three wolves in my backseat and walked inside. When I gently kicked the doors to have someone get the door, Elisa woke up. "Where are we?" She asked.

"We are at home. You fell asleep on the way to the second store. I'm just waiting for someone to come get the door because my hands are too full." The door opened to reveal Hayley and Elijah. "See. There is Mama."

Elisa reached her arms out to Hayley. "Did she do okay?" Hayley asked as she grabbed Elisa. "I see that you treated her to two toys." I nodded my head and handed the bigger one to Elijah. "I thought that the two of you were going to be out later than wheat you were."

I shook my head no. "She wanted to eat lunch with her Mom." Hayley smiled and peppered kisses on Elisa's head. "Where is my Little Wolf?"

Elijah looked up at my office. "She is working on her homework. I just helped her with her history homework. She was confused about some of the dates." I nodded my head. "She does not suspect a thing."

I gave Elijah a warning growl. "Don't speak of it until tomorrow," I said. "I'm going to go hide the rings in Elisa's bedroom." They nodded their heads, and I left for Elisa's bedroom. I made sure that I hid the rings on the top shelf of her tall bookshelf behind her snow globes. Once those were out of plain sight, I walked to my office where I saw Isobelle sitting at my desk concentrating on her homework. I didn't want to interrupt her because she looked like she was in a train of thought, so I leaned against the doorway and stared at her.

I can't believe that the beautiful Isobelle is my mate. Isobelle Melisendra Labonair is the best thing that ever happened to me. The first time that my green eyes met her deep chocolate eyes, I was hooked. It beat out the time where I almost drained and killed doppelganger in Mystic Falls, and it most definitely beats out all of the people that I have killed. I am a monster. I will happily admit to that. Killing someone who had done my family and myself wrong is a riveting feeling.

Loving Isobelle and having Isobelle love me is **the best feeling in the world.**

Then my wolf side had impregnated this beautiful woman made my heart soar - not that I would admit that out loud. She is carrying my child. I can't wait to see how her body changes with the pregnancy of my Littlest wolf. She is going to be an amazing mother and soon-to-be wife. She is good with Elisa. She gets along with our family very well. She has a special bond with each of my siblings and their mates. I refuse to take that away from her.

The best part is that she accepts me for me - monster and all.

Isobelle had put her pencil down, leaned back into the chair, and put her hand on her stomach. "Oh, Little Peanut. Mama is struggling with this history homework. There are too many dates in this chapter to remember. Daddy is ancient and lived through the 1800s, he can help me." She let out a giggle while I let out a small smile. "I know that you are just a tiny little blob, but I love you oh-so very much. I know that Daddy loves you oh-so very much too. He just doesn't love you as much as I love you, but that is okay. He just doesn't really know you like I do. You guys will have this special bond that I can't compete with." She ran her hands up and down her stomach. "I can't wait to hold you, to kiss you, and to see Daddy change your stinky diapers." I smiled bigger even though it is not possible. "I'm sorry for all of the scares that have been going on, but the the two of us and Daddy are really strong. We can make it. I love you and Daddy with all of my heart."

I decided to myself known at this point. "We love you too, Little Wolf."

Isobelle looked at me with her cheeks flaming red. "How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it," I said and walked over to her.


	35. Engagement

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Engagement**

Niklaus walked over to me and leaned. His face was right in front of mine. "I love you two so much. I will kill anyone who tries to do the two of you wrong in any way." He gave me a deep kiss.

"I know," I said when we pulled apart. I sighed and went back to paying attention to my history homework assignment. "You know what our closet looks like. Do I have a dress appropriate for the kind of night we have planned?" I asked him as I worked on my assignment.

Niklaus wrapped his arms around me, and his hands immediately rested on my stomach. "I would really love it if you wore the outfit that you wore on our first date."

I put my pencil down and gave him a contemplating look as a joke. "I think I can manage that," I said with a smile.

He smirked. "Good." He leaned down and gave me a kiss. He looked at my assignment and smirked again. "I'm ancient. I can help with your homework."

I just laughed. "I have a couple days to do it," I said and pushed the homework away from me. "Why did you and Elisa come back early? I figured that you would be out all day."

Niklaus chuckled. "Stinker fell asleep." I nodded my head. Niklaus stood up and started to play music on his phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused. He moved the chair - that I was sitting in - back and held out his hand. I just grabbed it, and he helped me up. I raised my eyebrow at him in confusion.

"We are going to dance," he said with a smirk.

I laughed and looked down at my outfit. "Nik, I am wearing yoga pants and one of my Dad's checkered shirts." He just gently held onto my waist. I laughed again and kissed his cheek. "Since you are being too cute, I think that I will just have to get over it," I joked out.

He peppered kisses on my face. "I love you, my Isabelle Isabella Melisendra Marie Labonair Swan."

I giggled. "That is a very long name."

He nodded his head in agreement. "It really is."

"Niklaus Ansel Mikaelson," I said with a smile. "I have been thinking about this today. I want to change my name to Isabelle Melisendra Swan-Labonair. I want to start going by Isabelle Swan legally. Swan is the last name that I grew up with. I want to keep it because I'm legally taking Isabella and Marie out of my name."

Niklaus stood there contemplating. "We can get the ball rolling on that soon," he said.

I gently kissed him. "Thank you," I said. "I do really - really - want Marie to be the baby's middle name if the baby is a girl."

He nodded. "I'm perfectly okay with that, Little Wolf." He kissed my cheek. "We should name the baby Declan Little Peanut Mikaelson or Marie Little Peanut Mikaelson."

I let out a giggle and lightly patted his arm. We just kept on dancing. "It kind of feels like our first date over again." He nodded his head as we turned in circles. "I want to have a date like that again. We have not had one of those in a while."

Niklaus looked guilty. "I know."

I felt guilty too. "It has been a really busy time for the two of us especially with what has been going on with our baby." My heart fluttered against my chest when I said, _our baby_.

He nodded his head in agreement. "I don't want to talk about what has happened the past couple of months unless it is about Little Peanut. I just want to have a nice moment with the love of my life and child," he roughly whispered to me.

I couldn't help but smile. My smile hurt my cheeks. "I think that sounds like a perfect idea," I whispered to him. We just danced quietly for what seemed like forever.

"Aunt Iso," a tiny voice said.

Niklaus and I pulled apart from our dancing in his office to see that Elisa was standing there. "Yes, Elli girl?" She walked over to me and lifted up her arms. I picked her up, and she laid her head on my shoulder. "You still sleepy?"

She nodded her head. "Aunt Ina wants to know if you would go to her room with Mama, Aunt Bekah, and Aunt Freya."

I nodded. "Let's go, Elisa." She lazily nodded on my shoulder. I turned to Nik. "Sorry," I said.

He chuckled. "I need to talk to with Elijah about what we want to have for a meal tonight." I nodded my head and left with Elisa to Davina's room. When I got there, Elisa was passed out again.

"Is she sleeping?" Hayley asked. I nodded. "Hand her over. She never lets me hold her when she is sleeping. It's always Elijah." Freya, Davina, Rebekah, and I laughed. "Quick." I handed Elisa over, and she snuggled into her mother's arms. "I might cry. She barely does this." Hayley lightly kissed Elisa's head.

"Anyways," Freya said.

"What are you girls planning on wearing for tonight?" Rebekah asked.

I sat on the bed next to her. "Well, Niklaus told me that he and Elijah wanted all of us to have a nice dinner together since we have not had one of those since Davina came back."

Davina blushed. "Sorry. Kol and I were getting reacquainted."

"Oh, we know," Hayley said with a smirk.

The girls giggled at Davina's red face. "Okay, let's leave her alone. If we were her, we would have done the same thing," I said in Davina's defense. "I asked Niklaus what I should wear, and he told me that he wanted me to wear the outfit that I wore for our first date. That would be the red dress with the black heels." The girls nodded. "There is a template for the four of you to go off of." I laid my head on Rebekah's shoulder. "I'm going to change my name."

"To what?" Hayley asked as she ran her hands through Elisa's hair. I could not wait to do that to my Little Peanut.

"Isobelle Melisendra Swan Labonair," I said.

Hayley smiled. "I think that it is a good idea to keep Swan in your name. It is the name that you grew up with. That is why when I got married, I changed my name to Hayley Labonair Marshall-Mikaelson. Our biological last name became my legal middle name."

I nodded my head. "The last name that everyone will know me by is Swan, though." They all nodded their heads.

"I want to relax with you ladies before we get ready," Davina said.

Freya smiled. "Well, let's turn on a movie and relax." Davina nodded to Freya and turned on some random movie that was playing on television. We snuggled up on the bed for a good three hours. We talked, laughed, and ate the lunch that the guys brought to us.

Around five-thirty, I got up. "I am going to start getting ready," I said. The girls nodded their heads in agreement. I walked out of the room to the room that I shared with my mate. I got into the shower to shave, wash my hair, and wash my body. When I was done, I got out and got ready. I put on deodorant, lotion, perfume, and blow dried my hair.

"Little Wolf?" I heard Niklaus call out from the bedroom.

"Bathroom, babe," I replied back to him. "I'm not wearing anything."

He opened up the bathroom door. "Dinner will be done in about a half hour," he said. I nodded my head. "When do you think you will be done?"

"Give me between fifteen to twenty minutes," I said. He nodded his head and started to take off his clothes. "Babe, I don't think that we have enough time to get dressed and have a quickie before dinner."

He chuckled and finished taking his clothes off. He wrapped his arms around me. "I don't plan to be buried in you until after dinner," he said and winked at me through the mirror.

I turned around and gave him a kiss. "I love you, Niklaus."

He gave me another kiss. "I love you, Isobelle." He peppered kisses on my face. "I'm actually getting into the shower." He chuckled and got in. "I like when your hair is curled, baby."

I nodded my head. "You like my hair to be curled. You got it." I grabbed out my curling wand and got it heated up. While that was getting heating up, I put on my makeup - powder foundation, smokey eyeshadow, black mascara, black eyeliner, and red lipstick. I curled my hair and put mousse in to give a little bit of volume. Niklaus walked out of the shower. "You are going to wear the outfit that you wore on our first date." I gave him a kiss on his cheek and wiped off the lipstick. "I am going to get dressed." I walked out of the bathroom to our closet where I put on a black lace thong, my short satin deep red dress, and my black ankle strap heels.

Niklaus walked out of the bathroom and got dressed in his black slacks, white button down, red tie, black jacket, and black dress shoes. "Ready, Little Wolf?"

I nodded. "Yeah, just let me get Mama's rings on. I wore them on our first date. I want to wear them for tonight." I walked over to my jewelry box.

"Elisa and I took them to get cleaned today," Niklaus said. I looked at him. "I'm sorry. I just wanted them to get clean for you."

I shrugged but felt a little sad that I didn't have them for tonight. I didn't feel like my outfit was complete without them. "It's okay, baby." I put on the necklace that had Papa's rings on them, and I grabbed Niklaus' hand.

We walked downstairs to see that the table was set up for all of us. Hayley was standing there wearing a navy blue lace dress and nude heels. Elijah was wearing a navy blue suit. Elisa was wearing a navy blue dress with a white cardigan. Rebekah was wearing a pink long sleeve fit and flare dress with black heels. Marcel was wearing a black suit with pink tie. Freya was wearing a purple fit and flare tank dress with nude heels. Vincent was wearing a gray suit with purple tie. Davina was wearing a green satin dress with nude heels. Kol was wearing a black suit with green tie.

"We all look good," Rebekah said with a wink.

"There is still about fifteen minutes before dinner is ready. How about we dance?" Niklaus said. He pressed a button and music started to play. He turned to me. "May I have this dance, Little Wolf?"

I gave him a smile. "Yes, you may," I said. We started to dance when I realized the song. "The song that we first danced together," I said with a smile. "Power of Love" by Gabriella Aplin.

 _Aye... hmmm..._

 _Dreams are like angels_

 _They keep bad at bay_

 _Love is the light_

 _Scaring darkness away_

 _I'm so in love with you_

 _Make love your goal_

 _The power of love_

 _A force from above_

 _Cleaning my soul_

 _Flame on burn desire_

 _Love with tongues of fire_

 _Purge the soul_

 _Make love your goal_

 _I'll protect you from the hooded claw_

 _Keep the vampires from your door_

 _When the chips are down I'll be around_

 _With my undying death defying love for you_

 _Envy will hurt itself_

 _Let yourself be beautiful_

 _Sparkling light, flowers and pearls and pretty girls_

 _Love is like an energy_

 _Rushing in, rushing inside of me, hmmm..._

 _The power of love_

 _A force from above_

 _Cleaning my soul_

 _Flame on burn desire_

 _Love with tongues of fire_

 _Purge the soul_

 _Make love your goal_

 _This time we go sublime_

 _Lovers entwined divine divine_

 _Love is danger, love is pleasure_

 _Love is pure, the only treasure_

 _I'm so in love with you_

 _Make love your goal_

 _The power of love_

 _A force from above_

 _Cleaning my soul_

 _The power of love_

 _A force from above_

 _A sky-scraping dove_

 _Flame on burn desire_

 _Love with tongues of fire_

 _Purge the soul_

 _Make love your goal_

 _Make love your goal_

We finished dancing to the song. "You remembered?" I asked him with a smile.

"I remember everything about our first date, my beautiful." The song started to play on repeat. "Isobelle Melisendre, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. You complete by vampire side, but you also complete my wolf side. You are an amazing girlfriend, and you will be an amazing mother to our Little Peanut." Tears were falling down my face. "You are a brilliant student, and I can't wait to see you walk across that stage at graduation. Our child will miss that event, but I know that he or she will be so proud of you." He wiped away a couple of tears that has fallen down my face. "I love you so much, Isobelle. I couldn't picture my life with any other woman by my side. You are my mate, my heart, and my life. I will be next to you no matter what the situation is. I will be right next to you through it all. Today, we talked about changing your name. How does Isobelle Melisendra Swan-Mikaelson sound?"

"Perfect," I whispered.

He got down on one knee, and my tears of joy just started to flow down my face. He brought out my Mama's engagement ring. The diamond that was missing is replaced, and it was clean. "Isobelle Melisendra Swan Labonair, would you do our child and I the honors of marrying me?"

I nodded my head as I collected my wits. "Yes," I whispered.

Niklaus put the ring on my left-hand ring finger and stood up. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I replied back to him. He wrapped me up in his arms, and he gave me a passionate kiss.

 **I felt whole at this very moment.**


	36. Poll

Poll:

I am going to take a break from my other two stories. I got rid of them because I want to redo and/or change up this one. I am going to have a poll.

Should I keep the Wolf and Her Hybrid just clean it up and change some things?

OR

Should I re-do this story completely?

Thank you.


	37. Poll Results

p style="text-align: center;"strongResults: /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Well, Darlings. I am re-writing the Wolf and Her Hybrid. It has a new title, emThe King and Queen of New Orleans. /emChapter One is up on my page. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Thank you!/p 


End file.
